


The Lesbian Diaries

by MTL17



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 114,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Elena Gilbert just can't control her gay. Luckily for her, neither can her friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Legacies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Dear Diary

Today will be different. I'll smile, and mean it. I'll say I'm fine, and mean it. Maybe I'll even say I'm okay.

I'll be good. I'll be normal. I'll be straight.

I won't lust over the other members of my cheer squad, who don't deserve to be leered at by a lesbian who can't control herself.

And most of all, I will not have inappropriate thoughts about my best friends, who I love dearly, and would never want to make feel uncomfortable.

I won't checkout Caroline's ass. I won't stare at Bonnie's tits. I won't think about stupid Vicky, and the things we could be doing if she hadn't moved away.

I won't have to give up something I love, or worse the friends that I love, because I'm a gay mess who can't control herself.

Love

Hopeless Lesbian

Elena

*

Elena Gilbert never used to have a problem with changing in front of other girls, as she always prided herself on being athletic and thus did it all the time. Hell, she and her best friends had recently become cheerleaders, meaning that it really, really shouldn't be a big deal, but it was, and it was all Vicki Donovan's fault. She had shown Elena just how much fun girls could have together with their clothes off, and ever since then she just couldn't stop thinking about it. Which had been bad enough when she had Vicki around, who Elena could go straight to after cheerleading practice to work through her inappropriate feelings for her teammates, but the Donovan family had just moved away, leaving Elena without a boyfriend, and worse without a girlfriend.

Just thinking that made her feel so bad. Oh God, she was the type of girl who would cheat on a guy with his sister, or just because she was too much of a coward to admit to him, or even herself at first, that it was the sister that she truly wanted. So as frustrating as it was Elena was kind of relieved they had left, meaning Matt never had to find out how thoroughly she had screwed him over, without ever actually screwing him. But now she was constantly horny, and being surrounded by the perfection of the female form which was her fellow cheerleaders, particularly her best friends Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes. God, Elena had become such a desperate little lesbian slut she could barely look at her friends without thinking inappropriate thoughts about them, and in moments like this, when they were changing in front of her, it was impossible.

So she kept her eyes straight ahead of her while she slowly changed into her cheerleading uniform for another long practice in which she would be surrounded by girls getting hot and sweaty with each other, counting the minutes and seconds before she could go home and masturbate herself furiously to those inappropriate thoughts rattling around her head. But she couldn't help but write some of them down in her diary, increasingly making it rather XXX-rated reading material. Which sometimes helped with the masturbation, but mostly it just left her feeling even more embarrassed, as it was proof she had betrayed their friendship by thinking about her friends that way. But she just couldn't help it, she had to do something otherwise she was going to go crazy.

"Okay everyone, get out there and start with stretches, I'll join you in a minute." Caroline announced, the squad already obeying their Captain as the blonde turned to one of her best friends and stopped her in her tracks, "Elena, can I have a word."

"S, sure." Elena stammered, trying and probably failing to hide her fear.

Oh God, this was it! Caroline had finally noticed Elena's longing stairs, either at her or the other girls, and was about to confront her. Or maybe she just smelt the desperate dyke slut on her? Or worst of all, she had somehow seen Elena's filthy diary entries on her and her teammates, and was about to not only kick her off the team but yell at her for being so disgusting, and threatened to kill her if she ever came near her or Bonnie again! And yet, Caroline didn't seem upset. No, she looked like her normal wonderful self, with even a hint of concern towards Elena. Which Elena really, really didn't feel she deserved for her thoughts, but she couldn't deny she was relieved when Caroline came up to her and smiled encouragingly at her.

"Seriously, are you okay?" Caroline asked, before immediately pushing, "And don't give me that I'm fine bull-shit, you're clearly not."

"But I am." Elena lied weakly.

"Is this about Matt?" Caroline guessed, "Because I'll miss him too. And Vicki. I mean, I know it's different, because you guys were dating, but I didn't think you guys were that serious, were you?"

Elena literally froze with horror, then she realised that Caroline wasn't implying that she was dating Vicky, and then relaxed and simply brushed it off, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me!" Caroline insisted, pushing even further when Elena tried to leave, "Seriously, talk to me. We're not leaving here until you tell me what's going on with you, and do you really want to leave the rest of the squad stretching all day? Think about it, do you?"

There was a brief pause, then Elena lowered her head and softly said, "I can't!"

"Why not?" Caroline pushed.

"You'll hate me." Elena whined.

"Hey! Elena, look at me. Look at me!" Caroline demanded, stepping into her friend's personal space and pulling her chin up to look at her directly in the eye, "I could never hate you. I love you. I always will. I think you're amazing. I-"

Hearing such soft encouragement was the straw that broke the camel’s back, Elena did the one thing that she had sworn to herself she would never do, lose control around one of her beautiful friends. Oh God, she had to lean forward and press her lips against Caroline's. Instantly she recognised her mistake, but she was frozen with such horror that she just couldn't pull away, meaning the kiss seemed to last for hours. In reality it was only a few seconds, and it could be almost mistaken for an awkward sign of friendship, or at least Elena hoped that would be the case as she found herself staring wide-eyed at a very confused looking Caroline Forbes. Then to her surprise Caroline actually grinned.

"Took you long enough!" Caroline chuckled.

Then Caroline Forbes, easily one of the most beautiful girls in the entire school, if not the entire town and maybe even the entire world, actually kissed Elena! And this wasn't a simple gentle peck, but full on lips caressing lips, Elena's body thankfully working a lot sooner than her brain so she didn't embarrass herself again. Which was an extremely good thing, as she was pretty much unable to think for the next few long seconds, which again felt more like hours. Sadly she did embarrass herself a little at the end by chasing Caroline's lips as her friend pulled away, which caused the blonde to let out the most adorable giggle before pressing her lips against Elena's ear and whispering something which almost made the poor young lesbian literally cream her panties.

"Come, to my place after school and we'll... talk, about this." Caroline promised, before then turning around and leaving almost like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

*

Honestly Elena should have just changed back into her ordinary clothes and headed to Caroline's, maybe after dealing with her hormones in the toilets by fucking herself to climax. At the very least she should have taken a cold shower, but no, she headed straight out to the field where she proceeded to embarrass herself for an extremely long hour. It would have been bad enough with the memory of that kiss, and Caroline whispering in her ear like that, but her so-called friend made the whole thing impossible by giving her smiles throughout which could have been mistaken as encouraging. Elena knew better, although by the end Caroline had to do was look at her and Elena would mess up, almost seriously hurting another girl one time.

Which led to Caroline to suggesting when they were done, "You better let me give you a ride. From what I've seen you're in no fit state of mind to drive."

Sadly Elena couldn't disagree, so she found herself getting a ride to Caroline's house, something which had happened hundreds of times now, and was normally no big deal, but this was different. Of course, Elena didn't know exactly how different, and she was afraid to ask. Did Caroline just want to make out some more? Or did she want to have sex? Was she ready to have sex with one of her best friends? Sure, she did it with Vicky, but they never had the kind of close relationship she and Caroline had. What if this ruined their friendship? Which was something Elena really, really didn't want, but she couldn't turn back now, not after wanting this so badly. So after a long car ride filled with mostly silence, and a little awkward small talk, Elena found herself walking into Caroline's bedroom... and finding Bonnie there waiting for them.

"Oh, hi Bonnie..." Elena said awkwardly, then after her friend return the gesture she gently tried to get rid of her, "Erm, no offence Bon, but I really, really need to talk to Caroline alone. It's nothing bad, I swear, we just... I just..."

"Want to be alone with my girlfriend?" Bonnie smirked.

"Your-" Elena began, but she was unable to say anything else as she was just too shocked.

"Surprise!" Caroline beamed, the sound of her locking her bedroom door deafening in the mostly silent room before she explained, "We've been trying to find the right time to tell you."

"I wanted just to tell you, but Caroline was convinced you were having such problems keeping your gay under control that you'd make a move on one of us sooner or than later." Bonnie explained.

"And I was right, BTW." Caroline pointed out proudly.

There was a brief pause, then Elena finally managed to speak, "And... and you wanted that?"

"Hell yeah!" Caroline grinned.

"Vicky told us all about your arrangement before she left." Bonnie explained, "Vicky wanted us too... look after you. Have the same arrangement with you that she did. Obviously there would be three of us, which makes things more complicated, but Caroline and I have talked about it and we really, really want to give it a try."

"Although to be clear, we're not asking you to be our girlfriend." Caroline added helpfully, "Just friends with benefits. So whenever you feel the need, you can call us. Ideally together, but we can pair off, as long as Bonnie and I are honest with each other when it happens. That way no one feels cheated on."

There was a brief pause, and then seeing that her friend was unsure Bonnie quickly added, "Of course, we don't expect an answer right away. Right Caroline?"

"Right." Caroline said, clearly disappointed by the idea, but as confidently as she could she added, "Take as much time as you need."

There was another pause, this one longer, then Elena stammered, "Seriously, you guys better not be pranking me right now, because if you are that so messed up."

"We're not." Bonnie reassured.

Yet another pause, this one brief, and then Elena asked, "So, I... I can kiss you?"

Bonnie smiled, "As long as were not in public. We're not ready to be out yet."

Elena nodded in acknowledgement, then turned to her other friend, "And I can kiss you?"

Moving closer Caroline reassured, "Oh, please do."

Bonnie was thrilled when Elena put that to the test, closing the distance between herself and Caroline, pulling the blonde into her arms and kissing her. Of course Caroline kissed back immediately, Bonnie's two best friends melting together in what was easily one of the most erotic things the young black girl had ever seen, which was really saying something considering just how kinky things between herself and her girlfriend had become. Thinking of Caroline as that label never failed to put a smile on Bonnie's face, and this time was no different, even though her girlfriend was currently kissing someone else. Which should have definitely made her jealous, but it didn't. Maybe it was because it was Elena, or just because it was so hot, but Bonnie just loved watching these two girls make out.

It then somehow became even better as her two friends broke the kiss with each other, and turned their full attention to her. They then smiled, joined her in sitting on the edge of Caroline's bed, and then took it in turns to kiss her. Elena first, making this their first kiss ever, something which was just as good as Bonnie had dreamed it would be, and she had been dreaming about it a lot. Although even then it couldn't compare to the joy of kissing Caroline, something Bonnie would always love above all other kisses. Then for who knows how long that pattern was repeated, until ultimately Caroline became impatient and started pulling off her own clothes, and thus earning a stern look from Bonnie.

"What?" Caroline protested, "She just said she was cool with it, right Elena?"

Before Elena had a chance to reply Bonnie told her, "I just want to make sure you know that any time you want to stop, just say the word. We don't have to do anything you wouldn't want too. And we can just make out. If, if that's what you want."

"I know." Elena smiled softly and hopefully reassuringly, "You guys are my friends, and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. But to be clear, I never want you to stop. Not ever. I trust you. I want this. So please, do whatever you want to me."

Almost overwhelmed with lust Bonnie grinned and pointed out, "You should be careful about making promises you can't keep."

"Who says I can't keep them?" Elena flirted.

The two friends exchanged a smile, and then Caroline butted in, "Does that promise apply to me?"

"Uh-huh." Elena grinned.

"Good." Caroline grinned back, "Then how about letting me go down on you?"

Elena blushed, "Well-"

"Please!" Caroline whined, "It's like so unfair Vicky got to taste you first. I mean, I'm a way better pussy licker than her. Just ask Bonnie."

"It's true." Bonnie smiled fondly at her girlfriend.

"Please Elena, I love pussy soooooooo much, mmmmmm, and I swear, I'll eat yours so good. Make you cum nice and hard while my girlfriend watches. Make you beg me for more. Mmmmmm, make you think about my mouth all the time. Oh yes, please Elena, mmmmmm, give me your pretty little cunt!" Caroline pleaded, admittedly getting carried away.

When Caroline finally stopped talking Elena blushed a little, and then admitted, "I was going to say, well, I guess that would be okay."

"Oh..." Caroline mumbled, before grinning, "Great."

The last part of that little exchange made Bonnie chuckle that her girlfriend's inpatients had kept her from what she wanted longer, but the humour was quickly forgotten when Caroline pressed her lips firmly against Elena's again for another passionate kiss, this time involving her pulling Elena's shirt up and off of her. Obviously the kiss needed to be broken to achieve this, but it was a extremely positive sign that Elena had helped the process every step of the way, and then welcomed another kiss after it. During this one Caroline pushed Elena down, and removed the other girl's bra with practised ease. Then after about another minute of kissing Caroline started kissing her way downwards.

Again Bonnie was amused by Caroline's inpatients, but this was their first time with Elena, and surely they should be savouring this? Bonnie almost said as much, but then she supposed this could be seen as Caroline simply racing through the foreplay and leaving that to Bonnie. If that was the intention Bonnie shouldn't just be sitting back and watching, but she just couldn't help herself. She had just wanted to see this for so long, she didn't even scold Caroline when she barely spent any time on Elena's tits before undoing the pants of their friend and pulling them down as she kissed her way down the other girl's flat stomach to where she really wanted to be.

Caroline just couldn't help herself. She had been fantasising about eating Elena's pussy since before she and Bonnie got together, and ever since Elena had kissed her Caroline could practically taste it. Besides, Elena seemed pretty confident that this was what she wanted, but they were still in danger of her freaking out at any moment, which would blow their chances with their precious Elena, which Caroline just couldn't let happen. Not when she was confident as soon as her best friend felt her tongue on her twat any thoughts of stopping this would seem absurd, and she'd quickly become addicted to Caroline's tongue. After all, Bonnie did, and Caroline was confident in her abilities that she could do the same with Elena.

So Caroline raced to get to the finish line, although ironically when she was there she couldn't help watch for a few long seconds, and admire just how pretty her prize was. And just how delicious, Caroline actually licking her lips before she closed her eyes, leaned forward, stuck out her tongue and slid it over the tasty treat in front of her. Which was somehow even better than her fantasies about this, Caroline letting out a gentle cry as the taste of Elena's pussy hit her taste-buds, which in turn was followed up by a long moan as she slid her tongue upwards. Both of which were drowned out by the loud cry and moan that Elena let out, although Caroline was barely aware of that, as she was too lost in this heavenly flavour.

For the most part that continue to be the case for the next few minutes, Caroline lulled into a completely content state that she wasn't aware of what she was doing, or even the sounds her friend was making. Luckily she had spent so much time in between Bonnie's legs, and to a lesser extent Vicky's legs, to be able to switch to autopilot, and that's exactly what happened here. Oh yes, of it's own accord her tongue continued sliding from the bottom of Elena's pussy right up to the top, allowing that heavenly pussy cream to slide right down her throat and into her belly were it belonged. She even managed to mostly avoid Elena's clit, only occasionally teasing it as a hint of the pleasure to come.

Of course, even in that state Caroline was listening out for a protest from her best friend, because while it was literally a nightmare right now if Elena really wanted her to stop she would. Luckily that wasn't the case, and Elena just kept gasping, whimpering and moaning in pure pleasure. At least until she was silenced by Bonnie's lips, Caroline grinning against Elena's pussy as she looked up to see her best friend kissing her other best friend turned girlfriend, which again was literally a dream come true for her. Ironically it pushed her out of her daze so she could focus on the beautiful show that the other girls were putting on for her, much like Bonnie had been left to watch as she had her way with their precious Elena.

Bonnie had thoroughly enjoyed just watching the show, but inevitably she craved to join in on the fun. So she crawled up the bed until she was hovering over her best friend's face, who had her eyes closed, clearly lost in the pleasure she was feeling. After a few long seconds Elena seemed to sense someone was above her, and she opened her eyes to give Bonnie a smile, before leaning in to the inevitable kiss between them. It might have not been the first, not by a long shot, but it was still pretty new, and this time Caroline was licking Elena's pussy, causing the other brunette to moan, gasp and whimper into Bonnie's mouth, making the kiss that much more delightful.

It was the kind of kiss Bonnie never wanted to end, but after Caroline had raced through the foreplay it seemed only right that she pick up the slack, even if it was late. Besides, breaking the kiss and beginning to concentrate on Elena's neck meant that she could more clearly hear her best friend's sounds of pleasure as her best friend turned girlfriend worshipped her cunt. Oh yes, these wonderful sounds had Bonnie grinning against Elena's neck as she kissed, licked and sucked the soft flesh beneath her. She even bit down gently, hoping to mark another girl as hers. Not that she wanted to have another girlfriend, or worse, replace Caroline, but in that moment Bonnie felt possessive of Elena. Which she knew was wrong, but she just couldn't help it. Not after Caroline had so wonderfully encouraged those thoughts.

Thoughts she hope to make a reality real soon, but if she was going to do that she was going to have to do more to please Elena first. Luckily Bonnie was just getting started, the next part of her plan, involved her kissing her way down to those previously neglected breasts. She then kissed her way up one and swirled her tongue around her friend's nipple and then taking it into her mouth to gently suck on it, causing Elena to cry out joyfully and press Bonnie's head firmly against her boob. This in turn caused Bonnie to grin around that nipple, and then after a few minutes of giving it some attention. She kissed her way down that breast and up the other to repeat the process with the other nipple.

She then went back and forth between those nipples for what seemed like an eternity, Bonnie impressed with the length of time Caroline was able to tease Elena with her tongue. Of course inevitably Caroline couldn't resist increasing her attention, which was made very clear from the way that Elena's sounds of pleasure and the way she was writhing on the bed increased. But that was alright, because by that point, Bonnie was more than ready to increase her own technique, initially meaning that she increase the force of her licking and sucking, even adding gentle biting to the equation, just like she had done with Elena's neck. Then after a few long minutes of that she kissed her way upwards and pressed her lips to hers again, this time Elena initially resisting before giving into it.

Elena didn't mind kissing Bonnie again. On the contrary, her best friend was an amazing kisser, and she kind of wanted to make out with her forever. Just like she wanted Caroline to eat her pussy forever. Which was why she was holding back on the urge to beg for more, just as Caroline had promised she would, because she had wanted longer to enjoy this heavenly moment. But inevitably it all became too much, and she opened her mouth to make the aforementioned promise. However, as if sensing what she was about to do Bonnie suddenly crawled up her body and kissed her, and try as she might Elena just couldn't resist those forceful lips. Especially when Bonnie's hands went straight to her tits, giving them just as much attention as her mouth, if not more.

It was a sweet torment the likes of which Elena had never experienced before. Sure, Vicky could be a frustrating tease, but that was momentarily compared to this, and the connection wasn't quite as intense as the one she had with Bonnie and Caroline. Then there was the obvious fact there were two of them! Two people worshipping her body at the same time! Two girls! Oh God, Elena was having a threesome with her two closest female friends. It was an all girl threesome, and she was at the centre of it. God, she had never felt so worshipped and loved, and yet so naughty and slutty. And again, it was something she very much wanted to never end, but that the same time she desperately needed more.

Suddenly Bonnie broke the kiss and whispered into Elena's ear, "Vicky said you were a bottom. Is that true?"

"I..." Elena stammered and blushed, before answering truthfully, "I don't know."

Bonnie pulled back slightly, looked at her thoughtfully, and then said, "I think you are."

"I-" Elena began, before being cut off.

"Or at least, I hope you are." Bonnie admitted with a wicked grin, "I definitely identify as a top, and Caroline totally identifies as a bottom, so we're perfect for each other. Mmmmmm yeahhhhhh, there's nothing my girl loves more than eating pussy like the hot little bottom she is. And she is good, isn't she? Yeahhhhhhhhh, I bet she's making your little pussy feel so good right now. Huh? Are you close to cumming, Elena? Huh? Are you close to cumming in my girlfriend's hot little mouth, ohhhhhhhh, and all over that pretty face of hers? Huh? Are you? Oh yeahhhhhhhh, does our best friend want to cum for us? Well, does she? Answer me you bitch!"

"YES!" Elena cried, "Yes, yes, YES! Yes to all of it. Just please, make me cum!"

"Be more specific." Bonnie pushed with a wicked grin, "Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh Elena, answer my questions, all of them, and ask Caroline nice enough, and maybe, just maybe, we'll make you cum."

Without hesitation Elena replied, "Please, please make me cum! I want you to make me cum so bad. Soooooooo bad, oooooooooh Goooooooooddddddddd, Caroline, you're going to make me cum! Mmmmmm yessssss, you're going to make me cum in your hot little mouth, and all over your pretty little face. That's what I want! I want to cum for you Caroline! Cum for you and Bonnie! Oh Bonnie, ohhhhhhhh fuck, your girlfriend is so good. Sooooooo goooooooooddddddddd at eating my pussy! I love it so much, mmmmmmm, it feel so good. Oh my God, I'm so close, soooooooooo close, mmmmmm! I'm so close to cumming in your girlfriend's hot little mouth, oh fuck, and all over that pretty face of hers. Oh Bonnie. Please, please let me. Please, let me cum for you and Caroline!"

"I suppose that will do." Bonnie said almost thoughtfully, before turning her attention to her girlfriend, "Do it Caroline! Make Elena cum in your hot little mouth, and all over your pretty face. Oh yes, fuck her Care! Fuck her good."

Unsurprisingly Caroline was quick to increase the pleasure, making it harder and harder for Elena to speak, and yet the little tease just wouldn't let her go over the edge. That mostly involved concentrating on Elena's clit, taking it into her mouth and switching between licking and sucking with increasing force, until finally the brunette was on the edge of climax, only for the blonde to slow her role just enough so she could keep her there. Which was both wonderful and agonising at the same time. Wonderfully agonising? Yes, that seemed accurate. Especially when Bonnie quit her encouragement and went back to Elena's tits, which was enough to leave poor Elena incoherent, but not enough to give her what she wanted.

Then in one swift movement, which was so well timed it had to be something they previously agreed on, Bonnie bit down on one of Elena's nipples while Caroline slid her tongue down to her friend's entrance and shoved it as deep inside of her as it would go. Which of course was more than enough to push Elena over the edge of a monster climax, stronger than even the many, many orgasms Vicky had gleefully given her. And like Vicky, that first orgasm was only the start. Oh yes, Elena barely had a chance to get over that first earth-shattering orgasm before she found herself being pushed over the edge again, and again, and again, until she could no longer think coherently. Although one kind of echoed in her mind throughout, that being she hoped that this would be a regular thing.

Caroline definitely wanted that, which was extra encouragement, as if she needed it, to make Elena cum as much as possible. Which she found to her delight was just as easy as it was with Bonnie, and as it had been with Vicky, proving Caroline Forbes was an excellent pussy pleaser. The thought made her submissive heart flutter, but she couldn't get distracted by such wonderful things. Especially when there was another distraction she couldn't help but get lost in, especially at first, that being the taste of Elena's cum. Oh yes, she had been dreaming about being able to taste Elena's cum pretty much since she hit puberty, and it was just as good as she had imagined it would be. Hell, it was almost as good as Bonnie's, which was really saying something.

So Caroline felt like she almost had no choice but to pull her tongue out of Elena's pussy almost the same second she pushed it in, and then wrap her mouth slowly around her friend's entrance so she could swallow every drop of that precious liquid. Luckily all that time going down on Bonnie meant that Caroline was well prepared for this, and she was very proud to report that she got every drop, even if it was difficult, as she was overwhelmed with both the taste and the fact that she was finally able to swallow her other best friend's girl cum. Sadly she wasn't so lucky with the following orgasms. In fact she was increasingly unlucky, although at least that meant that Elena's cum was covering her face and marking her as what she was, a pussy addicted slut.

After that first climax was over, Caroline shoved her tongue back into Elena's cunt and tongue fucked her best friend to another orgasm. She then repeated the process for a few wonderful minutes, before replacing her tongue with her fingers, pushing first just one, then two fingers into her friend's pussy while her mouth returned to her clit. Which she didn't want to do, as it meant missing out on some wonderful juices, and it was kind of a top thing to do, but Caroline would literally do anything if it meant doing this again. So she pulled out every trick she knew to please Elena, and was rewarded for it with not only yummy liquid but the other girl quivering for her, and of course letting out the most wonderful sounds of ecstasy.

While sometimes it felt like Caroline was born to please women, and could do it forever, she was actually kind of glad when Elena reached down and pulled her upwards into a passionate kiss. Mostly because she selfishly wanted some attention herself, but also because as much as she adored Elena, she just wasn't in love with her like she was with Bonnie, and Caroline really, really wanted to do something to please her girlfriend. Also, she really enjoyed it when another girl tasted herself on her lips and tongue, and Elena didn't hesitate for a second. Hell, she even licked some of the cum and pussy cream off of Caroline's face, causing both girls to giggle, pretty much making this moment perfect.

Then Elena rolled them over, only for Bonnie to stop her, "Wait!"

"What? Want me to go down on you first?" Elena offered with a happy grin.

"Actually we had something else in mind..." Bonnie said.

"Like?" Elena raised an eyebrow, genuinely intrigued.

"Well, Vicky told us that you played with toys, so how would you feel about trying a strap-on?" Bonnie asked, before checking, "You do know what a strap-on is, don't you?"

"Yeah..." Elena quickly confirmed, then after thinking about it for a few long seconds she smirked, "What, you want me to fuck you and Caroline with a strap-on?"

This earned Elena an unimpressed look from Bonnie, which in turn caused Elena to laugh, and Caroline to butt in before things got out of hand, "Actually, I was hoping both of you could fuck me with strap-ons. I've never been double team before, not like that, and I really want it to be you guys who do it, because you mean so much to me. And I think it would be so hot. Don't you think it would be hot, Elena? To fuck me in both my holes?"

Elena frowned at this, as Caroline looked like she said more than she meant too, leading her to ask, "Which holes? Your pussy and mouth... or..."

"Or. Definitely or." Bonnie admitted truthfully, deciding that was the best course of action.

"Really?" Elena raised an eyebrow as she stared at Caroline, who blushed furiously.

"Caroline?" Bonnie gently pushed.

"I love it, okay?" Caroline forced herself to admit to Elena, still blushing even as she began to get carried away again, "I love it in the butt. I never thought I'd be one of those girls, an up the butt girl, but I am. Oh God Elena, it makes me cum so hard! And Bonnie is so amazing at it! Mmmmmm, I don't even think it can get any better, but I want to try. I want to try taking a cock in my ass and my pussy at the same time. I want to know what that feels like. I, I want both of you inside me, at the same time. Oh my God Elena, I want it so bad! Please give it to me. Fuck me like I've never been fucked before, and make me cum like I've never cum before. Please?"

There was a brief pause and then Elena gulped, "Yeah, we can do that."

"YES!" Caroline exclaimed, peppering kisses all over Elena's face, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You won't have to do anything." Bonnie promised, "All you have to do was lie back, and we'll do all the work."

"Yeah, I figured." Elena admitted softly, before asking out of curiosity, "Wait, so are you going to be the filling in the sandwich next?"

It was a very positive sign that Elena could joke about this already, so instead of being insulted Bonnie smirked, "Oh, I can cum just from fucking a hot bottom, isn't that right baby?"

"Yeah you can." Caroline grinned dreamily, ading after kissing her girlfriend, "You're a total stud."

"Damn right, now get us some toys." Bonnie ordered, smacking Caroline's ass and causing her to yelp and giggle with delight.

Elena actually smiled a little as she watched her go, then she got nervous again when she saw the toys she retrieved. They were a lot bigger than she was expecting, especially considering where one of them was going. Of course, after the ecstasy that Caroline had made her feel it felt wrong to deny her friend what she wanted, especially when all Elena had to do was lay there and let the other two girls do all the work. And to be fair, she really, really enjoyed the first part, in which Caroline helped attach the device, while Bonnie attached one of her own, and then Caroline took Elena's newly acquired cock into her hand and stroked it as if it was real. Although what was even better was when she took it into her mouth.

Her best friend since childhood wrapped her pretty lips around a cock strapped around her waist and started bobbing her head up and down on it! God, Elena had never imagined anything like this before, but she had to admit it was incredibly hot. Also the other end of the harness was pressed against her clit with every little movement, quickly explaining why Bonnie could cum from fucking Caroline. And why it was likely Elena would do the same. Cum while Caroline was on top of her, riding her cock, and fuck, this was so hot! So hot Elena felt that she could cum again just from watching her best friend Caroline suck her cock, while her other best friend began rubbing some sort of lubricant into her strap-on.

Just when Caroline looked like she was going to push the dildo into her throat she suddenly pulled up and away from it in favour of straddling Elena's waist. Than with practised ease she lined the entrance of her pussy over the head of the strap-on and then pushed herself downwards, crying out and then letting out a long moan as the cock slowly started to enter her. As Elena's cock slowly started to enter Caroline's cunt! Oh fuck, Elena had a cock right now, slowly stuffing Caroline's pussy up until one of her best friends was sitting on top of her lap with her strap-on fully embedded inside her. Then she started riding her, and for the life of her Elena couldn't remember why she had been so hesitant to try this.

She was then reminded when her other best friend kneeled down behind the best friend riding her. Bonnie then smirked, wiggled her fingers, and pushed them downwards. From the expression on Caroline's face Elena knew exactly where those fingers went. Or one of them, at least. Not that she really knew how many fingers it took to lubricate a butt hole. Oh God, Bonnie was lubricating Caroline's butt hole! Getting it ready to fuck. Oh shit, Bonnie was going to butt fuck Caroline! DP her, with Elena's help. Which should have disgusted Elena, and it did, but it was also kind of hot, especially when Caroline cried out joyfully as she was anally defiled. And the blonde's reactions got even more favourable after that.

"Oh Bonnie, that's it. That feels so good. Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, I love it when you fuck my ass!" Caroline confessed with a moan, grinning wickedly at Elena as she added, "Now give me more. Ooooooooh fuckkkkkkk, that's good. Mmmmmmm, that's soooooo gooooooddddddddd. But you know I wasn't talking about another finger. No, I need your cock. Please Bonnie, stick your cock up my ass and butt fuck me! Butt fuck me right in front of Elena, mmmmmm, while she's got a cock in my cunt. Please give it to me, ohhhhhhhh shit, I really want to find out what it's like to be a little DP slut. Your DP slut! Yours and Elena's, oooooooohhhhhhhh, so please, please fuck me in both my holes like the little DP slut I wanna be!"

"Anything for you, baby." Bonnie smirked, before finally giving Caroline what she wanted.

Bonnie would have loved to hear Caroline begging forever, especially when she was begging for a cock up the ass, but given this was a first for them, and more importantly a first for Elena, she once again started sooner rather than later. So, before she really wanted too, and maybe sooner than was advisable, Bonnie pulled her fingers out of Caroline's back door and replace them with her strap-on. Luckily ever since she took Caroline's ass cherry they'd been pretty much having non-stop anal sex, mostly because her girlfriend couldn't get enough of it, so hopefully they could get through the worst quickly and onto the part they loved the most. Although even during the initial penetration, which Bonnie couldn't imagine was pleasurable, her little anal slut cried out joyfully.

That cry was definitely a mix of pain and pleasure, but the fact that Caroline could feel any pleasure from getting her most private hole stretched wide enough to take the head of a cock baffled Bonnie. Of course, it was also an extreme turn on, as was the fact that Caroline continued making sounds of pleasure throughout the ass stuffing. Which she had done other times they'd had butt sex, but Bonnie was now hyper aware of it because of Elena. Thankfully her best friend seemed to be as turned on by it as she was, which was a really promising sign, as Bonnie was hoping to use how much Caroline loved it up the ass to convince Elena to give Bonnie her anal cherry. Then Bonnie would have taken the anal virginities of both her best friends, hopefully making them her butt sluts in the process. Oh God, that would be so hot.

It was hard to not get distracted by what had quickly become Bonnie's ultimate fantasy, but as that fantasy relied on her being able to give Caroline as much pleasure as possible she was able to focus on the task at hand. Which basically involved moving forwards slowly, pausing now and then so her girlfriend could get used to having a cock up her butt. Or as used to it as possible, considering it was extremely unnatural. And yet, Caroline continued to show signs of loving it, right up until the precious moment that Bonnie's thighs came to rest against her ass cheeks, announcing every inch of that strap-on dildo was now deeply embedded within the blonde's back passage. While her front passage was also taking a cock, no less.

Bonnie gave Caroline a few minutes to adjust, then she softly asked her, "How does that feel, Care?"

"Amazing!" Caroline moaned without hesitation, "Better than I ever dreamed! Oh my God Bonnie, I love having you in Elena inside of me at the same time. It feels so good, mmmmmm, but I need more. Please Bonnie, I need you to fuck me. Fuck my ass, fuck my cunt, oooooooohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooddddddddddddd!"

Maybe Bonnie should have given Caroline a few more minutes, or at least a few more seconds, to adjust to having two cocks inside her at the same time. Especially considering she was begging for more, which was a very, very positive sign. But hearing that, hearing Caroline begging to be ass fucked, just caused Bonnie to lose it, as she just couldn't resist fucking that wonderful little ass any longer. So she didn't. Instead she slowly pulled back her hips, pulling about half of the dildo out of Caroline's butt, and then pushed the entire thing back in. She then repeated the process, albeit with shorter thrusts, and thus officially started to sodomise her girlfriend, much to that girlfriend's clear delight. Sadly she wasn't begging any more, but the moans, groans, whimpers and cries more than made up for that.

Caroline actually wanted to continue begging, but she just wasn't capable of it in that moment, because she was just too overwhelmed by the pleasure she was feeling. Sure, the initial anal penetration and ass stuffing always hurt a little bit, but relentlessly getting sodomised by her girlfriend had definitely loosened her up back there so it didn't hurt as much, and also the sheer mental pleasure of getting fucked up the butt was more than enough to make Caroline moaned during that process. However this time had been different. This time there had been a cock in her cunt, and it had been attached to her best friend Elena, who's eyes she had been staring into the entire time. And she was as sure as she could be that Elena was enjoying it, suggesting that they would do this again, which was exactly what Caroline wanted.

While Caroline had been hoping for that last part all the rest she had been expecting, and it really was better than she'd ever dreamed. However there was something she hadn't anticipated, namely that Bonnie's thrusts backward would pull her pussy upwards on Elena's cock, and then when Bonnie pushed forwards into her ass she would also be pushing Caroline downwards onto Elena's dick. So essentially Bonnie was using Elena to fuck Caroline's pussy and ass at the same time, which was mind-bogglingly amazing. Caroline couldn't even try to put it into words, at least not initially. Hell, she was so blown away she could barely think, especially when it got even better as her girlfriend skilfully encouraged the blonde slutty little butt to relax and remember it was made for fucking.

Soon after whatever initial discomfort became a distant memory Caroline felt compelled to kiss Elena as she just needed something to distract her, and in her hazy mind this somehow seemed like an answer. Of course it was a bad idea, because after a brief bit of hesitation which was probably down to shock more than anything Elena kissed her back passionately, giving Caroline another thing to make this overwhelming. So overwhelming that in record time Caroline felt the urge to cum. Hell, it almost felt like she could explode just from this gentle treatment. Sadly that wasn't the case. No, she needed something to push her over the edge, and she knew just what she had to do to get it. Although she put it off for as long as she could, just so she could savour this amazing moment.

Inevitably though Caroline broke the kiss with Elena and began begging, "Harder! Fuck me harder and make me cum! Oh please Bonnie, mmmmmm, fuck my ass harder! Pound it hard and deep and make me cum! Please? Oh please, slam fuck my slutty little butt hole, and show Elena what a little ass whore I am! Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, I'm your little ass whore! Mmmmmmm, we both know that, but now, let's show Elena! Yesssssssss, oooooooooh mmmmmmm, let's show her I'm your little ass whore, I'm your little butt slut, ohhhhhhhhh mmmmmm yesssssssss, I'm your anal loving dyke bitch! I'm yours Bonnie, ohhhhhhhh, all yours, and now Elena knows it. But hammer it, and me, home by destroying my whore ass! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeessssssssss, AH FUCK! Oh my God, yes Elena, fuck me! Fuck me hard and make me your DP slut! Yessssssssss ohhhhhhhhhh, fuck me Elena, fuck me Bonnie, just fucking fuck me, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooodddddddddddd!"

Normally Bonnie teased her a bit more before giving her what she wanted, and while it was hard to complain Caroline kind of wished her girlfriend had left her hanging for a bit longer. Then again, hopefully this was the first of many times Caroline was DP'ed by her best friends who had now become so much more to her. Maybe other girls too. After all, she was young, and wanted to have fun. Although it was impossible to imagine it would be as amazing as being fucked in both her holes simultaneously by Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert. Bonnie didn't even have to do that much to make her cum for the first time, but then to her surprise and delight Elena joinned the fun, which made Caroline cum so hard and frequently she completely lost the ability to think coherently.

Elena was amazed by the fact that she came too. At least, she was amazed it happen so quickly. Throughout the entire time that she was double teaming one of her best friends with her other best friend the other end of the dildo was bashing against her clit, which felt predictably amazing, but she wasn't expecting it to make her cum quite so quickly. Although honestly that had a lot to do with the mental stimulation of being a part of giving Caroline Forbes her first ever DP. Something which Elena was really proud of herself for. And oh, seeing Caroline writhing on top of her, of being able to kiss her, of being able to hear her whimpers, gasps and moans, and then later her screams and squeals, of pure pleasure? God, Elena couldn't even put into words how much she loved it.

Maybe the best part was that every time she thought it couldn't get any better, it did. First with the kissing, which she did throughout the rest of the double teaming, even if she had to settle for kissing Caroline's neck, then there was the way Caroline begged for more, especially when she begged to cum, which just drove Elena wild. Most of all though, there was Bonnie building up her pace until she was hammering Caroline's ass with what had to be every ounce of her strength, and the sound of flesh smacking off flesh were almost as loud as Caroline's screams of pleasure. Which was of course when one of her best friends started to cum for her and her other best friend, which almost instantly triggered an orgasm of Elena's own.

Hopefully it was the same case for Bonnie, although it was kind of hard to tell, as she was completely in the zone. Either way Elena suddenly felt a desperate need to do more, so she started thrusting upwards into Caroline's cunt. It was slow and awkward at first, but when this seemed to make Caroline cry out even more loudly, and perhaps even cum harder, Elena was inspired to establish a more steady rhythm. Her thrusts were nowhere near as powerful as Bonnie's, but they were still enough to make a difference, both for Caroline and Elena herself, in both ways which were expected, and in ways which weren't. Because it also made them both cum harder and more frequently, and there was something else.

She found herself thinking back to Bonnie's question about her being a top or bottom, and while Elena hadn't given it much thought she was definitely experiencing the benefits of being a top now. And she'd like to experience more. Oh yes, she wanted to know what it would be like to be in Bonnie's place, and be the one controlling the whole thing. Be the one fucking another girl in the ass. To be able to butt fuck Caroline, while Bonnie was stuffing her girlfriend's pussy. Although, she also kind of wanted to know what it would be like to be Caroline. To take two cocks like that. One in her pussy, and the other up her butt. Or maybe, just one in her butt. It was so confusing, but Elena imagined herself in both roles, and everything she imagined, she liked, making her hope her friends would allow them to do this again, so she could try so much more.

Bonnie was trying to figure out what was going on inside of Elena's head right now. She had assumed Elena was a bottom, but maybe she had been wrong. After all, she fucked Caroline with the kind of skill which had taken Bonnie months to learn. Which would be disappointing, but she could live with it, especially if it meant giving Caroline such ecstasy. Giving them all such ecstasy, honestly. Oh yes, Bonnie came wonderfully hard, and she could tell Elena did too, from the toys hammering their clits, and the sheer joy of fucking their friend like this. But Caroline came harder and more frequently than the two of them combined, which made Bonnie's heart flutter with joy.

Sadly all this pleasure couldn't be never-ending, and ultimately Caroline collapsed with exhaustion. Honestly, Bonnie was kind of relieved, because she was running on fumes herself, and pretty much instantly pulled her strap-on out of Caroline's butt, and then collapsed besides Elena, who also stopped the second it was clear that Caroline couldn't go any more. Hell, her girl seemed to actually be unconscious, which was another first for them. Bonnie was a little concerned about it, but from Caroline's gentle breathing she guessed she would be okay. She'd just have to miss out on the end of their routine. Of course, just as Bonnie was contemplating whether she could talk Elena into it, or whether she should do it herself, Caroline came too, and then practically wept with joy.

"Oh my God, that was amazing!" Caroline exclaimed, "Please can we do that again?"

"That's up to Elena." Bonnie pointed out.

"Oh." Caroline blushed a little, refocused on the girl beneath her, and then begged, "Please Elena, can we do that again? Mmmmmmm, I'll do anything if you fuck me like that again!"

"Right now?" Elena teased.

"No." Caroline whined, "You know what I mean."

"I do." Elena admitted, leaving her best friend hanging for a few long seconds, before grinning, "And yeah, we can totally do that again."

"Yesssssssss!" Caroline beamed happily.

"But you have to eat my pussy again. And do whatever else I want." Elena bargained.

"Deal." Caroline agreed without hesitation.

"We can negotiate later. For now... Caroline, won't you be a good girl and clean those cocks for us?" Bonnie offered in a tone which made it clear it was a command, not a suggestion.

"Really?" Caroline beamed, and then when Bonnie nodded she happily added, "Okay."

With that Caroline slowly and a little reluctantly lifted herself up and off of Elena's cock, crying out several times in the process. They almost sounded fake, or at least exaggerated, although Bonnie wasn't surprised that Caroline was feeling sensitive after the double pounding she had just taken, and she knew for a fact that her girl kind of enjoyed being overly sensitive after sex. Sometimes it would even allow Bonnie to push another climax or two out of her, but not tonight. No, they were already pushing their luck, hence why they had agreed not to do this originally. Ultimately she couldn't resist, but at least Caroline didn't show off her butt hole, which was probably gaping after the battering it had taken. Possibly her pussy too.

Instead Caroline just crawled down Elena's body and then with a flirtatious smile took their friend's cock into her mouth and moaning happily as she tasted her own cum and pussy cream. After savouring that flavour for a few long seconds Caroline began bobbing her head up and down the dick, thoroughly cleaning it as she always did, which was not something Bonnie could normally tear her eyes away from, but this was different. Now she had to worry about Elena's reaction to this latest twisted act. Thankfully another gamble had paid off, as the other brunette seemed enthralled by watching their dear childhood friend cleaning the cock which had just been deep inside her.

Elena had sucked Vicky's vibrator after it had been inside her, and better yet inside Vicky, so this wasn't actually a big deal for her. Honestly she didn't even notice that Bonnie was studying her face to see if she was all right with this as she was just too lost in staring at Caroline, completely overwhelmed by her lust. Also in amazement that after a while Caroline was able to deep throat the dick. God, why wasn't she more popular with the boys? Oh right, Caroline was gay. Or was she bi? And what about Bonnie? Elena should really ask, and she would, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was her friends were like her. They liked girls, and were willing to do wicked and wonderful things with her.

In fact, more wicked then she could have imagined, because right after Caroline was finished with Elena's dildo she moved right onto Bonnie's, and fuck! Just... fuck! Okay, Bonnie had said something about 'cleaning those cocks', but initially Elena had just thought she was going to remove them and then wash them under a tap or something like that, so when Caroline actually started sucking Elena's cock clean of her own cum and cunt cream she kind of forgot what was said. Besides, Bonnie's dick had been up Caroline's butt, so of course she wouldn't suck that, right? Wrong! Oh God, like something out of a porno Caroline wrapped her pretty mouth around her girlfriend's strap-on and started sucking it. Just as enthusiastically as she had with the other dildo. And she even moaned! Moaned at tasting her own ass.

Which should have disgusted Elena, but instead she found it an incredible turn on. Caroline Forbes, one of the most popular girls at school and a dear childhood friend, was sucking a dildo which had just been deeply embedded within her butt! A dildo which was strapped around the waist of Elena's other best friend Bonnie Bennett, who was watching Elena nervously, clearly worried what Elena's reaction would be. Finally realising this Elena gave her friend a wicked smile, Bonnie happily returning it, and the two of them even sharing a chuckle, before they returned their gaze to Caroline, who again, was somehow pushing that giant dildo into her throat. Sure, she was choking and gagging on it a little bit, but nowhere near as much as she should be, and she certainly shouldn't be still moaning with pleasure.

Elena wondered whether that was because of tasting her own ass, deep throating Bonnie's dick, or doing both those things in front of her friends. Whatever the case Caroline Forbes was proving without a shadow of a doubt that she was a lesbian slut, and Elena loved her for it. Or more accurately, loved her even more. Which was a feeling which was only increased when Caroline crawled upwards and kissed Bonnie right on the lips in front of her, her two friends sharing the taste of Caroline's ass, pussy and cum. Admittedly, it made Elena kind of jealous, but mostly it was hot. Besides as soon as the kiss was broken she moved in to kiss each of her friends in turn, who happily welcomed her lips with their own.

"So..." Elena asked after a little more making out, "What do you want to do now?"

Bonnie bit her lip nervously, while Caroline beamed, "Well..."

Oh yes, this was definitely going in Elena's diary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Dear Diary

The most wonderful thing has happened!

I told you a lot about my inappropriate feelings for my best friends, the kind which I thought would make them hate me, but I was wrong. So wonderfully wrong.

Instead of being disgusted they welcomed that information with open arms. And their lips and tongues.

Oh God, my best friends Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes are as gay as I am, and in love with each other, and they fucked me! Invited me into their bed, and double teamed me, giving me the pleasure I've been dreaming about for years. Only it was so much better than any of the fantasies in here.

God, I thought Vicky was good at eating pussy... I mean, she is, but Caroline puts her to shame. Oh yes, Caroline ate me out sooooooo good, and now whenever I see her, or even think about her, I get wet thinking about just how amazing her tongue felt against my pussy. Especially when Bonnie was sucking my tits and kissing me.

Caroline is such a slut! And I love it!

Oh yes, right after she went down on me Bonnie fucked her in the butt and she loved it! Caroline loves it up the butt! And it wasn't just a butt fucking, which is a weird thing to write, but a DP! As in, they made me wear a strap-on so Caroline could ride me with her pussy while Bonnie was pounding that tight little ass of hers. God, she loved it! And she came so fucking hard!

It's enough to make me wonder... what it would have been like in that moment. You know, for the both of them.

I was kind of hoping to try it afterwards, but Bonnie insisted on us getting some rest. They even sent me home, which annoyed me, but it was probably for the best. It gave me time to think whether I want to do this again, and exactly what I wanted to do. The first part was easy, as while I'm risking our friendship I just can't stop thinking about them, and desperately need to be with them again. But what exactly do I want to do?

Eat their pussies, obviously. That's the thing I've been thinking most about, and I am starving for their cunts. Oh yeah, I can't wait to bury my face in between their legs and tongue them until they cream in my mouth and all over my face! Maybe Caroline could even give me some pointers on the art of pussy licking, because while Vicky said I was good Caroline proved I have room for improvement.

Speaking of Caroline, I definitely want to feel that tongue of hers in between my legs again, but I also want to see what Bonnie can do. Hell, I'd love to 69 with them, if it didn't leave someone out. Maybe a daisy chain? I've always wanted to try that with them, and I think it would be so hot.

But what else? Do I want to try taking it up the butt? Fuck Caroline's slutty little ass? DP Bonnie? God, I didn't think it was possible for me to fantasise about my friends more than I already was, but I am, and those fantasies have become a hell of a lot more twisted. Which I actually think they'd like, especially in Caroline's case.

I can't stop thinking about it, especially as I'm moments away from getting what I want...

*

"What ya writing?" Caroline asked in a tone which made it clear she already knew.

"Nothing." Elena lied unconvincingly, before putting her diary away in her bag as they pulled up to Bonnie's house.

Elena felt incredibly nervous, which was kind of embarrassing considering there was no doubt in her mind that she wanted this. Then again, she supposed it was natural to be nervous given the circumstances, and it was even a good kind of nervous. One which made her feel so incredibly alive, her entire body buzzing as she got out of the car and followed Caroline to the front door. Her best friend had a key, which show just how serious she and Bonnie were about each other. It was enough to make Elena smile warmly, and yet it made her even more nervous. And not just nervous about the sex, but nervous she was going to be a homewrecker, when that was the last thing she wanted to be.

Despite that worry Elena didn't hesitate to follow Caroline into the house and up to Bonnie's room, because she just couldn't do anything else. She was a desperate little pussy slut, who felt like she physically needed to have lesbian sex. Lesbian sex with her best friends, and nothing would stop her. Not even the surprising revelation she was in for. Because once they open the door, they found Bonnie waiting for them, a hand outstretched with what looked like a feather floating beneath her. It was an impressive magic trick, but nothing Elena hadn't seen on TV before, and she was confused why Bonnie was showing off now. Was she bored while waiting for them, or was this some misguided attempt to impress her?

"Bonnie?" Elena began.

"Just watch." Caroline pleaded, revealing that not only was she not surprised, but she was in on this.

Shortly after that Bonnie bought her hand all the way down, the feather coming down with it until it joined a collection of them. Then Bonnie rubbed her hands together and did it again, only this time half a dozen feathers began floating, which was admittedly more impressive. She then repeated the process, only this time every single feather flew up into the air, and not just underneath Bonnie's hand, but all around them, making it the most impressive magic trick Elena had ever seen. Honestly she had no idea how Bonnie was doing this, and she didn't really care. The point was it was so cool, she and Caroline giggling as they just walked through the feathers for a few long seconds, Elena picking one out of the air and holding it, still unable to see anyway this could be happening.

"I'm... I'm a Witch." Bonnie stammered, "It's, it's impossible. It's crazy. But, somehow it's true."

"I believe you." Elena said softly, not sure what else she could say.

There was a brief pause and then Bonnie asked softly,, "Does it bother you?"

"Why would it?" Elena briefly frowned, before grinning, "This is so cool."

"And you were worried." Caroline grinned, sitting down next to her girlfriend and giving her a gentle and a far too brief kiss, as sadly the conversation wasn't quite done yet.

"Worried?" Elena frowned again.

"Bonnie was worried you'd feel differently about her when you knew the truth." Caroline explained casually.

"Well, that's silly." Elena scoffed.

"That's what I said." Caroline said.

"Okay, but if this is real, then probably everything else my grams told me is true." Bonnie said solemnly, wanting to change the subject, and bring up this important topic, "That means vampires, werewolves, and God knows what else actually exists in our world, and we need to be on the lookout. Apparently some vampires can walk around during the day, some werewolves can transform whenever they want, and well, not every witch is as nice as me. And, I know Caroline thinks I'm being paranoid here, but I have this weird feeling in my gut that something is coming. Something bad. Something very bad. And I keep feeling like I'm being watched! Seriously, does anyone else feel like they're being watched?"

"Actually, yeah..." Elena admitted bashfully.

"Awww, why all the doom and gloom?" Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes, before exclaiming excitedly, "My girlfriend has superpowers! Can we just take a moment to celebrate that?"

"Caroline's right." Elena agreed, "This is a good thing, isn't it?"

"I don't know." Bonnie admitted, "I guess, we're just going to have to find out."

"Great, so... how should we celebrate?" Elena smirked.

"Oh, I have a few ideas." Caroline revealed with a wicked grin.

With that Caroline leaned over, cupped Bonnie's face and gently pulled her into a deep kiss, which had Elena softly murmuring 'awww'. They really were a cute couple, which made her momentarily feel guilty again for what she was here to do. However it quickly went away when Bonnie broke the kiss with Caroline and beckoned her to join them, Elena quickly accepting with a playful smile and getting on the bed, facing them so they were in a sort of circle. They then took it in turns kissing each other for a few long minutes, giggling with delight at first in between kisses, but as things became more serious the girl not being kissed began sliding her lips over the necks and shoulders of the other two, quickly intensifying everyone's desire for more.

"So, can you make our clothes disappear?" Elena cheeked after a few long minutes of kissing.

"Yes, but not by magic." Bonnie admitted.

"Then I guess we'll have to do this the old-fashioned way." Elena grinned, moving in for another kiss.

Caroline both giggled and rolled her eyes at the cheesy line, before moving in to kiss Elena again while helping her out of her top, just like her best friend had done for Bonnie moments ago. Bonnie then returned the favour with Caroline, the three friends continuing to take each item of clothing off one by one in between kisses until they were all naked. Then in a preplanned attack Caroline and Bonnie pushed Elena onto her back in the centre of the bed, pinning her down with their body weight while they both attacked her neck like a couple of vampires. Which was mostly met with a giggle and moan of delight from Elena, but there was definitely an undertone of annoyance to it, which certainly didn't surprise Caroline.

After all, Caroline didn't need to have magic, or read Elena's diary, to know that her best friend was eager to return the favour after Caroline had so graciously shown her everything she was capable of the other night. Which was of course something Caroline wanted to give her, or at least see her give Bonnie, but her more dominant girlfriend had other plans for the evening. Plans which admittedly Caroline loved, especially if it got them what they wanted, but in this precious moment, she couldn't help being a little regretful that she wouldn't be tasting Elena's pussy again tonight, and more importantly Elena wouldn't be tasting hers. Oh well, she would just have to be content with the awesome reward coming her way.

"Wait!" Elena gasped sharply, and then when her best friends stopped and looked at her expectantly she continued, "I, I don't want this to be like last time. I want to taste you too. Both of you! Mmmmmm, ideally one after the other."

"We were hoping you'd feel that way." Bonnie grinned, "But I felt a little left out last time in the pussy eating department, and I really, really want to taste you."

"I have no problem with that..." Elena admitted bashfully, "But couldn't Caroline sit on my face while you're doing it? Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, I'd really love to try that."

"Me too." Caroline was unable to stop herself from admitting with a smile, before quickly adding, "But if you want that, you have to earn it."

"Anything!" Elena insisted as she looked at her friends hungrily, "Just tell me what you want, and I'll do it."

"You haven't heard what I want." Bonnie pointed out nervously.

"It doesn't matter. I'll do it." Elena promised.

Briefly Bonnie hesitated, then insisted, "Can we table this until after I go down on you? I just really, really want to taste you so badly."

For a moment Elena looked like she was going to protest, then she sighed and leaned back, "Fine... eat my pussy."

The first part was said with annoyance, but then it was replaced with humour as Elena obviously realised she was sounding reluctant to get her pussy licked, when that couldn't be further from the truth. It was enough to cause Caroline to chuckle, and Bonnie to smile, as the two friends descended on Elena again, each kissing her in turn, before making their way back down to her neck, and then lower. Caroline was the first to go, simply because she thought Bonnie was being too cautious, when Elena clearly wanted some attention, and if they didn't want to really annoy her they should give it to her. Luckily Bonnie agreed with her, and soon followed, the two of them beginning to give those tits some much needed attention.

Working in unison they swirled their tongues around Elena's nipples, kissed the surrounding flesh, and most importantly sucked on those sensitive bundles of flesh, much to the delight of her best friend who moaned happily at being once again worshipped. Things continued like that for several long minutes, the only pause coming when Caroline kissed her way to the other nipple so she could give her girlfriend a quick kiss. She was then able to time it perfectly so that the nipple got in between their lips, allowing them to share it. Bonnie then joined her in sliding her tongue over the other nipple, the two girlfriends going back and forth a few times before Bonnie began heading south. Which made Caroline a little jealous, but again she reminded herself that a wonderful reward was soon coming her way.

Bonnie meanwhile was about to get her reward for allowing Elena into their bed, and while admittedly that was a favour for Caroline, Elena and herself it still seemed appropriate to give herself a reward. One which she wanted to savour as much as possible, and after perhaps rushing her attention to Elena's tits Bonnie did her best to linger on her best friend's stomach and thighs, kissing the area surrounding the other girl's pussy so she could savour the moment. Also, the sight, the smell, and perhaps most of all the little whimpers and gasps of need Elena was letting out. Actually, most of all though she savoured the moment she stuck out her tongue and pressed it against her target, instantly causing Bonnie to moan happily as of course Elena Gilbert was just as tasty as she looked.

Which was only reaffirmed as Bonnie slowly pushed her tongue upwards and over Elena's centre, lingering on the other girl's clit to maximise her friend's pleasure. It was extremely hard to avoid that clit for the next half a dozen licks, especially considering it caused Elena to whimper in disappointment, which was the last thing Bonnie wanted. However Bonnie knew from experience that easing off now would make sure the other girl came harder later, and just as importantly right now it would allow them both to savour the first time she went down on Elena, which no matter what happened after this would be a special moment they would never forget. Oh yes, there was plenty of good stuff to come which Bonnie wanted to savour, but perhaps this most of all.

It was also worth noting that Caroline had done the exact same thing when she was in Bonnie's position, and Elena had hardly complained. In fact she had not complained very loudly, and this time was no different, as whatever initial disappointment there was was quickly replaced by Elena relaxing back and allowing her friends to have their way with her. And oh, she made the most wonderful sounds in the process, moaning, gasping, whimpering and crying out just like her sweet Caroline did whenever Bonnie went down on her. Which admittedly, wasn't nearly as frequent as it should be. To be fair it wasn't like Bonnie didn't offer, but Caroline preferred giving oral. She suspected Elena was the same way, but it was fun to imagine her not being, if only briefly.

For those brief moments Bonnie imagined herself and her friends warming up and then ending up with Caroline eating her out, while Bonnie ate Elena's tasty pussy. Oh yes, in that moment that seemed like heaven to Bonnie, especially as her own pussy was aching for some attention. Which she would make sure she would receive eventually, but for now she very much wanted to focus on Elena, and again, savouring this precious moment. So she forced herself out of her own mind and concentrated on how good her best friend tasted, and the weirdly relaxing act of licking pussy. That, and the occasional glance up to see what Caroline was doing, receiving a welcome sight in the process.

Caroline was terribly jealous of Bonnie right now, and totally wished she was in her place. After all, she was the only proud bottom here, and going down on women seem like literally her job. And Elena had such a tasty twat! Not quite as tasty as Bonnie's, but still yummy enough to make her mouth water just to think about it. However also because Caroline was a proud bottom was the reason she wasn't complaining, as she totally agreed Bonnie deserved to have a turn sampling the delicacy that was Elena Gilbert's pussy all by herself. Although, Caroline very much hoped that soon they would share it. Oh yes, she could imagine it now, the two of them laying in between Elena's spread legs, practically kissing with their friend's cunt in between them, like they had with Elena's tits earlier.

Despite the fact that she should really know better by now Caroline couldn't help get lost in that fantasy for a few long seconds, which ironically meant that she was doing a lousy job at pleasing another woman. When she realised this she was ashamed of herself, and silently promised Elena she would do better. Although to be fair, the entire time she had been dreaming about the future Caroline had been gently sucking on one of Elena's nipples, which was probably the right thing to do given Bonnie's gentle treatment of their friend's pussy, which was Elena's main focus anyway. Still, Caroline wasn't about to be forgotten about within the threesome, even for a second.

So, out to make her mark, Caroline kissed her way to the other nipple and unlike last time gave it her full attention, sucking it with perhaps more force than she should have, and being rewarded for it by an extra loud cry of pleasure from Elena. She then moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment, then back and forth for some very exciting, enjoyable minutes. Then Bonnie gave her a hard strike to the butt, making Caroline cry around the nipple, and glare down at her girlfriend. When her girlfriend glared back she then rolled her eyes, and diminished the force of the suction, before moving up to give the same treatment to Elena's neck.

For a second Caroline got a flash of Elena's lips on her neck... or someone who looked like Elena, but wasn't. And she was biting her, hard. Which hurt, but it also turned her on. Maybe it was just a vivid fantasy, but for a few long seconds it almost felt like a memory, despite the fact that Elena hadn't got the chance to do that to her yet. Then Caroline shrugged it off as a fantasy in favour of kissing Elena right on the lips, her best friend kissing her back passionately while Bonnie continued pleasuring her. Caroline then reluctantly broke the kiss in favour of going back and forth between Elena's lips, neck, and tits in random orders, making sure each one of them got some attention, while Bonnie hogged that pussy all to herself, pushing Elena into giving her the reward the two girlfriends were both craving right now, but only one was going to receive.

Elena had been dreaming about this ever since the last time she was in this position. Well, more accurately she had been dreaming about a lot of things, most of which were echoing in her mind right now, especially her frustration at not being able to return the favour. After all, the only thing that could make this better was if Caroline was sitting on her face right now as Bonnie continued eating her out. Maybe they could even swap places? That would be fun. Because Elena loved being the centre of attention, but she also wanted her best friends to know the joy of that. But yes, she'd be lying if she hadn't selfishly thought of doing this again, and now Elena was once again the centre of attention it seemed ridiculous that she had actually complained about it. And kind of insulting to the friends which were now making her feel so good.

Of course thinking of all the things she wanted to do to them to show her gratitude combined with everything they were doing soon made the urge to cum to become a burning need, however selfishly Elena ignored it so she could receive more pleasure. Which probably wasn't fair on her friends, but they seemed perfectly content with worshipping her, and after all, they were the ones who had talked her into being on the receiving end again, so why not give them what they wanted? What they all wanted? What Elena wanted so badly. So much so that she was willing to let the need to cum to become literally painful before she finally asked the other girls to make her cum like the little lesbian slut she was.

"More!" Elena finally whimpered, "Mmmmmmm, please give me more! Oh Bonnie, fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue, ohhhhhhhh, just like your little girlfriend did. Oh yes, mmmmmmm, tongue fuck me like your slutty little girlfriend! Oooooooh yessssssss, Caroline fucked me with her tongue, and now I want you to fuck me with yours. Yesssssssss, mmmmmmm, I want both of my best friends to fuck my pussy like the lesbian sluts they are, and make me cum like the little lesbian slut I am! Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, that's it, fuck me like a lesbian slut! Oh my God, we're all lesbian sluts! Oh God! Ohhhhhhhhh fuck yeah, oooooooohhhhhhhhh Gooooooooddddddddd yeeeeeeeesssssssss, FUCK ME!"

As she was speaking Bonnie began concentrating on her clit, making it harder and harder for Elena to speak until she was being completely incoherent. Bonnie had been touching it more frequently, with every stroke of her tongue, even touching it with every lick, in a clear sign that she was ready for Elena to cum, but once Elena initially started begging Bonnie wrapped her mouth around her best friend's clit and began sucking it with increasing intensity, bringing Elena to the very edge of orgasm. She then slowly switched tactics, shoving her tongue as deep as it would go into the other girl's pussy an instantly triggering that orgasm that Elena had been craving.

Meanwhile Caroline was squeezing her nipples playfully with both hands, and biting down hard on Elena's neck, which for some reason felt so right to Elena, and the fact that this happened just before Bonnie's tongue entered her made the moment so perfect for her. It made for an orgasm far more intense than any she had had with Vicky, and the only time that could compare was the last time she was the centre of attention. Like the first wonderful time with her best friends Elena was then pushed over the edge time and time again as Bonnie and Caroline work together to give her so much pleasure she thought she was going to pass out. Which only made her more determined to return the favour, or at least repay it somehow.

Bonnie was definitely looking forward to collecting on this favour, but it wasn't exactly what was on her mind right now. No, she was far too focused on just how amazing Elena's cum tasted, and more importantly, trying to swallow as much of it as she could. Oh yes, Bonnie couldn't afford to dwell on how predictably amazing Elena's cum was, because she had significantly less experience than Caroline in this position, meaning that inevitably some of that precious liquid went to waste, and all she could do was try and swallow as much of it as she could. Although, even then having another girl's cum covering her face made her feel exactly what Elena had called them, a lesbian slut, a feeling Bonnie savoured as she firmly showed her best friend everything that she could do when it came to eating pussy.

She had clearly done an excellent job at teasing Elena, given how hard her best friend was now cumming, but now Bonnie could really go to town, and show just what she had learned from playing with Caroline. Things like inserting her tongue into Elena's cunt as soon as the other girl's orgasm was over so she could use it to fuck her friend to another one. And then another, and then another, and then another, Bonnie feeling more proud of herself with every climax. Then again it was easy to make Elena Gilbert cum like this because again, she was a lesbian slut, a fact which couldn't have been more obvious in that moment, and a fact Bonnie delighted in.

As much as Bonnie wanted to swallow everything Elena had to give her to prove she was a lesbian slut too she just couldn't. She just didn't have Caroline's experience, and there was just so much of that precious liquid to swallow. Of course, Bonnie's true goal was to make Elena cum as much as possible, and for that she would sacrifice swallowing that liquid to do something Caroline was less comfortable with, but Bonnie would revel in her superiority over. Namely pushing a couple of fingers into Elena's needy little cunt, pushing two in right off the bat, and then eventually adding a third because her friend was just so ready for it. She then frantically fingered the other girl through climax after climax, while her mouth was busy sucking on her friend's clit. Which Caroline had tried, but Bonnie was confident she was putting her to shame. Just like Caroline had probably done a much better job at eating Elena's pussy.

Looking up at her girlfriend Bonnie watched lustfully as her best friends were now frantically making out with each other. Which admittedly muffled Elena's sounds of pleasure, which Bonnie had been so enjoying, but the added visual was worth it. Although it also made her a little jealous, as in that moment she wanted to be the one kissing them. And to be fair, she didn't want to fuck Elena into unconsciousness, as she had other plans, so Bonnie somewhat reluctantly removed her mouth from Elena's clit and moved upwards to kiss the other girls, both of whom happily welcomed her with their lips. Mostly because it allowed them both to taste Elena's cum, something all three girls shared as Bonnie continued lazily fingering her friend, before telling her exactly what she wanted, sneakily keeping her fingers inside of her while doing it so she'd be more likely to say yes.

"So..." Bonnie broke the latest kiss with Elena and smiled, "You still want to go down on us?"

"No..." Elena moaned needily, before practically growling, "I need to eat your pussies! Please Bonnie, mmmmmmm, let me! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, I wanna worship you both with my mouth and tongue. Thank you both for making me feel so amazing. Oh please, please Bonnie, mmmmmmm, let me eat you! I'll do anything if you just let me eat your yummy pussy!"

Bonnie was taken aback from hearing Elena Gilbert talk that way, which was no doubt the point, then with a gulp, she asked, "Anything, huh?"

"Anything." Elena confirmed firmly within another long moan.

"Will you let me do what I did to Caroline last time?" Bonnie blurted out.

"She means fuck your ass." Caroline added helpfully when there was a pause, as she thought it was best to clarify exactly what her girlfriend meant, "Bonnie wants your butt cherry Elena, mmmmmm, and you should totally give it to her. She's amazing at fucking girls in the ass. And I should know, I let her do that to me all the time. And I love it! You saw! Can you imagine feeling that way?"

"You don't have to answer right away. Just think about it." Bonnie quickly added, "Until then, we thought we'd give you another gift. Provided you're up for it."

"I want you to fuck my ass." Caroline explained, unable to contain her excitement, "You see, we didn't expect you to be so good at fucking my cunt, but you were, so I wanted to see how you would do with my other hole. My favourite hole. Ohhhhhhhh yesssssss, mmmmmm, in case you haven't noticed Elena, I love anal. I love it more than regular sex. Ooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, I'm a total butt slut, so you don't have to worry about hurting me. Just try your best, and if you need help, Bonnie will be here to show you how it's done. And then, you girls can spit-roast me! Oh God, I've always wanted to try that. You know, being taken at two ends at once. Not as much as I wanted to try a DP, which is why we did that first, but I'm really looking for to this. After all, what could make me feel more like a slut?"

There was a long pause and then Bonnie quickly added, "Or we can just DP Caroline again. That was fun."

"No, no, no, I just..." Elena stammered, and then whimpered with disappointment as Bonnie pulled her fingers out of her. Although they had been pretty still throughout that pause, her friend clearly nervous by her lack of reaction, which Elena had to put a stop too, "It's just a lot of information to process, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Bonnie said softly.

"But I'd love to butt fuck Caroline." Elena insisted, and then briefly pausing to think how weird it was to say that out loud. Then she quickly added before her friends had another chance to get nervous, "I think it sounds fun. Actually... I think it all sounds fun."

"Yeah?" Bonnie smiled.

"Yeah." Elena confirmed, "And, honestly? Before this, I was going crazy. And you two have made me feel things I couldn't have imagined. And I love you both so much. So really, how could I possibly say no?"

"Meaning?" Caroline pushed with a wicked grin.

"Meaning, you can have my ass Bonnie." Elena promised, before quickly adding, "As long as you promise to be gentle."

"Of course." Bonnie promised gleefully.

"And can it wait until next time?" Elena asked, before turning to the blonde, "I wanna butt fuck Caroline tonight."

"Absolutely." Bonnie grinned, before also turning to the blonde, "Caroline, go get us a couple of strap-ons."

Caroline practically squealed with joy as she quickly obeyed, retrieving Bonnie's favourite harness and one for her friend, before returning to their sides. She was extremely relieved to see that in her absence her best friends had fallen into another kiss with each other, a sign that Elena was relaxed and on-board with what was about to happen. Things might not stay that way, but Caroline was confident she and Bonnie this wouldn't scare Elena off. Besides, that kiss was the perfect opportunity for her to equip those toys around the waist of the other girls, first Bonnie, then Elena so she would end up in between her friend, and lazily stroking her newly acquired cock.

Then Caroline gave a little cough to get the attention of her friends, before explaining, "Actual lube is technically better, but personally, I've always preferred all natural lube..."

With that Caroline wrapped her lips around Elena's dick and started gently bobbing up and down it. What she said was true, but it also turned Bonnie on, and would probably do the same with Elena, putting her even more at ease. Although admittedly, Caroline also loved it because again, it made her feel like a slut. Now more than ever before while doing this act because she had another cock to suck. Oh yes, Caroline had another cock to suck, and the best part was while she was sucking on Elena's strap-on she could start stroking Bonnie's with her hand, and move over at a moments notice to start sucking the other one. And vice versa, Caroline starting to go back and forth between them, and rubbing in her saliva with both her hands and her mouth, making sure those dildos were nice and ready for her slutty little ass hole.

Back when Caroline had still been questioning her sexuality she could vividly remember watching threesomes on the internet. Mostly with two girls and a guy, easing into what she truly wanted, but she had tried watching it with two guys and a girl, and kind of liked the idea of submissively kneeling down and going to work on two cocks. Of course, she liked it better when she finally started watching all girl threesomes, and they would use strap-ons to make each other feel good. She had even seen them do this very act, and it made her want to do it, and she was so grateful for Elena and especially Bonnie for fulfilling this particular wicked fantasy. Even if it couldn't compare to what was about to happen to her.

"Okay, that should be enough for your slutty little butt." Bonnie grinned, before ordering, "Bend over! Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh Caroline, bend over and give Elena your slut butt."

"Yes Bonnie." Caroline eagerly obeyed, turning around and bending over in front of Elena, before reaching back to present her with her slutty ass.

"No, I want to do that." Bonnie confessed, "Mmmmmmm, I want to spread your cheeks, and give Elena your ass hole to fuck."

"Oh yes Bonnie, mmmmmmm, give Elena my ass hole." Caroline agreed eagerly, obediently taking her hands off her cheeks.

Just when Caroline didn't think it could get more kinky Bonnie somehow found a way, making Caroline love her even more for it. And for the fact that Bonnie didn't simply spread her cheeks. No, after that she grabbed onto the little butt-plug which had been keeping Caroline nice and ready for this moment, and then started sliding it in and out of her, her girlfriend butt fucking her once again. Which wasn't nearly as good as being sodomised with a strap-on, but it was a wonderful tease of what was to come, and helped prepare that slutty little fuck hole to be violated even more. And maybe best of all, Elena couldn't have seemed more into it, stroking that saliva into her strap-on and moving as close as she could to watch the show.

Then finally, Bonnie pulled the butt-plug all the way out of Caroline's ass hole and ordered, "Now beg our best friend to fuck your ass!"

"Oh please Elena, fuck me! Fuck my ass!" Caroline begged shamelessly and without hesitation, "I want to be butt fucked by my other best friend. Ooooooooh yessssssss, there's nothing I love more than taking it up the butt for Bonnie, but now I want to give up my ass hole to you! Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, I want you, sweet and righteous Elena Gilbert, to fucking sodomise me. Fuck me in the butt Elena! I want it! I need it! I crave it! Please give it to me. Mmmmmmm yessssssss, give me your cock! Shove it right up my ass and fuck me like the little anal whore I am! Ohhhhhhhhh yesssssss, mmmmmmm, fuck me, oooooooohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk!"

Elena just had to pause to savour the moment, and one of her best friends begging her to fuck her in the ass, then she grabbed onto the dildo sticking out of her waist and pressed it firmly against Caroline's butt hole. Her hands were trembling in the process. Out of fear of hurting her friend? Out of excitement for what she was about to do? Both? Yeah, it was probably both, but in the end there was a wide grin on Elena's face as she pushed forwards, and Caroline's slutty little back door swallowed the head of the strap-on with ease! Fuck, the little anal whore even cried out joyfully as her most private hole was violated, and followed up that sign of approval with more words.

"Oh Elena yes, fuck me!" Caroline moaned, "Fuck my ass, mmmmmmm, get every inch of your big dick up my butt, oh my God!"

"Shut up, and suck this!" Bonnie ordered, slapping Caroline's ass, and then stuffing the butt-plug which had just been in her girlfriend's backside directly into her mouth, before turning her attention back to Elena, "You heard the little slut, fuck her. Oh yes, she wants you to fuck her Elena. Fuck her right up the butt. So do it! Ass fuck my girlfriend in front of me. It's what she wants, so do it! Ohhhhhhh yesssssss, fuck her!"

Seeing Caroline gleefully sucking the butt-plug which had been buried in her ass took Elena off-guard for a second, but she had no idea why. Hell, this was practically trivial compared to some of the things Caroline had done, and that they were going to do. But it didn't make things any less hot, and Elena very much enjoyed the show. And Bonnie's encouragement. Although mostly, she thought how this was her big dick in her best friend's ass hole. That's what Caroline had called it, and although it wasn't flesh and blood in that moment it felt like part of her. Part of her was stretching Caroline's shit hole obscenely open, which was so very gross, and weird, and hot. Oh God, Elena found it obscenely hot, and she couldn't get enough of it.

It somehow got even better as Elena steadily pushed forwards, forcing inch after inch of 'her cock' up Caroline's butt. No matter how easily her best friend was taking it Elena felt it was important to go slowly as possible, so she was causing Caroline the least amount of pain possible. Also she was providing the best show possible for herself and Bonnie, silence filling the rooms as they became completely lost in watching Caroline's greedy butt hole gobbling up eventually every inch of that cock. Oh yes, in one slow thrust Elena pushed every inch of her big dick into another girl's shit hole, the little anal whore moaning happily around the ass flavoured plug in her mouth, especially when thighs came to rest against butt cheeks, announcing the back door stuffing was complete.

Shortly after this, Caroline spat out the plug and moaned, "Ooooooooh yessssssss, fuck me Elena! Butt fuck me with every inch of your big fat cock! Mmmmmmm, ass fuck me with your girl cock like the filthy little lesbian anal whore I am! Oh Elena! Ohhhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddd yeeeeeeesssssssss, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, fuck me!"

While it would almost certainly been better to give her friend some time to adjust to having a huge strap-on in her butt Elena just couldn't resist pretty much immediately beginning to sodomise the greedy little anal whore. And to be fair, she was instantly rewarded by the most wonderful moans, gasps, whimpers and cries coming from Caroline as she established a steady rhythm, thrusting her hips back and forth, and officially beginning to fuck one of her best female friends in the ass. Butt fucking her bestie! That's what Elena was doing! Oh yes, she was anally dominating another girl, and it made her feel so alive, and happy, and like she never wanted this to end. Which was bad, because they were supposed to be sharing Caroline's slutty little ass, but in that moment Elena wasn't sure she could ever stop violating her best friend's butt hole.

Bonnie forgot all about sharing for a while too, which wasn't surprising, as there was nothing she enjoyed more than sodomising Caroline Forbes, the best girlfriend anyone could ever have. Hell, she'd never shared this part of Caroline with anyone, and she was expecting to hate it. After all, that was her personal fuck hole. Hers! All hers! And it always would be, but Bonnie couldn't deny there was something incredibly hot about sharing it with her best friend. Especially as it was so good to see Elena happy again, and even while getting her pussy eaten out by herself, or the far more skilled Caroline, Bonnie wasn't sure she'd ever seen Elena more happy. It was enough to make Bonnie question whether Elena really was a top, and maybe she should adjust her plans accordingly. Which wouldn't be so bad.

Actually, it would be a lot of fun to be a couple of butt busting tops, giving Caroline the attention that a super bottom like her deserved. Maybe they could even find Elena a girlfriend half as submissive as Caroline, and butt fuck them both at the same time. Oh yes, for a few long seconds Bonnie got a really vivid image of herself and Elena side by side pounding a couple of strap-ons in and out of the bottoms of the two slutty little bottoms bent over in front of them, Caroline and another faceless girl, she and Elena laughing about how slutty they were, and how good it felt, and complement each other's technique as they put a couple of submissive bitches in their place. They could even swap holes! Oh yes, truly share their bitches with each other. Fuck, that would be amazing!

Of course imagining that just made Bonnie want to get in the action herself, so she let go of Caroline's butt cheeks, straightened up, and looked Elena right in the face and told her, "Pull your dick out of my girlfriend's ass"

"What?" Elena nervously snapped out of her trance, "I-"

Quickly realising she had been too firm, and Elena had taken it the wrong way, Bonnie jumped in, "I'm not mad, just horny. Mmmmmm, please Elena, pull your big dick out of my girlfriend's butt hole so I can get a piece of that ass. Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, let's really share her. Yessssssss, let's spit-roast her like the slut she is!"

There was a brief pause, then Elena grinned, "Of course Bonnie. After all, she's your bitch."

"Damn right she is." Bonnie chuckled, "Oh, but don't stick your cock in her mouth. Not yet. Mmmmmm, I wanna get a rhythm going, before we officially spit roast her."

"No problem." Elena lied, disappointed at not only having to pull out but step away from the action for a few moments, although totally willing to do it for her precious best friends.

Then without needing to be asked Elena took over spreading Caroline's cheeks, Bonnie's childhood friend offering up her other childhood friend's ass hole in a beautiful reversal of what they had just done. Except this time instead of being stretched by the plug Caroline's ass hole was also stretched out, although rapidly closing as it hadn't received a proper pounding. At least not yet. However that was about to change, Bonnie was going to make sure of that, and so was Elena, the two friends sharing a wicked smile, before the black girl violated the beautiful little white booty in front of her. Only unlike Elena, she wasn't gentle in the slightest. Mostly because Caroline was now nicely stretched out, but also because she knew what her girl could take.

"Oh my God yesssssssss, fuck me!" Caroline quickly cried out, "Mmmmmm, fuck my ass and use me like a whore! Mmmmmm, an anal whore! Oh Bonnie, I'm your fucking anal whore! I love being your whore! Fuck me, ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, fuck my ass, mmmmmmm, fuck my slutty little ass hole, oh Bonnie! Bonniiiiieeeeeeee ooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkk!"

Which only confirmed Bonnie had made the right decision, causing a wicked grin to cross her face. It also caused an amazed grin to cross Elena's face, as with a series of hard thrusts Bonnie buried her dick in her girlfriend's booty, and began sodomising her at the same pace, and yet, Caroline still cried out joyfully and beg for more like the complete anal whore she was. Oh yes, Bonnie was gleefully proving just how much of an anal loving slut Caroline was, and could happily do it for hours. However the time had come to give Caroline her special treat, so Bonnie managed to restrict herself to just a few minutes of teasing her girl with a gentle sodomy, before giving Elena her marching orders.

"Okay, you can let this ass to mouth whore taste her own butt while she's getting sodomised." Bonnie grinned wickedly at Elena, "Mmmmmmm, provided she asks nicely for it."

"Oh yes Elena, spit roast me!" Caroline immediately started eagerly begging as her best friend took her hands off her cheeks and slowly moved round until she was in front of her, cruelly keeping the butt flavoured cock just out of reach, as Caroline continued shamelessly begging, "Mmmmmm yessssssss, stuff me front and back! Take me in both ends! Turn me into a fucking finger trap! Whatever you want to call it, just do it! Stick a cock in my mouth and one in my ass. Please? Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmm, please Elena, stick your big beautiful cock, which has just been in my ass, into my mouth, while Bonnie butt fucks me. That's what I want! Please give it to me. Ooooooooh yesssssssss, give me your cock Elena, while Bonnie gives me hers. Yeeeeeeeesssssssss, ooooooooohhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, oh fuck me, oh fuck!"

Caroline felt like it took forever, but finally Elena shuffled forward and allowed her to wrap her mouth around the cock which had just been in her butt, while Bonnie's cock was currently in her butt. Oh yes, Caroline loved ass to mouth, and she loved butt sex, so to experience the two at the same time was freaking heaven. So much so that for a few long seconds she just had to savour the incredible sensation of having them both at once. Well, that and of course tasting the deepest part of her bowels on that big dick. Something she would like to have savoured for longer, but Caroline guessed as soon as she cleaned it the sooner she would get more butt cream. So instead she greedily sucked the head of the strap-on clean and then started bobbing her head up and down it, taking more each time until it hit the back of her throat.

That didn't take very long of course, and from there Caroline pushed the toy into her windpipe, where she began choking and gagging on the cock, making her feel like even more of a slut. Of course, it was enough to slow her descent, and eventually she got every inch of that dick down her throat, and with it every drop of her precious anal juices. As she correctly guessed that was quickly followed by Elena and Bonnie swapping places, under Bonnie's orders of course, meaning that soon Caroline was getting sodomised by her best friend again, this time while cleaning her butt off her girlfriend's cock. Something she got to enjoy again and again, as the two girls gleefully swapped places, while providing her with wonderful words of encouragement.

"That's it Care, suck my cock!" Elena ordered, still getting a thrill out of saying such things, "Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, suck it good. Suck your own butt cream off of it you nasty little whore! You ATM whore! Oh yes, oooooooooh yessssss, that's what you are Caroline. An nasty little ass to mouth whore, mmmmmm, who loves the taste of her own butt on a cock."

"Yeah she does." Bonnie agreed with a wicked chuckle, "Mmmmmm, my girl is a total ass to mouth loving slut. And an anal slut, and cock sucking slut! Just look at how much she enjoys it! Mmmmmm yesssssss Elena, just watch how your best friend, and my girlfriend, takes so much cock into her mouth and down her throat. Yeahhhhhhh, mmmmmmm, she takes it all like a good girl. My good girl. My good little slut."

Most girls would probably be put off by such talk, but Caroline wasn't most girls. No, she loved that kind of talk, and it easily gave her the strength to continue sucking those cocks, even more enthusiastically than before. However it was also a double-edged sword, because it fuelled her desire for more, her desire to cum, into something which was increasingly painful. But Caroline did her best to hold back on that desire for as long as she could, as this was one of her greatest fantasies come true, and she just couldn't get enough of it. Plus that would mean pausing the cock sucking, and Caroline really, really didn't want to do that. Of course in the end, she didn't have a choice.

So when it all became too much, and she was given a chance during a switchover, Caroline begged, "Harder! Please fuck me harder! Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, fuck my ass and make me cum like a little whore! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, an anal whore! Oh yes Bonnie, I'm your anal whore! Yours and Elena's! Please, oooooooooh, please use me like one! I wanna be butt fucked like the shameless little anal loving whore I am! Please? Oh God, fuck me and make me cum! Ass fuck me! Ass fuck me hard and deep and make me ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Giving a wordless nod Bonnie stood back, eager to see what Elena could do, but not quite as much as Caroline. They both got their wish, as after initially pulling her cock out Elena rammed back inside of Caroline's butt and quickly began sodomising her at the same pace as before, and then gradually increasing the pace. Which was all that it took to give Caroline the kind of amazing orgasm that made her so addicted to anal sex. To be fair, the fact that for the very first time it was Elena Gilbert doing it, a girl she couldn't imagine doing something like this before now, and the first girl to do this who wasn't her girlfriend, while her girlfriend watched, had a lot to do with the quickness of her climax. Also the fact that she came so hard and frequently. But Caroline didn't really care about what caused it. All she cared about was getting as much of it as possible.

Elena pretty much came at the same time, the other half of the harness bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of butt fucking one of her best female friends easily enough to make her cum. Not quite as hard and as frequently as she had when Caroline and then Bonnie had gone down on her, but it was still pretty satisfying. More so than the last time she had worn a strap-on, as back then she had merely contributed, whereas right now she was causing every ounce of pleasure Caroline was currently receiving. Which was more than enough to make Elena want to do this again, and again, and again. Perhaps even be the only one to ass fuck her friend, then she would really be responsible for 100% of her pleasure. Especially if Bonnie was watching, as she was doing now.

Any ounce of guilt or hesitance over what she was doing in front of this girl's girlfriend was gone, mostly because Bonnie had been nothing but supportive the entire time, and was now watching lustfully as Elena butt fucked Caroline to climax. Which may have been because she was fantasising about doing this exact thing to Elena, which was now both a terrifying thought, and something Elena was actually excited about receiving. After all, she couldn't imagine her own ass stretched as wide and as deep as Caroline's was now, but she also wanted to imagine herself cumming as hard as Caroline was. And to feel the total submission she must be feeling. Just as Elena was feeling totally dominant right now. Oh yes, Elena was feeling more powerful and dominant than she could ever imagine before, and she couldn't get enough of it.

It was further proof that the label of switch fit her better than top or bottom, something she intended to prove right now. After all, she had been submissive plenty of times by letting Bonnie and even Caroline take the lead, and now she would prove that she could be dominant by pounding Caroline's ass through climax after climax. Which was a lot harder than Bonnie made it look, but somehow Elena found the strength, or probably more accurately the adrenaline, to push herself through her initial climax and onto another, and another, Caroline having several more in the process. Something which Elena dearly wished could have lasted forever, or at least a little longer than it did.

To be fair given her experience Elena thought she did herself proud. Hell, given the way Caroline started slamming her ass back at her like a mindless animal looking for more pleasure it was impressive that she was even able to hold on, and keep the anal pounding going, but she did. Besides, the advantage to not fucking herself into unconsciousness was that when she pulled her dick out of Caroline's ass she didn't do something embarrassing, like collapse in exhaustion. More importantly, at least in that moment, was that Elena got to watch Bonnie takeover and show her what a hard butt banging really looked like, which was invigorating enough, Elena only staying upright just so that she would get the best possible view of her two female best friends having butt sex.

Bonnie wanted Elena to go first, both in the anal penetration and the hard butt pounding, and she was impressed with what she saw, and disappointed. Impressed because Elena really did a fantastic job at both twisted acts, but that was also why she was disappointed, as selfishly she had hoped Elena just wouldn't be able to get into it, and that she really would be the bottom Bonnie had originally thought she was. Hell, between this, and how Elena had acted during the DP the other day, she just might be a top. But Bonnie wouldn't accept that without a fight, as she really wanted a shot at Elena's perfect little ass, something she had every intention of reminding her best friend she was promised, so if Elena wasn't a switch already Bonnie could turn her into one.

Wanting to increase her chances that Elena would agree to honour their deal when it was her turn with Caroline's ass again Bonnie barely spent any time working up a rhythm before she started giving it everything she had and making her girlfriend cum as hard and as frequently as possible. Of course she also did that to give her girlfriend as much pleasure as possible. Both as a reward for earlier, and just because she loved her. But Bonnie would be lying if she claimed her main goal wasn't Elena's virgin ass hole in that moment. Although pounding Caroline's slutty little ass was incredibly satisfying. So much so that she too came. Not as hard and as frequently as Caroline, but it happened.

Having the added bonus of Elena watching them, after she had watched Elena sodomise her girlfriend no less, made those always incredibly satisfying climaxes even more satisfying, something Bonnie wouldn't have thought was possible before they added their best friend into the equation. Which combined with the fact that she was trying to impress the other girl only pushed Bonnie to put on the performance of a lifetime, pounding Caroline's butt through climax after climax for herself and her girlfriend, before she was finally forced to stop. She came dangerously close to just collapsing, but considering she was trying to impress that just wasn't acceptable. So instead Bonnie got as close to it as she could, before abruptly stopping.

This caused both herself and Caroline to miss out on a climax, causing her girlfriend to let out an almost heart-breaking whimper, until Bonnie reminded herself just how many orgasms they've had. Besides, the moment passed, at least for her, and she was left feeling very satisfied. Especially as Elena was smiling bashfully at her, Bonnie returning that grin, and then yanking her dildo out of Caroline's ass, causing Elena's expression to change. Which was almost so enjoyable Bonnie didn't look down to admire her handiwork. Almost. But honestly, how could she resist. Especially when Caroline gaped so beautifully, this being by far no exception, as that well used butt hole was left a cavernous ruin.

Elena gasped when she saw just how widely stretched Caroline's ass hole remained after what she and Bonnie had done to it. She somehow hadn't registered it when she had initially let Bonnie take over, but now it was all she could see, and it was so freaking gross, and wrong, and made her feel so, so guilty. But also it felt like an achievement, and even turned her on, which made her feel even worse. Elena expected Bonnie to be disgusted with her for this, but when she turned to her friend she seemed weirdly just as proud of what they had done, and looking just as lustfully at it. Especially when Caroline actually reached back to spread her cheeks, showing off her gape like she was actually proud of it. Because apparently, she was...

"Do you like my gape Elena?" Caroline asked with a wicked grin, turning her head awkwardly so she could see her friends.

"I, I..." Elena stammered.

"Because I do, and so does Bonnie." Caroline quickly explained.

"It always makes me feel so naughty and dominant, to know that I did that to her." Bonnie explained with a grin.

"And it always makes me feel so naughty and submissive, to know that she did that to me." Caroline explained with a grin of her own, "Mmmmmm, which I love so much."

"Me too." Bonnie confirmed, before quickly adding, "Only, it wasn't just me this time. It was you, too. Mmmmmm, I shared my girlfriend's ass hole with my best friend, and we fucked it together."

"And I was shared like a common whore." Caroline beamed, "And this, mmmmmm, this is my reminder of that. Oooooooh, something I'll definitely be feeling tomorrow. And the rest of the night. Which will remind me of what an anal whore I am for my best female friend, and my girlfriend."

"But how does it make you feel Elena?" Bonnie pushed with a hint of nervousness, "Is it too much for you? Do you think it's weird and gross, or cool and hot?"

There was a brief pause, and then Elena blushed and smiled, "I think it's weird and gross... AND cool and hot."

"Told you." Caroline grinned wickedly, proudly at her girlfriend, before crawling over to Elena, "Mmmmmm, and you already know what else we like to do after anal."

The answer to that question was definitely yes, as Elena hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. And sure enough Caroline crawled in between her legs, grinned up at her and then took Elena's cock into her mouth. The cock which had so recently been up her butt! Oh God, her best friend Caroline was tasting her own butt on a cock strapped around her waist! Again! And the little slut was moaning in pure pleasure because of it. Oh fuck, Caroline's eyelids fluttered closed and she clearly savoured the deepest part of her butt on that strap-on, before she began bobbing her head up and down it, taking more and more into her mouth each time. And Elena loved it! It was so, so wrong, but she couldn't get enough of watching her best friend sucking her ass off of her cock. Then just when she didn't think it could get any more perverted, it did.

"Lay back." Bonnie ordered, gently pushing Elena as she did so, which was all it took to pushed the poor overwhelmed girl down onto her back. Bonnie then kneeled over Elena's face and ordered, "Suck."

Elena blushed, "What?"

"Suck my cock." Bonnie ordered more firmly, before pointing out, "Come on Elena, if you're going to submit to me, you might as well get some practice in now, right? Mmmmmm yessssssss, so this is a preview for tomorrow. Or wherever we do this. And it's only fair, considering how quickly Caroline is sucking your cock. For the second time, BTW."

There was a brief pause, then Elena pointed out, "So, I'm not allowed to eat your pussy, but I can suck your cock?"

Bonnie chuckled, and pressed her dick directly against Elena's lips, "How about you put that smart mouth of yours to better use?"

She replied with a smirk, and then Elena wrapped her lips around that strap-on and started gently sucking it. The little conversation had filled Elena with confidence that she wasn't really feeling, and she was able to fake whatever else she needed, but secretly she was very nervous. Admittedly she would be lying if she claimed she hadn't been thinking about doing this since she watched Caroline do it, but actually going through with it was a whole different thing. Hell, it was honestly more nerve wracking than the first time she ate pussy, because she had been thinking about that for much longer, and was more sure that she would like it.

While she wasn't sure about this thankfully it wasn't that bad. Weird, but not bad. In fact, she kind of grew to like it, simply because it was so naughty. After all, here Elena was, sucking another girl's ass juices off of a different girl's strap-on. More to the point, she was sucking Caroline's ass off of Bonnie's cock, something she was sure no one could ever imagine her doing including her before learning about the truth about her best friends relationship with each other. And yet here she was, slowly being to like the taste of ass more, and more, while beginning to bob her head up and down Bonnie's cock, and staring up into her friend's eyes and silently telling her she was increasingly looking forward to what her friend had planned. Little did she know that plan would be hijacked by a familiar face, which would truly turn her world upside down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

Dear Diary

Something weird is going on. Well, a lot of things. My best friend is a Witch, other supernatural creatures exist, apparently, and I spent the last week having lesbian sex with my best friends. All that definitely qualifies as weird, but what happened earlier, it just makes no sense. None whatsoever! And it just... sucks!

Like said the past week I've been having lesbian sex with my best friends, and it's been wonderful, but at the same time, it's been kind of frustrating because I've basically been forced into the role of the pillow princess. Well, if I'm lucky they'll let me fuck Caroline with a toy, but they won't let me eat their pussies! God, I'm starving for pussy!

It's all I've been thinking about lately. When I'm in class trying to concentrate, or at home trying to study or do my homework, or at cheerleader practice trying desperately not to embarrass myself too much, but especially whenever I'm alone in bed. I just think about pussy. How good Vicky's tasted. How the second I tasted it, I knew I was gay. How that I'm sure as good as Vicky tasted, Bonnie and Caroline taste even better. Maybe it's because we're close friends, or maybe it's just because they naturally do, I just know it in my bones. And God, I used to masturbate thinking about eating them out before, but now I can barely keep my hands to myself as I dream about their sweet little cunts.

Tonight was going to be the night I finally tasted them, and they kept teasing me how I was going to love it, how they were going to let me eat one and then the other for hours, before they finally took their payment from me. And really, giving up my anal cherry feels like a small price to pay for a night of pussy heaven. Especially as they promised they would let me taste them again, and again, and again. They promised!

They promised, and yet a few hours ago Bonnie told me the whole thing was off. I asked her what I had done wrong, and if there was anything I could do to change her mind, and begged for forgiveness, but she wouldn't tell me. Hell, whenever I asked her something she'd get this far away look in her eyes, like she had been hypnotised, and just repeated the same things to me. Caroline was the same way when I confronted her, and I'm really worried about them.

Sure, at first I was angry and frustrated, and I very nearly wrote a very nasty entry in you, but I went for a long walk to think about it, and then I remembered something. Bonnie gave me a bunch of old books her Gram's had, which she tried to get Caroline to read and failed, and I looked it up and apparently vampires can do some kind of mind control, and I'm worried that's what happened to my friends. I just called them up to tell them this, but they seemed fine, and I'm not sure what to do. And the worst part of it is, I'm still just so horny and frustrated, I can barely think coherently. I want to be smart, but I also just want to eat pussy. I want it so bad I ache.

God, what's wrong with me? I was never this bad, I swear. Even after Vicky, I could just about function, outside of cheerleader practice. But now? It's like there's something in the water. But I should focus on my friends, and the feeling I've been having lately, like I'm being watched, like right now, but

*

Elena abruptly stop writing in her diary and looked up as she was suddenly hit with a feeling of being watched. Which she'd felt plenty of times before, especially over the last few weeks, and nothing had been there, which just made her feel silly. But this time there was something there! Or more accurately, someone. A girl, who was about her height, except with curly brown hair instead of straight brown hair and... and then Elena lost the ability to think coherently because the figure standing in front of her bed looked exactly like her. Not resembled her, but had her exact face. It was like she was looking into a mirror, except one which gave her reflection different close and a different hairstyle.

For a few long seconds she just stared with disbelief at the figure, and then her body suddenly tensed as she prepared to panic and scream, but in a flash the other woman was kneeling in front of her, and staring into her eyes and telling her, "Don't scream! Relax! Yes, that's it. There's no need to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. Unless of course, you want me too."

Somehow Elena couldn't fight the urge to do exactly what this woman said, which was truly terrifying. As was the fact that just how quickly her mirror-image had moved, and again, the fact that this woman looked exactly like her. And again, she couldn't panic like she wanted too, and the other woman paused for a few long seconds, giving her a chance to think, and glanced down at the books she had been reading. She would have thought it was impossible only about a week ago, but... super speed and mind control? Seeing and experiencing were believing, and if those were real, if that's what this was... then this woman was probably a vampire, which meant that Elena had to be very careful what she did next.

"How, how is this possible?" Elena finally asked softly.

The other woman cocked her head, "Which part?"

Elena gulped, "How do we look exactly alike?"

The other brunette smirked, "You're asking the wrong questions. Or at least, not the most important ones."

There was a brief pause, and then Elena asked, "Who are you?"

"Finally, a good question... I'm Katherine." Katherine introduced herself with a wicked smile, "Katherine Pierce. And you're Elena Gilbert. A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

Another brief pause as Elena's mind raised, and then she cautiously asked, "Are you a vampire?"

Yet another pause, this one the longest yet, as at first Katherine just stared at her, then a wicked grin slowly crossed her face, which was telling enough, before she even revealed, "I see someone's been doing their homework. Good girl."

"But how-" Elena began.

"How did I get in? Looking like this? Seriously?" Katherine mocked, "That's actually something you were going to ask? Really Elena, that's the worst questioned so far. Because really, it couldn't have been easier to get myself an invitation. All I had to do was straighten my hair, and act like a repressed lesbian slut. And of course, once I have an invitation, I can come and go as I please. And I have. Oh yes, I've been in and out of here all the time, watching you, judging you... reading these diaries of yours."

With inhuman speed and strength Katherine snatched Elena's diary out of her hands, and all the poor human could do was cry out, "Hey!"

"Dear Diary, I'm starving for pussy!" Katherine mocked, "I'm still just so horny and frustrated, I can barely think coherently. I want to be smart, but I also just want to eat pussy. I want it so bad I ache."

"That's..." Elena gulped, "That's out of context."

"Really?" Katherine raised an eyebrow, and then with an evil chuckle offered, "Then how about a full passage?"

Knowing that wouldn't help matters Elena lowered her head and grumbled, "No thank you, I-"

"Dear diary!" Katherine abruptly interrupted, completely ignoring her doppelgänger and reading with a grin, "I did it! I had sex with Vicky, and it was better than I ever dreamed. I know for sure I am gay now. There's no other explanation for how incredible she made me feel, or how hard she made me cum. But my favourite part was when I got to go down on her. OH MY GOD, she tasted so amazing. I love the taste of pussy."

Katherine yelled at the OMG, which to be fair had been in capital letters, but she didn't have to laugh in between words, or mock her for them, resulting in Elena grumbling, "Okay, okay, okay, fine! You've made your point! Now leave me alone."

"Oh I don't think so." Katherine sing-songed almost casually, closing the diary, putting it down and approaching her pray again, "I'm just getting started with you."

Elena tried to keep a brave face as she asked, "What do you want?"

"Finally! You've ask the important question. And the only one that really matters." Katherine grinned, jumping on the bed in front of Elena and staring at her for a few seconds, before admitting, "Honestly? My freedom. It's the thing I've most wanted for 500 years, and now finally it's in my grasp. And normally, I'd do anything to get it. But now I'm here, looking at you... and I just... I'm not sure what I want more. My freedom... or you."

"Me?" Elena murmured in disbelief.

"Uh-huh." Katherine leered at her pray, "I thought about stepping in before your little friends got to you, but honestly, virgins can be so exhausting. I like my newbies with at least some experience. Also I was still making up my mind when I first got here, and I thought you'd totally back out the last second, but you didn't, and I am so proud of you for that. It made me want you even more."

"But, when that be weird?" Elena frowned, "We look exactly the same, so there's a good chance we're related."

"We do not look exactly same!" Katherine snapped angrily, her pleasant mask dropping for a moment, before she smiled, "And trust me, if we are related, it's so distant it doesn't count."

"It's still weird." Elena protested.

Katherine smiled, got right into Elena's personal space and then said softly and firmly, "Tell me the truth... are you attracted to me?"

"Yes." Elena answered without hesitation, then blushed and questioned, "What was that?"

"Compulsion." Katherine answered, "Just a little way vampires get what we want."

"By forcing me to say something?" Elena questioned bitterly.

"No, by making you tell the truth." Katherine grinned, before compelling her again, "And that was the truth, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Elena was again forced to admit, blushing furiously again because of it, and the way the other girl chuckled, before she protested, "It's still weird though."

"Yes, it is." Katherine admitted, as she slowly straddled Elena's lap and cupped her face upwards, "That's part of the fun. Mmmmmmm, and trust me little Gilbert, you haven't seen anything yet."

As Katherine spoke their lips got closer and closer together, and while Elena would like to tell herself she was only moving because of the mind control, deep down she knew it was something much more sinister. That she was intrigued by the idea of kissing her mirror image, especially given that Katherine was so alluring and sensual, and perhaps more to the point effortlessly dominating and controlling in a way Bonnie just wasn't. Bonnie had been sweet, respectful, and asked. Katherine was just taking. Which shouldn't have been a turn on, but it was. And oh God, Katherine stopped just before their lips met and lingered there for a few long seconds, literally making Elena whimper with anticipation.

This in turn made Katherine grin wickedly, and then finally close the distance between them in a surprisingly gentle kiss. She'd had a lot of kisses with Matt and Vicky, and especially lately Caroline and Bonnie, and they had all been good, but nothing could compare to this. This was fireworks right from the start, a connection more than simply sexual, something everyone yearned for, but some never got to experience. And she was experiencing it with her doppelgänger. Oh God, she was experiencing it with someone who looked just like her. This was so fucked up. Especially as this was a vampire who had unspeakable plans for her, which again shouldn't have been a turn on, but it was.

After a few long minutes of gentle kissing Katherine pulled away and gasped, "Wow."

Elena mumbled the same thing about the same time, and then asked breathlessly, "You felt it too?"

There was a long pause, then Katherine wrapped her hand around Elena's neck and growled, "Look at me. Look at me! From this moment on, you're mine. I own you! Every single part of you belongs to me! Do you understand?"

"No." Elena whimpered, unable to say anything else.

"No, you don't..." Katherine agreed with a growl, before smirking, "But you will."

Katherine then kissed her doppelgänger, unable to do anything else. She had been with many, many people over her long lifetime, but she never found anyone so alluring as her mirror image. Which probably said a lot about her, but she didn't care. The point was that for 500 years she had taken whatever she wanted, and tonight would be no different. Although from reading Elena's diary she suspected she wouldn't have too. Sure enough, after kissing the other girl for a few long minutes Katherine used her superspeed to position herself on the edge of the bed in less than a second, and then slowly began to take off her clothes, which captivated Elena's attention. Oh yes, the little slut blushed and looked away for a second, but she just couldn't resist looking back and staring as a body so similar to hers was revealed to her.

"Do you like what you see?" Katherine asked.

"Yes." Elena blushed, trying to tell herself it was just the mind control forcing her to say that, although the way that Katherine grinned made her question that thought.

"I knew you would. I mean, why wouldn't you?" Katherine grinned cockily, doing a little twirl, before prompting, "Now, since I showed you mine, it's only fair that you show me yours, don't you think? Mmmmmmm yeah, take off your clothes. Show me that beautiful body of yours. You know you want too."

"I... I..." Elena blushed again, hesitating briefly.

"Take off your clothes!" Katherine ordered firmly, having no patients right now for this lesbian slut to act like a shy virgin.

Which Katherine somewhat regretted, as it meant instead of slowly and cutely taking off her clothes Elena did it quickly like a truly mindless fuck doll, which wasn't her preference. However it was almost worth it for the privilege of seeing Elena Gilbert in all her glory, Katherine just staring for a few long seconds before returning to the bed and kissing the other girl again. She then became so lost in kissing that automatically Katherine made her way down to Elena's neck, her true face breaking through as she dug her fangs into that soft flesh and drank deep. Immediately she had to pull away, otherwise she was afraid she was going to lose control completely and truly kill her doppelgänger, which would be a tragic waste.

"Ah God!" Elena screamed as teeth tore through her flesh, and then when Katherine pulled back with black eyes, she exclaimed, "Oh God, you really are a vampire."

"And you taste incredible!" Katherine practically whimpered, and then moaned, "Oh God, I've never tasted anything so good. Mmmmmmm, oh Elena, you are just the perfect little toy. And I can't wait to play with you. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, and I think it's time my new toy tasted me. Ohhhhhhhh yessssssss, mmmmmmm, taste me Elena. I tasted you, and now you taste me. Yes, taste me the way a lesbian slut like you craves. Oooooooh yesssssssss, eat me! Eat my pussy you little slut! Oh yes, that's it, ooooooooohhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddd yeeeeeeeeesssssssss, nice and slow, nice and slow. Worship my beautiful body like the little dyke whore you are."

Before Katherine could even clarify what she meant Elena was giving her exactly what she wanted, namely rolling in front of her and slowly kissing her way down her body. This included gentle kisses to the vampire's neck, while the human was still bleeding, which greatly amused Katherine. She would have to remember to give Elena some of her blood soon though, just to make sure she didn't pass out when she was supposed to be performing her new duties as Katherine's fuck pet. Duties which Elena seemed only too happy to perform. Yes, Katherine could have compelled her to do it, but deep down they both knew she didn't have too, and Elena wanted this, as badly as she did. Maybe more, given just how 'pussy hungry' her diary had revealed her to be.

Although Katherine had no doubt that Elena was pussy hungry, both from her diary and just from the way she looked at her, doing a good job of living up to that by spending plenty of time on her lips, before then moving down to her tits. Something she knew from compelling Bonnie and Caroline that Elena hadn't had the privilege of doing since Vicky, and she really wanted to go to town on those titties, kissing up one slowly and then back down again up the other. Elena repeated that process over and over again, each time taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking on it before swirling her tongue around it. Sometimes she would lick it, then suck it, but either way it was good. Especially when she began increasing the force and the speed. Oh yes, Katherine like that the best. Of course, it wasn't long before she wanted more.

"Lower!" Katherine practically growled, before softening her tone when Elena immediately obeyed, "Ooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, I want that pretty little mouth of yours lower. Mmmmmmm, eat me Elena! Eat my pussy like the hot little lezzie slut you are! Yessssssssss, I want your mouth right down there on my fucking cunt you little baby dyke! Ohhhhhhhhh, fuck yeah, lower. Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk!""

Elena had been waiting for that command, so she quickly positioned herself between Katherine's legs, barely taking the time to press any kisses along the way before she reached her destination. That didn't stop the scary vampire from continuing her commentary, but the human sticking out her tongue and sliding it over the other girl's pussy did. Oh yes, that first long, slow lick, which started at the bottom of Katherine's cunt and then worked all the way up to the top, turned this effortlessly confident and threatening monster of fairytales and horror movies into just another woman crying out in pleasure, and Elena could handle that. Which was something she proved by repeating that lick over and over again.

All of a sudden Katherine didn't seem so scary. No, she seemed like a beautiful woman, the type of which Elena had been constantly thinking about ever since she hit puberty, and had kicked into overdrive when she first actually did things with Vicky, and then even more when she started fooling around with Bonnie and Caroline. Elena hadn't thought it was possible for her to become a bigger lesbian slut, but surely having sex with someone who look just like you was a whole new level of sluttiness? Or was it vanity? After all, Elena wanted to deny it, but she found the fact that Katherine looked just like her alluring. Besides, this was also having sex with someone she just met a few minutes ago, which was like the definition of being a massive slut.

She was weirdly proud of that fact for some reason. Almost as much as silencing the terrifying vampire who could so effortlessly control her, and kill her and the ones she loves. Something she should never forget about this whole ordeal, but she did. Hell, Elena forget about everything else in the world except the taste of that pussy. Because fuck, she'd loved the taste of Vicky's pussy, but it was like comparing a cheap hamburger to a gourmet meal. Hell, while Katherine was busy crying out joyfully as Elena's tongue began sliding across her pussy lips for the first of many times tonight, Elena was busy letting out an almost equally happy sound.

That pretty much continued to be the case as Elena repeated that lick with another, and another, and another, desperate for more of that heavenly flavour. She did that pretty mindlessly for a while, when she got the ability to think back when the first things she thought was whether whatever made herself and the vampire identical also made them so compatible. After all, hadn't Katherine described her blood as delicious? Which was super creepy and gross, but maybe it was telling? Which made Elena wonder if there were any more like them, and if those other versions of herself would allow her the privilege of tasting their twats like the pussy hungry little slut she was becoming more and more proud to be.

Katherine knew for a fact there was no one else in the world like herself and Elena Gilbert, because she had been searching for another doppelgänger for over 500 years. Of course, the intention had been to just give Elena away as a gift, something which Katherine should still be planning on as she had always chosen herself in the past, but now she was even more sure she could no longer do that. After all, how could she possibly get rid of the perfect pussy pleasing pet? Oh God, there were so many wonderfully nasty things Katherine wanted to do to Elena, that she didn't even know where to start. And yet, she wasn't sure she wanted to do anything else, and let this naturally born rug muncher do what she was born for.

Which was the only explanation Katherine could think of for why Elena was this good already when it came to eating pussy. She certainly hadn't had enough time with Vicki Donovan to get this good, and she knew for a fact that Elena hadn't been given the privilege of going down on her best friends. Then again, maybe she had learned these incredible skills from them? If so, which one was the naturally born muff diver? Probably Caroline. Katherine could just tell by looking at her that there was a girl who loved cunt. Then again, it could be fun if the otherwise dominant Bonnie was amazing at eating pussy. Either way, Katherine fully intended to give both of them the privilege of eating her out so she could find out.

For a moment Katherine allowed herself to indulge in a fantasy she'd had ever since the first time she had watched her doppelgänger have sex with her friends. No, if she was being honest with herself it was a fantasy she'd had since she first found Elena, and started following her around from the shadows. Because Elena might be too sweet and innocent for her own good, and definitely too repressed for a lesbian slut like her, but she had great taste and friends. Probably because on an unconscious level she had been looking for dirty little dykes like her that would make all her dreams come true. Or at least, that explained why they continue to be friends. Whatever the case, now they were friends with benefits, giving Katherine wonderful fantasies.

Her favourite being the one where she was the centre of attention, while Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena took turns having the privilege of eating her cunt. Perhaps Katherine would even spread her legs painfully wide and allow all of them the privilege of worshipping her together. Oh yes, she knew for a fact three sets of mouths and tongues felt wonderful on, and inside of, her pussy, and to have one of them belonging to her doppelgänger would make it even better. Especially when she came in their mouths, and all over their faces. Or she'd make one of them rim her, the other worship her tits, while the other got the privilege of having her twat all to herself. Oh fuck yeah, Katherine would love that. And afterwards she could reward them by using a nice big strap-on cock on their fuck holes. All of them.

Unfortunately Katherine couldn't focus too much on those wonderful fantasies right now, because they were just turning her on too much. Already the sheer joy of having her mirror-image eat her pussy was enough to make her want to cum, and after only a short time those fantasies made it almost unbearable. Not that it was easy coming down from that high, because although she was very experienced, Elena had an almost ridiculous amount of natural talent, easily proving that unlike with some people there was no need for Katherine to fantasise about anything else. Indeed, thinking of anything else was a great disservice to this amazing cunt lapper who deserved every ounce of her attention.

Suddenly their eyes locked, and Elena just gave her this wonderful expression, which Katherine adored so much it made her want to freeze this moment in time and live in it forever. The moment Elena Gilbert was still licking her pussy, but looking at her clearly desperate for approval, and yet somehow bashful because of it. Almost like she was ashamed at just how badly she wanted to please her with her tongue. Because she was a girl? Because she looked just like her? Katherine couldn't know for sure, but it didn't matter, because it was adorable. Katherine both wanted to cure Elena of any embarrassment or hesitants, and the same time enjoy the delicious irony of receiving such a look from this girl.

Ultimately it also made Katherine's desire for more unbearable, and she just had to moan, "More, mmmmmmm, don't make me cum yet, ohhhhhhhh, but push me as close to it as you can. Yesssssssss, lick my clit more, oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmm, you know what to do you little slut! You know exactly what to do. Mmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkk!"

Before Katherine could order her to give her what she wanted Elena gave it to her, namely more attention to her clit. And no gently touching it with every other lick. No, Elena went straight to lingering her tongue over it, which was exactly what Katherine was in the mood for. Fuck, Elena even took it into her mouth and sucked on it, all without completely neglecting the rest of her pussy, officially making her one of the best pussy lickers Katherine had ever had. Which made it extremely hard to not instantly beg for more, but Katherine couldn't allow that. No, she had a reputation to uphold. More importantly, she was trying to make Elena her bitch, and begging just wouldn't do. Hell, she couldn't even demand it for a few wonderfully torturous minutes, simply because Katherine was trying to maintain her dominance.

Of course as soon as she thought it was acceptable Katherine ordered as firmly as she could, "Fuck me! Tongue fuck me you bitch! Mmmmmmm, ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, make me cum in that hot little mouth of yours, ooooooooooh, and all over your face, ah shit, fuck me bitch! Oh yes, that's it you little dyke whore, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk!"

Again the little lesbo slut did not need detailed instructions to do as she was told. Thankfully she also didn't make Katherine wait, pretty much giving her what she wanted right away, which was of course a tongue being pushed into her pussy. God, it was so hard not to cum just from that. But again, Katherine had a reputation to uphold. Also there was something so thrillingly torturous about the feeling of denying herself, and she had no doubt her eventual climaxes would be that much more satisfying. And sure enough, soon Elena started thrusting her tongue in and out of Katherine's cunt, giving the older brunette no choice but to cum in the younger one's hot little mouth, and all over that beautiful face of hers. Something Katherine got to do over and over again as Elena worked tirelessly to please her.

Elena cried out joyfully when Katherine's cum hit her taste-buds. She had been expecting it to be like the best ever, considering how heavenly her regular pussy cream was, but this somehow blew her expectations away. It was like the first time she tasted girl cum, times by like a thousand. To be fair she had still only tasted one cunt before, that being Vicky's, and maybe Bonnie and Caroline tasted this good, but Elena doubted it. Just like Elena suspected that the fact that they were identical was probably why Katherine tasted so good to her. Which was an incredibly twisted thing to think, but at least in that moment Elena couldn't deny the truth. Which was another reason she cried out joyfully, even that sound was completely drowned out by the wonderful sounds Katherine was making.

Of course Elena didn't have time to focus on those sounds, or even the heavenly flavour that was Katherine Pierce. Her moment of contemplation had already cost her from swallowing so much precious liquid. It was practically a crime. Okay, so some shot straight down her throat, and she swallowed a little automatically, and even the amount that ended up on her face wasn't a waste, because it simply marked her as the cum slut that she was. But still, that moment Elena was desperate to swallow every drop she could, and more importantly to make Katherine cum again. Thankfully she had to achieve the latter to receive the former, and she had a certain amount of practice, and natural skill to achieve it.

So that's exactly what Elena did, pushing her tongue as deep into the other girl as it would go again, after automatically pulling it out so she could swallow her cum. Then she tongue fucked Katherine to orgasm after orgasm, always pulling out her tongue, just so she swallow that heavenly liquid. For the next few climaxes she even got pretty much every drop, but she knew from experience that probably wouldn't last. And sure enough Katherine shoved her face deeper into her cunt and started grinding onto her face, making it impossible for Elena to even swallow the majority of the girl cum. Although again, having it end up on her face wasn't the end of the world as it marked her as a pussy loving whore, and better yet, in this moment she was being her doppelgänger's pussy loving whore.

What made this significantly different to the previous times was that instead of being content with laying back and grinding from below Katherine switched their position so that she was on top and riding Elena's face at an inhuman speed. Which again, shouldn't have been hot, but it was. But it was also scary, especially as it dramatically decreased Elena's ability to breathe, to the point where she was sure she was going to pass out. Then, just as abruptly as it had started, Katherine got off of her at lightning speed, and then started to really kiss her. Which also made it difficult to breathe, but at least Katherine broke the kiss occasionally to slowly and teasingly lick her own cum and pussy juices off of Elena's face and grin at her, before ultimately kissing her again.

After a few minutes of that Katherine pulled back and admitted, "Not bad."

Elena gave her a look, "Not bad? Really?"

"For a beginner." Katherine shrugged, rolling off of her and laying on her side next to the other brunette, "With the right training though, I think you could be something special."

"And who would give me that training?" Elena asked flirtatiously.

"I have a few ideas..." Katherine said cryptically, before using her vampire speed to retrieve something, namely her strap-on, and when she was fully equipped with it, "But I'm curious to see how you handle one of these. Not good, I'm guessing, considering what a lesbo you are. But that's okay, because I can guarantee you some training with this."

Katherine then smirked down at her pray, fully expecting prim and proper Elena Gilbert to protest at this latest development. At the very least, she had expected her to be a little hesitant, because to agreed to let a friend use one of these things on her was one thing, but to let a stranger do it was another thing entirely. But her mirror-image gave Katherine another wonderful surprise in the form of just staring at her lustfully, then reaching up to grab hold of the dildo and stroke it like it was a real cock, pressed her lips against it teasingly before opening her mouth and then wrapping her lips around it. Which, even though Katherine couldn't feel it like a guy could, caused her to moan with sheer lust.

She found herself doing that over and over again as Elena began gently bobbing her head up and down the dick and sucking loudly. Oh God, Katherine so badly wanted to grab the back of Elena's head and face fuck her with every ounce of her vampire strength and speed until the rubber cock literally slammed through Elena's skull. Or at least caused her to choke and gag violently, and eventually pass out from the rough treatment. Which was something Katherine was definitely going to do at some point, but not right now. No, she just wanted to spend a few long minutes watching Elena Gilbert gently sucking her cock. Besides, it wasn't like she needed the whole thing lubricated for the other girl's pussy, as she could probably smell how wet and ready was even without her enhanced senses.

Impressing her even more Elena actually tried pushing the dildo into her throat, something Katherine knew from reading her doppelgänger's diaries that she hadn't tried with any of Vicky's toys, or Bonnie's for that matter. Elena even gave her this challenging look while she tried to deep throat that dildo. Which was adorable, and again made her want to throat fuck this innocent girl really badly. Especially as she was practically begging for it. But again, it was just fun to watch, especially as this time it meant watching perfect little Elena Gilbert fail at something. Of course it was just a fun preview for what Katherine had planned next, something she couldn't wait any longer to enjoy.

Well, she did yank Elena up by her hair, meaning they were face to face, and Katherine just couldn't resist sneaking a quick kiss before ordering her new plaything, "Bend over! Mmmmmm fuckkkkkkk, it's time for you to get fucked."

Without having to be told anything else Elena got into the centre of the bed with her ass pointing at Katherine. She even grinned and giggled in delight, and then once in position wiggled her butt invitingly at the woman intent on fucking her. If only she knew exactly what Katherine had planned, she might not have been so flippant to do something like that. Not that Katherine was complaining. No, she was too busy rubbing Elena's saliva onto her cock, kneeling down in front of the amazing prize, and pressing her fingertips against Elena's hot wet pussy. She then began gently rubbing it, while grinning in triumph at the happy little sounds this caused the other girl to make.

Elena was kind of disappointed by this, because she felt like she was so wet and ready that Katherine could shove every inch of that strap-on inside her cunt in one hard thrust and all she would feel was pure pleasure. Of course, it was hard to complain when another beautiful woman was making her feel so good. And it felt even better when Katherine switched from just rubbing her pussy to sliding a finger inside her, causing Elena to cry out loudly in pleasure. She then found herself doing this again as Katherine began pumping that finger in and out of her, eventually adding a second finger, and then curling them inside her pussy to get an extra loud cry out of her.

Shortly after that Katherine softly asked, "Mmmmmmm, so wet for me. You must really want my cock, huh?"

"Yes." Elena moaned without hesitation.

"Tell me!" Katherine pushed, "Mmmmmmm, oooooooooh yessssssss, tell me just how badly you want my girl cock inside your little lezzie cunt!"

"I want it, mmmmmmmm yessssssss, I want it so bad." Elena quickly began begging shamelessly, "Fuck me! Ohhhhhhh yessssss, fuck me with your big girl cock. I want it inside me! I want it all! Please give it to me! Please? Ooooooooh, fuck my pussy! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeessssssss, fuck it with your girl cock! My lesbian pussy wants your girl cock!"

"Your little lezzie cunt?" Katherine pushed again with a grin.

"Yes! My little lezzie cunt wants your girl cock!" Elena cried out, desperate now, "Fuck me like a dyke whore! Please Katherine, fuck me, ooooooooohhhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddd!"

Finally Katherine pulled her fingers out of Elena's pussy, and pretty much instantly replaced it with her cock. Which was bigger than anything she'd had inside her before, but Elena was so worked up she felt nothing but pleasure, even during the initial penetration. It was the same story as Katherine slowly pushed every inch of that big dildo into her needy little cunt and then started gently pumping in and out of it, making Elena swoon with delight. And not just because of the pleasure the dick was giving her. No, it was from the way Katherine was working her body like a musical instrument, effortlessly making her feel far better than anyone ever had before.

While Elena had enjoyed fooling around with Vicky she had been a switch at best, most likely a bottom, unable to dominate her in the same way Katherine was effortlessly doing. Bonnie might've been able to make her feel the same way, and it was difficult for Elena not to indulge in that fantasy now. One that she'd been having quite a while, since even before finding out about Bonnie swinging that way, and being with Caroline. There just always seemed to be something about her, which suggested that she could fuck Elena the way that she had always craved, which was seemingly proven by the way she effortlessly dominated Caroline. Of course, Katherine was now effortlessly putting Bonnie to shame, and it seemed wrong for Elena to think about her friends, or anything else except this wonderful woman when she was making her feel this good.

Strategically Elena had positioned herself so that she could just about look in her mirror and see her mirror-image fucking her. Although that turned out to intensify things, so much that she just couldn't focus on it in case it made her want to beg to cum too soon. And Elena didn't want that. No, she wanted Katherine to fuck her like this all night long. Or at least for a few hours. Thankfully it seemed that Katherine was fully intent on doing that, fucking her slowly and gently in a way which seemed too much at first, and then when she got used to the sensation it felt like more than teasing. Little did Elena know this was nothing compared to what her doppelgänger had planned.

Katherine kind of wanted to lie Elena down on her back and take her in the traditional way, but the bond between them was already proving to be ridiculously strong, and the last thing she wanted to was fall in love with this girl, at least right away, and such an act felt like it would guarantee it. Perhaps in time she could allow herself to show some affection for the little slut, but tonight was about proving herself the Alpha female Elena's diaries had made it clear that her doppelgänger had always craved, and more importantly to claim what was rightfully hers. Oh yes, Elena Gilbert was always supposed to be hers, something Katherine made crystal clear with every thrust. And made even more clear what she had planned next.

In these moments Katherine regretted not making her presence known sooner, or better yet returning to Mystic Falls sooner so she could have claimed all of Elena's virginities. Yes, she didn't like to waste her time with complete virgins, but she could have made an exception for Elena, and it would be fun teaching her all of the naughty things she could do to her. Well, there was still a lot Katherine had to teach her, but at least for a few minutes she was more than satisfied with taking Elena's pretty little cunt. Of course, she couldn't forget about what position the other girl was in, and the fact that her perfect little ass was on display for her. Oh yes, they sure did have amazing asses, both of which were about to belong to Katherine, one way or another.

Moving her hands from Elena's hips to her ass cheeks and spreading them Katherine smirked as she admired the prize waiting to be taken. The one Elena had been about to give to her best buddy, when it was rightfully Katherine's to take. Which momentarily made Katherine a little mad, even though there was no need, as she'd been able to intervene in time. Perhaps she should even reward Bonnie for not taking Elena's anal cherry when she had the chance. Yes, Katherine decided she like that idea, she thought with a wicked smirk. Of course she would decide exactly what that was later, as for now she was too busy collecting some escaped pussy cream on her finger, pressing it against that virgin rosebud, and then taking what was hers.

"Oh my God!" Elena exclaimed as a finger was shoved up her butt.

"You're mine Elena!" Katherine growled, "Mmmmmmm, and soon you will learn that every part of you is mine."

Something which Katherine was expecting Elena to protest about, but instead the little slut continued crying out in mostly pleasure as Katherine finished burying that finger inside her bottom, and then started pumping it in and out of her. Which seemingly proved that Elena Gilbert was the perfect little bottom, just waiting for a real woman to come and claim her. And that's exactly what Katherine was doing. Or at least, preparing Elena to be claimed. Oh yes, in Katherine's experience there was no better way to make another girl hers than to fuck them up the ass. Of course first she needed to properly stretch that ass out, hence the several minutes of gently pumping both of Elena's fuck holes, adding a second finger along the way and twirling her fingers inside the other brunette, which of course the little whore loved.

"You were going to give your ass up to Bonnie..." Katherine said almost conversationally, "It's a good thing you didn't. Otherwise I might have been upset. But as it is, mmmmmmm, you're ripe and ready for the taking. And you do want to be taken, don't you Elena?"

"Yes." Elena whimpered.

"Prove it!" Katherine pushed, "Spread your cheeks, and beg me to take your butt cherry!"

"Oh God." Elena blushed, deeply embarrassed that she not only obeyed, but spread her cheeks slowly to entice Katherine, while shamelessly begging, "Please Katherine, fuck my ass! Fuck my virgin ass! Ohhhhhhhhh Goooooooddddddd, I've wanted to give up my ass to a top ever since I watch Bonnie butt fuck Caroline. I, I wanted it to be her, but you can have it. Mmmmmmm, I just want something up my butt! Ooooooooh yessssssssss, as long as it's a girl cock, I don't care who's taking my anal virginity. I just want it taken. So please, do it. Take my butt cherry Katherine, oh God! Oh fuck! Ah fuck! fuck me! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh shit, fuck me now!"

Elena cried out loudly and then whimpered as Katherine first removed her fingers from her ass hole, and then her strap-on from her pussy, leaving her feeling horribly empty. Which was unfortunately a feeling she got to savour for a few long seconds as her doppelgänger seemed to revel in it. Then Elena almost missed that feeling, as she felt the tip of Katherine's cock pressed against her butt hole and started to slowly force it open, causing her to cry out loudly and whimper again. God, the feeling of being stretched back there by an invading object was so very humiliating and painful, a feeling which only increased the more her back hole stretched, until the head of the dick slid through that tight anal ring and into her virgin ass.

She officially lost her anal virginity to a woman who she had just met, making Elena feel like the biggest slut in Mystic Falls, if not the entire world. And it was someone who looked exactly like her, which definitely made this more perverted. Also a vampire, but bizarrely that seemed very low when it came to her priorities right now. All Elena could really think about was how much of a slut she was, and just how painfully humiliating it was to have a cock in her ass, causing her to let out the loudest cry and whimper yet. God, she wanted to beg for mercy, beg Katherine to take it out of her, but she could practically taste the other woman smirk of triumph and twisted enjoyment, which told her she would get no sympathy from the vampire.

Thankfully the pain eventually subsided, mostly because Elena loved feeling like a slut, which continue to be a help as Katherine pushed another few inches into her poor little butt hole. Surprisingly she did then stop for a few long seconds, giving Elena some much-needed time to adjust to the feeling of her back passage being stretched. However, Elena knew from watching Bonnie sodomising Caroline, and even doing it herself, that there was a lot of perverted enjoyment to be had from watching a cock slowly disappearing into a hole, especially a forbidden one. It was hot, in a really twisted way, and it had just made Elena feel so powerful and dominant, just as now she felt humiliated and submissive, which was a whole different type of high for her.

The pain continued to be pretty bad, but not unbearable, and even though places inside her were being stretched wider than they ever should be Elena was really starting to get off on the perverted nature of it. And like before, just how slutty it made her feel. Although bizarrely, she also felt enjoyment from pleasing Katherine. Again something she knew she was doing without having to look, but this time Elena couldn't resist. Oh yes, she looked back and what she saw initially terrified her, namely dark eyes and fangs breaking out of Katherine's wide grin. But that look, and the way that she was staring at where their bodies met, was hot in a really, really twisted way, and Elena just couldn't stop staring at it.

Katherine had taken many different types of cherries before, but none more satisfying than taking her sweet doppelgänger's anal cherry. They just really did have the best ass ever, and it was truly breath-taking to spread those cheeks wide open and watch as the head of her dick disappeared into that virgin rosebud. Especially because of the adorable little cry that Elena let out as she was anally violated for what would be the first of many times, Katherine promised herself that. Oh yes, Elena Gilbert would be getting sodomised on a daily basis from now on. Perhaps even an hourly basis, depending on Katherine's mood. After all, Elena was going to be her anal loving bitch, and nothing would change that now, so really it would be a crime not to take advantage of that fact.

Of course, Katherine couldn't get too distracted thinking about the future when there was still so much cock to stuff into Elena's pretty little butt hole, so with a twisted smirk, she began pushing inch after inch of dildo into the much younger girl's tailpipe. She paused every few inches, not for Elena's benefit, although that was a good side effect if she was going to train her doppelgänger to think of her shit hole as a fuck hole, but the main reason was by far so that Katherine could prolong this act and savour watching every single inch slowly slide into Elena's bowels, until the precious moment it was all the way in. And when it was, when every single inch of her dick was inside Elena's rectum, and her thighs were against her cheeks, Katherine just had to celebrate. Luckily, she knew just how to do that.

"Every inch." Katherine growled lustfully, smacking Elena's butt and practically moaning as she added, "That's every, single inch of my big dick in your ass, sweet doppelgänger of mine. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, do you know what this means Elena? Huh? It means your ass is truly mine! Oh yes, I own it, and I own you!"

It was only then Katherine looked up from Elena's ass hole that she realised her doppelgänger was staring at her. She also realised that in her lust she had let her mask slip and revealed her true face, which momentarily worried her, and she didn't know why. It wasn't like Elena's opinion really mattered to her. Did it? It shouldn't, and yet she found herself wanting to be desired by her mirror-image regardless. However that actually seem to be the case, as Elena seemed intrigued, and perhaps even turned on by seeing what she truly was, and what was truly taking her ass. Which caused Katherine to chuckle with delight, and reward the little slut by officially beginning to fuck her virgin butt.

Again she started out slow, mostly for her own benefit as the beginning of sex was something she always dearly like to savour like a fine wine, but again it wouldn't hurt to make this easier on her bitch in training. Thankfully that seemed to be the case, as Elena let out mostly pleasurable sounds as Katherine slowly began thrusting her hips back and forth, causing the dildo to pump in and out of her forbidden hole, and thus officially start the sodomy. Katherine was officially starting to sodomise her own doppelgänger, a fact which echoed in her mind over the next few minutes, which was truly overwhelming. Luckily this was far from her first time bending another girl over and taking her ass, so Katherine effortlessly ass fucked Elena even if her mind did wander a bit.

Elena should have been terrified by that 'true' face, and she was, but to her shame she was also turned on by it. Turned on by the fact that she was being butt fucked by a dangerous, powerful monster who could kill her at any moment. One that even with dark eyes and fangs looked hot to her. And it had her face at that, which was even more perverted. Although maybe not as perverted as having every single inch of that cock in her ass. Oh yes, Katherine was fucking her tight little virgin ass hole with every inch of that big dick, and Elena was now loving every second of it, even the pain adding to her twisted enjoyment. And even that faded away, and was replaced by pure pleasure. Either because Katherine was just that skilled, or Elena was just that slutty.

Whatever the case Elena felt a growing need for more. To be butt fucked harder! For her ass to be fucked as hard as possible, by a girl no less. Oh yes, Elena wasn't just a lesbian slut. She was a lesbian anal slut. Or at least, Katherine had turned her into one. Not that it mattered. All that mattered was that she got her little ass hole drilled hard and deep, so she could cum like a little bitch with a dick in her ass. Oh God, she couldn't believe she wanted to cum like a little bitch with a big hard girl dick in her tight little ass, one which her own doppelgänger was wearing. It was so humiliating it took Elena several long minutes to build up the courage to actually ask for what she wanted, and even then it sounded really pathetic.

"Harder! Fuck my ass harder!" Elena whimpered pleadingly, "Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, pound my butt hard and deep and make me cum! Please Katherine! I need it! You say my ass is yours? Prove it! Mmmmmmm yessssssss, prove it by slamming my slutty little back hole and make me cum like a bitch with a dick in my ass! Please? Oh please... make me your bitch. Oooooooh Goooooooddddddd, make me your anal loving little bitch! That's what you want, right? Mmmmmm yessssssss, ooooooooh, me as your bitch? Well do it! Make me your bitch, mmmmmmmm, make me yours by making me cum! Please? Oh please Katherine, just do it! Fuck me! Wreck my shit hole! Oooooooh fuck, I need it!"

"You need it, huh?" Katherine smirked, before pushing, "Prove it! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhh, thrust yourself back at me. Help me to make you cum, and prove just how badly you want to be my anal loving little bitch! Yesssssssss, that's it, mmmmmmm, good girl! Good little anal loving bitch! Ooooooooh yesssssssss, mmmmmmm fuck, cum for me you little bitch! Fucking cum!"

Only too happy to oblige Elena started slamming herself back against the dildo, making sure that her butt hole was pounded even harder and deeper than it was before. It got her so close to orgasm she could practically taste it, only for Katherine to constantly deny her by slowing her thrusts, and even forcing Elena to slow down with the vice like grip she had on her waist. Which made Elena whimper and cry pathetically, and Katherine chuckle evilly. Elena also tried to beg for more again, but all she could do was repeat the words 'please', 'fuck me' and simply Katherine's name over and over again as she was too delirious to do anything else. Well, that and the constant whimpers, gasps, moans and cries.

Then all of a sudden Katherine reached down, grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked it back so that Elena's back was now pressing against her doppelgänger's boobs, as she could feel her hot breath against her neck, and again, Katherine grinning wickedly. Katherine then teased her by licking her neck and then giving it a few kisses, before driving her teeth deep into her flesh, breaking the skin and drinking deep from her. At the same time she picked up her speed rapidly to an inhuman level, easily giving Elena the climax she had been craving. Although to her shame that was as much from the biting and blood drinking as it was from the butt fucking. Which was so wrong, but Elena just couldn't care at that moment. In fact, she didn't care if she died. It was the price she was willing to pay for just another moment of this ecstasy.

Katherine had no intention of killing her doppelgänger before she met her, and now she couldn't imagine anything worse. Fortunately she was no baby vampire, and had done this several times, so she knew just how much to drink to increase both of their pleasure without putting Elena in danger. Admittedly it was harder to stop than ever before, as Elena's blood tasted better than anything else she'd ever tasted, but she was strong, and able to stop. Besides, at that point, she had to concentrate on not cumming herself, which was incredibly hard with that sweet taste in her mouth, the other end of the harness bashing against her clit and most of all, the sheer joy of fucking sweet, innocent little Elena Gilbert in the ass, and making her cum from it.

Nothing had ever been more satisfying than the last thing, and Katherine revelled in every single part of it. Which thanks to her enhanced senses she got to enjoy a lot more of than regular people. Such as the sound of Elena's heart hammering in her chest, every tiny sound of pleasure she made, and smelling her delicious cum squirting out of her cunt, and being so aware of that last thing it was like it was practically happening to her. Which briefly bought back some memories she was trying to repress, but it was easier than ever to ignore them in favour of focusing on the girl she was sodomising, especially when she pushed Elena back down on her hands and knees, reinforcing that Elena Gilbert was now her bitch.

From the sounds of Elena's heartbeat Katherine knew she had been lying a few minutes ago, but that didn't mean this girl wouldn't be embarrassed about the things she had said once she came down from her high, and would probably try and back out of them. Of course, that was completely unacceptable. It was clear to Katherine now that Elena was born to be her bitch, her anal loving bitch, and that was exactly what she was going to be. Oh yes, Katherine was going to make sure Elena kept her word, at any price. Perhaps she would even collar her, and tattoo the words 'Property of Katherine Pierce' on her pretty little body, probably as a tramp stamp, so she could easily show it off.

That was the thought which finally pushed Katherine over the edge of what was easily one of the most satisfying climaxes of her life. Admittedly it wasn't as powerful as what she had felt when she was cumming in Elena's mouth and all over her face, but Katherine loved it even more as it seemed like she was putting her doppelgänger in her place. Which was a thought which made it easy for her to power through that climax and the others that followed, to make sure that Elena came so hard and frequently she would truly want to be Katherine's sex slave. Sadly humans didn't have the same stamina as vampires, and ultimately Elena collapsed face down and passed out much sooner than Katherine would have liked. Especially given that it was no fun fucking unconscious bodies, forcing her to stop.

On the bright side, she got to savour the moment of triumph, regain her composure, and then slowly pull her cock out of Elena's butt hole, watching lustfully as inch after inch slowly slid out of it. What was even better was the moment the toy came loose with a popping sound, leaving Elena Gilbert's most private hole gaping wide open, Katherine spreading those butt cheeks apart so she could get the best possible look of her handiwork. Which also made her smirk with wicked delight. Because how could she not? Gaping butt holes were so cute, at least when she was responsible for them, and considering who this one belonged to made it even better. Although given that Elena was now stirring Katherine had a chance to make it perfect.

"Spread your cheeks for me! Show me that pretty little gape!" Katherine ordered firmly, smacking that cute little ass to emphasise her words.

Again she was expecting Elena to protest, but once again her seemingly innocent doppelgänger pleasantly surprised her by reaching back and spreading her cheeks. Which to be fair was the second time she was doing it, but it was still impressive. Even more so when she didn't complain about Katherine using her phone to take a little memento of her handiwork. Admittedly that had to be at least partly because Katherine grabbed the phone using her inhuman speed, meaning she had already taken the photograph before Elena could complain, but it still brought her great joy. Then, wanting to see what else she could get away with, Katherine walked around slowly until she was right in front of her pray and gave her another twisted order.

"Suck my cock!" Katherine ordered, "Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, clean my big cock of all your slutty little ass juices."

This time Elena did hesitate briefly, right after taking her hands off her cheeks and lifting her head up so that her lips were practically touching the cock. However this could have been because of exhaustion, or simply the slutty little bottom savouring the moment. Most likely it was a combination of both, but whatever the case Elena eventually closed her eyes and wrapped her mouth around the head of that ass flavoured cock. Then of course, she moaned happily, because again, she was a total bottom, so of course she would love the taste of her own ass. Which cause Katherine to chuckle wickedly with triumph again, reached down to stroke the long, brunette hair in front of her, while providing a little more verbal encouragement.

"Yesssssssss, that's it you little slut, suck it! Suck my cock, ooooooooh yeahhhhhhhh!" Katherine moaned happily, "Ohhhhhhhh yesssssssss, mmmmmmm, you know Elena, for a total dyke whore, you make a pretty good cock sucker. Must be because that dick is a girl dick, and it's covered in girl butt. Oh yeah, mmmmmmm, that's why you like it so much. I can tell. Oh yes, I can tell exactly what kind of girl you are. Mmmmmmm fuck, just as I can tell we're going to have so much fun together. Ohhhhhhh, fuck yes, take it deep. Deep down your throat you little bitch! Oooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, fucking suck it!"

Even before Katherine got to that point Elena was trying to push that cock down her throat, eager for more of her butt cream, which again was just proving the more dominant woman's point, making her smirk and chuckle with triumph. And for a few long minutes Katherine very much enjoyed the show which was in front of her, and thoughts about what kind of fun they would have in the future. Which was mostly a repeat of what they did tonight, except maybe with Elena's friends involved. Then again, there was another option. One which involved Elena taking her place, and receiving what a former lover wanted to give to her on a regular basis. Then for the first time tonight, Katherine found herself unable to stop thinking about Rebekah Mikaelson again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

Dear Diary

There are those who would consider what I'm doing scandalous, especially if they knew the reasons I am doing it. But they're cowards. I get what I want, at any cost, because I'm a survivor. It's pointless to live any other way.

That's what this was in the beginning. Surviving. But I can't deny it any longer, at least to not myself. I'm infatuated with her.

Which is becoming a problem.

I thought I knew the risks of pursuing her, but...

It changes nothing. I still want what she can give me. Almost everything she can give me. And perhaps, there is part of me that once everything she wants.

Either way, after I get what I want it won't matter any more. I will achieve my goal, and that's all that matters.

Isn't it?

*

"Katerina, I wish to speak with you."

Katerina smiled at her secret lover, "Of course Miss Mikaelson. Anything you want."

"Good." Rebekah beamed, barely able to contain her excitement before addressing the room, "Leave us, I wish to speak to Miss Petrova alone."

Rebekah's other ladies in waiting curtsied in obedience, before scurrying out of the room, although it wasn't quite as quickly enough for the vampire's liking and she very nearly yelled at them to hurry up, as she was itching to get her hands on her beautiful human lover. Thankfully the brunette felt the same way as the blonde, as soon as the doors closed they both closed the distance between them and crashed their lips together in a needy and passionate kiss. With need and passion the likes of which Rebekah hadn't experienced in centuries. Not since her dear sweet Tatia was taken from her. Something she could simply not abide happening to her again, hence what she would do tonight. Something she tried to put out of her mind just to enjoy this kiss with the latest doppelgänger, but sadly she would not have her way.

"I saw your brother's downstairs." Katerina grinned as she broke the kiss, "I think they are jealous of us."

They are jealous of me, Rebekah thought bitterly, before smirking, "Let them be."

Despite the huge turn off that was the mention of her brothers Rebekah found it easy to put such horrible thoughts out of her mind when such a beautiful creature was in front of her. She still couldn't get over how similar Katerina and Tatia were. Perhaps identical, as even though it had been centuries since she had seen Tatia she had held onto her memory, and there were moments, such as this, that they would look identical. But then Katerina would smile at her in a way which Tatia never dared, and Rebekah remembered exactly who she was. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. After all, even if they hadn't been so similar Rebekah would be certain that she would be this infatuated with this beautiful creature, who she yearned to kiss again.

Rebekah moved in, so she could do just that, but Katerina backed away, and chuckled, "Business before pleasure. Or are you still undecided."

"I'm not." Rebekah reassured, her eyes turning back and her fangs coming out, "I was simply hoping that we could do both."

With that Rebekah sunk her fangs deep into Katerina's neck, and drank deeply. Rebekah moaned with pleasure as she did so, as she'd never had any blood sweeter than that of a doppelgänger. So much so it was hard to stop herself, and she had come dangerously close a number of times to doing the unthinkable. This was one of those times, but she played it off like she meant to do it, pulling back and giving the weakened girl an evil smile, before she bit her wrist and then pressed it against Katerina's lips. Having done this before Katerina drank without question, even pushing Rebekah's wrist to her as she was allowed to drink longer than ever before, but then the blonde pulled back, and then the brunette then frowned.

"Wait, that's it?" Katerina questioned.

"Almost..." Rebekah revealed playfully.

"What else?" Katerina pushed.

"It's simple..." Rebekah said, leaning in, "You have to die..."

As she spoke Rebekah gently wrapped her hands around Katerina's neck and leaned in so their lips were inches apart. Once she finished speaking Rebekah captured Katerina's lips with her own, and then began squeezing increasingly tightly until she was cutting off her lover's air supply. Naturally, the poor little human tensed, but impressively quickly she relaxed and did her best to kiss back. Rebekah could tell that she was still afraid, but the fact that she was able to hide at all was impressive, and deserved to be rewarded. Which was why at the last possible second she let go of Katerina's neck and pulled back, the girl gasping for breath as the vampire blood in her system soon returned her to normal.

"That, and feed on human blood." Rebekah added, "But I want to fuck you one last time as a human. Is that so much to ask?"

So I'll be easy to push around, Katrina thought bitterly, before forcing a smile and replying, "Of course not Miss Mikaelson."

"Excellent." Rebekah beamed, "Help me out of this dress, there's a deer."

"Yes Miss Mikaelson." Katerina replied and eagerly obeyed.

Katarina wasn't thrilled about the fact that she was going to have to wait even longer to become a vampire, and the fact that it would still be easy for Rebekah to push her around, but just a few more hours didn't seem that bad. Especially if she was going to spend it having sex with this beautiful woman. Oh yes, while Katerina wasn't eager about the other things she was very eager to take off that dress so she could worship the beautiful body beneath it. And as always the case, Rebekah was just as eager to remove her clothes, the only difference being that it happened in the blink of an eye. Previously Katarina had been disappointed by Rebekah's inpatients, but this time she welcomed it, as she was not in a teasing mood, and clearly neither was her lover.

Further proving this Katerina found herself being pinned down onto the bed with Rebekah on top of her, their bodies pressed against each other in all the right places as the two of them continued frantically kissing each other as if their lives depended on it. Then after several long and wonderful minutes of that Rebekah broke the kiss and moved her lips back to Katerina's neck. Which wasn't uncommon, and Katerina braced herself for another bite. But instead of feeding on her Rebekah simply gently kissed the soft and sensitive skin for a frustratingly long time, eventually beginning to lick and suck that area in a way which would lead to another mark which the human would struggle to conceal. Then Katerina was taken by surprise as Rebekah started moving her lips lower.

"Miss Mikaelson?" Katerina gasped.

"Rebekah." Rebekah softly insisted, "I've told you, whenever you and I are alone together, I wish for you to call me Rebekah."

"Rebekah..." Katarina cautiously murmured, the word unfamiliar on her tongue, "What are you... I mean, I know what you're doing, but..."

"Why am I doing it?" Rebekah questioned, before smiling, "The same reason I wish for you to call me by my first name. To show you you're more important than the others."

That wasn't in doubt, because Rebekah had made clear that she didn't turn her servant girls on a whim, 'even the ones that she gave her amazing head', but Katarina didn't think she would be treated to something like this. Not as a human anyway. But she very much welcomed it now. Hell, it was thrilling just to feel Rebekah's lips wrapping around one of her nipples and gently starting to suck them. Then she twirled her tongue around it and then moved over to the other nipple to give it the same treatment, going back and forth just as she taught Katerina to do. Which was wonderful in it's own right, but Katarina already knew that from Rebekah's previous reactions this was nothing compared to what was to come.

It was however something she had to 'settle' for, if that was the right word for it, for quite a while, as Rebekah seemed more than content with worshipping her body this way. Which was both wonderful, and torturous, although admittedly, the more latter as the seconds ticked by and all Katerina could do was squirm under her Mistress. Not that she dared complain. No, a small part of her might have wanted too, but a much bigger part of her was content with being worshipped like this. God knows the men in her life had never treated her to such lengthy foreplay, or been so good at it. Oh yes, Rebekah gave her more pleasure than she had ever known before, simply from this simple act, which made her look forward to what was to come even more.

Rebekah was also increasingly looking forward to it, but she forced herself to wait just a little bit longer. After all, she had been waiting what felt like lifetimes to do this, so she could wait a few more measly minutes. In a way it was lifetimes, as last time she had gone down on a doppelgänger, it was her sweet Tatia, and her pussy had been by far the best Rebekah had ever tasted. And her cum had been the best thing she'd ever tasted. Well, that or her blood, and if Katarina's blood was even better than Tatia's Rebekah could only imagine what kind of treat she was in for. Really, the only reason she hadn't done this sooner was because she wanted to maintain her dominance over this girl, which wasn't always easy, as often, it felt like Katarina was topping her from the bottom. Besides, she had wanted to save it for a special occasion.

Surely there could be no more special occasion than this. Well, perhaps Katerina's first night as a vampire, but Rebekah could think of at least one other trick she had up her sleeves for that. Now she would reward herself and make this special, first by worshipping these perky little tits, and then slowly kiss her way down Katarina's stomach until she was eye level with her delicious smelling prize. Rebekah then took a few long seconds to savour the moment, before closing her eyes, sticking out her tongue and sliding it across the other girl's pussy, starting from the bottom, and working all the way up to the top, at which point she lingered on Katrina's clit. Which she mostly did on autopilot, as she was overwhelmed by the experience.

Just as she suspected Katerina tasted even better than her precious Tatia, and it had been so long since Rebekah allowed herself to indulge in this treat that she would have been overwhelmed simply from the taste of the younger girl's pussy. But of course there was more to it than that. Like the fact that she, a proud top, was doing something which seemed so submissive. That she was having sex with a servant. And a woman, of course. Although perhaps most of all was the fact that she made Katarina cry out in pure pleasure, that sound the sweetest music to Rebekah's ears. Something she was determined to hear more of. Ideally forever. Because sure, she'd tasted Katarina's cunt before, when fingering the other girl, but this was different. Special. Better. And most of all, intoxicating.

Before she was even able to think coherently again Rebekah's body had gone into autopilot in search of more of that heavenly flavour, and that wonderful sound. Or more accurately, her tongue, which repeated that first lick over and over again, with the same wonderful results. Then when she regained control of her body it was extremely difficult for Rebekah not to give Katarina's cunt everything she had right away so she could see if this doppelgänger's cum really was better than the last one. But she would know that joy soon enough, and for now she just wanted to savour this heavenly act. Hell, she even eased off Katarina's clit, ignoring it entirely for a few long minutes, which made her lover let out some adorable whimpers of disappointment.

Katarina was disappointed not to cum, but ironically she was also grateful for it. Just like all those other times Rebekah had fucked her, only this was of course even more intense, as it was literally a dream come true, something Katarina had fantasised about receiving ever since Rebekah talked her into giving it. Don't get her wrong, she had adored giving her female lover pleasure in this way, but it had felt submissive, when she yearned to be dominant. Ironically, now she was finally experiencing it, it felt so amazing that Katarina didn't feel very dominant. No, she felt like a squirming mess, helpless underneath the vampire's mouth. Which was admittedly, a very common feeling while being with Rebekah Mikaelson.

Things would be different when Katarina was a vampire. She had to believe that. And it would be true, she realised, as long as she was having sex with someone other Rebekah. Because as Rebekah had explained it to her, the older vampire would always stronger, meaning that no matter how powerful she got Katerina would never be more powerful than Rebekah, which meant in the long run they couldn't be together. Not without Katarina truly submitting, and Katarina just couldn't allow that to happen. Although in moments like this, she had to admit it was extremely tempting, especially if she could experience pleasure like this every single day as the Original vampire had promised her.

For a little while Katarina allowed herself to indulge in that fantasy. Of every single day spreading her legs for the only female Original vampire, her beautiful Rebekah licking, fingering and even fucking her very willing pussy. Probably her ass too, once Rebekah was done with it. Oh God, Katarina still couldn't believe that was the price Rebekah was asking in exchange for immortality. That, and unending devotion, which would be very hard to resist giving her if she could make her ass hole feel even a fraction as good as Rebekah was making her feel in that moment. Hell, Katarina could hate every single moment of being butt fucked, and she was still probably give up her ass on a regular basis just for more pleasure like this. Or perhaps even just to make her top happy.

As it was that last thought was a particularly scary one Katarina decided that she desperately needed to do something before she was broken simply from Rebekah's tongue caressing her cunt. Fortunately she had always been smart, and quickly came up with something which was perfect. Unfortunately it was like Rebekah could read her mind, because just as Katarina was opening her mouth to put her plan to motion her words dissolved into a long moan as Rebekah lingered her tongue over her clit for a few long seconds, which was all it took for Katarina to forget how to speak. That process was then repeated over and over again until she was finally able to blurt something out.

"Rebekah!" Katerina cried out.

Rebekah was hesitant to respond, as that could have simply been a cry of pleasure, but eventually she reluctantly lifted her head and asked, "What is it, my love?"

It took Katarina a few long seconds to be able to respond, as she was getting over what she had been feeling, but eventually she pleaded, "Can I... I, I want to lick you, as you lick me. You, you said there was a way... and, and that is what I want. Please?"

"Oh, my dearest Katarina..." Rebekah chuckled with wicked delight, "It would be my pleasure."

Rebekah truly meant that, she really did. And why wouldn't she? If there was a more intimate act between lovers, she couldn't think of it. But she had to admit, she rather liked the idea of worshipping Katarina's tasty little pussy. Hell, part of her wanted to worship it for hours, and she knew for a fact, she would not be able to do it if Katarina was busy worshipping her twat at the same time. Then again, as much as she would love to give herself such credit, there was no way she could be patient enough to keep this up for hours. After all, this was the first time she was doing this particular favour, and sooner or later it was inevitable she would get carried away. Most likely sooner, so why not ensure she herself got some pleasure out of it too?

Despite the thought, and what she had said out loud, it was several long seconds before Rebekah moved to do anything about it, which kind of felt like a lifetime under the circumstances. And of course, when she did she didn't pause the pussy licking, even for a second. In fact, to make up for the fact her licks wouldn't be quite as easy she concentrated on Katarina's clit, taking it into her mouth and gently sucking on it while moving her body around into what had become known as the 69 position. Oh yes, on this special night she indulged in another taboo with her lesbian lover, who cried out adorably as her clit became a focus of the worshipping. Hell, with just a little more pressure, Rebekah could have easily made Katarina cum like that. But she wasn't ready to do that. At least, not yet.

Soon, Rebekah silently promised her lover, as she again placed herself on top of the other woman, and more importantly her pussy hovering over Katarina's face. She then slowly lowered herself downwards, but her woman wasn't having any of it. No, Katarina grabbed Rebekah's arse and roughly pulled the vampire down on top of her, while sticking out her tongue to make sure her cunt landed on something soft. Katarina then started frantically licking her pussy, making Rebekah preen with delight. But also, scowl in disapproval. Well, at least a little bit. Technically her bottom didn't have permission for this, but it was hard to want to punish her for something so wonderful. Besides, it was a special night, so the top could afford to be lenient. More importantly, it was allowing one to catch up to the other, and in her current state Rebekah couldn't hate that.

In fact, Rebekah loved it, as Katarina quickly proved that she had been trained well by focusing on the other woman's clit, swirling her tongue around it as well as providing the perfect amount of suction to bring Rebekah to the edge of orgasm, without doing something rash like forcing her over that edge. At least, not without permission. Oh yes, Katarina was a good little bitch, who bought her Mistress to the edge of climax, and then waited for permission to sent over that edge. Which of course would be Rebekah sending Katerina over the edge, something the Original vampire avoided for as long as she possibly could. Which admittedly, in her current state of mind, wasn't nearly as long as it should have been.

Katarina got really frustrated with waiting, even losing her patience a few times, and promising she wouldn't do this if she ever had a sub of her own, while knowing deep down that was totally bull shit. This was definitely a trick she was stealing to use in the future, and she had to admit while it was frustrating it made those few long minutes they kept each other on the edge of climax beyond amazing. Although, even that couldn't compare to the heaven which was Rebekah pushing her tongue inside of her, instantly making her cum. Something which Katarina dearly wished she could savour, and hopefully in the future she would be able too. But for now, it was vital to her to make the other woman cum too.

So that was exactly what she did, pushing her tongue as deep as it would go into the yummy treat covering her mouth. Like Rebekah only seconds ago Katarina removed her tongue, just as quickly, so she could wrap her mouth firmly against the pussy in front of her, so she could swallow as much as the other girl's cum as she possibly could. Which was actually much easier for Rebekah, given that she had superspeed, but Katarina felt she did herself proud. Besides, whatever cum she missed just ended up covering her face, which would be a wonderful bonus later when she was getting fucked, and it would remind her, at least for this one last night, that she belonged to Rebekah. Or at least, in this moment she did.

Then she realised something, in this moment she belonged to Rebekah, but Rebekah also belonged to her. Oh yes, for once, there was no dominant one or submissive one, but just the two of them, bringing each other as much pleasure as possible. Or at least it was that way for a few blissful minutes, until Rebekah started grinding her cunt down onto Katarina's face. Worse, she pulled away from Katarina's cunt entirely, meaning that the brunette was being totally dominated without receiving any pleasure to compensate for it. A few minutes later that was made up for by first one and then a second finger being pushed into her twat, but that made her feel even more dominated by the blonde. Which to her shame, made her cum harder.

It of course had the same effect on Rebekah, making this wonderful torment she had to endure for several minutes until finally she was given a break. That break was short lived of course, because almost the moment Rebekah lifted herself off of her she spun herself around and pinned Katarina beneath her again, so she could kiss her. Which was wonderful, because it allowed the two women to share the taste of each other's pussies, but also slightly frustrating because it of course allowed Rebekah to dominate Katarina's tongue with her own. Not that Katarina complained of course. No, she just continued passionately kissing back, and even licked the blonde's face, like the well-trained little puppy she was.

"How was that, love?" Rebekah smiled smugly when she broke the kiss, confident she already knew the answer.

"Wonderful, I loved it." Katarina replied truthfully, to her shame. Then she tried to hurry this process along, "Please Mistress, please break my neck. Please complete my transition into a vampire, so we can be together forever."

"And what must you do, to earn that privilege?" Rebekah pushed with another wicked smile.

Blushing furiously Katarina hesitantly replied, "To, to give you my ass."

"And will you?" Rebekah pushed.

"For you, anything." Katarina answered quickly, knowing it would get the desired reaction.

"Correct answer." Rebekah grinned, getting off her lover, "Now, get down on your knees, and get ready to suck my cock."

Rebekah was still grinning wickedly as she retrieved her cock at lightning speed out of the draw, attached it to her body with a series of straps, and then stood proudly just to the side of the bed, waiting for Katarina to comply. Not that she was waiting long of course, her obedient bitch getting off the bed and down onto her knees in front of the long man-made dick, that would never go soft. The other woman then gave her an adorably bashful look, before taking the shaft and stroking it as if it was real, while opening her mouth, and wrapping her lips around the head. Just as she had trained her to do, Rebekah thought with another wicked grin.

Again that wicked grin was practically glued to her face as Katarina started bobbing her head up and down the dildo, at first just concentrating on the first few inches, before moving her mouth lower. Initially this just meant sliding her tongue up and down the shaft, but eventually she started pushing it into her throat. Of course, with nothing covering it, like her own cunt cream, Katarina wasn't properly motivated to take it all, and so far hadn't been able to do so. That was going to change, because as a vampire breathing would become less important, and of course, they would have centuries to practice Katarina's cock sucking skills. Although she was pretty good now, as you couldn't train enthusiasm, which was enough to make Rebekah chuckle with delight, and offer up some verbal encouragement.

"Oooooooooh yessssssss, that's it love, suck my cock! Mmmmmmm, suck it like a good little slut!" Rebekah moaned at the beautiful sight in front of her, "Be my little slut Katarina. Ohhhhhhhh yesssssss, prove you want to be mine by taking that cock deep down your throat. Oh yes, that's it! Mmmmmm God yes, take it deep! Oh yesssssssss, mmmmmmm fuck!"

Pulling away from the dick Katarina gasped, "I'm sorry Miss Mikaelson, I can't take it deeper than that. Perhaps you could fuck my pussy first?"

Rebekah raised an eyebrow teasingly, before smirking, "Yes, I suppose that would be alright. Oh yes, bend over. Mmmmmmm yessssssss, I want you on your hands and knees, on the bed, ready for me to fuck you."

"Yes Miss Mikaelson." Katarina eagerly replied and obeyed.

It was truly delightful, just to watch Katarina crawl into position, and stick her cute little arse at the more dominant woman. So much so Rebekah just had to admire it for a few long seconds, before she even got onto the bed behind her prey. As she did this Rebekah spat into her hand and rubbed that saliva into the base of the dildo which her lover's mouth hadn't been able to reach. Which to be fair, had been good enough for any other whore's arse, but not her precious Katarina. Especially not for the first time they were doing this. And especially not when Rebekah was determined to make sure it was the first of many. So she was only too happy to fuck that pretty little cunt, which was one of her favourite pastimes anyway.

That pretty little cunt was more than ready for a fucking after the licking Rebekah had just given it, but she just couldn't resist sliding a couple of fingers in at first, just for the fun of it. Besides, she had other plans for those fingers, and it wasn't like Katarina complaint. In fact she did the exact opposite crying out loudly in pure pleasure as two fingers entered her and began thrusting in and out. Katarina continued doing that as Rebekah spent a few long minutes fingering the other woman, replacing those fingers with her big fake cock, which again was welcomed by her lesbian lover. As it always had been when Rebekah had fucked her like this in the past.

Katarina certainly wasn't faking that enjoyment. Even before Rebekah she had enjoyed sex in a way women supposedly weren't supposed too, and no one could satisfy her like this ancient vampire and her strap-on. Also this was an excellent way to put off the indignity she would have to suffer in the near future. Oh yes, Katerina found herself forgetting about that as first she was wonderfully fingered, and then penetrated by that fake cock. In her current mood she could have taken the entire length in just one thrust. Probably. Although she couldn't deny that she was grateful to Rebekah for going nice and slowly, allowing them both to savour every second of this.

Which was a little infuriating when Rebekah was sliding her cock up and down her pussy lips, but Katarina forgave her the second the dildo was pushed inside her. As she predicted, she truly could have taken the entire length in just one thrust, and she did, it was just in her mind it was a lot faster, the vampire using her supernatural strength and speed to hammer the strap-on inside her. Instead Rebekah seemed to be stuffing her cunt as slowly as she possibly could, which felt both infuriating and wonderful. Oh yes, inch after inch slowly entered her until she had the full length inside her, and their bodies were resting against each other. At which point Rebekah paused again so they could savour the moment, before pulling back and officially beginning to fuck her.

It was extremely close, but Katarina thought this was her favourite part of the night so far. The 69 had been a wonderful example of a way that two people could pleasure each other at the same time, and Katarina truly loved doing that with Rebekah, but selfishly, she preferred this, at least in this moment. Oh yes, she had been the only one receiving pleasure when Rebekah had gone down on her, only for Katarina to put a stop to it, but that was only because it would so unfamiliar receiving oral that her mind had wondered too much for her to truly enjoy it. This was far more familiar, and allowed Katarina to forget about the price she had to pay for immortality, or even that it was on the table to begin with. Instead she just focused on the incredible pleasure Rebekah was giving her, and it was truly wonderful.

However after a few long minutes of that gentle back-and-forth thrusting Katarina felt something unfamiliar again. Something which made her frown in confusion as she felt something rubbing against her butt hole, and then her eyes went wide as that thing entered her most private orifice. Thankfully it was only a finger, and one of those that had been inside her cunt at that, so the entry was lubricated by her own juices, meaning the pain was almost non-existent. It was however extremely humiliating, especially as it promised more to come, and more to the point that it actually made her moan in pleasure, causing Katarina to blush furiously, especially as this caused Rebekah to chuckle wickedly.

Before that chuckle Rebekah moaned, "Ohhhhhhhhh fuck, you're tight! Mmmmmmmm yesssssssss, your arse is bloody tight, ooooooooooh God, this is going to be so much fun.."

Rebekah knew that such taunting was cruel, but she just couldn't help it, as she meant what she said, Katarina really was just so wonderfully tight. It was very unlikely that Katarina would have lied about being an anal virgin, as it was so very forbidden that most people didn't even think of it, let alone consider it an option, but it was always beyond satisfying to confirm that she would be taking an anal cherry. Just seducing women was an incredible feat, but to then talk a woman into anal sex was a delicious taboo on top of a delicious taboo, Rebekah always relished it. Something she would gladly pay just about any price for, and this hardly seemed like one, gaven that she was determined she would gain a perfect little lesbian slut in the process.

Training Katarina to fulfil that position had been a joy, and she would like to think that she would accept simply everything else except anal, especially when pumping her pussy like this was so enjoyable, and had such positive results. However, the truth was Rebekah would not accept a virgn hole on a lesbian lover, not in the long-term. But that was okay, because Rebekah was confident in her abilities to make Katarina, or any girl, cum so hard and frequently that she would be totally addicted to bumming by the time Rebekah was through with her, and more importantly she would be Rebekah's anal whore when she was through with her. Oh yes, Katarina's ass would be hers, and there was nothing this poor human could do about it.

Luckily for them both it seemed this wouldn't be a problem, as it only took a little anal fingering to have Katarina moaning in pure pleasure for her. Admittedly the cock pumping in and out of her twat had a lot to do with that, but it wasn't the only reason. Oh yes, Rebekah could tell that Katarina was loving it up the arse, even when Rebekah added the second finger slowly but surely into that forbidden hole, and then started swirling it around as well as thrusting it in and out, making sure to stretch Katarina's most intimate hole for what was to come. Sure, the initial penetration of the first, then the second finger, caused Katarina to cry out in pain, but it wasn't long before only sounds of pure pleasure were coming out of her mouth.

What was even better was that Katarina seemed close to cumming from the double fucking she was receiving, which gave Rebekah ideas. She wasn't ready to share Katarina with anyone, whether they be another woman, a man, or worst of all, one of her brothers, but Rebekah had to admit that someday it might be fun to find someone to give this little slut a DP. Or even better, to make her air tight, with each of her fuck holes stuffed with a cock. But tonight Katherine was all hers, and Rebekah wasn't ready to let her cum yet. No, this slut needed to pay up, and give Rebekah her anal cherry first. So the blonde reluctantly pulled her strap-on out of the brunette's cunt just before Katarina was about to cum, causing the poor girl to whimper pathetically.

"Rebekah!" Katarina whined mid whimper.

"I'm sorry love, but you're not cumming again until I've popped your arse cherry." Rebekah revealed, prompting another whimper from her lover, which in turn pushed her to ask, "And you do want to give me your arse, don't you Katarina?"

"Yes." Katarina whimpered without hesitation.

"Prove it..." Rebekah then pushed, pulling her fingers out of Katarina's back hole, "Mmmmmmm yesssssssss, reach back and spread your cheeks. Show me that cute little bum hole of yours. Oh yes, show me it, and beg me to bum you like a real whore!"

"Bum me, bum me please." Katarina started timidly, before gradually becoming more bold, "Fuck my ass, oh God, please Rebekah, fuck me in the ass! I wanna be ass fucked by you, mmmmmmm, made yours forever! That's what I want. Please give it to me. Please? Oh God... fuck me. Fuck my bottom, ah fuck! Yes! Stretch me! Fill me up with your cock! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk!"

Katerina had blushed, but slowly did as she was told, slowly reaching back to grab her butt cheeks and pull them apart as wide as possible. She was then forced to stay like that for a few long minutes as Rebekah slid her cock up and down her ass crack before finally pressing firmly against her most intimate hole and pushing forwards until Katerina's ass hole began stretching open for an invading object for the first time. This was increasingly painful and embarrassing, the height of this being the moment the strap-on slid through her tight little anal ring and into her virgin ass. Which made Katerina and Rebekah cry out loudly, the difference being that one was of pure pleasure, and the other pure pain.

It had been difficult to imagine how anyone could like something so obscene, especially not a woman, but now Katerina knew it was a lie. That Miss Mikaelson was no better than any man she'd ever met, telling her whatever she wanted to hear just to get her what she wanted. But that was okay, because Katerina would take the worst pain imaginable to get what she truly wanted. But thankfully after that initial agonising pain Katerina was given some much-needed time to recover, although she suspected that was just Rebekah savouring the moment before pushing forwards. Although Katerina still wasn't sure what the other woman was getting out of this, given that she couldn't feel it as a man would.

Not that Katerina could really focus on that for long, but when Rebekah started pushing more of the cock into her ass, causing the pain to return. Admittedly it wasn't nearly as bad as the initial anal penetration, but it wasn't exactly pleasant, especially considering who was doing this to her. Yes, she had an ulterior motive for doing this, but she had truly thought Rebekah cared about her. Perhaps even loved her. Maybe even Katerina loved her, in a way that she had never loved anyone else. And yet here was this person who claim to love her more than life itself causing her not only pain, but the greatest humiliation that Katerina had ever known. That any one had ever known.

Perhaps the worst part of it all was that to her shock and horror Katerina found that ultimately Rebekah hadn't been lying, and there was pleasure to be felt from this obscene act. Even the invasion of her bowels had a certain twisted thrill to it, and once the sodomy officially got underway Katerina felt her rectum slowly but surely relaxing until the pain was a distant memory, and all she felt was pleasure. Which she actually wished wasn't the case, as she could handle pain, but this humiliation had Katerina almost begging Rebekah for mercy. Or for more, which would be even worse. And given the expression on Rebekah's face as she looked back, that was exactly what the Original vampire wanted.

Rebekah had already made up her mind. She would be keeping her word, no matter what, but she dearly loved to dominate her lovers, and there was nothing more dominating than being able to fuck them in the bum. Luckily she had become an expert at it over the past few hundred years, and was confident in her abilities to be able to turn any girl, regardless of how hesitant they were for the act, into an eager little arse slut. Oh yes, Rebekah was confident that she would have Katerina begging to be her little anal loving slut for all of eternity before this night was through. There was simply no other option that would be acceptable as far as she was concerned.

The fact that Katerina cried out in pure pain from losing her anal virginity was no big deal, as everyone did that, but the fact that she didn't whine and complain about it was a very positive sign, even if Rebekah had given her a promise to turn her afterwards. It showed that Katerina had every bit the inner power that Rebekah thought she did, and was why this little human would make a great vampire. Which seemed to be confirmed when she seemed to enjoy the debauchery, not just of getting sodomised, but just getting her arse stuffed with dildo. Oh yes, Katerina mostly let out sounds of pain, but occasionally there was some enjoyment breaking through, Rebekah savouring each one of those gasps, cries and whimpers.

Slowly but surely Rebekah continued invading Katerina's most intimate hole, until her thighs came to rest against her arse cheeks, announcing every single inch of that big strap-on was buried deep within the other girl's back passage. The best part of it being that Katerina had kept her cheeks spread throughout the anal invasion, meaning that Rebekah got the perfect view of inch after inch of her dick disappearing into that tight little virgin arse. God, Rebekah swore she literally drooled at the heavenly and amazingly erotic sight. Or at least she would have, if she hadn't been so busy complimenting her little anal slut on just what a good girl she was being for her.

"Oh yes, mmmmmmm, that's it! Just like that, ooooooooh, a little more, a little more, ohhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, every inch! That's every, single inch inside your tiny little arse hole! Oh love, I'm so proud of you, mmmmmmm fuck!" Rebekah praised almost deliriously, "Mmmmmmm, fuck yes, you're such a good little anal slut for me! I'm going to bum you so hard! Oh fuck! Oooooooohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhh!"

Which of course made the poor younger girl blush, the older one not needing her vampire heightened senses to be able to taste it. No she just had to know people, and more importantly Katerina, to know she was getting that delicious reaction from her. But as much as Rebekah adored humiliating her conquests, given she saw it as helping them learn their place, she had to be careful at this special stage not to overdo it. After all, she was trying to ease Katerina into this, and more importantly make her love it just as much as she did. Or at least close. So after a little taunting Rebekah officially started the sodomy, again delighted by the reactions she got almost from the start, which only continued becoming more delightful as she continued introducing her latest victim to the joys of buggery.

Katerina knew that Rebekah could be inpatient, and was desperately hoping that she would just spontaneously start fucking her harder. After the initial anal penetration, and especially before Katerina had surrendered herself to this unspeakable act, she couldn't have imagined herself actually wanting Rebekah to suddenly fuck her ass harder, but now Katerina wanted that more than anything, because just as it was likely that a faster and harder pace would give her the orgasm she now desperately craved. Not that she had imagined herself reaching that stage after losing her anal virginity, and especially before it, and it was incredibly embarrassing that she actually felt that way, but now she was just too horny to care. She just needed to cum so bad.

It was so bad that Katerina was on the verge of begging for more, but if she did that there would be no way she could possibly deny that she enjoyed this, and surely she would become Rebekah's anal slut always and forever. Which was a fate so humiliating and scary that Katerina would almost prefer death. Or at least, that's what she had thought before. No, she still felt that way now, it was just that she could almost see why being so submissive was appealing. Oh yes, if it meant an eternity feeling incredible pleasure like this, Katerina could see the appeal of giving up her ass on a daily basis. Even if it became hard to sit down, even with supernatural healing. Which was another thought which made Katerina blush furiously.

Although not as much as the fact that she spent almost the entire sodomy whimpering, gasping and crying out pathetically, the worst part being that the sounds gradually turned from humiliation and pain with a touch of pleasure, to just humiliating pleasure, and then finally just a pure pleasure as even the humiliation itself just added to her enjoyment. Oh God, Katerina tried to hide those sounds of enjoyment so desperately when they began, pushing her face deep into the bed sheets, and her fingernails into her butt cheeks, and then later the sheets, but it was no use. Now she couldn't possibly convince Rebekah that she didn't like it up the ass. But it also meant there was no more reason to prevent herself from begging, and then hopefully getting what she wanted.

"Harder! Oh God please, mmmmmmm, please Miss Mikaelson, oooooooooh, Rebekah, fuck me harder!" Katarina cried out in between moans and whimpers, "Ohhhhhhhh Goooooooddddddd, I need it! I need you to fuck me harder! Fuck my ass harder! Ooooooooooh yessssssssss, pound my little ass hole hard and deep and make me cum! Ooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkk yeasssssssss, mmmmmmm, cum like an anal slut! Please Rebekah, please fuck me! Destroy my little butt hole with every ounce of your vampire speed and strength! Tear it apart until it's ruined forever! Ah yes, wreck my shit hole, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk yessssssssssss, fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeesssssssss! Mmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Sooner than Katerina was expecting it, given Rebekah's track record in teasing, her lover gradually picked up the pace until she was pounding her most intimate hole with what had to be every ounce of her supernatural strength. Although she only reached about half of it before Katerina found herself going over the edge of the most powerful climax of her life. Which was then followed by another, and another, and another. Just as she feared. Oh God, Rebekah was always so good at every aspect of sex, and Katerina had feared what effect that would have on her. Although honestly it was hard to care. When she was receiving ecstasy like this. Oh yes, she would do anything to receive ecstasy like this again, even truly become Rebekah's anal slut.

Rebekah was determined to make that wonderful dream a reality, even if she had to kill Katerina to do it. Well, if she wanted to keep the doppelgänger then she would have too kill her to save her from death, but the point was with her blood in Katerina's system she was free to use every ounce of her strength to brutalise this poor girl, which was something she desperately wanted to do right now, and certainly not for Katerina's benefit. No, Rebekah's darkest impulses were screaming at her to tear this innocent girl apart, or at least tear apart her most intimate place, so she would be forever humiliated. However, Rebekah could never hurt her. She loved her, and she really wanted to show her how much by making her cum a record number of times.

Admittedly she was hoping that all these incredible climaxes would get her what she wanted, but even that was secondary right now to simply making Katerina cum. Unfortunately Rebekah did have to give those dark impulses something, as they were threatening to take over, so she grabbed onto Katerina's hair, pulled her back and just before the girl went over the edge of her first orgasm she bit into her neck and drank deeply from her. God, doppelgänger blood was truly the best. Oh yes, it wasn't the first time Rebekah had drank blood during sex, but it had never been more intense than this. Both because of how special the blood was, and the fact that she was taking the arse cherry of the woman who had stolen her heart.

The downside to that overwhelming sensation was Rebekah couldn't possibly deny herself a climax of her own, which was so satisfying words couldn't do justice to it. Hell, even if one end of the harness hadn't been bashing against her clit she could still probably cum, as the mental stimulation was just so intense. Of course Rebekah had never been going to actually try that. Which was a problem, because this type of pleasure could be very distracting. It also meant that inevitably this was the beginning of the end, but Rebekah still did herself proud by being able to pound Katerina through several more climaxes, and a few for herself, before she was forced to stop.

In fact, Rebekah could have lasted much longer, and almost did, but lacking the supernatural stamina of the vampire the poor little human collapsed with exhaustion, and the only reason that her lower half remained in the air being Rebekah strong grip on Katerina's waist. God, it was so tempting just to keep going, and literally turn the weaker girl into nothing but a fuck hole. But again, Rebekah just couldn't do any real damage to this woman, so reluctantly she started slowing down, gradually bringing them both down from their highs. Of course, she made sure to bury every inch of her dick inside Katerina's formally virgin arse at the end, and then slowly pull it out to admire her handiwork.

After admiring the sight for several long seconds Rebekah smacked that arse and ordered, "Spread your cheeks! Mmmmmmm yesssssssss, show me your pretty little gape."

Katarina cried out in pain from the strike to her tender behind, and then whimpered pathetically as she heard the humiliating command. Of course, her body was so broken at this point it obeyed automatically, even as her mind hated it for doing so. Hated herself for doing so. But she just couldn't help it. Oh God, she just couldn't stop herself from reaching back and spreading her cheeks as wide apart as possible, showing off her wrecked rear hole, which felt like it would never be the same again. And yet somehow, with Rebekah's blood in her system, she could already feel it slowly fixing itself. It was slow going, but it was doing it. Which just meant that Rebekah would enjoy it even more when she sodomised her again. God, Katerina blushed at the thought.

"Good girl." Rebekah praised, "Now suck my cock! Mmmmmm yesssssssss, suck your arse off of my cock you filthy whore!"

"Rebekah!" Katarina exclaimed, scandalised.

"Oh please, after everything you've been through, what's another indignity?" Rebekah scoffed, "Or do you not wish to become a vampire?"

Honestly Katarina was just glad that she didn't obey straightaway, as that would have been incredibly embarrassing. Of course this was still very embarrassing, as all Rebekah had to do was dangle the promise of immortality in front of her and she would of course do whatever she wanted. Something she hopefully wouldn't have her much longer, but now Katerina could do nothing but turn around, closer eyes, open her mouth and wrap her lips around the head of Rebekah's dick. The taste was far from pleasant, but it wasn't nearly as vile as she had feared it might be, the brunette relaxing slowly and doing her best to forget about what she was tasting as she began gently sucking the blonde's cock. Which of course caused Rebekah to laugh joyfully, and provide her usual encouragement.

"Oooooooooooh yessssssssss, that's a good girl, mmmmmmmm, that's a very good girl." Rebekah praised, starting to gently stroke Katherine's hair as the other girl sucked her cock, "Suck it! Suck your arse off my cock. Mmmmmmm yesssssssss, that's so hot! I love watching a girl sucking my cock after I've bummed her with it. Making her go arse to mouth like a true anal whore. Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, keep it up Katarina. Mmmmmmmm, I don't care if you can't take it all, just take as much as you can into your throat. Yessssssssss, deep throat it, then lick the base. Make sure you get every drop of your own arse juice you dirty bitch! Oh fuck yeah, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddd!"

Once again helpless to do anything except obey Katarina bobbed her head lower and lower on that dick, eventually pushing it into her throat. Again she didn't get very far, then just to ensure that she got what she truly wanted, Katarina went lower than even earlier than before, setting a new time record for her. This greatly pleased Rebekah, who continued the taunting and the hair stroking, but honestly at that point Katarina barely noticed. She was too busy sucking that cock clean of her own butt cream, which she was finding she loved more and more as the blow job continued. Something she could be deeply ashamed of later, but in that moment she didn't care, she just continued cleaning, even licking the base, just as Rebekah had ordered her to do.

Then all of a sudden she was being pulled up into a pair of strong arms and kissed. For a moment Katarina was so far gone she didn't even realise what was happening to her, but that was only a few fleeting seconds. But then she happily kissed back, a little overwhelmed that Rebekah was so eagerly kissing her, given what flavour there was on her lips and tongue. Then again, Katarina supposed she would have to get used to this. Because true, Rebekah had been a means to an end, but now Katerina wasn't so sure that she could ever leave her. Thankfully it didn't seem that would be an issue, as the blonde pulled back and bit her hand, before placing it against Katerina's lips, feeding the brunette with some fresh blood to seal the deal.

After allowing Katarina a few long seconds to drink Rebekah wrapped her hands around her lover's neck and told her, "I love you, Katarina Petrova."

"I love you too, Rebekah Mikaelson." Katarina said without hesitation, just before Rebekah snapped her neck.

*

"What's that?"

Katherine snapped the book shut, and exclaimed unconvincingly, "Nothing!"

"Is that a diary? Like mine?" Elena grinned.

"No." Katherine lied unconvincingly, before asking, "What are you doing here?"

Elena frowned, "You told me to come here?"

"Yes, but..." Katherine trailed off, realising that she had been reading her diary for over an hour, "Oh."

"What is this place anyway?" Elena frowned.

"The Salvatore Mansion." Katherine said dismissively.

"Oh..." Elena murmured, before asking curiously, "Are they friends of yours?"

"You could say that." Katherine smirked, "But let's not waste time talking about them, shall we?"

"Okay?" Elena frowned, before grinning hopefully, "Soooooo... can I read it?"

Katherine gave her a look, really?"

"What?" Elena protested, "You read mine, it's only fair."

"Life's not fair." Katherine shrugged, and then when Elena gave her a look she grumbled, "Perhaps another day. For now, kiss my boots, while I read some more."

"Yes Miss Pierce." Elena replied and obeyed happily, not noticing the look she got from her lover, before Katherine returned to what was obviously her diary.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

Dear Diary

It's been awhile since I last wrote in you, but I've been extremely busy living my best life.

Just when I didn't think my life could get any weirder it did as Katherine Pierce introduced herself to me, who is literally my mirror image. Not literally like some people use the word, I really mean literally. We look exactly alike, except she prefers having curly hair, while I prefer to keep mine straight. As Katherine says, it's the only straight part of me.

I should be freaked out by everything she's told me, and I am, and by the fact that she came onto me immediately, and I was, a little, but mostly just turned on by her. Which may be very vain of me, but I don't care, because Katherine Pierce is like the perfect woman. Strong, confident, dominant, and totally willing to fulfil all of my fantasies.

She didn't ask me for my anal cherry, she took it, and now I'm hers forever. I know that's not PC, but in my heart I know it's true. Whatever I'm doing I think of Katherine, and how I'm hers, but especially when she's around, which is thankfully all the time now. And it's about to get even better, because I'm about to introduce her to my best friends.

Hopefully it will have the results I'm expecting, but either way it should be fun.

*

"Hello Caroline."

Caroline looked up from her phone, and beamed happily when she saw her best friend standing in the doorway to her bedroom. She also opened her mouth automatically to greet her, but she was momentarily stunned into silence by just how amazing Elena looked. Of course, Elena always looked amazing, but what she was wearing now was far more skin-tight and revealing than anything she'd seen her in before, and her hair looked amazing curled like that, and most of all, she just had this confidence smirk on her face, which Caroline hadn't seen before. It was intoxicating, and Caroline was very grateful that they were now fuck buddies, because it would have been difficult not to jump her friend's bones when she was looking like that.

"Hi." Caroline greeted warmly back after a few long seconds of staring, tossing her phone aside and standing up, while looking her friend up and down, "Wow Elena, you look amazing! I would be mad at you for going shopping without me, but wow, you are so forgiven."

The brunette rolled her eyes and move closer, "How generous of you."

"I'd like to think so." Caroline smirked flirtatiously.

The other girl asked, "Well, aren't you going to greet me properly, to show that you forgive me?"

"Gladly." Caroline grinned, closing the distance between them.

Greeting each other with a kiss had become pretty ordinary for them lately, at least in private, but apparently Elena wasn't just going for a different look, but had embraced a whole new attitude, because this kiss was unlike any they'd had before. Oh yes, Elena just had so much confidence and swagger about her that it made Caroline swoon, even just when her friend grabbed her and pulled her closely to her. Then their lips met and God, it was perfect. So much so that Caroline found herself lost in it instantly, Elena controlling the kiss, and the blonde, right from the start, and the next thing Caroline knew she was lying on her back on her bed with her best friend on top of her.

After a few long minutes of this, Bonnie walked into the room, her eyes going wide as she exclaimed, "Elena!"

"Elena." Caroline moaned as her friend broke the kiss, only to roll off of her and reveal that her friend was also standing in the doorway with Bonnie, "Elena?"

"There is an echo in here." Katherine grumbled wryly, then when Elena gave her a look she shrugged, "What? I was good. You said, don't start the real fun until you got here, and I didn't."

"Uh-huh." Elena hummed sceptically, before making introductions, "Bonnie, Caroline, this is Katherine. She is a doppelgänger, like me. Obviously."

"Hi girls." Katherine gave a little wave, "We've already met, but you don't remember."

There was a long pause, then Bonnie turned to Elena and questioned, "So, you're supernatural?"

"Duh." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but unfortunately we don't get any of the benefits the other supernatural creatures do." Elena explained, "We're both just copies of a woman who actually predates the other supernatural creatures."

"Wow." Caroline mumbled, struggling to get her head around it, before checking, "So wait, are you two, like, related?"

"So distantly it doesn't matter." Katherine said dismissively, "Now can we get to the fun already?"

There was a brief pause as Bonnie frowned, then cautiously moved over to Katherine and touched her, before freaking out, "You're a vampire!"

"And you're a witch." Katherine said nonchalantly.

"Bonnie..." Elena began.

"Caroline get back, I'll deal with this." Bonnie said as confidently as she could, which wasn't very.

"It's okay, really..." Elena protested.

"How can it be okay? She's a vampire, Elena!" Bonnie protested, not taking her eyes off of Katherine, "She's exactly who grams was warning me about."

"She wouldn't hurt us." Elena insisted.

"Why not?" Bonnie grumbled, still not taking her eyes off of Katherine.

"Because she's my girlfriend!" Elena exclaimed.

Which did get Bonnie to turn to her friend, wide-eyed, and question, "What?"

"She is my girlfriend." Elena repeated, "So please, just hear her out."

Another brief pause, then when Bonnie turned back to Caroline, the vampire explained, "I've decided to keep Elena. She is mine, so I will of course do my best to protect her, and the people she loves. Not that I expect you to believe me, or trust me. You'd have to be a fool too. But, all I'm asking for is just one chance. And I'm here to show you I can make it worth your while to give me that chance. Mmmmmmm yessssssss, Elena may be mine, but I do like sharing my toys with pretty little things like you, and your girlfriend. And I can tell, your girlfriend wants to give me a chance, if it means she gets to play with myself and my sweet Elena, isn't that right Blondie?"

Yet another brief pause, then Caroline admitted with a blush, "Oh yes."

"Caroline!" Bonnie protested.

"What?" Caroline whined, "If she's as powerful as your books says she is, then she could have killed us already. Or at least, she could have easily killed me. So, by all means keep a close eye on her, but I think we can trust the fact that she wants to have some fun with us."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Bonnie grumbled.

"I meant the mutual kind of fun." Caroline unnecessarily clarified, "I mean, come on Bonnie, two Elenas! Can you honestly say you wouldn't like to find out what that's like?"

There was a very long, very telling pause, and then Bonnie whined, "Seriously Caroline? Elena was one thing, we know her. But... this? This is a total stranger, so it would be a bad idea even if she wasn't a vampire."

"I guess your girlfriend is just a bigger slut than you thought." Katherine quipped.

"Katherine!" Elena whined.

"No, she's right." Caroline confirmed, "I am a slut. I'm a slut for anyone who looks like that. You know that, Bonnie. You said you loved that about me. That, that I was a little lesbian slut who just couldn't get enough pussy. So I understand if you're not comfortable with this, but please let me do it. Please?"

"Fine." Bonnie sighed after another long pause, before turning to the vampire, "But I'm watching you."

"I hope so." Katherine smirked.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Caroline jumped off the bed and hugged her girlfriend for a few long seconds, before turning her attention to Elena, "Now, where were we?"

"You were giving Elena a kiss hello." Katherine piped up helpfully.

"Yeah, that's right." Caroline grinned.

That grin was of course returned by Elena as the two friends close the distance between them and pressed their lips together. And yes, this was the Elena she remembered. Admittedly one who, like Katherine, her doppelgänger, was wearing something far more revealing than Caroline was used to seeing her in, but if that was the main result of Elena getting a vampire girlfriend that was more than okay with the blonde. Also Elena might have kissed her a little more confidently than before, but mostly it was sweetly, and while Caroline preferred to be dominated there was definitely something to be said for sweet. Which was a welcome addition whenever Elena joined in on the fun. One which was quite the comfort, given the circumstances.

While Caroline thought she was doing a good job of hiding it she was a little nervous with the prospect of having sex with a vampire, even if she was as hot as her best friend. Kissing Elena was a great way to forget about that for a few long seconds, but then the kiss was broken and Elena was making her way over to her mirror-image. God, it was so weird seeing two Elenas in bed together, smiling at each other softly as they close the distance between them. It made Caroline want to know the full story behind how they met, and just what the hell was going on, but... later. For now she was more than content with watching as those lips came together, two identical women kissing, which was like a taboo on top of a taboo, and for better or for worse Caroline loved it.

Katherine loved this a little too much. She should be exchanging her freedom for Elena by now, but instead she was busy putting on a show for her doppelgänger's friends and kissing her mirror-image, with far more affection than she should be showing anyone so recently after meeting them. But she just couldn't help it. There was just something about Elena which got under her skin, which was far deeper than her own vanity. Perhaps because there wasn't supposed to be one doppelgänger, hence why they were born so far apart. Which probably should have made it easier to get rid of Elena, but instead of wanting to hurt her Katherine wanted to fuck her until the two became one.

She had done an admirable job over the past few weeks, and there was definitely part of her which wanted to keep Elena to herself forever. However Katherine wasn't a monogamous creature, often taking multiple lovers at the same time, even siblings at the exact same time, and while these three girls weren't exactly related there did feel like a strong bond between them to the point that they were practically sisters. Katherine certainly kept that in mind as she broke the kiss with Elena and beckoned Caroline over for another kiss. Proving she wasn't quite as dumb as she looked Caroline was a little hesitant to do this, but unsurprisingly still did it, and the three of them became lost in making out with each other.

Then in the blink of an eye Katherine used her superspeed to strip herself and move over to the bed, then slowly lying down naked upon it and smirking at her lovers, "You may now have the privilege of worshipping my body."

Briefly Elena pretended to look annoyed, before just smiling at her fondly, "I thought you'd never ask."

This of course led to another soft and gentle kiss between the doppelgängers, before Elena kissed her way down to her neck. For a few long seconds after that Katherine's eyes locked with Caroline's, which was somewhat ruined by annoyances the blonde was clearly unsure what to do, but before she had to be ordered around she jumped into action, wrapping her mouth around a nipple and sucking it. Then without having to be asked Caroline spent a few long seconds on that nipple, before moving across to give the other one the same treatment. Namely sliding her tongue around each nipple in turn, and gently sucking it. Something Caroline happily did by herself for a few long minutes, before Elena came to join her.

While Katherine had adored her one on one time with Elena, she had to admit it had been far too long since she had been worshipped with two mouths and tongues like this. Of course there were other, much more pleasurable things they could be doing, but for now this was a nice warm up. Especially when Elena joined Caroline on one nipple, sliding their tongues over the other's and Katherine's nipple in the process. Briefly, Katherine wondered if there was something which Bonnie enjoyed and had taught them, or something Elena did it automatically, but it didn't really matter, because either way the two girls did it over and over again, until the vampire was aching for some attention to her cunt.

"Eat me." Katherine finally moaned, and then quickly clarified, "Eat my pussy Caroline. Mmmmmmm, let's see what you've got."

Caroline never thought she would hesitate to obey that command when it was coming out of the mouth of someone who looked like Elena Gilbert, and she definitely shouldn't hesitate given that this was a vampire who could kill her in the blink of an eye. However, she couldn't help but glance at Elena nervously, her friend giving her a comforting and encouraging look, while the vampire gave her another unimpressed look. Just as Katherine was opening her mouth to complain Caroline quickly started kissing her way down the vampire's stomach, slowly travelling to where Katherine wanted her. Which was enough to make the doppelgänger smirk, and then moan as she reached down to stroke Caroline's hair. Then impatiently pushed her down to where she wanted her the most.

"Ooooooooh yessssssss, eat me you little bitch!" Katherine moaned impatiently, her tone playful, at least for now, "Ohhhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddd, Elena told me so much about you Caroline. Told me how much you loved pussy. That you were a total lesbo whore. Mmmmmmmm, you don't want to prove my darling Elena wrong, do you? No, oooooooooooh, I'm sure you don't. I'm sure you don't want to let her down. Let me down. Ooooooooh yessssssss, you don't want to do that. You want to lick my yummy little cunt, while your dear friend Elena sucks my tits. Oh yes, that's what you want, if you know what's good for you. Oh yes, oh fuck, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeesssssssss, that's it, lick me bitch!"

Initially, Caroline didn't immediately start licking when she found herself being pushed roughly downwards was because she wasn't used to that kind of treatment, which was something she quickly realised she liked. She actually wanted to reward Katherine for introducing her to something that she liked, and would need to beg Bonnie to do to her later, but she felt that she should probably wait for the brunette to finish giving the blonde her marching orders. Then it became clear that Katherine was in love with the sound of her own voice, one of the reasons she may have chosen to be with Elena, and wasn't going to stop talking anytime soon. Which was the little push Caroline needed to finally give the dangerous vampire what she wanted. Namely starting to lick her pussy.

As always Caroline savoured that first lick, closing her eyes and slowly sliding her tongue out to press it against the bottom of the treat in front of her, and then slowly sliding it upwards. It was perhaps even more important now, as this was her first time tasting this pussy. Her third ever. And perhaps best of all, that of a complete stranger's, solidifying her as a lezzie slut. Sure enough Caroline loved it, moaning happily the second that heavenly flavour hit her taste-buds. Unsurprisingly it tasted a lot like Elena's twat, but there was enough differences to confirm that Caroline Forbes was in fact a lesbian whore, something she deeply loved about this moment. That, and everything else about it.

The fact that she constantly heard wonderfully familiar, female moans, groans, whimpers and even cries of pleasure, a hand stroking her hair the entire time, being able to look up and see Elena worshipping a body which looked so much like her own, and maybe especially Bonnie was watching the whole thing. Well, obviously it would have been better if Bonnie had joined them, but maybe if Caroline did a good enough job she would do next time? What, a girl could dream. Oh yes, Caroline was dreaming a lot, her tongue switching to autopilot as she thought about all the fun she could have with three other women, instead of just one or two. Especially as she looked upwards to see an example of it.

Elena was definitely thinking of those things to as she went back and forth between Katherine's tits, and her lips, and even her neck. There was something extra fun about worshipping her vampire lover's neck, especially biting it gently. Katherine even encouraged her to break the skin and taste her, although Elena hadn't had the nerve to do that. Not yet. It was weird, but she wasn't totally against it, as she'd already tasted Katherine's blood from her wrist, healing her whenever Katherine drank from her. Elena wanted to save biting into the vampire's neck for a different occasion, and for now was more than content with worshipping her more dominant lover while imagining Bonnie right alongside them. Or better yet, Bonnie worshipping this area, while Elena got somewhere more fun.

After what felt like an eternity Elena was given a chance when in the blink of an eye Katherine moved to stand right in front of Bonnie, dragging Caroline with her by her hair to keep her in place while simply pushing her mirror-image out of the way, and then ordering her, "Kiss my ass Elena! Mmmmmmm yessssssssss, show your precious friends you know your place."

"Yes Mistress Katherine." Elena said a little cheekily, before doing as she was told.

This sudden change of position was obviously designed to take Bonnie by surprise, and it clearly worked, although given the look on her face Elena was worried that her friend was about to storm out, and demand Caroline come with her. So as she got off the bed Elena locked eyes with Bonnie and silently pleaded her not too, to continue giving this a chance, ready to beg her if she had too. She then dropped to her knees behind Katherine and pressed her lips to her perfect backside. Oh God, Elena had only been too happy to do this to prove her submission to the more dominant brunette in private, but she couldn't believe she was going to do this in front of her friends. Or what followed. Not that it stopped her from doing it. No, she eagerly covered that ass in kisses, much to the clear delight of Katherine.

"That's it Elena, mmmmmmmm, kiss my ass. Oh yes, kiss it good! Oh fuck! Mmmmmmm, oh Bonnie, your friend is such an amazing ass kisser." Katherine chuckled with delight, briefly turning the focus of her taunting on the woman in front of her, before refocusing on her precious doppelgänger, "Ohhhhhhhh yessssssss, mmmmmmmm, just look at her. She loves it. Oh yes, Elena Gilbert just loves kissing my ass. Isn't that fun, Bonnie? Mmmmmmmm, do you remember how she was all prim and proper before all this started? Because I do. Oh yes, I've been watching you all that long. Now look at her, a shameless lesbian butt kisser. Ooooooooh, but we all know she can do better, so do it Elena. Get that pretty face of yours in between my cheeks and give me a rim job! Oh fuck yes, rim me while your friend eats me! Oh fuck yeah, Oooooooohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk!"

By the time Elena got the order she had been waiting for she had thoroughly covered Katherine's butt cheeks with kisses, so she merely spread those cheeks and slid her tongue over her target. Well, those first few licks she slid her tongue all over the full length of Katherine's ass crack to tease her a little more, but it wasn't long before she was lapping away at the most private hole of her mirror-image. Elena wasn't sure how long she did that, but it was quite a while, before she got asked for more, so she became so lost in it. Although when she was, she was only too happy to start swirling her tongue around that back door, and even try and push her tongue inside it. Not that she got very far, but it was enough to make a difference.

Mostly though, she was focused on the wonderful sounds the vampire was making, and just how lucky Caroline was to have the tasty twat to herself. Honestly Elena wasn't sure who she was more jealous of, Caroline or Katherine. Because sure, she definitely wanted to be in Katherine's place again, after previously knowing the joy of Bonnie and Caroline teaming up on her, and better yet all three of them gang up on her. But she also long to be the primary reason for Katherine's pleasure again. Oh well, the vampire had proven to be insatiable, and Elena had no doubt that soon enough she would be worshipping Katherine's cunt again. For now, she would happily play the role of butt muncher, and do her part to get the dominant woman off.

Katherine tried not to think about the joy of having Elena licking her pussy again, and/or what it would be like to have all these women worshipping her at once, or even be part of worshipping one of them, as she was trying to avoid the urge to cum. Hell, just the stare down she was having with Bonnie was having an effect on her, given that the anger and disdain, which came swiftly after the shock, was gradually replaced with pure lust. It got even better, or worse depending on your viewpoint, when Bonnie lowered her gaze down to where Caroline and Elena were busy getting her off like the good little bitches they were. Oh yes, the expression on Bonnie's face was priceless, so much so that Katherine could no longer resist pushing things on, even if it was just a little bit.

"More! Mmmmmmm, give me more you little bitches!" Katherine growled menacingly, before chuckling as she almost immediately got what she wanted, "Oooooooooh yesssssssss, that's it Caroline, just like that. Mmmmmmmm, fuck yeah, maybe you are as good as Elena says you are. Ohhhhhhhh, and Elena, mmmmmmmm, you keep it up, sweetie. You know what I like."

Sure enough it only took that slight encouragement for Caroline to increase her attention to Katherine's clit, at first just hitting it with every swipe of her tongue instead of every so often, and then just concentrating on it entirely. Meanwhile Elena was swirling her tongue all around Katherine's back hole like the well-trained slut she was, but that was to be expected, as she'd had plenty of practice pleasing the vampire at this point. What really impressed Katherine was Caroline. If anything, she was even better than Elena had said she was. Not that she planned on telling her that, of course. Although, she did have to give her some praise. Partly because Katherine wasn't sure she could resist, but the blonde truly did deserve it.

More importantly, she had earned it, and more than earned a mouthful of Katherine's cum. Also a face full of it, as Katherine was greedy, couldn't settle for simply one climax. Especially when she had such a skilled muff diver eating her pussy, and skilled butt muncher tonguing her back door. Which was also why Katherine resisted for as long as she could, confident that when the time came she would be able to make sure that her next words would be orders, not the pathetic begging the likes of Elena always did when Katherine teased her for long enough. However, when the time came she came embarrassingly close a few times, simply because her need was so great.

"Fuck me! Fuck me and make me cum!" Katherine finally snapped, reaching back to grab Elena's head while tightening her grip on Caroline's, "Fucking do it you whores! Tongue fuck me and make me fucking cum! Yessssssssss, ooooooooooh, tongue me just like that, oh fuck, ohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk! Tongue fuck me you pretty little bitches, oh fuck yes, ohhhhhhhhh yessssssss! Ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssss! Oh Elena, mmmmmmmm, my sweet Elena, mmmmmmmm Caroline, ah fuck! Ah fuck! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmmm, oh fuck, fuck me plea... ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss!"

Thankfully before Katherine could embarrass herself, Caroline shoved her tongue as deep into her pussy as it would go, and Elena tried the same with her ass. Obviously Caroline was more successful, as unlike the two women servicing her Katherine wasn't a complete anal whore. Elena's tongue got further than it should have, which certainly added to the enjoyment. Although not as much as Caroline, obviously. Which provided Katherine a moment to redeem herself somewhat by managing to resist the urge to cum for a few long minutes, allowing her to savour the sensation of that tongue inside her, and then beginning to thrust in and out. Of course eventually she just couldn't hold back, and then what followed was some of the most satisfying pleasure she'd had in centuries. Perhaps even the best she'd ever had.

Caroline had expected a vampire's body to be cold, but to her relief that wasn't the case. No, she was warm to the touch, and that pussy of hers was so very, very hot, especially when she pushed herself inside of it. Not that she really got a chance to savour it, as she was too busy desperately trying to make Katherine cum. Both because it was her duty as a proud bottom, and if Katherine's regular cunt cream tasted just like Elena's then Caroline knew she was in for a treat. And oh, was she proven so wonderfully right when those wonderful juices hit her taste-buds. Okay, not as good as Bonnie's cum, which would always be her favourite, but this was definitely tied for second, with Elena's cum as the other second best thing Caroline had ever tasted, and of course, the blonde instantly craved more.

Because she was a well trained bottom who spent hours in between the legs of her girlfriend Caroline found it very easy to get more. Hell, while she was busy daydreaming about how wonderful this was her body was busy going into autopilot again, pulling her tongue out of Katherine's cunt, so she could wrap her mouth firmly around it and swallow every drop the other girl had to give her. She then reinserted that tongue when there was no more cum to swallow, so she could get more, and then eagerly repeated the process. Of course inevitably some of that precious liquid escaped, but it just covered her face, and there was a certain thrill to having it mark her as what she truly was, a pussy loving slut.

Shortly after Caroline returned to full consciousness, and this really put her all into tongue fucking the other girl, Katherine pushed her face even deeper into her cunt and started grinding herself into her face. Bonnie had done this to her a few times, so Caroline knew exactly what to do, namely just stick out her tongue and hope for the best. This way a certain amount of juices were still squirting into her mouth and straight down her throat, but she was allowing the other girl to use her face as a fuck pad. Of course, the difference was that Bonnie had somehow been still gentle and loving with it, whereas Katherine was brutal and hard. Something which again, Caroline liked, although it made it difficult for the poor human to breathe.

From the way Katherine was moving her body it was pretty clear that Elena was suffering the same fate, although the poor weak humans couldn't do anything about it if they wanted too. Hell, Caroline felt like she could hear her girlfriend telling Katherine to stop, that she was going to kill her, and she almost hope she did, because how could there possibly be a better way to go? Thankfully that didn't happen, as just as Caroline was beginning to slip into unconsciousness she was pulled back and given some precious seconds to breathe, before having her face smashed against Elena's. Oh yes, Katherine pushed the two friends together, both of whom were only too happy to start kissing each other, eagerly sharing the taste of pussy and ass with each other for a few glorious minutes.

Then Katherine ordered loudly and clearly, "Caroline, be a good little bitch, and go get us some strap-ons to fuck you with."

"Make sure to get one for me too." Bonnie spoke up, and then when Katherine raised an eyebrow at her she shrugged, "What? I'm not sure how I feel about you yet, but if you're fucking my girl, you're definitely not doing it without me."

"Okay then..." Katherine shrugged, before grinning wickedly as she turned her attention back to the blonde, "Looks like you're about to be made air tight Blondie. I'm guessing for the first time, although I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't."

Realising what Katherine meant Caroline finally broke her kiss with Elena and beamed, "Oh God yes, mmmmmmmm, fuck all my slutty little holes! Fuck them all at once! Oooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, I wanna be air tight! I want it so bad! Oh God, you have no idea how badly I've wanted this! Please do it! Oh God, please fuck me."

"Then do as you're told!" Katherine pushed with a glare.

"Yes Katherine, sorry Katherine." Caroline replied apologetically, scrambling to do as she was told.

"Good girl." Bonnie praised as Caroline pulled the toys out of their hiding place, "Now strap them to us and suck them. Mmmmmmm yesssssssss, get them nice and ready for us to fuck you like the little slut you are."

"Absolutely." Caroline beamed happily.

Caroline's heart fluttered as her girlfriend smiled back, the two girls exchange a loving stare for a few long seconds. Then a forced cough from the vampire jumped Caroline into action, and deciding would be best not to upset Katherine she went straight for her, got down on her knees in front of her, and held that harness out. Which of course had Katherine smirking, first at the blonde, and then at her fellow brunettes, not that Caroline really paid attention to it as at that same moment Katherine was stepping into the harness, meaning her job was to pull it up her thighs, secure it around her waist, and then take it into her mouth. Although she only spent a few minutes bobbing her head up and down on it before moving over to Bonnie and Elena to repeat the process.

Once she had Katherine ordered, "Elena, lay down so Caroline can ride you with her slutty little cunt."

Thankfully when the order came Caroline already had her mouth halfway down Elena's cock, providing more than enough preparation for her pussy. However Elena grabbed the back of her head and held her firmly in place as she slowly got into the centre of the bed and then lay down on her back. And even when she was done with that, Elena pushed down further so that the dildo entered her throat, making the blonde choke and gag loudly. Which honestly Caroline enjoyed, as it made her feel like a total slut, but it was nowhere near as pleasurable as what was to come, so as soon as her friend let go of her hair Caroline eagerly straddled her waist, lining herself up perfectly with the dildo, grabbed hold of the toy to keep in place, and then pushing her pussy down onto it.

She then let out a cry of pleasure as it penetrated her, and then slowly lowered herself even further down, causing inch after inch of strap-on cock slide into her welcoming cunt. Then once she was sitting on Elena's lap with the full length of that strap-on inside her Caroline barely got a few seconds to savour that moment before Katherine was in front of her pushing her cock into her mouth. Of course Caroline eagerly parted her lips and began obediently sucking on it while beginning to bounce herself up and down Elena's cock, which of course caused her to moan happily on the other doppelgänger's dick. Which was something Caroline was very familiar with, as thanks to Elena she got to experience being spit-roasted all the time, but she was promised a triple stuffing, and as much as she loved being double stuffed she didn't want to settle for that.

Arguably, she was getting what she wanted right now, as her ass was stuffed with a butt-plug as usual, but again Caroline had experienced this particular sensation before, and while it was encouragingly amazing, it wasn't what she was craving right now. Bonnie kneeling behind her and beginning to slide that toy out to its widest part and then pushing it back inside her was a nice addition, and meant the eventual anal sex would be easier on her, but she couldn't help feeling that her girlfriend was mostly doing this to tease her, which greatly annoyed Caroline. Still, she prided herself on being a good little bottom, so she allowed this teasing for several minutes. Ultimately though, it just became too much for her, and she pulled away from Katherine's cock so that Bonnie, and everyone else, could know it.

"Please Bonnie, do it! Fuck me! Oh God, please fuck my butt!" Caroline whined, "Stuff my butt full of cock while Elena and Katherine stuff my pussy and ass! Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, I wanna be triple stuffed! Oooooooooh please, please Bonnie triple fuck me like the slutty little lesbian whore I am! The three hole whore! Ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, that's what I want to be! Mmmmmmmm, that's what I want to be, for you. All of you. Oh yes, mmmmmmmm, all of you please use me like a fuck hole! I'm just a total bottom who lives for the pleasure of pleasing tops like Bonnie Bennett, and Katherine... oh yes please, use me for your pleasure, oh please, just fuck me!"

"Well... since you asked so nicely." Bonnie purred after pulling the butt-plug out of Caroline's ass, and then ordered her best friend, "Elena, spread Caroline's cheeks for me. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, that's it! That's so pretty. Show me that slutty little whore hole Caroline calls her butt hole."

"With pleasure." Elena purred as she did as she was told.

Bonnie took a few long seconds to enjoy the sight of her best friend presenting her with her girlfriend's ass hole, offering it for her to fuck. Something she savoured, along with the fact that Caroline's butt hole had the cutest little baby gape. Then she slowly slid the tip of her cock up and down Caroline's ass crack for a few long seconds, building the anticipation, and the frustration of the other women in the room, before she finally pressed the head of the strap-on against the other girl's back door and slowly began pushing forwards. Unsurprisingly this was received more favourably, especially by Caroline, who gasped and then even cried out in mostly pleasure as her most private hole was stretched far wider than it was supposed to be, until it allowed the dildo through it and into her tight little ass.

"Oh fuck yes, fuck me Bonnie!" Caroline moaned, "Mmmmmmm, fuck my ass!"

"Shut up and suck this..." Bonnie ordered, reaching out.

"Wait!" Katherine snapped before Bonnie could finish reaching over.

"What?" Bonnie frowned in annoyance at the vampire.

"Give it to Elena." Katherine ordered, before rolling her eyes as she was forced to explain, "If you give it to Caroline, then technically she is air tight already, and I want to be at least partly involved in that fun. Besides, little Elena has been so good, and deserves a prize."

There was a brief pause, and then noticing how much Elena like this idea, and knowing it would annoy her girlfriend, Bonnie sighed, "Fine."

It was very tempting to point out that they had technically made Caroline air tight before with the help of a plug like this, but there was probably a limit to how much Bonnie should antagonise the dangerous vampire. Besides, it was always fun to do something different, so Bonnie reached passed Caroline's hungry mouth, and ignored her girl's pitiful look, in favour of pushing the butt-plug into Elena's mouth. Which was kind of awkward, Bonnie struggling not to let her strap-on pop out of Caroline's ass in the process, but it was worth it, just for the sheer kinkiness of it. Also to hear Elena moaning happily at the taste of Caroline's butt, and the blissful look that put on her pretty face.

For a few long seconds Bonnie just savoured that look, before returning her full attention to what really mattered here, stuffing her girlfriend's ass hole full of strap-on cock. Having done exactly this countless times now, it was no surprise that inch after inch slowly slid into Caroline's slutty little butt like a hot knife through butter, the little anal whore moaning as she received what she seemed to crave 24/7. So much so, that Bonnie could have probably gone faster, and Caroline wouldn't just not complain, she would welcome it. However, as this was one of Bonnie's favourite activities, the last thing she wanted to do was rush it. No, like with the anal penetration she savoured every second of it, continuing to get the best possible look at it thanks to Elena continuing to spread those cheeks.

Something else Bonnie savoured was the moment her thighs came to rest against Caroline's butt cheeks, announcing every single inch of that dildo was buried inside her girlfriend's ass, meaning that Caroline was taking two strap-ons and a butt-plug at the same time. And soon by something much bigger stretching her mouth, a thought which Bonnie savoured almost as much as stuffing Caroline's ass full of dick. Of course inevitably Bonnie began pumping her hips back and forth, officially beginning to sodomise the other girl at a slow and gentle pace, which once again had her little butt slut crying out happily. Even better, whatever slight discomfort there had been clearly went away, as Caroline was soon moaning happily, making this a moment Bonnie wished could last forever, even though she knew someone was impatiently waiting for their turn.

Katherine could be patient when she had to be, and she had to admit, even silently to herself, she almost didn't mind waiting this time. Almost. After all, Elena and Bonnie were putting on one hell of a show, one Katherine had watched with great interest, from a sadly great distance, a few times, but being this close to the action was much more fun. Plus, she couldn't help notice Bonnie had quite the ass on her, big and beautiful, and it seemed like it would look wonderful jiggling against her thighs. Although one thing at a time. For now Katherine was more than happy to focus on Caroline's cute little ass, and more to the point in that moment Caroline's ass hole stretching for Bonnie's cock.

Which Katherine enjoyed for a surprisingly long time, before finally complementing, "I have to admit, you're technique is a little sloppy, but not bad. For a human."

"Thanks, I think." Bonnie grumbled.

"Of course, that's enough of that. Mmmmmmmm yesssssssss, it's my turn now, so move aside, and let me have my fun with your girlfriend's ass hole."

While Bonnie stopped in her tracks she did hesitate pulling her cock out of Caroline's ass for a few long seconds, leading Elena to prompt, "Bonnie?"

"I'm going, I'm going." Bonnie grumbled, slowly pulling her dick out of Caroline's ass and moving aside for the vampire.

"Good girl." Katherine gently taunted, before admiring her prize, "Very good girl. Oh Bonnie, you've done such a good job at loosening up your girlfriend's bitch hole for me."

"Thanks, I think." Bonnie repeated, although this time she smirked with it, and added, "And you're welcome."

"As are you." Katherine murmured, before ordering, "Is there something you want Caroline?"

"Oh God yes, mmmmmmmm, fuck me! Fuck my slutty little ass!" Caroline quickly and eagerly begged, "Mmmmmmm yesssssssss, I want your cock up my ass Katherine. Please give it to me. Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmm, please fuck me in the butt while your girlfriend stuffs my cunt, oooooooooh, and while mine feeds me my ass! Oh fuck!"

As endearing as Caroline's words were Katherine couldn't wait too long before she pushed her cock into that loosened hole and almost straight up the blonde's bottom. If it had been a different ass whore Katherine would have followed through, and there was no doubt in her mind that Caroline could take such abuse, and not only endure it, but enjoy it. However she didn't want to upset Elena, or more likely make her jealous, and more importantly she like to savour these things. So she did, even though she didn't go quite as slowly as Bonnie had done during the first ass stuffing, and as a result it felt like only a few minutes before she was fully embedded deep within Caroline's ass.

Like the witch before her, the vampire savoured the moment, again only briefly, before pumping her hips back and forth, and with it the dildo in and out of Caroline's back door, causing the little whore to cry out in mostly pleasure as she was anally taken. Which was enjoyable at first, but only served to remind her that Bonnie wasn't holding up her part of the bargain. Even worse, Katherine had got so distracted she wasn't sure what the which was doing. So she initially looked up, feeling a little paranoid, and then smirking with relief, and more importantly delight, as she found Bonnie was enjoying the show just as much as she had been when the roles were reversed, if not even more so. Which Katherine found weirdly flattering, but...

"Don't you have a job to do?" Katherine quipped.

"Huh, what? Oh, right." Bonnie stammered, blushing with embarrassment, before somewhat redeeming herself by moving right in front of Caroline, but not close enough for her to reach, "You want this cock?"

"Uh-huh." Caroline moaned eagerly, knowing what was expected of her, but wanting Bonnie to say it anyway.

"Then beg for it." Bonnie ordered softly.

"Oh please Bonnie, please let me suck your cock. Mmmmmmm yesssssssss, I wanna suck your cock." Caroline begged obediently and happily, "Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, make me air tight! I wanna be air tight! Oh fuck, I want a cock in each of my fuck holes! Three at once! Triple stuff me, mmmmmmmmm, I wanna be triple stuffed. Ooooooooooh, fuck yeah, and I want to taste my ass while doing it. Please Bonnie, mmmmmmmm, give your little lesbian slut of a girlfriend a treat. Fulfil one of my biggest fantasies. Give me your cock! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, give me your girl cock and, mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, stuff me!"

Further impressing the vampire Bonnie just listened to Caroline begging for quite a while, even bringing the cock so close to her lips that the little ATM slut could probably taste it. Katherine could certainly taste her frustration, and it was delicious. Something which gave her a whole new respect for Bonnie. But it also scared her a little. Which was ridiculous, because Bonnie Bennett was no match for her, but just in that moment, she reminded Katherine of Rebekah, just a little. Enough to make her wonder what it would be like to submit to the witch, before quickly pushing that thought away in favour of concentrating on the butt fucking, and the ass to mouth, which followed shortly after that thought.

Caroline was about a second away from begging again when Bonnie shuffled forwards, pressing the ass flavoured cock against her lips, which of course Caroline welcomed into her mouth. She then moaned like the ass to mouth whore she was. Of course, this was more than that. Far more. Oh yes, this was officially the beginning of Caroline's first ever triple stuffing, which was an sensation she predictably adored. Admittedly, having a cock in her mouth wasn't so much physically pleasurable as it was mentally pleasurable, especially as it also involved something as twisted as ATM, but in that moment it was almost enough to make her cum. Especially with the encouragement she got from her precious girlfriend.

"That's it baby, suck that cock." Bonnie encouraged gleefully, "Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, suck it good! Suck my cock Caroline, oooooooooh, and get every drop of your butt cream you filthy little ATM whore! Oh yeah, my girl is a total whore for ass to mouth, mmmmmmmm, and now? She's a whore for being made air tight. Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, you look so pretty with a cock in your mouth Care. I've always thought that, mmmmmmm, but you look even better when getting triple stuffed. Oh yes, mmmmmmm, so hot. My girl is so hot, and she sucks dick so fucking good! Take it deep Caroline! Oh yes, take it deep down your throat and get every drop of your ass juice."

Sadly Caroline hadn't begged to cum yet, and it wasn't until she did that she'd be allowed that privilege, so like a good little bottom she fought the urge to cum and just concentrated on sucking cock. On bobbing her head up and down Bonnie's shaft, pushing the strap-on into her throat a lot quicker than she usually did as she was hoping that once the dick was cleaned she would be given a fresh batch of butt cream. To Caroline's delight she was proven right, Katherine reluctantly swapping places with Bonnie when prompted, and then providing even more taunting commentary. Which of course Caroline also adored, perhaps even more than Bonnie's encouragement.

"Suck my dick bitch, and be quick about it. I want another turn with your ass." Katherine smirked, chuckling when she got her way, "Ooooooooh yessssssssss, what a delightfully eager little cock sucker you are Caroline. You even remind me of my sweet Elena. Such a little rug munching slut you wouldn't think she'd be great at sucking cock, mmmmmmm, but she is. Oh yes, you and Elena are just natural sluts, born to serve tops like me. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, take it deep down your throat you whore! Suck it clean of every drop of your slut butt, so I can go back to wrecking your ass hole! Oh fuck yeah, deep down your throat like the whore you are! Oh fuck yes!"

Over and over again, Bonnie and Katherine switch places, meaning that Caroline was constantly tasting her butt cream while being stuffed in her pussy and ass. Which was wonderful, but overwhelming, especially as Katherine proved her superior experience by butt fucking Caroline to the very edge of orgasm whenever she had the chance, and then keeping her there until finally switching over with Bonnie. Katherine also started fucking Caroline's mouth, gently at first, but with increasing force until Bonnie was telling her not too, at which point she was stopped, only to finally do it again. This gave Caroline the excuse to beg for more before her girlfriend said or did something she would regret. Also, Caroline just couldn't hold back at this point.

"Fuck me! Please fuck me hard!" Caroline whimpered desperately, her words becoming louder as time went on, "Fucking wreck my slutty ass hole! Please? Oooooooooh please, mmmmmmm, fuck me! I want all of you to fuck me! Pound my pussy, ohhhhhhhhhh, fuck my face, mmmmmmmm, but most of all slam my butt! Treat it like the fuck hole it is! Oh fuck, treat me like the fuck hole I am! Please, oh please, mmmmmmm, Bonnie, Katherine, ohhhhhhhhh, Elena, ohhhhhhhh, fuck me fuck me fuckkkkkkkkkkkk meeeeeeeeeeeee AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD! FUCK ME! MMMMMMMM, I WANT ALL OF YOU TO FUCK ME LIKE A LESBIAN SLUT AND MAKE ME CUM! OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS, FUCK ME, OHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKK!"

In a surprisingly short amount of time, especially considering previous times she begged, Caroline got what she wanted, namely Bonnie increasing the pace of the ass fucking, which was all that it took to make her cum. There was a wonderful poetry to Bonnie being the one to make her cum, and Caroline would have welcomed that, but the reality was even better and more wonderfully poetic, because just as she reached the edge, Katherine pushed her dick back into her mouth, and Elena gave her pussy one hard thrust, so that all three women were truly fucking her at once. What could a lesbian slut possibly do but cum? And not just cum, but have by far the best orgasm of her life, which was really saying something. She then of course found herself cumming like that over and over again, robbing her of the ability to think, or be anything but a willing set of fuck holes.

Bonnie had to admit, she was loving every second of this. Maybe not as much as Caroline, but the fact that her girlfriend was enjoying it so much, was now cumming so hard from such perverted treatment, made Bonnie want to do this over, and over, and over again. Even with Katherine. Or maybe especially with Katherine. After all, it seemed so appropriate to do this with two Elenas, and there were moments where she completely forgot that one of them was an evil vampire who just might kill them all on a whim. Then Katherine would do something like brutally fuck Caroline's throat while smirking at her tauntingly, and Bonnie was reminded she was playing with fire. Which for better or for worse, made the situation hotter, which was probably why Caroline liked it so much.

Whatever hesitance she'd had originally, or even during this act, was completely gone now though, as Bonnie was giving every ounce of strength and speed she had into fucking Caroline's slutty little ass through as many climaxes as she possibly could. Something she always did at this stage of the anal sex, but this was different. Now she was competing with a vampire, and while she couldn't match Katherine's speed and strength, she could at least stop herself from coming in a distant second, or possibly third. If she had to use magic to do that, so be it, Bonnie muttering spells, which increased her speed, strength, and most of all stamina, which of course caused Katherine to give her another infuriating smirk.

Previously Bonnie had been hesitant to use these spells as she was worried about causing permanent damage to her girlfriend, but with vampire blood available to them that wouldn't be a problem. Also if anything Katherine had proved that maybe Bonnie was being a bit overly cautious, because it seemed that Caroline could not only take this level of deep, hard anal pounding, but she adored it. In fact, Bonnie didn't think she'd ever seen her girl cum harder, which in turn made it pretty much impossible for her not to do the same. Besides, these spells she was casting were not designed to increase her abilities indefinitely, and ultimately, everything just caught up with her and she went over the edge of a powerful climax.

To her credit Bonnie was able to power through that climax, and several more that followed, but it was also the beginning of the end for her, and ultimately she had to pull out of Caroline's ass hole and stumble backwards. Instantly she was replaced by Katherine, who roughly shoved her dick up Caroline's butt and then started sodomising Caroline even more brutally than Bonnie had been. Which understandably made Bonnie a little concerned, but she didn't say anything as Caroline continued screaming loudly in pleasure, which was deafening now she didn't have a cock in her mouth, and she of course was cumming incredibly hard. So Bonnie just stayed silent and enjoyed the show, which she had to admit, was quite the sight to see.

Katherine initially smirked triumphantly and tauntingly at Bonnie, silently telling her that 'you see what I can do to your girlfriend, and how much she loves it, how much she prefers my cock, etc', like she had been pretty much doing on and off while sodomising Caroline. However ultimately her attention continuously drifted to Caroline, as while this girl couldn't compare to her darling Elena it was so incredibly thrilling to be able to look down and see her cock hammering in and out of another girl's most private hole in a move of pure dominance and power. Which was the kind of thing Katherine lived for, and to have the added bonus of doing this with Elena made it even hotter. Oh yes, she could sense Elena thrusting upwards into Caroline's cunt, meaning both of them were making her cum together.

Perhaps this was a show they should take on the road, Katherine thought with a wicked smile. Oh yes, the Petrova doppelgängers, double teaming whore after whore and turning them into mindless little fuck holes who would never cum harder than during the precious moments that Elena and Katherine were fucking them just like this. Which would give Katherine a wonderful excuse to put Elena in her place afterwards, or perhaps more accurately, just remind her of it. Something she was eager to do tonight, except maybe after a little break. Not for herself, of course. No, Elena was the weak little human who needed to be shown mercy, just like she was showing mercy to Caroline by not giving her everything she had.

It was very tempting to do just that, and then do the same to Elena, and even Bonnie, but no human could take everything Katherine had to give. Of course, that just added a layer of delightful challenge to all this, on top of holding back her own desire to cum, something that Katherine easily out did Bonnie in, but even her stamina wasn't infinite. Besides, she should really give this little slut a break from the onslaught her whore ass had received. So eventually Katherine allowed herself to go over the edge of a wonderfully powerful climax. Naturally she powered through that and several more, but it was the beginning of the end. A wonderfully orgasmic end, and not just for her. Yes, she could tell that she made the other girls cum a few more times in the process, before finally pulling out.

She was expecting both of them to then collapse, but to her delight that's not what happened. Instead Caroline started bouncing up and down on Elena's cock like the cum drunk whore she had become, putting on a show which all three women enjoyed momentarily, before she was stopped by her best friend, and not out of concern for her welfare. No, Elena went back to thrusting upwards into her best friend's pussy, only instead of occasionally it was a constant attack, and it only got more powerful, until Elena was flipping them over and switching holes. Oh God, Katherine had never been more proud of her little doppelgänger pet, beaming proudly and calling out encouragement.

"That's it Elena, fuck her! Fuck that whore you call a friend up her ass!" Katherine called out with an evil laugh, "Show her she is the biggest slut by giving up her ass to a sub bitch like you. Mmmmmmmm yesssssssss, that's so hot. Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, it's so hot, and cute, watching you try and top someone. Ohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yesssssssss, pound that butt! Oh fuck!"

Elena knew she wouldn't be able to keep this up for long as she was already exhausted, and it was kind of cruel considering Caroline was even more exhausted, but she just couldn't help it. She was completely lost in the moment, and even though she'd only had to use a fraction of her energy fucking Caroline's cunt she had some energy to burn now. Besides, it was only fair that she would have a turn with this cute little ass, which was so willing for her to fuck it. Oh yes, Caroline screamed for approval, and looked up at Elena with such gratitude in her eyes as she went crashing over the edge of another climax. Something Elena had been enjoying the entire time, but it was even more intense now that she was the only one responsible for it.

Which was perhaps too intense for her at this moment, although looking anywhere else wasn't much better, as the only other place her eyes seemed to be able to go was Bonnie and Katherine, both of whom seemed incredibly proud of her of pushing both her own and Caroline's limits like this. Actually, that was worse, or better, depending on your viewpoint, as Katherine's approval was something that Elena felt like she was now living for. Besides, both had proven to her to be incredible tops, so if she was impressing them she had to be doing something right. Admittedly that was also proven by her friend cumming, but that barely counted, because Caroline was a shameless anal whore, something Elena was gleefully proving now. Or solidifying it, as the case may be.

Of course Elena was cumming too, like she had been doing throughout triple and then double stuffing her BFF, at least when it came to the hard pounding, so she couldn't keep this up for perhaps as long as she would have liked, but Elena thought she did herself proud. Hell, she was even able to hold back for a few long minutes, and then when she could no longer do that she pushed Caroline's legs onto her shoulders for an even deeper butt fucking. This was where the fact they were both cheerleaders really helped them, as it meant this kind of flexibility was nothing for them, and they were easily able to hold this position through several climaxes. And even when Elena had to stop, she further impressed her lovers by pulling her dick out of Caroline's butt, and then she smacked it while giving her an extremely familiar command.

"Bend over and spread your cheeks bitch!" Elena yelled breathlessly, smirking while she added, "Show us our handiwork."

"Yes, mmmmmm yes, anything you say Elena." Caroline moaned deliriously, while doing as she was told.

They all knew that it was mostly Bonnie's and especially Katherine's handiwork more than Elena's, but her words clearly amused the pure tops, which was the intention of the doppelgänger. It was amusement, which gave way to pure perverted lust as Caroline finished turning over and pushing her cute butt into the air and spreading her cheeks wide, exposing her gape. Which was always wide after an ass fucking, but with the help of a real top like Katherine Pierce it truly looked like the Grand Canyon. Which shouldn't have been hot, but it was, at least to Elena, and she could tell her friends felt the same way. Perhaps most of all, ironically, Caroline. Which was apparently a surprised to Bonnie too.

"Not bad, mmmmmmm, but I think we can do better." Katherine purred with her signature wicked grin.

"Maybe later." Bonnie said dismissively, and then after staring at Caroline's gape for a few more seconds offered, "ATM?"

"Definitely." Katherine grinned, "Elena honey, take off your cock and clean it. Then you can clean mine."

"Awww, how come she gets two cocks?" Caroline whined.

"Because I say so." Katherine said dismissively, adding with a glare, "And just for that, you can stay there, like that, until Elena has cleaned her cock. Then you can clean Bonnie's."

Caroline opened her mouth to protest again at this cruel and unusual punishment, but then Katherine gave her a look as if daring her to say something so she instead closed her mouth and accepted her fate. Which, as a proud bottom is what she should have done in the first place, and she felt very guilty for it, but ATM was like one of her favourite things, and she hated that Elena was going to get twice as much as her. Then again she'd just been given the privilege of being the first in this group to be triple stuffed, so really she shouldn't be complaining. Especially when there was definitely something to be said for continuing to expose herself in this obscene way, even if once again, all eyes were on Elena Gilbert.

There was also something to be said for watching Elena work, the submissive brunette quickly taking off her cock and sucking it clean, much to the delight of the dominant tops. Honestly Elena was such an amazing friend it was likely that she made quick work of that first cock so that Caroline could have a turn going ass to mouth. Well that, and she was no doubt as eager to get to pleasing Katherine as Caroline was to please Bonnie. Pleasing on this occasion being taking a pair of strap-on dildos into their mouths and moaning happily at the taste of Caroline's butt. Something which caused both tops to chuckle wickedly, and stroke their hair as they began pleasing them.

It was likely they gave them some verbal encouragement during all of this, but honestly Caroline was so lost in the moment it didn't register for her. After all, she wasn't just on her knees sucking cock with more than one witness, she was doing it with one of her best friends kneeling right beside her, and also sucking cock. Sucking strap-on cock like the lesbian sluts they were. Which was almost as overwhelming as the ATM itself, especially as that was one element which was added into this. Hell, along the way Elena reached out and took her hand, a weirdly sweet gesture in the middle of this extreme. Which was just another thing which made Caroline grin with delirious happiness around the dick in her mouth, and later down her throat.

Unlike when the two tops were taking turns with her mouth Caroline was given plenty of time to savour everything about this wonderful moment, and more importantly get every drop of her ass cream. For her it was a choice she got to make herself, but Katherine made it very clear she expected it from Elena, eventually even fucking her face in a way which made Caroline sorry for her friend and glad that it wasn't her, and yet at the same time wish it was. Then the poor little humans were given a chance to regain their strength, and ask the vampire a few lingering questions they had, before they got right back to their night of twisted lesbian sex.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Dear Diary

I can't stop staring at her. It's pathetic, really. Thankfully she seems fairly oblivious to it, mostly because after 500 years I've got really good at hiding things like this, but that's a small comfort. I'm still acting like a teenager experiencing love for the first time. And the truth is, it's pretty close to that, as there's only one other person I think I ever truly loved. Other than myself, of course.

It's my own reflection that I'm enjoying now, as my girlfriend is sleeping peacefully in my arms, giving the opportunity to stare at her all I want. I know it's very vain of me to find my own face so fascinating, but I really couldn't care less. I'm beautiful. She's beautiful. How could I want anything else when perfection is in my arms?

Well, I have to admit, as territorial as I am with her, it has been incredibly fun sharing her with her little friends. Especially the witch, who is a better top than I initially gave her credit for. which is part of the problem, actually, because she reminds me of someone. Someone I've been running from nearly my entire life. And now, it's here. She's here.

Despite the fact that if there is a God, he no doubt hates me, I pray to him anyway that I would have more time to enjoy moments like this, but times up. Someone probably ratted me out, and if I ever find who did it I'll rip their head off their shoulders, but that hardly matters now. All that matters is it's time to run. Or at least, it would be, but I'm just so tired of running.

Besides, I have a plan. Not the original plan, no pun intended, but hopefully it will work.

*

Rebekah Mikaelson loved returning home to find a beautiful woman in lingerie waiting for her. Which wasn't an uncommon occurrence for her. After all, she was a legendary top, with eager little lesbian fuck pets across the entire globe, and while most of them were not nearly as bold as the woman she was constantly searching for, a few of them had taken the initiative. However she rarely returned home to find Katherine Pierce in this position, which made her instantly suspicious that the doppelgänger was up to something. However, she could sense no immediate danger, and despite everything which had gone down between them her stupid lovesick heart couldn't help hope she was finally about to get what she wanted. Although she hid it well.

"Hello Rebekah." Katherine smirked seductively.

"Katherine." Rebekah grumbled coldly, making her way to a drink’s cabinet, knowing she was going to need one.

"Oh, I'll take one of those, thanks." Katherine grinned mischievously.

Which caused Rebekah to give her a look, only for Katherine to return it expectantly, resulting in a long staring contest, before Rebekah just laughed and granted the request. She hated herself for showing such weakness and affection, but she couldn't help it. Even when she had been human Katherine had an inner boldness and confidence which was so very intoxicating. Admittedly it also could be frustrating, but that had always been a good description of Katherine Pierce, so why should this be any different? Hell, even if Rebekah broke the bitch tonight she would probably maintain some level of independence which her other pets just didn't have, and the Original would be lying if she said she didn't like that.

"So, here to offer your unconditional surrender?" Rebekah quipped as she sat next to Katherine on the couch and handed the other vampire one of the drinks.

"Something like that." Katherine said dryly, taking a large sip of her drink.

"There are always conditions with you." Rebekah grumbled, before sighing in frustration, "Honestly, I don't know why I even bother."

"Because you love me." Katherine smirked smugly, "Even after all this time."

As much as she would have liked to deny it Rebekah couldn't, that fact obvious as the silence became deafening, then the Original took a large sip of her drink, leaned forward and growled, "My brothers keep telling me I should just kill you, and be done with it. And they're right. Your infuriating ability to allude my grasp has been embarrassing. Not just to me, but my family. There has been, consequences."

"Do you expect me to say sorry?" Katherine scoffed.

"I expect you to tell me what you're offering, because you wouldn't be here if it wasn't something incredibly good." Rebekah countered.

"You know me too well..." Katherine grinned, taking in some of her drink before explaining, "There's another doppelgänger."

"Really?" Rebekah raised an eyebrow.

"Really." Katherine promised, "I've been personally training her to be the perfect submissive lesbian pet. Although honestly, it wasn't hard. The girl may look like me, but she is a natural submissive."

"Sounds exactly like you." Rebekah quipped, happy to get an unimpressed look out of her rival, before she admitted, "At least whenever I get my hands on you."

"No, really, it doesn't even compare." Katherine insisted, gleefully boasting, "Mmmmmmm yessssssss, I've been with plenty of submissive dyke whores in my time, and trained most of them, but this girl is in a league of her own. There is nothing she wouldn't do for me. Nothing. Here, let me prove it to you. Just come with me, and we can fuck her together."

"Tempting..." Rebekah smiled, "But... later. Much, much later. Right now, I have something else in mind."

"I've not finished." Katherine quickly burst out.

"Haven't you?" Rebekah raised an eyebrow, before sighing, finishing her drink, and then getting up to pour another, "You always do this. Make a deal and then back out of it when it's not going your way. And I'm so sick of it."

"I'm not backing out." Katherine insisted, and then when she got another look from her lover she doubled down, "I'm not. I'm just making sure we're on the same page. Because when we're not..."

"You get a cock up your arse?" Rebekah offered, pointing out with a smirk, "At least it makes you cum really hard."

Katherine blushed, and hated herself for it, and then looking away she admitted, "I've missed you. I know you think I'm just saying that, but I really have. And I want to be with you. I really do. But it's just..."

"You don't want to admit that your submissive?" Rebekah offered.

"I don't want to admit that SOMETIMES I like to be submissive." Katherine corrected, this time looking at her ex directly, "That's why I ran. Also, at least back then, I was afraid of how deeply I felt for you. But now I realise it's worth it to give into these feelings, and I want to. More than anything I want to give into those feelings completely, but I also want to be dominant, at least most of the time. That's why Elena Gilbert is exactly what we need. The biggest submissive slut in history, mmmmmmmm, that we can share to our hearts content. I swear Rebekah, you're going to love her. She's perfect. And I think the two of you will get along like a house on fire."

"It sounds like you love her." Rebekah said dryly, not even trying to hide her jealousy.

"I do." Katherine admitted, quickly adding, "And I'm 100% sure you will too, and when you meet her, you'll be so busy topping her you'll forget all about topping me."

"I can't see that ever happening." Rebekah said confidently.

"Want to bet on it?" Katherine questioned, going in for the kill.

"Alright." Rebekah nodded, "If this... Elena Gilbert, is everything you say she is, we can concentrate on dominating her. As long as you submit to me sometimes, including right now."

"Deal." Katherine said quickly, finishing her drink and smirking, "So, what do you want to do first?"

Rebekah smirked, finished her drink, put it down on the table in front of her, and then leaned back, "Well, you have been a very, very bad girl... so why don't we start with a spanking?"

"Rebekah-" Katherine started.

"Now!" Rebekah said firmly.

There was a brief pause, then Katherine huffed, "Fine."

After that Katherine crawled over towards Rebekah, only to stop just before she reached her, grinning wickedly and then slowly stood up. Rebekah thought she was about to run, the Original more than ready to chase her pray and get what she was owed, only for the little tease to start slowly stripping in front of her. They both knew she hadn't been given permission to do this, but that was just fine with Rebekah, who rejoiced in having another excuse to spank her little slut. Besides, it was hard to complain when that beautiful body was slowly being presented to her, Katherine even wiggling her ass in her face as she did so, the bitch clearly loving this last brief moment of control she would have for a while.

Then came time for the noun naked Katherine to bend over her knee, the two vampires briefly staring at each other for a few long seconds before Rebekah got what she wanted. Oh yes, the mighty Katherine Pierce bent over her knee, presenting her cute little arse for the spanking she so richly deserved. Of course, Rebekah was in no hurry to give it to her. No, at this point that would be putting her out of her misery. Better to stretch out this moment for as long as possible. Besides, there was a lot of fun to be had with that, including sliding a hand over Katherine's toned but well-rounded bottom, squeezing and groping it like a butcher with a piece of meat, and thus maximising her rival's humiliation.

Katherine had known deep down that this humiliation was inevitable, but that hadn't stopped her from hoping that Rebekah would simply take pity on her. Or ideally be so happy to see her she would skip straight to the sex this time. Or perhaps best of all, come with her to Elena's house, where Katherine had left her favourite pet tied to her own bed, gagged and blindfolded, with a giant vibrating butt-plug in her ass. Oh well, that was now just a pretty picture, which Katherine alone would get to enjoy. And maybe Jenna, she thought with a wide grin. Something she tried to focus on, instead of the humiliation of having her backside groped in way she otherwise wouldn't have allowed.

Distracting thoughts about Elena continued as Katherine pictured all the fun she and Rebekah would have with her. She hadn't been lying about that part, or any of it really, and loved the thought of putting Elena in this position, making her eat their pussies, and double stuffing her with strap-ons. Oh yes, Katherine had no doubt that as soon as Rebekah met Elena that they would be double teaming her in no time. And doing a much better job of it than Bonnie Bennett could have done with them. Although Katherine had to admit, she was looking forward to having all three of them team up and triple team Elena Gilbert. Especially if they could make her sweet little doppelgänger air tight.

That particularly wonderful distracting thought was interrupted by Rebekah finally giving her ass a nice hard slap. It wasn't as hard as Rebekah could dish out, but it was pretty close, and the sound of flesh on flesh echoed throughout the room, along with the cry that Katherine let out as she was unprepared for the blow. She was better prepared for the ones that followed, even though they were nowhere near as hard, and Rebekah continued to insist on finding plenty of time in between groping her bottom. Which was more than enough time to allow her to fully recover, especially with her supernatural healing, at least at first. But inevitably, the blow became more frequent and harder, while the groping eventually got phased out.

It took longer than Katherine thought it would, and maybe even longer than she hoped, but eventually she was receiving just a constant attack on her poor defenceless bottom, and no amount of grinding her teeth or digging her nails into her hands could prevent her from crying out loudly, whimpering pathetically, and even screaming hysterically. Oh God, towards the end it truly felt like Rebekah was taking 1000 years worth of frustration out on her poor behind, the worst part of it being that part of her loved it. Which should be impossible, given Katherine was, well, Katherine, and she hated this kind of pain, humiliation and submission. And yet, at least in that moment, she couldn't deny that her pussy was wet.

Rebekah was hyper aware of that fact, and it brought her a great amount of joy. Oh yes, there was little she loved more than feeling a wet pussy against her thigh from a submissive slut, especially when they were claiming they weren't a submissive slut, and no one had ever been in more denial about that than Katherine Pierce. Truth be told that was one of the reasons that Rebekah just couldn't stop thinking about this infuriating woman, as she felt like she was in a never-ending battle to break her once and for all. And yet, if she was truly honest with herself, Rebekah hoped that would never happen, because she so enjoyed this cat and mouse game between them.

Of course Rebekah also yearned for the struggle to be over, and for Katherine to just be hers, so the chance of having her cake and eating it too was intriguing. Yes, it would be truly wonderful to keep Katherine as she was, only more frequently around, while there was a second Katherine who was actually willingly submissive to her. In fact, this seemed like perfection, so much so Rebekah had almost skipped the spanking. However, if the doppelgänger was telling the truth it was now more important than ever to make it crystal clear she was in charge around here, and there was no better way to do that than with a nice hard butt beating.

So as always Rebekah spent plenty of time groping that cute little arse and thus humiliating Katherine as much as possible in the process, as well as building the anticipation for what was to come. Which included phasing out the gentle groping and occasional spanking to a non-stop assault on Katherine's poor behind. That was the point the sound of flesh smacking off flesh echoed throughout the room, along with her rival's increasingly loud cries of pain, while those well-rounded cheeks jiggled so hypnotically for her, and slowly changed colour. Oh yes, first bright pink, then light red, then finally a dark, angry red when Rebekah finally gave Katherine everything she was truly capable of.

Which really was the best part about topping another vampire. It was certainly fun to push the limits with humans, but Rebekah definitely preferred this. Especially as this was one vampire who deserved every blow she was receiving. Then just as suddenly as she started, she stopped, even sliding her hand over those sore cheeks while giving the mighty Katherine Pierce a moment to compose herself. And if that wasn't love, Rebekah wasn't sure what was. After all, she had the perfect opportunity to rub her face in this victory, but instead Rebekah showed mercy, something her family rarely did. Of course it was fleeting, and soon she was pushing Katherine off of her and onto the floor while giving the bitch her next order.

"Quit your whining, you know you deserved it." Rebekah grumbled, "Now, crawl into my bedroom like the bitch you are!"

"Yes Ms Mikaelson." Katherine replied with a whimper, doing as she was told.

Katherine resented having to use such a title, but then again it was kind of appropriate, and ironic, considering that when they first started having sex well over 500 years ago Rebekah had been telling Katherine not to call her that. Now it was the exact opposite, the formal title reminding them of a time long gone, and more importantly Katherine's submission to Rebekah in this moment. It would be for the last time, Katherine promised herself, as she slowly began crawling into the bedroom, Rebekah following close behind so she could admire her handiwork. Also to tease her, the Original stripping off her clothes as she went, although the younger vampire would see her in all her glory soon enough.

"Good. Now, kiss my feet and beg for the privilege of eating my pussy." Rebekah ordered.

"Yes Ms Mikaelson." Katherine repeated, this time with a bit of a cheeky smile.

Just for that she got a warning look from her temporary Dom, but Katherine just couldn't help herself. After all, this was Rebekah Mikaelson in all her glory, walking out in front of her, leaning against the bed and then sticking out her feet as she gave her latest command. Which of course only gave Katherine a great look at her bottom, before she turned around and displayed the rest of her charms, something the temporary sub enjoyed for several long seconds, before doing as she was told. Namely to crawl forwards until she was kneeling in front of her temporary Mistress, leaning down and press her lips to Rebekah's right foot. Then the left, then the right again, and so on, the entire time telling Rebekah what she wanted to hear so badly.

"Please Ms Mikaelson, can I have the honour of tasting your pussy? I want it so bad, and I've missed it so much. Haven't you missed me, Ms Mikaelson? Haven't you missed having me eat your cunt? Sliding my tongue all over your tasty little twat? Making you cum in my hot little mouth and all over my pretty little face? Don't you want that Ms Mikaelson? Don't you want me to make you cum?" Katherine teased in between kisses to Rebekah's feet, and when that didn't seem to work, she became more pleading, "Because I do. Mmmmmmm yessssssssss, I wanna make you cum. Make up for being such a bad girl, and denying you my hot mouth and tongue all these years, when you're the one who made sure I could live this long. Please, allow me to make it up to you now, and get the only treat that I crave. Please Ms Mikaelson, please give this unworthy pussy licker the privilege of pleasing you."

"I suppose that will do." Rebekah ordered dryly, quickly adding, "As long as you make your way slowly up my legs. Mmmmmmm yesssssssss, tease me a bit first. There's a good girl."

"Yes Ms Mikaelson." Katherine replied bitterly, unable to hide her annoyance.

That annoyance was fleeting, because while Katherine would have liked to get this over with there was definitely something to be said for kissing up those long legs and further teasing Ms Mikaelson. She even lingered a bit longer on Rebekah's feet, partly because for a few fleeting moments Katherine had been truly lost in her submission. But now it very much felt like she was in control, Rebekah even having to sit down to take the weight off of her unsteady legs, and to prevent Katherine from getting to more of them as she extremely slowly made her way up them. And even when she reached her destination the younger girl didn't exactly immediately give the older one what she wanted.

No, instead Katherine took a few long moments to admire her prize, even smirking at the wetness she found down there, before beginning to gently kiss around Rebekah's needy little twat, making the big bad Original vampire whimper pathetically for her. God, Katherine had truly missed this. Being able to make Rebekah Mikaelson whimper with need for her was like nothing else she'd ever experienced before. Of course, it would be even better once she was actually getting to the real fun while doing it, and at this point the teasing was torturous for Katherine too, as she could smell her prize, and even taste some of it as some of the pussy juice leaked from the source at activate her taste-buds, ultimately meaning she could wait no more.

Rebekah was just about to snap at Katherine to hurry up and give them what they both wanted when she found herself crying out loudly in pleasure, just from feeling the other girl's tongue pressed at the bottom of her pussy. It then very slowly made its way upwards, over her pussy lips until it was lingering against her clit, making sure that cry dissolved into a long moan, ending with an equally loud cry. All of this was of course followed up with more licking, albeit after a brief pause so they could both savour that first lick, and sadly the following licks completely ignored her clit. Which to be fair, was exactly how she taught Katherine to lick her pussy, and Rebekah loved it just as much then as she did now.

Actually it was probably even more now, because although it didn't seem possible Katherine got even better at eating pussy every time they saw each other, which was both wonderful and frustrating. Wonderful because it meant more pleasure, and frustrating because it made Rebekah jealous, which was kind of ridiculous. It wasn't like she had been saving herself for Katherine. On the contrary, she had taken many lovers in between all their previous meetings, and had even been dating a few at the time. Not now, so at least her conscience was clear there, but she still had this frustrating urge to make sure that she was Katherine's one and only. Even if she didn't obey the same rule.

Which would serve Katherine right for going back on her word and not being Rebekah's doting girlfriend like she had promised while begging to be turned. Oh yes, if Rebekah was finally going to get what she wanted she should make sure Katherine didn't. Keep her as the exclusive property of Ms Mikaelson, unable to play with the other doppelgänger, or anyone else for that matter. And Rebekah would fuck the other doppelgänger in front of her on a nightly basis, and vice versa, making sure that both those bitches knew who was in charge. Then again, using one to help her dominate the other was too tantalising a prospect to pass up, even if it was giving this bitch exactly what she wanted.

Sadly it Rebekah couldn't dwell on such things, as they were pushing her too close to orgasm. It was kind of embarrassing to be feeling that way already, but for better or for worse, this was just the reaction she got from Katherine Pierce. Oh yes, merely thinking about the doppelgänger had this kind of effect on Rebekah, where if she wasn't careful she could cum way to quickly to be respectable, forcing her to look anywhere but where long brown hair was in between her legs, and do her best to think of anything, but the gentle licking she was receiving. Indeed, if Katherine had been giving her an even more forceful cunt lapping Rebekah wasn't sure if she could control herself. Luckily for them both, Katherine was too well trained for that.

Katherine was very tempted to force an orgasm out of Ms Mikaelson hard and fast. However, just like all those other times she had been tempted she knew it would be a fleeting victory, swiftly followed by a humiliating punishment. Yes, making Rebekah cum hard and fast would be a lot of fun for her, but it definitely wouldn't mean that this submission would be over faster, and Katherine certainly didn't want to see what punishment Rebekah's twisted mind could come up with. Besides, if she was honest with herself, Katherine really enjoyed moments of sweet submission like this, especially when it meant she got to savour such a tasty pussy as this.

In fact, the only pussy Rebekah had ever loved more was the one belonging to her sweet Elena. Oh yes, it might be because she was her mirror image, but Elena's cunt was just heavenly, Katherine struggling to avoid eating it more often, as she'd always seen this as a submissive act. Although lately she'd been thinking that maybe she should revise her opinion on that, just so she could indulge in tasting Elena's twat more often. Either way if her plan worked she'd be hopefully be tasting it often just to amuse Rebekah, and no doubt eating Ms Mikaelson's pussy even more frequently, as the blonde tried to prove her dominance. Although hopefully they would be dominating Elena together even more frequently than that.

Don't get her wrong, Bonnie Bennett had surprisingly proven herself a worthy partner in topping Elena, especially when her doppelgänger's other best friend was involved in the equation, providing another hot bottom to play with, and more importantly someone who could stuff another of Elena's holes, it just wasn't the same as having another vampire there. Someone who wouldn't need to hold back, especially when she turned Elena, so they could really cut loose. Most importantly of all, Bonnie and Caroline couldn't compete with the connection Katherine had with Rebekah, and she knew just how much topping a second doppelgänger would mean to her. Besides, the three tops could always team up to really fuck Elena like the little lesbian slut she was.

For a few wonderful moments Katherine became completely lost in those wonderful thoughts, and yet she didn't suffer the consequences from it, because her autopilot allowed her to continue licking Ms Mikaelson's pussy at a slow and steady pace. Which had a lot to do with Ms Mikaelson's training, but even more from Katherine training her own lezzie bitches. Although it was definitely Ms Mikaelson's training which caused her to recognise that she finally had permission to give Rebekah a little more attention. Not enough to make her cum, but it was definitely a step in the right direction, Katherine grinning wickedly and eagerly obeying as soon as she had the permission she had been waiting for.

"More!" Rebekah moaned softly, and then quickly clarifying, "Give me more, mmmmmmm, but don't make me cum. Not yet. No, ohhhhhhhhh, I'm not ready to cum in your hot little mouth and all over your pretty little face! Oooooooooooh yessssssssss, mmmmmmmm, that's it Katerina, lick me just like that! Just how I taught you! Ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, mmmmmmm, but it was easy wasn't it, because you always were a little tease. Ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, Katherine Pierce was always a little tease, mmmmmmmm, even when she was Katerina Petrova! Oh yes, oh Katerina, ohhhhhhhhhh, Katherine, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeessssssss, lick my fucking clit, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk!"

Rebekah had been blissfully happy for a good long while with just the gentle pussy licking, but inevitably she just needed a little more, just to take the edge off. She tried to communicate that with a look, and then by gently stroking Katherine's hair, although in this state it was hard to tell whether her lover was deliberately ignoring her, or she was just lost in being a cunt lapping slut. As either was likely Rebekah didn't get to mad about it, as long as Katherine had the sense to obey her direct commands, and luckily for them both she did. Which made it a little difficult to keep talking, but feeling that she had something to prove Rebekah pushed herself to continue, at least until it became too enjoyable to do so. Also unnecessary, as Katherine was doing a fine job without the words.

Just as she trained her all those long years ago Katherine continued sliding her tongue up and down Rebekah's pussy lips, gradually increasing the pace of her licks, and more importantly, beginning to linger her tongue against Rebekah's entrance and clit. At first it was just with every other lick, but that gradually increased until it was constant. Katherine also swirled her tongue around those sensitive places, and eventually in the case of Rebekah's clit she took it into her mouth and started to gently suck on it. Of course, that last thing had a particularly strong effect on Rebekah, who let out an extra loud cry of joy, followed by a rather pathetic sounding whimper.

That last sound caused Rebekah to fume with rage, and Katherine to grin wickedly, which enraged the Original even more. Despite this fact, she just couldn't help continue making those sounds, as it became harder and harder not to give Katherine the permission she so desperately craved right now. The permission to make her cum. Something which Rebekah would gleefully taunt her about later, and wished she could taunt her about now, but she didn't trust her own words right now. All she could do was hold back for as long as she possibly could, and even that didn't feel like nearly enough before the teasing tongue forced her to beg like the needy little bitch Katherine Pierce's tongue could turn her into.

"More!" Rebekah whimpered pathetically, before forcing herself to sound more like she was giving a command as she added, "Make me cum you bitch! Ooooooooooh yessssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, make me cum in your bitch mouth and all over your whore face! Do it! Yesssssssss, do it you little bitch! Ohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue! Tongue fuck me, ah fuck! Oh fuck! Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooddddddddddddd, fuck me Katerina! Fuck me! Fuck me good, ohhhhhhhhh Katerina, mmmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk! Ah fuck! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeessssssssssss!"

As was normally the case Rebekah didn't have to wait long to get what she wanted, at which point she became completely incoherent. Which was a good thing, as she definitely sounded like she was begging more than she was ordering. Thankfully it was hard to care when the other girl was pushing her tongue as deep into her pussy as it could go, and quickly triggering the kind of powerful orgasm Rebekah could only ever received from another girl going down on her. Although in this moment, Rebekah couldn't help admit, if only just to herself, that she could only ever cum this hard from Katherine Pierce going down on her. Incredibly irritating? Yes, especially as it was her last coherent thought for a while, but it also made her climax that much more powerful.

Katherine was certainly smug about making the mighty Rebekah Mikaelson cum for her, harder than she'd ever seen her cum for anybody else, she should add. But for now it was a fleeting thought, one which she would feel very proud of later, and gleefully taunt Rebekah about, but right now she had something important to fix. Namely quickly removing her tongue, wrapping her mouth around the entrance to Rebekah's pussy, and swallowing every drop of the older girl's cum. Which as always, was easy for her to do during that first orgasm thanks to her supernatural speed, but it eventually became more difficult, mostly because she just couldn't resist focusing on other things.

Initially she mostly focused on just how amazing Rebekah's girl cum tasted, and her desperate need for more of it, which admittedly made getting every drop easier. However it was so good that Katherine forgot about exactly where she was, and what she was doing, so she allowed herself to slip into autopilot again, but unlike before there was one particularly bad habit she picked up while playing with other girls like Elena. Namely moving her mouth up to the other girl's clit and beginning to suck it while pushing a couple of fingers into where her tongue had just been. This never failed to make her lover go off like a rocket, but Katherine knew full well that Rebekah wasn't a fan of this technique, as it made her feel too submissive.

Before she could push her fingers inside of her, let alone use it to make her cum, Rebekah punished her for it by tightening her grip on her hair, and then starting to literally fuck her face. Actually, it was likely that this was more an automatic move on Rebekah's part, as opposed to a conscious decision to punish her, but either way the result was the same, and Katherine just had to go loose and allow her face to be used as a fuck pad. On the bright side, it wasn't like she had to work hard, or do anything really to make Rebekah cum over and over again. Also, she didn't need to breathe. Although that didn't exactly make Katherine more eager to share Elena with this bitch. Oh well, hopefully Rebekah was more gentle with humans. Or at least gave Elena some of her blood first.

Of course while she didn't need to breathe to survive Katherine could slip into unconsciousness from lack of oxygen, and she got extremely close just before Rebekah pulled her up into a passionate kiss. This meant humans would probably be fine, although it wasn't like Katherine could really concentrate on that right now. Not when she went from being suffocated by Rebekah's pussy, to suffocated by her tongue, her only relief coming in the form of Rebekah licking the cum off of her face. Which naturally caused Katherine to laugh wickedly, and be revitalised for more kissing, only for the kiss to end as quickly as it had begun, and followed by another order.

"Bend over!" Rebekah ordered, "I'm fucking your arse!"

"Fine." Katherine said after a brief pause doing as she was told, then wiggling her butt teasingly, "Do your worst."

Rebekah was a little surprised by this, if only because she knew Katherine like to claim she preferred being fucked in her cunt, as taking it up the arse was too submissive, even though it made her cum harder, meaning it was an obvious lie. Apparently her new relationship with the other doppelgänger had emboldened her. Even more than before, which was a scary thought. Oh well, if Katherine wasn't going to whine about getting arse fucked, that was fine with Rebekah. Admittedly it was fun to win the battle of wills, but it was hard to complain when Katherine's cute little bottom was in her face, Rebekah licking her lips hungrily before using vampire speed to retrieve a strap-on. Which naturally she attached to herself, and covered with lube, super slowly in front of her pray, so the bitch would know exactly what was coming to her.

Infuriatingly, Katherine just smirked in response, making Rebekah want to just shove that cock straight in. However she wasn't that cruel, and it wouldn't have been much fun anyway, as thanks to supernatural healing Katherine's arse was virgin tight, so such a thing would have hurt her too much. Besides, Rebekah enjoyed stretching her out, maybe especially walking around and burying her face in the other girl's bum so she could tongue her most private hole. Oh yes, that was just so wonderfully nasty, Rebekah becoming so lost in gently licking Katherine's bum hole that she almost didn't notice when the bitch started to taunt her. Almost. But she did, and she promised it would be something the doppelgänger would pay for.

"Mmmmmmm yessssssssss, eat me! Eat my ass you perverted bitch! Eat it!" Katherine moaned joyfully, even being so bold as to wiggle her ass in Rebekah's face, "Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, you love eating that ass, don't you? Huh? You love being my little butt muncher? Tonguing my back door like a nasty little slut? Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, yeah you do, oooooooooooh, yeah you do! Fuckkkkkkkkkkk, I don't think even Elena eats ass this eagerly, mmmmmmmmm, and like I said, she's a total bottom. Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh Rebekah, you're wasted as a top. You should be a bottom. My butt munching bottom! Oh yes, ohhhhhhhhhh shit, wouldn't that be fun?"

"Not as fun as this." Rebekah said, abruptly replacing her tongue with a finger, "Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, sooooooooo much more fun. Ooooooooooh, and if you forgotten what a top I am, that's okay, mmmmmmmm ohhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, because I'm about to remind you. Mmmmmmmm, fuck yeah, I'm about to remind you by stretching this little whore arse of yours out!"

After she replaced her tongue with her finger there was a brief pause as Rebekah moaned from the feeling of her finger slowly sliding into Katherine's arse. What was telling was that she wasn't the only one moaning. No, to Rebekah's delight the proud Katherine Pierce moaned in mostly pleasure as her most private hole stretched open, and then filled with a finger. The only thing which could have made it better was if Rebekah's finger wasn't still covered in lube, and Katherine moaned any way. But that was probably asking too much, as with their supernatural healing vampire bottoms became virgin tight again. Of course, that was part of the appeal, and it certainly meant Rebekah had a lot of fun taking what was rightfully hers.

Naturally this made it very tempting not to bother preparing Katherine for the anal sex so she could really make her suffer, but Rebekah still loved her too much to do anything so cruel. Besides, there was something to be said for taking her time stretching out the arse of a little anal slut like Katherine Pierce. Oh yes, Rebekah took a lot of pleasure out of slowly sliding a finger all the way into Katherine's backside, then beginning to pump it in and out, eventually adding a second finger, and of course, taunting her bitch nearly the entire time. Although, there was only so long she could wait before beginning to give her little anal whore a 'real' bumming, so eventually Rebekah pulled her fingers out, sucked them clean and then pressed her strap-on against her target.

Rebekah then left it there for a few long seconds, savouring the moment, before ordering, "Spread your cheeks bitch! Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, show me how badly you want it. And tell me! Oh yes, beg to be bummed. Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, you know how much I love it when my anal sluts begged to be fucked in their bottoms. So do it! And remember to call me by my proper title."

"Yes Ms Mikaelson." Katherine grumbled, before softening her tone, "Oh please, please fuck me. Fuck my ass Ms Mikaelson! Stuff it full of your big cock and fuck it good! Oh God, fuck me in the ass like a little bitch! Butt fuck me Ms Mikaelson, I want to be butt fucked! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooddddddddddddd, just please, do it. Fuck me! Take that ass and remind me that it's yours. Oh yes, mmmmmmmm, you took my anal cherry Ms Mikaelson, that means my ass is yours. Always and forever. Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, it's your fuck hole Ms Mikaelson! Please use it, oh shit, use my shit hole as a fuck hole! Please? Oh my God, oh fuck, fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk yesssssssssssss, aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck me!"

Katherine obediently continued her begging, even as Rebekah place the head of the dildo against her butt hole and began slowly pushing forwards. Mostly because she knew there would be consequences if she didn't, but even she had to admit it did make the whole thing that much more nasty. Also, if she was going to play being submissive, she might as well go the whole way, and admittedly indulge in a very small part of her which enjoyed that kind of thing. Which even enjoyed the pain of having her virgin tight ass hole being forced to stretch wider, and wider, and wider until the first few inches of the strap-on slid through Katherine's anal ring and into her poor little bottom, causing the two women to cry out. 

Which of course resulted in a satisfying chuckle from Rebekah, which was mostly drowned out by that cry, but with her enhanced hearing Katherine heard it anyway. Then Rebekah savoured her latest victory, and perhaps more importantly, the sight of Katherine's butt hole stretched around the first few inches of her dick for what would hopefully be the last time. No, it would be the last time. Katherine promised herself that. Oh yes, after this it would be Elena Gilbert suffering this humiliation over and over again, just like Katherine originally planned. Well, mostly. She hadn't originally planned to stick around and give Rebekah a chance to ass fuck them both, but now it was a sacrifice she was willing to make, just so that she would be able to continue giving Elena the kind of domination she was clearly born to take.

For several long seconds Katherine became lost in the thought of her beloved Elena, specifically about dominating the hell out of her, perhaps even with the help of Rebekah. Then she felt more of her rectum being stretched open and Katherine let out another loud cry, they looked behind her angrily at her tormentor. Which of course just put an even bigger smirk of satisfaction on her bitch's face, even though the blonde only barely looked up at her eyes when they were glued to inch after inch of her strap-on disappearing into brunette's butt. Not that Katherine could blame her, as she had one hell of a hot ass, and it felt anything like stuffing Elena's back hole it has to be mouth-watering. Something which soon enough they were both have the privilege of doing.

Initially Katherine tried to focus on that wicked future, but what she was feeling at the moment was currently just so overwhelming. Oh God, she couldn't help but focus on the feeling of that the giant dildo sliding deeper and deeper into her rectum to the point she thought it was going to come out of her mouth. Although thanks to having plenty of experience doing this, she had to admit there was a certain amount of pleasure to this twisted act, Katherine becoming lost in the joy of being totally dominated and taken by another woman. Which of course, paled in comparison to what she would feel, when the entire length of the strap-on was inside her ass, and she was getting butt fucked by the mighty Rebekah Mikaelson once again.

Rebekah savoured every second of sliding her strap-on into this bitch's bum hole. Admittedly she loved everything about anal sex, but this was truly something special, a moment of truly and utterly conquering another woman's most private orifice, and unquestionably at least in that moment making that woman a bitch. Her bitch. Oh yes, that was what Katherine Pierce was now, and what she would always be. Katherine was born to be her bitch, and soon she would have two of them. Oh God yes, two identical bitches side by side, spreading their cheeks and offering up the best view of their forbidden holes which were being abused, Rebekah becoming almost as lost in that fantasy as she was done watching the anal violation.

Eventually of course it came to an end, Rebekah's thighs coming to rest against Katherine's cheeks, announcing every inch of her big dick was buried deep within the other girl's rectum. Something which again, Rebekah savoured for a few long seconds, maybe even a full minute, before slowly sliding her hips back, causing inch after inch of dildo to slide out of Katherine's ass hole, only for Rebekah to slide it right back in. She then gleefully repeated this process over and over again, officially starting to sodomise the younger woman. Oh yes, she started bumming the bitch, and reminding her that she was her bitch. Her anal loving bitch! And Katherine didn't complain even for a second, instead just spreading her cheeks and continue to give the best view of her back hole being taken.

It was something which Rebekah could happily do for hours, and thanks to her supernatural abilities she had done many times in the past, both with this fuck hole and the many other she had taken over her centuries of existence. However it just wasn't enough for the crafty Katherine. No, the bitch just enjoyed it too much, and Rebekah needed a way to punish her even more. Luckily there were several ways she could do that, one of them being the one that she chose today. Namely rolling back onto her back, grabbing onto Katherine tightly as she went so her plaything ended up sitting on her lap with the entire length of the dildo up her bum. Rebekah then gleefully gave her a few long seconds to adjust, before giving her bitch her next order.

"Ride me." Rebekah ordered, pushing Katherine's hands out of the way, so she could slap her arse in encouragement, "Mmmmmmm yesssssssss, ride that dick, like a good little anal whore. Come on Katherine, do it. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, bum yourself like the little arse sex loving bitch you are! Oooooooooooh fuck yeah!"

"Yes Ms Mikaelson." Katherine replied, attempting a taunting tone which was sabotaged by the moan she let out in the process.

During that adorable moan Katherine started obediently bouncing up and down, which of course just caused her to moan more, which in turn put a big grin on Rebekah's face. Oh yes, this was an excellent way of enhancing the humiliation her bitch must be feeling right now. After all, allowing herself to be bummed had to be bad enough for the alleged top, but to actually have to do it herself had to be even worse, Rebekah imagined. Especially as this caused her increasing amount of pleasure. Well, them both, really. Although there was definitely a way that Rebekah could be enjoying it more, and a way that her anal whore should be providing her without needing to be told. Something the older vampire was only too happy to remind the younger one.

"Spread your cheeks bitch!" Rebekah ordered, reaching out and giving Katherine's bottom another hard strike, "I didn't tell you to stop."

"Yes Ms Mikaelson, sorry Ms Mikaelson." Katherine whimpered and did as she was told.

Katherine hated herself for sounding. and acting, so pathetic, but she just couldn't help it. This was what Rebekah Mikaelson so effortlessly did to her, and it was so infuriating and hot. But again, it was hopefully the last time she would have to act this submissive, so she might as well enjoy it, right? Well, she might not have a choice in the matter, because whatever initial pain there had been had faded away, providing her with nothing but pure pleasure. Pleasure which made her constantly moan, whimper and cry out, Katherine having completely given up on hiding how much she was enjoying this as while it annoyed her to give Rebekah the satisfaction of knowing it might mean she would let her cum sooner, which was her main goal now.

Why wouldn't it be, when that pleasure had become torturous? And more than just because it was humiliating. But also, she knew Rebekah wanted her to beg for the privilege of cumming with a dick in her ass. And ultimately Katherine would do it, because she wanted this nightmare to end, and honestly, she just wanted the ecstasy of cumming. But she also knew she couldn't beg too soon, otherwise Rebekah would just leave her there to beg for a humiliating long amount of time. So, as always when she had sex with this bitch, Katherine held herself back for as long as she could, but ultimately it just became too much, and she told the Original whatever she wanted to hear in order to get what she wanted.

"Harder! Oh please, oooooooooooh Ms Mikaelson, fuck me harder!" Katherine begged with increasing shamelessness, "Fuck my ass harder and make me cum! Oh please, mmmmmmmm, please make me cum like a bitch with a dick in my ass! I want it so bad! Please Ms Mikaelson, please pound my ass! Ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, slam fuck my tight little ass hole with your big hard cock! Fuck me! Ohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddddd, fuck me in the butt! Butt fuck me, ohhhhhhhhhhh, fuck me up my slutty little butt! Oh God, ohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, please Ms Mikaelson, mmmmmmm, Rebekah, I need it! Please? Oh fuck, mmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk, fuck me, aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, fuck me!"

As Katherine predicted, her words fell on deaf ears, Rebekah simply smirking wickedly while continuing to stare at the younger girl's butt hole sliding up and down her big cock. Something which Katherine was giving her the perfect view of by continuing to spread her cheeks, which again was incredibly frustrating and humiliating, the worst part of it being that it pushed her closer to climax, and yet Katherine just couldn't let herself cum. It would be so easy at this point, as all she would have to do was increase her pace ever so slightly, or maybe rub her clit a little bit, or hell, just think of doing this to her precious Elena, and she would blast off like a rocket. But she just couldn't risk it, not without Rebekah's permission. Not when she could remember so vividly what happened last time she came without permission.

To add to the humiliation that memory only pushed her closer to climax, making Katherine literally crying with need, and yell hysterically, "FUCK ME! FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCKKKKKKKKKKK MEEEEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD! PLEASE REBEKAH, PLEASSSSSSEEEEEE OOOOOOOOOOOH, MAKE ME CUM! MAKE ME CUM, OHHHHHHHHHHH PLEASE, MMMMMMMMMM, I NEED TO CUM! I NEED IT! OHHHHHHHHH SHIT, PLEASE, AH FUCK, OH YES, MAKE ME CUM, OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS, FUCK ME, FUCK ME HARD, OHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Finally Rebekah gave her one hard thrust, instantly sending Katherine crashing over the edge of a powerful climax. She then repeated that process over and over again, gradually picking up the pace until she was jack-hammering her dildo in and out of Katherine's ass hole, while Katherine was jack-hammering herself up and down on the dick. Which technically she didn't have permission for, but thankfully Rebekah didn't stop her, because Katherine wasn't so sure it was a choice she had made, so much as her body had automatically responded to what seemed like a non-verbal go ahead. Hopefully that meant that Rebekah would take pity on her, although in that moment it didn't matter. Oh yes, all that mattered was the ecstasy bombarding her body, soon making it impossible for her to even think.

Rebekah would probably use this as an excuse to punish Katherine later, but at the moment she couldn't care less that her bitch had done something without permission. In fact, she was thrilled, because it was a sign of Katherine embracing her submissive side. Embracing the little submissive anal slut she was always meant to be. God, in all her centuries of living Rebekah had never seen anything hotter. She kind of hated herself for it, but all these centuries later, part of her was still very much in love with the infuriating Katherine Pierce, and she couldn't get enough of watching her so totally submit to her like this. And the idea that there could be another just like her, only maybe more submissive, really drove Rebekah crazy.

Initially she tried not to dwell on it, because she needed to concentrate on making Katherine cum, and more importantly torturing her with pleasure, but when she was constantly pounding up into the younger vampire's arse Rebekah allowed herself to indulge in a fantasy where there was a second doppelgänger waiting her turn. Or better yet, eating her favourite doppelgänger's pussy while Rebekah fucked the other one of them up the bum. Or perhaps licking the dildo as it was hammered in and out of her mirror-image's most private hole. Or she could bend them over next to each other so she could go back and forth between their bitch holes. Fuck yes, Rebekah loved all those ideas, but maybe particularly that last one. And she would do them all, the Original promised herself that.

Of course the downside of thinking of such things was that combined with the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of sodomising another woman, and a powerful vampire at that, Rebekah found herself cumming too. And not just once, but over and over again, as was always the case thanks to her supernatural stamina, and just her addiction to all things Katherine Pierce. Which in that moment, meant Katherine's arse. Something which had Rebekah cumming again with twisted delight. Flipping their positions so that Katherine was back on all fours like the bitch she was had the same effect. As did smacking her bitch's bum, yanking her hair back, and screaming abuse at her.

"TAKE IT! TAKE IT TAKE IT TAKE IT! TAKE IT YOU WHORE!" Rebekah screeched at the top of her lungs, "MMMMMMMMMM YEAHHHHHHHHHHH, TAKE IT IN YOUR WHORE ARSE AND CUM LIKE THE LITTLE ANAL LOVING BITCH YOU ARE! OOOOOOOOOOH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH, OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, FUCKING CUM FOR ME! FUCKING CUM! CUM AND REMEMBER YOU'RE MINE! I OWN YOU KATARINA! ALWAYS AND FOREVER YOU'RE MINE! YESSSSSSSSSSSS, MMMMMMMMM FUCKKKKKKKKKK, MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS, TAKE IT SLUT, MMMMMMMMMMMMM YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Her words had a similar effect on Katherine as the two women got completely lost in the sodomy for who knows how long. It was enough that Katherine collapsed face down in exhaustion, which took a lot to make a vampire do. Then again, maybe Katherine's poor little abused bum hole was desperately in need of a break? Which of course only pushed Rebekah to bum her bitch harder for a few long minutes. However, the last thing she wanted to do was something embarrassing, like collapse with exhaustion herself. No, Rebekah had too much pride to allow that to happen. Although she did push herself to her very limit, before finally pulling out and admiring her handiwork with a sadistic smirk.

Then after a few long seconds Rebekah smacked that arse and ordered, "Spread your cheeks bitch! Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, I didn't tell you to stop, and I so want to see my handiwork."

"Yes Ms Mikaelson, sorry Ms Mikaelson." Katherine whimpered and did as she was told.

Katherine resented it deep down, but in that moment she was too broken to do much about it. Or more accurately, in too much of a submissive mood. Oh yes, Katherine like that a lot better than broken. She would never be that, even if that was a little hard to believe, as she reached back and spread her cheeks as wide as she could, providing her top with the best look possible of her gaping ass hole. Which was a obscene sight she had to display for several long minutes, then just as her supernatural healing was kicking in Rebekah moved at lightning speed to grab her phone, and before Katherine could protest there was photographic evidence of her shame.

"These things truly are a wonder, aren't they?" Rebekah grinned wickedly as she made sure to get Katherine's face in at least a couple of shots, "I can still remember when taking pictures was such a hassle, and now? One click, and I have a treasured memory saved. Mmmmmmm, maybe I should put this one up on my wall. You know, like a trophy."

Which of course made Katherine blushed, and although she was knew it was futile she tried to change the subject, "I, I know what you mean. I have several of Elena in a similar position. I can show you them, if you'd like? Oh yes, trust me Rebekah, once you see this girl, you'll forget all about wanting to top me. Mmmmmmm yessssssssss, Elena Gilbert is truly a doppelgänger who was born to be a bottom."

"Sounds like you have more in common than your appearances." Rebekah quipped, before smirking, "Something I shall definitely look forward to seeing, mmmmmmmm, but I'm not done with you yet. What, you think I was going to forget about the fact that we haven't finished yet? No Katarina, you don't get off that easy. Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, so suck it up and do your job. Mmmmmmmm, and speaking of sucking, why don't you crawl over here so you can suck my dick. Oooooooooooh yessssssssss, mmmmmmmm fuck, suck my cock clean of your arse cream like the ATM whore you are! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck yeah, suck it!"

"Yes Ms Mikaelson." Katherine replied bitterly, unable to hide her annoyance and disappointment.

Those words of course were drowned out by 'Ms Mikaelson' continuing to 'encourage' her, most of which Katherine blocked out after it was clear that she wasn't going to say anything more of relevance. Besides, despite wanting to try and avoid this last humiliation it was nothing Katherine couldn't take, especially when she was so close to actually achieving her goal of getting Rebekah off of her back and providing Elena with another True Dom to give her the domination she so desperately needed. Or at least, lightning the workload for herself, while giving Elena what she needed. Which admittedly, part of her liked more. Although either way, it could lead to a lot of wonderful possibilities.

While she daydreamed about those possibilities Katherine's body once again went into autopilot, crawling over to where Rebekah was now standing, closing her eyes, opening her mouth, and then slowly wrapping her mouth around the head of the cock, which had just pummelled the deepest part of her bowels. For better or for worse that twisted flavour made her moan with delight, greedily sucking the head of the dick clean, and then started bobbing her head up and down on the shaft. No, it was definitely for worse, as it made Rebekah chuckle with delight, and continue dishing out even more commentary. Something Katherine did her best not to listen too, but she couldn't help hear a little bit.

"Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, suck it slut! Take that dildo deep! Deep down your whore throat, mmmmmmmm fuck!" Rebekah moaned with delight, grabbing hold of Katherine's head and guiding it gently up and down her dick, "Oooooooooh yesssssssss, take every inch. Every single inch down your throat, mmmmmmmm, so you can get every single drop of your arse cream you perverted slut! Oh God yes, that's it Katherine! Suck my cock you fucking cock sucker! Mmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhh, prove that you're nothing but my little arse to mouth loving bottom. Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, just like the other doppelgänger soon will be."

Of course it was the reminder of her precious mirror image more than anything else which pushed Katherine to obey and get every last inch of that dildo down her throat. Then when she was sure she got every last drop of her own butt cream she used her supernatural speed to move away from Katherine, grab her phone, and return to her. Which was one hell of a risk, but it would be worth it if she could avoid getting face fucked, which was one additional humiliation she really, really didn't want. Luckily for her while Rebekah looked annoyed when she returned she allowed Katherine to show her the aforementioned pictures of Elena, which had the desired effect.

"God..." Rebekah swore, grabbing the phone off of Katherine and beginning to stroll through the pictures, "You swear this isn't you?"

"Of course." Katherine replied, feeling offended. Then after a few long seconds she asked, "So, do we have a deal?"

"Maybe..." Rebekah hummed, pointing out, "Obviously I'll have to check out the merchandise for myself."

"Obviously." Katherine grinned, very much looking forward to it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

Dear Diary

So this is it. I'm finally executing my plan to make Rebekah stop treating me like a bottom, and while it isn't quite what I imagined when I first saw my mirror-image, I'm so confident that it's going to work.

And yet, I find myself uncharacteristically nervous, and even melancholy.

Naturally I'm afraid that Rebekah will take one look at Elena and run off with her, and Elena will take one look at Rebekah and let her. Either way I lose them both, which is no longer acceptable to me. Admittedly that was the plan originally, but I've completely fallen for Elena Gilbert, and rekindled my love for Rebekah Mikaelson, and now I can't imagine life without them. Or at least, I don't want too.

I'm even second-guessing the decision to tell Rebekah about Elena, because it means that a meeting between them is now inevitable, even though part of me, a very selfish part, wishes I could go back and change that. Keep both of these women all to myself, instead of coming up with some arrangement where I have to share them with each other. Unfortunately that would mean I would remain Rebekah's bitch, although now that almost seems like a price I'd be willing to pay to keep Rebekah exclusively mine. And Elena exclusively mine.

Of course I can't show any of these fears and doubts on the outside. Besides, tonight can't be about that. No, this is a celebration. And I have the perfect setting for it...

*

Bonnie Bennett didn't trust Katherine Pierce. She did trust Elena Gilbert, which was why she was even here right now, and more importantly her girlfriend Caroline Forbes was. but then again, Elena was smitten with Katherine, so it wasn't like she was an impartial judge. Luckily for Bonnie she had an awesome grandmother, even more awesome books and most importantly of all, magic. And she was now confident in her abilities enough that she was fairly sure she could stop even a vampire as old as Katherine in her tracks if she tried anything. Well, as long as Katherine didn't get too much of a drop on her, which was very possible now they were heading to her home.

"Wow..." Caroline murmured as she pulled into the driveway. Then once she parked she took her pouting girlfriend by the hand and told her with a playful smile, "Come on, even you have to admit, it's very impressive."

"I suppose." Bonnie grumbled.

Honestly she had been expecting something a lot more pretentious, and admittedly luxurious, but this was really nice. Big, but not too big. More like a place which Bonnie could see Elena and Katherine settling on after arguing about it. Maybe after a couple of centuries, Bonnie thought dryly. Because one of her oldest and best friends had agreed to become a vampire. That was going to take some getting used too, if Katherine never got around to doing it. She had been talking about it for quite a while, although Bonnie certainly appreciated the time to process. Which may have been the reason for the pause. And she was certainly grateful that when the door opened, she could sense the familiar face on the other side was human.

"Elena, right?" Caroline guessed.

"Gold star." Elena grinned, before putting on a fake posh accent, "Please come in, were expected in the dining room."

"Oh do lead the way." Caroline attempted the same accent, which came out even worse, making both friends burst out into giggles.

Despite her best efforts Bonnie couldn't resist grinning widely, and even giggling as she pulled her friends into the mansion. She also joined them in admiring the decorum, which totally felt like something a vampire would live in. Or... two of them? Oh God, Bonnie thought Katherine's presence seemed bigger to her as she approached, but now she realised there was a second vampire in the house. That Katherine's little surprise for them was meeting one of her vampire friends, and while there was a high probability that would be an enjoyable experience Bonnie couldn't help fear the worst, if only for a few long seconds. Thankfully the other girls didn't seem to notice, probably because they were anticipating what was to come.

Sure enough, Caroline asked once they were almost there, "So, what's this big surprise that Katherine is promising?"

"I don't know." Elena admitted with a shrug, "She doesn't really tell me anything."

Which didn't exactly fill Bonnie with confidence. Of course technically it wasn't true, Katherine love to talk, and had shared a lot of information with them, it was just it always felt like she was hiding something from them, and understandably that concerned Bonnie, and even pissed her off. Whatever apprehension she had didn't exactly vanish when she saw the other vampire that she was sensing, but it didn't exactly go away either. Because make no mistake, this girl was breath-taking, but that didn't mean she wasn't dangerous. Exactly the opposite in fact, because Bonnie sensed power, far more than even Katherine, and given how old and powerful Katherine was that definitely scared her.

Caroline meanwhile only saw a beautiful girl, her face lighting up when she saw the other blonde. In turn the other blonde grinned wickedly, although of course her gaze was firmly on Elena Gilbert, which bought back Caroline's old insecurities. After all, Elena had always been the centre of attention without even trying, and it seemed even worse now there was an explanation for it in the form of Elena being a super rare supernatural type with magical blood which was in high demand. But still, that didn't excuse someone as gorgeous as Bonnie being ignored, and if anything Caroline was more upset about that. Not that she had time to dwell on it, as the fun was clearly about to begin.

Starting with the mysterious stranger, who purred "You must be Elena."

"And you must be the present Katherine promised us." Elena beamed happily and wickedly.

Which made the unknown blonde chuckle with delight, "Wow, she really is just like you Katherine."

" Trust me Rebekah, she's not." Katherine grumbled, insulted by the idea.

"We'll see." Rebekah purred, before beckoning her prize forwards, "Come on Elena, let's take a closer look at you."

With a flirty little smile Elena did as she was told, stepping forward until she was in the centre of the room, while Rebekah smiled flirtatiously back, and joined her. After a little hesitation Caroline started doing the same, only to get a look from Katherine this was not what was required of her right now, so she stayed where she was, pouting at not being the centre of attention. However there was definitely something to be said for watching, as while they hadn't even touched yet, the anticipation for that, and so much more built as Rebekah slowly circled Elena like a predator with it's prey. Something which probably shouldn't have been so appealing, as this was most likely another vampire, or at least another supernatural creature, but Caroline couldn't deny at that moment it was hot.

"Katherine has told me a lot about you." Rebekah said after a long pause, almost conversationally.

Elena was tempted to point out she hadn't been told anything about Rebekah, but that would be rude, so instead she questioned playfully, "Such as?"

"Nothing much..." Rebekah lied, before stepping into Elena's personal space, "Just that you're a shameless little dyke slut, who lives for the taste of pussy. That you just can't get enough. That you're like an addict, desperate for a fix. That you can't really function any more, if you don't have a yummy little twat to munch. An affliction all the doppelgängers I have known share, and I have now known at least three. Although Katherine tells me that you're an even bigger slut than all the rest combined. That as much as you desperately need to eat cunt you're just as desperate to get a nice big cock up your arse. And not just any cock. But a girl cock. That you've taken three girl cocks inside all your little fuck holes at once like a little air tight whore, and Katherine just can't decide what makes you cum harder. Being triple stuffed, or just one nice big cock up the bottom. Is it true Elena? Are you really that much of a whore?"

"No." Elena said, clearly taking the vampires off-guard, before she gleefully clarified, "I'm even more of a slut than even Katherine knows. I'm the biggest lesbian slut ever. More than I can even describe. So please, let me show you. Mmmmmmm, let me show you by getting onto my knees and licking your cunt."

"We've only just met, and already you're offering to eat me out?" Rebekah laughed, before turning to Katherine, "You're right Katherine, I do like her."

"You'll like me even more in a minute." Elena grinned, already lowering herself to her knees.

"Not so fast!" Rebekah growled, her mood instantly changing, "I didn't give you permission to touch me yet."

"I'm sorry Rebekah." Elena quickly apologised, "I'm just a needy pussy whore, who desperately wants to eat your cunt."

"Ha, flattery will get you everywhere." Rebekah chuckled, her mood changing just as suddenly, and then back again, "And it's Ms Mikaelson to a slut like you."

"Yes Ms Mikaelson." Elena replied obediently.

There was a brief pause, then Rebekah smirked, "That name not mean anything to you, huh? Well it should, because I am THE Rebekah Mikaelson, part of the Original family of vampires. That means there is no one older or more powerful than me. Well, maybe my brother. He and I have been hunting doppelgängers for a very long time, but he will have to settle for just a sample of your blood, because from this moment fourth you're mine. Do you understand me? No, of course you don't. But you will, because tonight I will lay claim to you, as I lay claim to Katherine Pierce so many years ago. And look at her. Just look at her! Just as much mine as she was all those years ago. And still alive, because you know your place, don't you Katherine?"

"Yes Ms Mikaelson." Katherine obediently replied with only a hint of hesitation and annoyance, which was more than enough to make everyone else in the room who she had effortlessly topped impressed.

"Well said, my pet." Rebekah grinned, deliberately teasing her long-time lover, before turning to her new one, "But fear not Elena Gilbert, for I shall protect you, and even turn you when the time is right. For now though, I must make it official. Mmmmmmm yesssssssss, to make you mine, and everything that is yours mine. So I wonder, does that include the two of you?"

Realising they were finally being addressed Bonnie was only too happy to reply, "No. Caroline is mine, and I belonged to nobody."

"Really? What a delicious surprise." Rebekah beamed, looking the other women up and down for a few long seconds, before returning her attention to Elena, "I look forward to testing that theory. But for now, mmmmmmm, you may have the honour of watching me put Elena Gilbert in her place. Which is what you want, isn't it Elena? To have a true Dom owning you forever? To fuck your arse on a daily basis, and to give you all the pussy a nasty little rug muncher like you needs? Huh? Is that what you want?"

"Yes! Oh God yes, mmmmmmmm, make me your bitch Ms Mikaelson." Elena eagerly replied, before quickly clarifying, "I want to be yours. As long as I'm also Katherine's. I want you both to own me."

"Oh you will be slut, mmmmmmmm, you will be." Rebekah promised with a purr, "But first, you must prove yourself. Ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, get down on your knees and kiss my feet. Kiss them good, and beg to be mine. Show me just how badly you want it."

"Yes Ms Mikaelson." Elena grinned, eagerly doing as she was told, "Oh please Ms Mikaelson, please let me be yours. I want to be owned by THE Rebekah Mikaelson so badly. Please? Please make me your bitch! Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, make me your bitch by fucking my mouth. Fuck it, and any hole you want. I'm a total slut, as I'm sure Katherine has told you. Please use me like one. Mmmmmmmm, please use me the way I'm meant to be used, mmmmmmmm, like a lesbian slut. Oh please, please allow me the privilege of eating your pussy. I wanna eat you out. I need it, please give it to me. Please, do whatever you want to me and make me your slutty little dyke bitch!"

In between each of those sentences, and sometimes during every pause, Elena would press a kiss to Rebekah's high heels, making Caroline extremely jealous of the submission and humiliation her friend must be feeling, and the submission and humiliation that was to come for her. Then she became even more jealous as Ms Mikaelson slowly began stripping off her clothes, revealing that the other blonde truly had an amazing body, one which Caroline hoped that she would have a turn and worshipping. Hell, she would have been happy in that moment to settle for kissing those high heels. Not that Elena was, given how eagerly she was begging, and clearly the Original felt the same way.

"I suppose that will do." Rebekah smirked, and then when Elena looked up at her eagerly she quickly clarified, "But no need to rush things. Mmmmmmmm no, I want to enjoy this. So slowly make your way up my leg, and then when you reach your destination I want you to tease me. Ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, lick me nice and slow like a good little lesbian slut."

"Oh yes Ms Mikaelson, I swear, I'll be so good for you." Elena promised, "Mmmmmm, a good little lesbian slut."

"We'll see." Rebekah said dryly, before glaring at Katherine.

"What? Just because I didn't make a good sub, doesn't mean Elena won't." Katherine smirked, "I told you, we're nothing alike."

The only response was a huff of disbelief from Rebekah before she returned her attention to Elena, who was of course slowly making her way up those long legs to the place that she wanted most to be, and also the place Caroline wanted most to be. Caroline even found herself licking her lips in anticipation of once again tasting a new pussy. Although she would happily settle for an old one right now. No, she'd do more than settle, as Caroline still loved the taste of Bonnie's cunt the best, and would welcome the chance to service her girlfriend while she watched the fun. Or maybe get the honour of eating Rebekah's ass, or Katherine's pussy. Something, anything except being forced to just watch other people having fun, which unfortunately for her, was exactly what she got for quite a while.

Elena would have liked to feel guilty for being the centre of attention, and hogging that delicious pussy all to herself, when she knew how much Caroline loved it, and how much fun it could be to share. But in that moment she forgot her friends were even there. Hell, she even forgot Katherine was there, because all that mattered was pleasing Ms Mikaelson. And tasting a new pussy. Oh yes, Elena was going to have the privilege of tasting yet another girl for the very first time, making her practically tingle with excitement. Which only increased the closer and closer she got to her destination, to the point where it was hard not to rush a up those long legs. Of course, she was too well trained for that.

In fact, once she reached her destination Elena pushed her luck by kissing around the outside of Rebekah's pussy, which of course earned her a stern look from Ms Mikaelson. Which should have been terrifying, given how powerful this woman allegedly was, but she just looked like a pouty child, which was humorous to Elena. Hell, Elena even dared to return that look with one of her own, one which clearly said, 'what, you said to tease you?' Then when Rebekah looked like she was about to open her mouth to scold her that was when Elena chose to strike, quickly sticking out her tongue, pressing it to the bottom of Rebekah's pussy and then slowly sliding her tongue upwards.

This caused whatever complaint Rebekah had been about to give her to turn into a loud and sharp cry, followed by a long and equally loud moan of pure pleasure. Elena let out a similar sound, which was mostly drowned out by the sounds Rebekah was making, but Katherine was definitely able to hear it, which warmed Elena's heart. Although, in that moment she was preoccupied with the reason for the sharp cry and then moan she let out, which was of course the taste of Rebekah's cunt, which was easily one of the best so far, rivalling even Katherine's, which was really saying something. Which again, made it hard for her to control herself, but Katherine's training held firm.

"Ooooooooooh yesssssssss, mmmmmmmm, lick me! Lick me just like that, oh God! Oh God, mmmmmmmm fuck! Wow Katarina..." Rebekah cried out, unable to help herself from doing anything else in this moment but giving her rival, and that rival's doppelgänger, a compliment, "You're even more alike than I thought."

Which caused Katherine to huff, but then she grinned as she was able to turn those words to her advantage, "Well, I had an excellent teacher when it came to eating pussy. Not that I can take all the credit. No, mmmmmmmm, as you'll soon learn, Ms Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert is a natural muff munching dyke, with a tongue to die for."

Which made Elena's submissive heart flutter and beam with pride. She'd never wanted to be good at anything as much as she wanted to be good at eating pussy, and thankfully she had a lot of wonderful women in her life who had given her the privilege of tasting their pussies. From her friends like Vicky, and then Bonnie and Caroline, to now the powerful vampires Katherine and Rebekah, Elena had loved licking them all. Of course, this was the most powerful person yet, and it was thrilling that even the Original vampire thought she was a natural at eating pussy. Something she aimed to confirm by giving Rebekah the best head of her life. If that was even possible, given that Katherine had regularly eaten this wonderful treat.

Katherine was flashing back to those admittedly wonderful moments just from watching Elena work her magic on Rebekah's cunt, making her jealous of her doppelgänger. Naturally she was more jealous of Rebekah, and while there was definitely something to be said for just watching this beautiful sight, Katherine refused to be on the same level as Bonnie Bennett, and worse, Caroline Forbes. Luckily there was a simple solution to this, that being, closing the distance between herself and the Original, grabbing Rebekah's beautiful face, and kissing her right on the lips. Oh yes, that did wonders at allowing Katherine to forget all about her jealousy, and just enjoy this heavenly moment, made even better when she reached down to touch Rebekah's fingers, which were already stroking Elena's head.

Hopefully it wouldn't be long now before Katherine could pull Elena to her, and enjoy her tongue for a few long minutes, before Rebekah pulled her back to her, and then they could repeat the process over and over again. Unfortunately they weren't there yet, and she just had to let Rebekah have Elena's hot little tongue all to herself, but as the blonde didn't object to the kiss Katherine tried pushing her luck by moving down to Rebekah's slender neck, and then eventually her perky little tits. In both cases Katherine kissed all over the soft flesh available to her, and when she moved lower spending plenty of time on the other girl's nipples, swirling her tongue around them, before taking them into her mouth. Sadly she didn't get to spend nearly long enough until she received another, less welcome, order.

"Katherine? Oh fuck, you remember what I like to do, when I'm sharing sluts?" Rebekah grinned wickedly, loving the apprehensive look which crossed her rival's face, before she quickly added, "Yessssssssss, that's right, I do like to get a girl eating my arse. And tonight, mmmmmmmmm, that's going to be you. Oh yes, mmmmmmmm, you've brought me such a wonderful pussy licker, and I simply have to allow her to show me what she can do with a twat by tonguing mine, ohhhhhhhhhhh, but I wouldn't let you be left out. No, ooooooooooh, so I decided to give you the honour of munching my bum hole. Isn't that nice of me? Huh? Am I not a gracious top, mmmmmmmm, who feeds my slutty little bottoms yummy treats?"

"Yes... very gracious... thank you Ms Mikaelson." Katherine answered, forcing a smile.

"Well, get to it then." Rebekah pushed with a wicked smile, "Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, my arse isn't going to eat itself."

"Yes Ms Mikaelson." Katherine grumbled, doing as she was told.

Truth be told Katherine didn't mind this that much, as it was nothing she hadn't done before, even in front of an audience, but she had to keep up appearances. Besides, while she'd receive this humiliation before, doing it in front of Elena was somehow worse. And yet also better, because she had to admit her submissive side got a thrill out of being ordered to do something like this. Although at the same time, she really would have liked to spend longer on those tits, even giving one nipple a lingering suck, and a forceful bite, before pulling away from Rebekah's chest. Something which of course led to retaliation from Ms Mikaelson which had the mighty Katherine Pierce blushing.

"Oh, and love, don't forget to literally kiss my arse." Rebekah reminded her lover with a wicked grin, "Oh yes, I know you have a habit of forgetting that part, but tonight it simply won't do, understand me, pet?"

"Yes Ms Mikaelson." Katherine grumbled, unable to stop herself from blushing.

Which was more than a little infuriating, but Katherine had to admit, she kind of bought it on herself by pushing her luck. Although if she was honest with herself, she liked the excuse to kneeled down behind THE Rebekah Mikaelson and plant a kiss directly on one of her butt cheeks. She even lingered there for a little while, and then gave the other cheek an equally long smooch. Then she went back and forth between the cheeks, covering them in kisses, before finally spreading those cheeks with both of her hands and licked Rebekah's back hole. Even then she initially licked up and down the full length of Rebekah's ass crack, gradually shortening these licks until she was focusing on her target. All of which of course, she had been trained to do by the infamous Rebekah Mikaelson.

Rebekah smirked with delight at this. Normally she couldn't think of anything more satisfying than making Katherine Pierce literally kiss her arse, but this was so much better. Not for the audience, as they didn't mean much to her, and she could tell they didn't mean much to Katherine, but they were important to Elena which was a nice additional bonus, but it would be nothing without having another doppelgänger eating her pussy at the same time Katherine was munching on her behind. Oh yes, this was truly something spectacular, and Rebekah was very much content with letting these two identical girls gently lick her most sensitive holes for what felt like hours. Of course, inevitably Rebekah required more, the doppelgängers making it easy for her as she could reward them for continuing to gently lick her instead of punishing them, which had often been the case with Katherine.

"More!" Rebekah eventually moaned, much to the clear delight of her worshippers, "Give me more! More you bitches! Oooooooooooh yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmm, oh Katherine, ohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk, you always were so good at remembering what I liked. Mmmmmmmm, and I see you've done an excellent job at training your little protégé. Ooooooooooh, and again, she IS a doppelgänger! Ohhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, that makes her a natural slut. Yeahhhhhhhhhhh, both of you are natural lesbian sluts, ohhhhhhhhhhh mmmmmmmm, and you're doing such a good job of proving that now. Soooooooooo goooooodddddddd, oooooooh fuck! Oh yes, lick me just like that, oh yes, just like that, ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooddddddddddddddd yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, ah fuck!"

Unsurprisingly it didn't take much encouragement for Rebekah to get what she wanted, Katherine being the first to make an addition in swirling her tongue around the blonde's back hole, as well as up and down. She even tried pushing her tongue inside, and even though it was too early for that Rebekah let it go, as she was just in such a good mood from receiving such a wonderful gift as Elena Gilbert. Who did a magnificent job of increasing the attention to Rebekah's clit, at first just touching it with every lick instead of once in awhile like she'd been doing before, but eventually she started lingering on it with her tongue, and even taking it into her mouth so she could gently suck on it.

The first time Elena did that it was a struggle for Rebekah to not immediately start to make her cum, the Original having to literally bite down on her hand to prevent herself from doing so. It all just felt so good, and the overwhelming mental stimulation of having two doppelgängers, two Katherines, attacking her most sensitive holes was driving her crazy. However she did have a reputation to uphold, and more importantly she was making a first impression on Elena, and to a lesser extent Bonnie and Caroline, so it was more important to Rebekah to last as long as possible. Of course, even the mighty Original vampires had their limits, and ultimately all Rebekah could do was make clear that she was ordering her slutty little bottoms to make her cum, not begging for the privilege from dominant tops.

"Fuck me! Oooooooooooh Goooooooddddddddddd yessssssssssss, make me cum you bitches!" Rebekah ordered increasingly loudly, "Tongue fuck me and make me cum! Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, mmmmmmm, shove your tongues as deep inside me as you can and OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCKKKKKKKKKKK MEEEEEEEEEEE, OOOOOOOOOOOOOH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! MAKE ME CUM YOU LITTLE LEZZIE SLUTS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKK, FUCK ME, OHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHH, AH FUCK!"

Again it wasn't long before Rebekah got what she wanted, but she continued talking trash to solidify her position. Besides, it was fun. Although honestly, she became increasingly unaware of what she was actually saying, as she just became overwhelmed by one doppelgänger pushing her tongue as deep into her arse as it could go, which wasn't very far, while another got her tongue much further into her cunt. As in every single inch of Elena's wonderful little tongue became buried inside of her. It then stayed there for a few long seconds, before starting to thrust it in and out of her pussy, at which point Rebekah just couldn't hold back anymore. No, she came and came and came, becoming completely unable to think in the process.

Elena was quick to pull her tongue out of Rebekah's cunt the second she sensed the other girl was about to cum and was very much rewarded for it. Oh yes, then Elena was silently thanking Katherine and all the other girls who had let her practice on their yummy pussies to prepare her for moments like this, because Rebekah's girl cum might just be the best ever. Second only to Katherine's, just like with their regular cunt cream, which again was really saying something considering how wonderful she thought Katherine tasted. Then Elena didn't really think about much of anything, as she was too overwhelmed by the heavenly flavour overwhelming her taste-buds.

Luckily for all involved Elena switched to autopilot, allowing her to easily swallow the majority of that precious liquid, before shoving her tongue right back into Rebekah's pussy and fucking her with it again. She then repeated this process over and over, inevitably swallowing less cum, especially when Rebekah tightened the grip she already had on the back of her head and shoved her face deeper into her cunt. Elena was dully aware that Katherine was receiving the same treatment, which was both ironic and extremely hot, given the way that Katherine gleefully did to her so many times now. Oh yes, Katherine had fucked her face in a number of different ways, once again doing a wonderful job of preparing Elena for this wonderful moment.

She was also taught to look on the bright side of this particular moment, because while Elena wasn't able to do much work to actually make Rebekah cum or maybe more importantly swallow that heavenly liquid it did end up covering her face, and thus marking her as what she was, a lesbian slut. And in this particular moment, the lesbian slut of a powerful Original vampire. Which was something she was actually sharing with Katherine, Elena thought with a dreamy smile. Oh yes, Elena had never felt closer to her doppelgänger. Although she wasn't sure who would ever run from something as amazing as this. Hell, Elena wanted to live the rest of her life like this, being used is nothing but a fuck pad for another woman's pleasure.

Of course, Rebekah was treating her so roughly it was making it harder for the poor human to breathe, meaning that one way or another Elena wouldn't be able to take much more of this. Thankfully, Rebekah yanked Elena back by her head at the last possible second, just like Katherine before her. Although it was notable that she didn't give Katherine the same courtesy, instead smirking down at Elena as she pushed the other vampire's face deep into her ass. Which of course, Katherine could take without much fuss. Of course, then it was much longer after that Rebekah pulled Katherine's face out of her butt and then pushed the faces of the doppelgängers against each other.

"Kiss bitches! Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmm, kiss!" Rebekah ordered, smiling wickedly as she was instantly obeyed, "Mmmmmmmm yesssssssss, fucking kiss! Share the taste of my pussy and arse you twisted little lesbian bitches! Oooooooooh, fuck yeah, mmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkk, that's so hot!"

Katherine was only too happy to oblige as she loved kissing Elena, especially when she tasted like pussy. In the past her own was preferable, because while Bonnie and Caroline admittedly tasted good they just couldn't compete with the additional thrill of being reminded that her mirror-image had just gone down on her. However, this time she was tasting Rebekah's pussy on Elena's lips and tongue, and considering how much both women meant to her that made this moment perfect, especially as Elena was tasting Rebekah's ass on Katherine's lips and tongue. So Katherine more than happily made out with Elena for a few minutes, and would have probably kissed her for even longer if she hadn't been ordered otherwise.

"Oooooooooh yessssssssss, mmmmmmmm, so pretty. Mmmmmmm, I really could watch that all night. But Katherine and I have other plans for you Elena. Mmmmmm yes, so stop kissing and look at me!" Rebekah ordered sternly, then grinned as she was immediately obeyed, "Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, good girl. Mmmmmmm, you like what you see, don't you?"

"Yes Ms Mikaelson." Elena eagerly agreed, admiring how good Rebekah looked with the giant dildo strapped around her waist.

"And why is that pet?" Rebekah pushed with another grin.

"Because you're about to fuck me. I hope." Elena said hopefully.

"Wrong..." Rebekah teased, allowing the disappointment to linger on Elena's face for a few long seconds before she clarified, "We're going to fuck you. So Katherine, be a dear and get a cock. Mmmmmm yeah, go get a cock, so we can double stuffed this little whore together."

"Yes Ms Mikaelson." Katherine beamed, never more happy to obey an order.

"And as for you, whore? Strip! Mmmmmmm yessssssss, strip nice and slowly. Show me what you have to offer." Rebekah ordered.

"Yes Ms Mikaelson." Elena beamed, also never more happy to obey an order.

By the time those words left Elena's lips Katherine was already back, fully equipped with a strap-on, which was the only thing she was wearing a part from a wicked smile. Mostly because Katherine couldn't contain her excitement, but also, she was expecting something like this, and wanted to be present so she could enjoy every precious second of this little show. Something which made her beam with pride as the once nervous and inexperienced Elena Gilbert gave a striptease worthy of any professional stripper, making sure to especially show off the cute little ass which was soon going to be violated. Then when she was done Rebekah strode forwards, placed a hand on the back of Elena's head and pushed her down to her knees.

"Suck my cock Elena." Rebekah ordered, "Let's see if you're as good at sucking cock as Katherine."

"Yes Ms Mikaelson." Elena grinned.

"And mine." Katherine quickly added, moving so she was right beside Rebekah, "Mmmmmmmm yessssssssss, suck our cocks. Go back and forth between them like a good whore. Just like I taught you."

"Yes Ms Pierce." Elena eagerly obeyed.

While Katherine was pretty sure she continued to encourage Elena for quite a while she wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying as she was too busy watching her fellow doppelgänger take Rebekah's cock into her mouth and sucking on it noisily for a few moments, before doing the same to hers. The well-trained sub then went back and forth between the two Doms, bobbing her head lower and lower on the dildos until she was pushing them into her throat. Not that she stopped there. Oh no, the once sweet and innocent Elena Gilbert proved herself to be a deep throating slut. Just as Katherine had trained her to be, something even Rebekah had to take notice of.

"Impressive." Rebekah admitted, "You've trained her well."

"You doubted me?" Katherine scoffed teasingly.

"No, but it's still delightful to see. But it's missing something." Rebekah said thoughtfully, before grinning wickedly, "But what could it be? Let me think, let me think... oh, I know, a rim job! Mmmmmmm yesssssssssss, eat your precious little girlfriend's arse for me! Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, get it nice and ready so we can fuck it together."

For a few long seconds Katherine glared at her rival and lover, and then she grinned, "My pleasure, Ms Mikaelson."

"I'm sure." Rebekah purred in delight, very much enjoying the show which followed.

The fact that she was still getting ordered around by the Original didn't bode well, and was pretty humiliating to suffer in front of her precious Elena, but the best course of action for Katherine was to play it off like she didn't mind. Which was the truth, at least in this example. After all, while Katherine preferred to make the likes of Bonnie and Caroline eat Elena's ass for her, or better yet to have her doppelgänger tongue her butt, there was definitely a delightful thrill to shoving her face in between Elena's cheeks and frantically licking her back door, which was exactly what Katherine did for several long minutes. Hell, she even pushed her tongue into the other girl's slutty little butt, making Elena moan around the cock in her mouth.

"Okay, that's enough. Katherine, spread your girlfriend's cheeks for me. Oh yeah, give me that arse!" Rebekah ordered, quickly following up with, "And as for you, you little anal whore? You can beg for it. Oh yes, tell me just how badly Elena Gilbert wants to be bummed."

"Oh please Ms Mikaelson, please fuck me. I wanna be bummed!" Elena immediately and shamelessly started to beg, "Fuck me in the butt like the little anal slut I am! Oh God yes, I want you and Ms Pierce to take turns ass fucking me. Oooooooooh yesssssssss, pass me back and forth between you like the little fuck hole I am! Please? Oh God Ms Mikaelson, use me! I want to be used! To be ass fuck! Oh God!"

Rebekah grinned wickedly as Katherine gave her the cutest little pout, before inevitably doing as she was told, kneeling down besides Elena and spreading those arse cheeks wide apart, exposing her prize. Something which Rebekah admired for a few long minutes, before pressing the tip of her cock against that virgin tight forbidden hole and starting to slowly push forwards. Which made Elena let out an adorable little gasp as her back hole so slowly stretching wider and wider until the head of Rebekah's dick slid through her anal ring and into her arse, resulting in another adorable sound, this time a sharp cry. Also Katherine admiring the sight with a mixture of lust and jealousy.

The only thing which could be more perfect about this whole situation was if she was actually taking Elena's anal cherry, something Rebekah was definitely going to punish Katherine for taking instead of saving for her. Not that she could truly have blamed her, as Rebekah would have gleefully fucked a bum this beautiful the first chance she got, regardless of any potential consequences down the road. Besides, thanks to the vampire blood in her system Elena really was virgin tight, so Rebekah could indulge in the fantasy if she wanted too. Then again, there was definitely something to be said for taking something which had been Katherine's, and making it hers. All hers.

Something Rebekah thought was important to tease Katherine about now, "Oh Katherine, love, mmmmmmmm, this arse truly is just like yours. Mmmmmmmm yessssssss, the perfect fuck hole. And like your perfect little arse, it's mine now! Mmmmmmmmm yessssssssss, all mine! You hear that Katherine? Ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, your bitch's ass is mine!"

Disappointingly Katherine was too smart to take the bait, and simply glared up at her while her top taunted her. Probably because she correctly guessed it wouldn't be long before Rebekah returned her attention to Elena, and stuffing that perfect arse of hers full of strap-on cock. And sure enough, that was exactly what happened, Rebekah trailing off in favour of slowly beginning to push forward so she could savour every little sound Elena made. Which was truly wonderful, especially because despite how painful it must have been to have her virgin tight backside violated like this Elena cried out in mostly pleasure, proving what an anal whore she truly was. Or the anal whore that Katherine had trained her to be.

It was probably a combination of both, as while Katherine didn't like to admit how much she loved it up the arse Elena was clearly a shameless anal slut. Oh yes, both had a bottom which was clearly meant to be fucked, but she could imagine that Elena was so slutty she just couldn't deny the truth from the start. Although Rebekah was still very proud of Katherine for her fine work with this slut, which were two things she felt compelled to mention, especially after her thighs came to rest against Elena's arse cheeks, announcing every inch of that dick was buried in her bowels. Something which seemed to take forever, and yet only a matter of seconds, once again proving how slutty Elena Gilbert truly was.

"Oh fuck, every inch! Every, single inch of that big dick up this slutty little arse! Ooooooooooh fuck, that's so hot!" Rebekah moaned with delight once the anal penetration was complete, "Ohhhhhhhhh yessssssss, yes it is, mmmmmmmm, yes it is. Oh Katherine! Oh Katherine, you really have done a fantastic job with her. Oh yes, mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, you've done a fantastic job at turning your doppelgänger into an anal loving whore! Unless of course, like you, it's simply natural? Huh? That she was a natural anal whore right from the start, and all you did do was show her what came naturally to her? Is that it Katherine, huh?"

"It was a bit of both." Katherine confessed, doing her best to ignore the jab, "I did a lot of work on her, mmmmmmm, but she was a natural anal slut right from the start."

"I bet." Rebekah grinned, "Although admittedly it's still impressive. And here's a nice reward for you, mmmmmmmm, getting to watch me butt fuck your little girlfriend."

Katherine always loved watching Elena getting her beautiful little booty stuffed full of dick, even when she wasn't the one doing it. But she'd never got such a close up look at It before, and as much as she hated to admit it, she was grateful to Rebekah for giving her that wonderful experience. Being up close as the butt fucking officially began was equally as wonderful, if not more so, as whatever pain Elena had been experiencing quickly melted away, the perfect little anal bitch still crying out with pure pleasure at Rebekah's skilful thrusts. The only downside to that being of course that Katherine's ass hole quivered with jealousy at those sounds, and admittedly even the sight of Rebekah's dick beginning to slowly pumping in and out of Elena's forbidden hole.

Of course Katherine was also jealous of Rebekah, and yearned to be the one sodomising Elena. Which were the thoughts she tried to concentrate on so as not to embarrass herself, especially as she was about to get what she truly wanted in just a minute. Although it certainly wouldn't be out of character for Rebekah to tell her to bend over and spread her cheeks so she could go back and forth between the doppelgängers, something Katherine was sure would be inevitable, and thoroughly enjoyable. But again, she couldn't concentrate on such things, and wish she had a distraction, like being able to sodomise Bonnie or Caroline. Which was never as fun as butt fucking Elena, but at least it would be something.

"Ready for a turn buggering your girlfriend?" Rebekah suddenly offered.

"Hell yeah." Katherine grinned.

Rebekah chuckled, "Oh Katherine, you're going to have to do better than that."

For a few long seconds Katherine glared at the other vampire, before asking as sweetly as she could, "Please Ms Mikaelson, may I have the honour of butt fucking my own girlfriend? Please, I promise to keep her ass hole nice and stretched out for you to use later. Besides, Elena wants to be shared. To be spit roasted. Isn't that right, Elena?"

"Oh yes Ms Pierce." Elena eagerly replied, before begging shamelessly, "Oh God, mmmmmmmm, please Ms Mikaelson, please let Katherine fuck my ass. Ooooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, let her stuff my butt while you fill my mouth Ms Mikaelson! Fill it with ass flavoured cock! Ohhhhhhhh yessssssss, mmmmmmmmm, let me taste my own ass while getting butt fucked like the anal whore I am! Please?"

"I suppose that will do." Rebekah chuckled, before insisting on spending a few more long seconds inside Elena's sweet little ass, which in that moment should be rightfully Katherine's to fuck.

As soon as Rebekah finally pulled her dick out of Elena's ass and moved aside Katherine was taking her place. Admittedly she did spend a few long seconds admiring Rebekah's handiwork, something she just couldn't resist, as Elena's butt hole just looked so cute when it was gaping open. But then she spat onto her hand, quickly rubbed some saliva onto the shaft, and then shoved it into Elena's well loosened back door. Arguably she should have used a lot more lube, and it would be nothing for her to retrieve some and cover her shaft in it in a matter of seconds. But honestly, she wanted to do this to her. Oh yes, she wanted her bitch to whimper in pain as she took it up her ass, and yet not complain, because she would get to prove herself as a good little whore. Something Katherine was confident that Elena would do.

Sure enough, that was exactly what happened, as even though Elena gasped, whimpered and cried she never truly complained. Hell, even under the circumstances those sounds were a mixture of pain and pleasure, the shameless ass whore clearly very much enjoying herself. Although it probably helped that Katherine stuffed her ass nice and slow, then again for a few long seconds to relax before officially beginning to sodomise her. Of course it wasn't long after that any sounds of pain dissolved and Elena was crying out in pure pleasure like the slutty little anal bitch she was. Not that the cock in her ass was her only reason for moaning, because by then, of course Rebekah had made sure she'd re-joined the fun.

"Ooooooooooooh yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmm, that's it Katherine, fuck that ass!" Rebekah encouraged as she slowly circled her pray, "Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, that's so hot. But I have a way to make it hotter. Oh yes, I said we should double stuffed this slut, not just double fuck her, so... Elena, suck my cock! Mmmmmmmm yesssssssss, suck it good! Get every drop of your ass cream, you nasty little bitch! Suck it! Oh fuck!"

"Yes Ms Mikaelson." Elena gleefully replied, and obeyed.

Elena was dully aware that Ms Mikaelson continued to give her encouragement and she wrapped her lips around the head of the dick and started really sucking it, although it was far from her main focus. Neither was the cock in her ass. No, her main focus was of course the taste of her own butt, something she automatically briefly savoured before bobbing her head up and down the shaft to get more of that yummy liquid which Katherine had taught her to crave. She had also been taught by Katherine and Bonnie that if she cleaned fast enough she would be given a fresh batch of her anal juices, and the two dominant vampires certainly didn't disappoint her.

"Yesssssssssss, deep throat it, you whore! Oh fuck, deep throat it like the talented little cock sucker you are!" Rebekah encouraged gleefully, before chuckling wickedly, "Oh Katherine, you really did teacher everything you know."

"Again, mostly it's just natural, but yes, she has spent plenty of time choking on my cock." Katherine countered, "Mmmmmmm, and she does look good while doing it, doesn't she?"

"Yes, she does." Rebekah agreed, before another wicked smile crossed her face as she pulled her cock out of Elena's mouth and moved round, "But you know, as much as I love getting a good blow job, it's just not as much fun as arse fucking. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, and I fancy some more Petrova doppelgänger arse, so unless you're willing to give me yours, I suggest you move out my way."

"Certainly Ms Mikaelson." Katherine obediently replied and obeyed, before saving face by adding, "It's about time this ATM whore got a fresh batch of her butt anyway."

"Oh, I couldn't agree more." Rebekah beamed as she quickly took Katherine's place, and shoved her cock back up Elena's arse.

Before Elena got the chance to gleefully agree she found her words dissolving into a joyful cry as she was anally taken again, which was replacing the cry of disappointment she let out when Katherine removed her dildo from her ass. That joyful cry in turn became muffled as Katherine mercilessly thrusted the first few inches of her strap-on directly into Elena's mouth. She thankfully gave Elena a chance to clean that cock at her own pace, but that was not always the case as the two tops started trading places over and over again, to the point they were both gleefully face fucking Elena. Which to be fair, Elena loved too, as while it made it incredibly hard to breathe it was totally worth it for the feeling of her face and ass hole being used as fuck holes by dominant women.

The only true downside to this, as far as Elena was concerned was that it pushed her closer to orgasm. Which was ironic, because of course, she wanted to cum, but in this moment what she wanted even more was for this to last forever. To be turned into a vampire, or better yet a supernatural creature with unlimited stamina, so she could literally be spit roasted for all eternity like the total slut that she was. Unfortunately, a creature like that didn't exist, and while she did her best to hold herself back for as long as she possibly could eventually she just couldn't take it any more. So the next time her mouth was free she made good use of it by begging for the privilege to cum.

"FUCK ME! OH GOD PLEASE, FUCK ME HARDER!" Elena screeched at the top of her lungs to make sure she would to get the vampire's attention, and then continued with a whimper, before gradually getting louder again, "Ohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddddd, mmmmmmmmm, fuck my ass hard and deep and make me cum. Please? Oh please Ms Mikaelson, mmmmmmm, Ms Pierce, make me cum! Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmm, make me cum by destroying my slutty little ass hole! Completely wreck it in front of my friends! Make them see me for the anal whore I am! Oh please, fuck me, oh fuck, ruin my fucking butt hole! Oh Katherine, ohhhhhhhhh Rebekah, oh fuck, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS, FUCK ME, FUCK MEEEEEEEEEE OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Honestly Elena was expecting to have to say more, like swear undying loyalty to Rebekah Mikaelson, to get what she wanted. Although maybe at this point that went without saying, and if not, there was always time for pledging allegiances later, and God knows that Ms Mikaelson had done more than enough to earn that. Really Elena was just grateful that without warning a cock was returned to her ass, the pace of the sodomy increasing just in little bits, which was more than enough to make her cum. It was then increased even more, first Rebekah and then Katherine taking it in turns to pound her ass through climax after climax for them both, which was more than enough to rob Elena of the ability to think coherently.

Rebekah thought about making Elena swear her undying fealty to her, and better yet mark her property, but there would be plenty of time for both those things later. Besides, she needed to send a message to Katherine, Elena's friends, and most importantly this new doppelgänger, that being, no one was a better butt fucker than Rebekah Mikaelson. Or better yet, no one was a better top. Oh yes, making that crystal clear was the key to firmly making both doppelgängers hers, with the two other women as a bonus. And perhaps most of all, Rebekah's patience had run out, and she was aching to truly destroy this anal whore's slutty little arse hole.

So that was exactly what she did, pushing Katherine out of the way, shoving her dick back up Elena's back passage, and then once that dildo was as deep as it could go into the other girl's bowels she began sodomising her more roughly than ever before. Admittedly that wasn't saying much, and so far, she had been giving her some extremely gentle treatment, but it didn't take long for the sound of her thighs smacking against those butt cheeks to echo around the room, along with Elena's screams of pleasure, which seemed to get her message across loud and clear, at least to her audience. That, and the fact that Elena's cum was squirting out of her cunt almost violently. Which was something that Rebekah adored, along with just how much those well-rounded cheeks were jiggling for her.

Which was all wonderful, but it had never been harder to not give her latest conquest more than she could handle, Rebekah constantly having to remind herself this was a weak and feeble human, at least for now. Oh yes, she would have to turn Elena into a vampire as soon as possible so, like with Katherine, she could give her everything she had. And it was very tempting to do that anyway, knowing that the blood in Elena's system would bring her back as what she was always meant to be. But no, her brother would want her alive for his little ceremony, and then she could have Elena all to herself. Kind of. Katherine was waiting her turn, which was both infuriating, and delightful. No, definitely more the former than the latter, because it meant that they would be even better for her.

The fact that Katherine was weakening in turn gave Rebekah an excuse to let herself cum, the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of sodomizing the woman sending her over the edge time and time again. Also the intense vision of having Katherine bent over right next to Elena, begging Rebekah to fuck her arse next, something which the Original promised herself would soon be a reality. Which almost had her using every ounce of strength she had. Again she couldn't do that, but not only because Elena couldn't take it, but because as Rebekah also wanted to remain as dominant as possible. So even though she hated to stop, Rebekah forced herself to do so, so she could move back and admire her handiwork proudly.

"Top that." Rebekah said challengingly.

"Gladly." Katherine smirked.

Katherine without a doubt had used up a lot of her supernaturally enhanced strength, speed and stamina, so much so it was definitely tempting for her to feed on their audience so she could get some of those things back. However that would be seen by Ms Mikaelson as a sign of weakness, which was the last thing she could afford right now. So for better or for worse she simply immediately took her rightful place behind Elena Gilbert and shoved her cock straight into that slutty little ass hole. Literally! Oh yes, after the relentless butt fucking Elena had received tonight the submissive doppelgänger was easily able to take a hard and brutal thrust right from the start, and even cry joyfully because of it.

The little anal whore continued crying joyfully, whimpering pathetically, and even screaming hysterically as Katherine barely took a second to savour being back inside of Elena's guts before she began sodomizing her again. And not slowly and gently like before. No, she made her former pace look like a tortoise on a slow day. True, even in her current state of mind she didn't want to use every ounce of her supernatural speed and strength, but she definitely used more than was advisable for a human. And yet, the perfect little butt slut continued squealing in pleasure, and soon after that cumming over and over again, which put a smirk of satisfaction on Katherine's face. One which she actually got to share with Rebekah.

Even if she used everything she had Katherine wouldn't be able to compete with the Original, so if she was being honest with herself the best she could hope for was to make a good showing in defeat, and thankfully the look from Rebekah told her she achieved that. Ironically it was that fact almost as much as anything else which sent her over the edge of a powerful climax. That, and the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit, and the sheer joy of anally dominating another woman. Of fucking Elena Gilbert in the ass. Butt fucking her doppelgänger, in front of their friends, and again, arguably the most powerful woman in the world. Oh God, how could Katherine resist?

Of course to her credit she was able to push herself through that incredible ecstasy and onto another climax, and then another, and then another, and then another. Like Rebekah before her she got increasingly close to knocking herself unconscious, but again she couldn't afford to do that. Especially as she had just earned a lot of respect from the Original, and didn't want to ruin it now. Luckily for her that was about the time poor little Elena Gilbert collapsed face down, truly becoming nothing but an orifice for her pleasure, and thus giving Katherine the perfect excuse to stop. Which she did, albeit after pushing them both to one more climax each. Then she yanked her cock out of Elena's ass and moved back to admire her handiwork. Or more accurately, their handiwork.

"Spread your cheeks bitch!" Katherine then ordered, smacking Elena's ass nice and hard, "Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, show us that gape."

"Yes Ms Pierce." Elena whimpered.

Bonnie felt bad for her friend, as she was obviously so exhausted and cum drunk from the hellacious anal sex, and everything else, she had received from these two powerful vampires, but clearly her inner slut pushed her to obey. More importantly, who would dare disobey Katherine Pierce? Or Rebekah Mikaelson for that matter? But somehow Elena found the strength to keep her ass up in the air, even when it wasn't being held up by powerful vampire hands, and eventually reach her own hands back to make sure that her audience got the best look possible at her gaping butt hole. Oh yes, she gave her two best friends, and the two vampires who had destroyed her ass hole a great look deep into her bowels through that gaping crater which had once been so tiny and tight Which of course, Bonnie loved.

"Good girl." Katherine smirked, before turning her attention to Rebekah, "So, what do you think?"

"About sharing her?" Rebekah smirked, "I must confess, the idea seems to have merit. But the night isn't over yet. Mmmmmmm, no, there's one more thing to do."

"I couldn't agree more." Katherine boasted, before turning her attention to her bitch, "Isn't that right Elena?"

In her delirious state it took Elena a few long seconds to realize what the right answer might be, then she smiled with blissful delight, "Oh yes Ms Pierce, feed me my own ass cream, Ms Mikaelson. I love the taste of my own butt Ms Mikaelson. Oh please, give me more of what I crave."

"Nice try slut, but you've already had plenty, haven't you, you greedy bitch?" Katherine tested.

"Yes, but I always want more. Mmmmmmm please, I can never get enough." Elena tried, before realizing what was expected of her, "But if you want to give Caroline and Bonnie a turn, I'm sure they would appreciate it."

"Oh yes." Caroline beamed, "Let us suck those cocks for you. Please Ms Pierce, please Ms Mikaelson, let us taste our own friend's ass!"

"Bonnie?" Katherine interrupted, enjoying the little glare she got for her trouble.

Very aware that all eyes were turning to her Bonnie somewhat reluctantly replied, "Yes, please Ms Pierce, Ms Mikaelson, please allow us the privilege of tasting our own friend's ass!"

There was a brief pause, then Rebekah smirked, "Very well, get down on your knees in front of us and suck our cocks."

"Yes Ms Mikaelson, thank you Ms Mikaelson." Caroline eagerly replied and obeyed.

"Yes Ms Mikaelson, thank you Ms Mikaelson." Bonnie replied and obeyed, less eagerly.

To be fair Bonnie liked ass to mouth too, it was just she preferred to do it on her own terms, or better yet taste some butt on the lips of Caroline or Elena. Doing it for Katherine felt submissive, and Bonnie didn't really enjoy that feeling, and she certainly didn't like giving that smug bitch she didn't trust the satisfaction of sucking her cock, especially when it was flavoured with ass. Although there were no good options here, as Bonnie liked Rebekah even less. However she certainly thought it would be wise to do what the Original vampire wanted, at least for now, and besides, she knew how much Caroline loved ass to mouth, and she would do anything for her girl.

Honestly Bonnie wished she could just watch Caroline suck Rebekah's strap-on clean and then move on to Katherine's dick. Oh yes, Bonnie loved to watch that, grinning wickedly as Caroline moaned happily in the taste of Elena's ass, which was a very familiar flavour to her by now. But she only got a few long of seconds of actually enjoying it before Katherine was gently coughing, encouraging her to close the distance between them and wrap her lips around that ass flavoured cock. Which Bonnie did eventually, although by the time that she was taking that dildo into her mouth Caroline was already pushing Rebekah's cock into her throat, much to the delight of the two vampires.

"Ooooooooooh yesssssssss, take it deep! Deep down your throat you cock sucking whore! Mmmmmmmm fuck yeah!" Rebekah encouraged gleefully, "Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, get every drop of your anal cream you nasty little bitch! Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, get it all! Oh fuck! There's a good cock sucker. Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, suck it! Suck it just like that, oh Katherine, you really do know the best sluts. Ha ha, except maybe for that one. Oh yeah, what's wrong with her? Is she defective? Oh well, I promise you this, if you can't, I'll teach her some respect."

"Looking forward to it." Katherine purred with a wicked smile.

It was hardly the first time that Bonnie had heard that particular threat from a vampire, although it was a little more unsettling that she didn't know this one, and therefore it might be more likely that she would follow through on that threat. Then again, Bonnie would almost like to see her try, something she tried to tell the vampires in a glare, even as she continued to suck cock. Something she had a feeling she would have to get use to if Rebekah was moving in. Although if that meant more nights like this, where Elena and even Caroline were the focus of the attention while she just watched, or better yet participated, it might not be so bad, Bonnie already imagining how this could be a good thing as she join Caroline in pushing a dildo into her throat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Legacies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Dear Diary

My little plan worked better than I could possibly have hoped! Although admittedly, there was some unintended consequences. It's all good news though. At least for me.

Firstly and most importantly, I'm not being hunted by any angry Originals anymore. In fact, I'm married to one. Yes, the original plan was to get Rebekah off my back, but now she's constantly on it in a more pleasant way. Which if I'm honest, is what I always wanted, but thanks to my dear sweet Elena I don't have to be the bottom in the relationship. At least not all the time. No, the once sweet and innocent Elena Gilbert is the one spending most of her time bottoming for me and my wife. Well, occasionally we allow her to top Caroline just for fun, and to prove to Bonnie that her girl is the biggest bottom of them all. That's always fun, especially given the look on the witch's face.

She should be grateful, giving we turned her precious girlfriend, now wife, so we can help take care of her forever. As for Bonnie, her magic has made sure to keep her young, and given how powerful she is she should stay that way for a long time.

As planned Elena was turned too, and that ceremony to make Rebekah's annoying, and admittedly terrifying, brother Niklaus a Hybrid, also getting him off our backs. At least for a while.

Unfortunately the Originals can never truly find happiness. Or more accurately, they can never just let each other find happiness, or leave each other alone. No, they are constantly pulled back to each other, like the world's most destructive magnets, and I fear that one day it will cost me Rebekah, Elena or even my own life. Either one by one, or all at once.

While I love Rebekah I have been plotting my vengeance on that accursed family for centuries now. For a few decades I put it aside, as I was content with Rebekah and Elena, but a few decades on from meeting my doppelgänger to my surprise the perfect opportunity fell into my lap, as a result of Klaus's offspring...

*

"I need a favour." Rebekah said softly as she and her wife lay in bed together.

Katherine smirked, put down her diary, turned onto her side and rested her head on her hand while giving a cheeky smile, "Has an Original ever said anything more scary?"

Scowling at her wife Rebekah smacked her arm and scolded, "I'm serious Kat."

"So am I." Katherine insisted, "Nothing good has ever come of an Original asking a favour."

"What about Hope?" Rebekah countered.

Katherine scoffed and quipped, "Please, Hope wasn't the result of a favour. She was a one in a million accident, as a result of one of your brother's one night stands."

"Would it make it better if I told you the favour was for her, and not one of my brothers?" Rebekah asked.

"No!" Rebekah whined, "That little freak show has been nothing but trouble. Especially when we had to take care of her."

"She was a baby." Rebekah protested.

"Yes, and now she is a teenager. I can't imagine anything worse." Katherine grumbled.

"She's 18, and questioning her sexuality..." Rebekah said, knowing that would intrigue her lover.

"Oh?" Katherine raised an eyebrow, before an evil smile crossed her face, "And you want me to what, turn her into our fuck pet? Because I'm sure Elena would love the company."

"Don't you dare!" Rebekah growled.

"Although, even with my skills, getting her to submit to you might be a challenge." Katherine said thoughtfully, ignoring the warning, going so far as to quickly add with an evil grin, "Maybe if you give me a week."

"Hope is a Mikaelson, so she's a natural top." Rebekah said sternly, "You should know that better than anyone."

"Should I now?" Katherine raised an eyebrow, before adding with another wicked smile, "You should try bottoming once in a while, love. I think you would enjoy it. Perhaps Hope would too."

Rebekah tried and failed not to blush, and then said forcefully, "I suggest you don't try and test that theory with her, or you're going to have me to deal with. Or worse, Niklaus."

"Fine." Katherine said, before asking, "So what do you want me to do?"

"Let her top Elena." Rebekah smirked.

"Oh, now we're talking." Katherine grinned, "She'll love that, and so will I."

"Me too." Rebekah smiled warmly, before quickly adding, "Although it would be weird if I was there too, so just... take care of her. Put her at ease, and give her some advice. Nothing weird. Okay love?"

"I can do that." Katherine shrugged.

"Seriously Kat, no playing around with my niece." Rebekah warned, before reminding her, "Your niece. Remember? She's not a toy."

"She could be." Katherine sing-songed playfully, before quickly adding as her wife gave her a look, "Relax, I'll be on my best behaviour. I promise."

*

"So, when did you realize you wanted to be a professional carpet cleaner?" Katherine asked with a wicked grin.

Hope Mikaelson barely heard the comment, as she was too transfixed by the sight of Elena Gilbert wearing nothing but a dog collar, kneeling before her Aunt Katherine Mikaelson and kissing her high heels. Admittedly Hope wasn't exactly surprised, her crazy family always had a flair for the dramatic, but this seemed a little much. Under normal circumstances Hope would have turned and walked out, or at least given Katherine an unimpressed look, but because of recent events Hope couldn't stop thinking about women. A couple of them in particular, but to see Elena's naked body before her, especially with her cute butt in the air, and even a hint of wet pussy on display, Hope just couldn't help herself.

It should be off putting, considering Elena looked almost identical to her Aunt, but Katherine wasn't related to her by blood, and more importantly, they were two very different people. Her family hadn't been thrilled about adding Katherine to it's ranks, and it was only now that Hope's werewolf side had been triggered, and should become an expert at using her magic, that Hope was allowed to be alone with her family's, perhaps, former enemy. But Katherine had been around plenty as she grew up, and occasionally she or Rebekah had brought Elena with her, and Hope sometimes forgot that they were identical, as they were so different. So very different, well, it made Hope blush to think about it, but she'd actually had a crush on Elena. Because again, they were different.

They were both different, but personality wise, it was like night and day. Katherine was manipulative and cunning, always looking for an advantage and always, always had a snarky one-liner. Just like her Dad, to be honest. Meanwhile Elena was soft and sweet, somehow maintaining her honour while fighting to keep her family together, in her own way being manipulative in the process. Just like her Mom, to be honest. Which made the whole crush thing extra weird, but Hope's Mom would never be so submissive as Elena had been in the past, and certainly not to agree that she was being now. Of course, there was someone else Elena reminded her of, which was the main reason she was here now.

One of the reasons that Hope ended up staring so long was that she could imagine that person in Elena's place right now. Ideally kissing her feet instead of Katherine's, although admittedly both images were incredibly erotic. Especially if the sister was added to the equation. Oh God, Hope had fantasized about that before, but now the idea was so vivid she thought she was going to cum on the spot. Then thankfully Katherine rescued Hope from herself, by opening that big mouth of hers and having some fun at the tribrid's expense. Something which not only brought the one of a kind supernatural creature out of her own head, but had her glaring at her Aunt.

"Or should I say... who?" Katherine smirked, after several long seconds of enjoying Hope staring at Elena, "Who is making my own niece's sweet little virgin pussy all wet and tingly? Huh? Is it my whore? Do you, like many others, find this image of perfection... MY image, so hot you just can't help yourself? Huh? Is that why you're practically drooling? Or do you just wish you were in my place, and had a bitch of your own? Perhaps a celebrity, or maybe someone a little closer to home? Or... are you jealous of Elena? Is that it, puppy? Do you want a master, or a Mistress, to kneel in front of like this? To do whatever they say, no matter how wicked? Or, is it me? Ooooooooooh, that's it, isn't it? I always knew that the Mikaelsons wanted each other. So go ahead little pup, get on your knees and beg for the honour of being my bitch, and maybe I'll give you the privilege."

"God, do you ever shut up?" Hope finally quipped.

"Oh honey, I'm nowhere near as much in love with the sound of my own voice as your Daddy." Katherine pointed out with a smirk, and then when she got an unimpressed look quickly added, "What? Don't give me that look, you know I'm right."

"For my money, it's you. No contest." Hope said firmly, before sighing as she remembered the words of encouragement her Aunt Rebekah had given her before she would agree to this meeting, "But I didn't come here to fight."

"Then why did you come here?" Katherine asked.

Hope raised an eyebrow, "Your wife didn't tell you?"

"She told me what you wanted, from her perspective." Katherine said carefully, before adding with another wicked grin, "That doesn't mean she knows what you actually want. I, for example, have my theories. After all, you haven't answered my questions yet."

"You didn't exactly give me a chance." Hope grumbled.

"I'm giving you one now." Katherine pointed out, "And yet you can't stop being a grumpy teenager for five seconds to tell me what you actually want. Come on puppy, help me to help you."

"Don't call me that." Hope growled, her eyes flashing yellow.

"What are you going to do about it? Tell on me?" Katherine quipped.

The two stared each other down for a few long seconds, then Hope relaxed and smirked, "I can fight my own battles."

"We'll see." Katherine said dismissively, before she sing-songed, "And you're still avoiding my questions."

"That's because most of your questions are gross." Hope pointed out, "Or not relevant. You don't need to know who I like, I don't trust you with that information."

"Meaning, it's someone we both know." Katherine grinned wickedly.

"No." Hope said defensively, immediately cursing herself as she sounded so very unbelievable, something Katherine quickly picked up on.

"Oh sweetie, if you want to survive in this family you gotta learn to be a better liar." Katherine scolded gleefully, before confirming her suspicions out loud, "Now let's see, let's see... a girl about your age, that you're constantly around, and we both know. And is probably openly into girls. I'm guessing... Josie Saltzman? That's it, isn't it. Huh... predictable, but I can see it."

For a few long seconds Hope glared at Katherine, trying not to show the fear in her face, before smirking, and did a quick incantation to produce a fire-ball in her hand, and then told her annoying Aunt, "You know, my Dad said I totally had permission to kill you if you ever annoyed me."

"You'd never break your Auntie Rebekah's heart like that." Katherine dismissed, before casually adding, "I can see why Rebekah figured you need lessons in topping though. It's hard to imagine sweet little Josie ever topping anyone."

"You might be surprised." Hope quipped softly, reluctantly dismissing the fireball, and then when she got a disbelieving look from Katherine she explained, "Josie is full of inner strength which no one seems to give her credit for. That no one can even see. But I do, and I think it's beautiful."

"So you do want to be a bottom for her?" Katherine questioned, pouncing on the opportunity.

"No! I... I don't know." Hope answered honestly, forcing herself to add, "I just... I want her so bad. And..."

"And?" Katherine pushed.

"Lizzie..." Hope admitted softly, instantly regretting it.

"Lizzie Saltzman! Josie's sister?" Katherine quickly went from surprise, to disbelief, and then even shock, before adding with delight, "Oh my God, you want both Saltzman sisters! Oh Hope, you just officially became my favourite Mikaelson. Well, third favourite, next to myself and my lovely wife of course, but still. I'm genuinely impressed, and deliciously surprised, which is rare. I didn't think you had it in you."

"You can't tell anyone." Hope quickly protested.

"My lips are sealed." Katherine said dismissively, although the wicked smile wasn't very reassuring.

"Right, because that was totally believable." Hope grumbled.

"Hope, I'm offended." Katherine pouted, "Here you are, walking into my home and asking me for my help, and all you can do is act like a pouty teenager and insult me? I mean, I didn't expect anything less from the daughter of Niklaus, but I would have thought Hayley would have taught you some manners. Now I know we haven't seen eye to eye, and I can only imagine what your parents must've told you about me, but you're my niece, and I really do just want to help you. I mean, what could I possibly gain from outing you too you're crushes? Especially since it might damage your chances with them, when I would find it far more entertaining if you were to succeed. Which is exactly why I promise you, I'm going to do everything I can to help you."

There was another brief pause, then Hope sighed and relaxed her shoulders, "Thank you. And I'm sorry, it's just that..."

"I get it." Katherine reassured, before grinning wickedly, "So, would you like a drink?"

Yet another pause as Hope simply raised an eyebrow, and then pointed out, "You know I'm underage, right?"

"Says the girl here to fuck her Aunt's sex slave?" Katherine quipped with another wicked grin.

Hope blushed, and then admitted, "I, I guess one drink couldn't hurt."

"Elena, go pour us a couple of scotches." Katherine ordered without looking at her pet.

"Yes Ms Katherine." Elena quickly replied and obeyed.

"And one for yourself." Katherine quickly added, "Why not? It's a special occasion. Little Hope is about to pop her cherry."

"Yes Ms Katherine, thank you Ms Katherine." Elena beamed happily, although she downed hers immediately before bringing the others their drinks.

"Speaking of cherries, I heard congratulations are in order." Katherine grinned, "I never did congratulate you for your first kill. Especially as it triggered your wolf. Just a little quick death and you'll be a true tribrid. I can only imagine the body count you'll rack up then."

"Like you can talk." Hope said bitterly.

"I can." Katherine countered, "But again, you misunderstand me. I think this is a good thing, I really do. After all, you're a Mikaelson. We're all mass murderers in this family sweetie. Which makes it that much more hilarious that you're worried about a little thing like underage drinking."

"Maybe I'm going to be better than you?" Hope offered.

"Maybe." Katherine said dismissively, before asking, "So, how do you want to start? A spanking? That's really good for keeping bitches like Elena in line. Even if she does enjoy it more than she should."

"I don't want sex slaves." Hope said firmly, "I want girlfriends."

"Then what?" Katherine raised an eyebrow, "You want a romantic dinner and then make love to her?"

"I want her to go down on me, and then I'll return the favour." Hope explained with a shy smile.

"Oooooooh, I like it. Simple, but effective." Katherine beamed, "I guess someone's been thinking about this a lot, huh? Is that what you've been doing little puppy? All alone in your room, fucking yourself to the thought of this pretty face of mine in between your legs, and then going down on someone who looks exactly like your Aunt? Huh? What made you cum harder I wonder. The thought of that, or doing it with those hot twins?"

"The twins." Hope said quickly, before admitting reluctantly, "But Elena was a close second."

"Well, get to it then." Katherine smirked, "Let's see if you can keep impressing me."

Again Hope just glared at her Aunt for a few long seconds, before turning her attention to the other doppelgänger and ordering, "Elena, kiss me."

"Yes Ms Mikaelson." Elena quickly replied and obeyed.

"Hope." Hope quickly corrected, "Just call me Hope. I'm not your Dom, and I don't want to be."

"Yes... Hope." Elena smiled softly.

Elena then leaned down and pressed her lips to Hope's. The teen kissed back, but it was the softest and sweetest kiss she'd had in years. Well, at least that wasn't postcoital. Not that Elena minded, as she had fully embraced the role of submissive lesbian pet to Katherine and Rebekah, who were such wonderful Doms who gave her everything she truly wanted, and needed. However she had to admit, this treatment was nice. Especially as this was the first-first kiss she'd had in quite some time, and it was fun to go through the process of feeling each other out and getting comfortable with each other. Something Elena was very much looking forward to happening for the rest of the night.

Apparently hope got comfortable with kissing someone who looked like her Aunt extremely quickly, because soon Elena found herself being pulled into the strong arms of the tribrid. It was the first time that Elena had felt that strength first-hand, and it was incredibly arousing. Because sure, she was used to being manhandled all the time by her stronger lovers, but this girl was almost a head shorter than her, and she was pushing her around like it was nothing. Better yet as she did that she deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue deep into Elena's mouth and conquering her tongue with her own. Which of course, was something that made the doppelgänger whimper with delight into the kiss, and the tribrid grin wickedly like she was Katherine.

They continued making out like that for several long minutes, then Hope broke the kiss and ordered, "Take off my clothes."

"Yes Ms... Hope." Elena corrected herself midsentence.

"And you don't have to reply every time." Hope said softly, "Just because Katherine needs her ego stroked constantly, doesn't mean I do."

"Yes Hope." Elena wasn't able to avoid from giving that reply, especially as Hope's little jab caused Katherine to glare adorably.

They then kissed again while Hope stood up and raised her arms, indicating to Elena to take her top off. Elena happily obliged, only pulling away from the kiss momentarily so she could pull the top over Hope's head before turning her lips to hers. More accurately, Hope pulled her in for another kiss, which really pleased Elena, the two girls smiling into the kiss before becoming lost in it again. So lost that Elena needed to be prompted to keep going, in the form of a smack to her ass, but Hope grabbing her hands and guiding them to her boobs. And fuck, the teen had some amazing boobs. Because Elena loved Katherine's and Rebekah's tits, but... wow, these were big, again Elena becoming so distracted she needed to be pushed to continue.

This time it came in the form of Hope breaking the kiss and resting her forehead against Elena's and softly telling her, "Start making your way down my body. With your mouth. You know, tease me a little. Mmmmmmm yessssssss, I want your mouth on my tits! Oh yeah, do it. I don't want to be overwhelmed by simple foreplay if I ever get this far with the twins."

"I think you mean, when you get this far with the twins." Katherine quipped, quickly pointing out when Hope gave her a look, "What? You need to think positively, otherwise it really won't happen."

Automatically Elena opened her mouth to reply, but as she had been so recently given an order which counteracted her training she was just about able to stop herself from saying something this time. It helped that the focus was momentarily off of her, thanks to the other doppelgänger, but then she had to focus on finally removing Hope's bra, which threatened to make her go right back to being distracted when she got a good look at the naked flesh on offer. More accurately she wasn't able to stop herself from being distracted, but at least it was only for a few long seconds this time, before she got back to work. Which in this case meant going straight to kissing Hope's neck, finding herself so excited she wasn't able to stop her fangs from coming out a little.

Hope was tempted to scold Elena for this, as it wasn't like one of the twins had fangs, but if they simply remained siphoners they would grow old and die, something which was incredibly unacceptable to the tribrid. Even if they never got together she would want them to live forever, and would gladly turn them if they asked her now, no strings attached. However ideally she would turn them as part of a mating ritual, forever turning them into her girls. Making them like her, tribrids, so she never had to be alone again. So none of them would have to be. So this was definitely something she could get used too, especially as Elena chose that moment to cup both of her tits, causing Hope to let out a loud cry of joy.

This was exactly why she wanted to practice. She couldn't be making such high-pitched and pathetic sounds, sounds which made Katherine smirk, around the twins. Admittedly Lizzie didn't have that much experience, but she would totally mock Hope for making sounds like that, and Hope wouldn't blame her. Then there was sweet Josie, the only one of the three to actually have a long-term relationship with anyone and a girl at that. Of course it probably wouldn't matter, as having either of the Saltzman twins do this to her would be overwhelming anyway, but at least this way she was a little prepared. Besides, it just really felt good, again especially when Elena upped the ante, this time by kissing her way downwards, and then upwards, towards one of her nipples.

Despite her best efforts Hope let out a pathetic sound as Elena swirled her tongue around that nipple and then took it into her mouth and sucked on it. Both things were incredibly slow and gentle, allowing both girls to savour this precious moment, especially Hope as this was the first time for her, making her feel every bit the inexperienced virgin she was. She then continued feeling that way as Elena slowly kissed her way down that boob, up the other and repeated the process with the other nipple. Elena then went back and forth, at first kissing the soft flesh surrounding the nipples before giving them her full attention, and then increasingly just going straight for her targets, and increasing the force of the suction she gave them.

As Hope was definitely expecting this kind of slow and loving attention from Josie she was only too happy to let Elena work over her tits for what felt like an eternity. That, and it just felt so good. So much so that when Katherine gave her a not so subtle cough, Hope mostly ignored her. Although admittedly she should be acting more like a top, so to compromise she bought a hand to the back of Elena's head and started stroking long brunette hair. Something she would hopefully soon be doing with a different brunette. Or maybe a blonde. Or better yet, both. Oh yes, Hope desperately wanted the twins to worship her twins, she thought with a wicked smile, something she thought at least Katherine would approve of.

Katherine certainly did enjoy the show, but she was eager for them to continue, so eventually she pushed, "I know Elena is good at that, believe me I do, but don't you think it's time to move on? Because trust me sweetie, if you think that's good, you haven't felt anything yet. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, my Elena is one world-class rug muncher, and you'll soon realize you should have got her mouth on your cunt sooner."

"I'm just enjoying the moment." Hope shrugged, before softly ordering while continuing to stroke Elena's hair, "But your little girlfriend has a point. Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, that feels soooooooo gooooooodddddddd, mmmmmmmm, but I wanna feel that hot little mouth and tongue of yours on my cunt. So do it bitch! Eat me! Oh yeah, do the thing that my Aunt Rebekah told me you were born to do."

Elena hummed dreamingly in reply into Hope's big tits. She knew she wasn't supposed to answer, just like normally she was supposed to pull back and give a clear answer, so in a way this was a nice compromise. Which was an accident of course, as she was just so lost in those big boobs she struggled to pull away when she was ordered too. After all, these were the biggest tits she'd ever had the privilege of worshiping, and even after all her training Elena couldn't help linger a little. Luckily she wasn't punished for her misconduct, and a gentle push on the back of her head had her finally obeying by kissing her way down Hope's stomach, just as she had been taught.

She had also been taught to judge what her Mistress wanted in that moment. Of course both her owners normally preferred her to get right to the pussy licking, but sometimes they like to be teased, and given that this was Hope's first time she might like that too. Honestly it was kind of hard to tell, but Elena really wanted to tease the younger girl a little, which ultimately was the deciding factor. Oh yes, once she reached her destination Elena just couldn't help staring at her prize for a few long seconds. After all, this was the first time she was going to lick a new pussy in years, so it should rightfully be savoured. More importantly, it was her first time with Hope Mikaelson, a girl who was practically her niece too, which shouldn't have been a turn on, but it was. Oh God, it was totally a turn on.

But it was not long before Elena was pushing her head underneath Hope's short skirt, pushing her panties aside and giving that tasty treat it's first ever lick. Oh yes, eventually Elena was closing her eyes, sticking out her tongue, and sliding it over Hope's pussy lips, going nice and slowly so she could savour every wonderful moment of it. And of course she instantly loved the taste. As if there was ever any doubt. Oh yes, Elena's status as a cunt craving lesbian slut was once again solidified as she gasped and then moaned as she tasted Hope's pussy for the very first time. Something she was determined to make sure would be the first of many, something she didn't think would be difficult, considering she wasn't the only one making happy sounds.

In fact Elena's sounds of enjoyment were completely drowned out by Hope's. Which was certainly nothing unusual. This happened all the time when Elena went down on her tops. However Hope sounded different. Surprised, maybe? Definitely happy, and maybe even overwhelmingly so. And just... cute. Hell, the teen was being downright adorable right now, and Elena just couldn't get enough. Just like she couldn't get enough of that heavenly liquid which was now attacking her taste-buds, the submissive doppelgänger barely able not to go too crazy with her tongue right from the start. Luckily her training held firm, and she was able to stick to slow, steady licking until she was told otherwise.

Katherine loved to watch her favourite fuck pet work. Most of all on Rebekah, but this instantly became a close second, maybe especially when Elena was sucking on those big tits, which Katherine found herself just as fascinated by as her sex slave. In fact she even found her eyes lingering on them when Elena finally went downwards. Probably because Hope was still too covered up for her liking, the other girls completely abandoning the stripping part in favour of admittedly more fun things. Which would've been hypocritical to blame them for, so Katherine thought she would help out by carefully taking off Hope's skirt and then tear off her panties, just so she could get the best possible look at Elena tonguing her niece.

The sight made Katherine licked her lips hungrily, remembering that it had been way too long since she last tasted pussy. One of Elena's official jobs in the relationship was pussy licker, a job she'd had since she'd been seduced and broken in, but at least once a week Katherine and Rebekah tried to make sure to 69, or even take it in turns to worship each other. Mostly as a way to tease Elena, as they always did it in front of her, but also because it was just fun. Of course, Katherine should not be thinking such things while looking at her niece, but she couldn't help it, and she didn't care. She was a mass murdering vampire. A little pseudo-incest wouldn't hurt. So she moved her gaze back up to those huge boobs, and then fell into Hope's lips, before going in for the kill.

Sitting on the edge of the armrest Katherine gently grabbed Hope's chin, guiding her gaze from one doppelgänger to another, and then something else, "Do you mind if I..."

Although she trailed off Katherine made it very clear what she meant by looking down to Hope's lips and then back up into her eyes, making them go wide. She then leaned in slowly, giving Hope plenty of time to protest, or even use her considerable strength to push Katherine away, but she didn't. No, the super powerful tribrid Hope Mikaelson simply closed her eyes and allowed her own Aunt to kiss her, something which ironically made Katherine proud of her. Oh yes, Katherine grinned wickedly into the kiss, especially as she went from cupping Hope's face in both hands to instead using those hands to take over from what Elena had been doing previously.

Soon after she moved her mouth down to do the same, only briefly pausing to dig her teeth into Hope's neck for good measure. Something she promised she would linger on later, but for now Katherine just had to get to those big boobs. And oh, was she ever rewarded for it. Starting with burying her face in those big boobs, and then going back and forth between them as Elena did. The big difference being of course that Elena was continuing to lick Hope's pussy, making this an attack on two fronts. Which would hopefully become the norm for her niece, once the Saltzman twins were seduced and broken as Elena was. And honestly, Katherine was beginning to think that all it would take to do that was simply Hope telling them she was interested, and they would be all over this enchanting little thing.

Hope was trying not to think of those precious twins of hers right now, which was thankfully easy, because even though she was receiving an assault on two fronts, the most overwhelming part of it was it was basically from the same Aunt. Or at least that's what it seemed like in her delirious state. Deep down she knew these were two different people, and more importantly there was no one related to her by blood doing this to her, but it was still overwhelming. Then again it would probably be overwhelming even if it wasn't two very familiar faces. Oh God yes, it felt so wonderfully overwhelming, and yet Hope never ever wanted it to stop, which was why she struggled to think of unsexy thoughts like what the rest of her family would think of it if they could see her now, just to stop herself from needing more sooner.

Unfortunately Katherine didn't make that easy on her, the most wicked vampire Hope had ever known bringing her mouth to her ear and then growling into it, "You like that, huh? You like being a little lesbian slut? Getting eaten out by another girl? One who looks like your Aunt? You like that, oooooooooh yessssssssss that turns you on, you little freak? Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, but don't worry, we can just pretend you're thinking about your precious twins. Because you are, aren't you? Oh yes, ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, you love who's doing this to you, but you wish it was them even more. Wish Josie Saltzman was eating your pussy, while Lizzie Saltzman was playing with your tits? Or is it vice versa? Or maybe they're doing one thing together, always? Is that it Hope? Huh? Mmmmmmm, tell me sweetie, tell me all the nasty fantasies you're having about your little friends?"

Which of course made the poor girl let out a pathetic sounding whimper, closed her eyes tightly shut, and desperately tried to block out Katherine's mockery. Which only backfired on her, as it made the things she was feeling that much more intense, and painted an even more vivid picture about who she wished was doing this to her, and what exactly she wanted them to do. Think things about sweet Josie which made her feel so guilty. Hell, she even felt guilty about the things she thought about Lizzie. But she couldn't stop. She just couldn't stop, which was why she was here. To make her fantasies a reality, and to do that, she had to resist taking the bait for as long as possible. Which wasn't easy, but she did it.

This impressed Katherine, even as she continued pushing, "You can picture it, can't you? Sweet little Josie Saltzman, mmmmmmmm, and bitchy little Lizzie Saltzman, on their knees in front of you, kissing your boots and begging you to do whatever you want to them? Huh? I bet you'd like that, considering how much they tortured you when they were younger. Although, I think it's safe to say that's just because they wanted you. Ohhhhhhhh yessssssssss, mmmmmmmm, they wanted you to put them in their places. Or, they wanted to do that to you. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, I can definitely see them maybe wanting to take the all powerful tribrid Hope Andrea Mikaelson down a peg-"

"Don't even think about it!" Hope snapped, coming out of her lust fuelled haze.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Katherine promised, brfore laughing wickedly and further teasing her niece, "Well, that's not a promise I can keep, but..."

"But?" Hope pushed with a raised eyebrow.

"You know I'd never hurt you, right?" Katherine questioned.

For which the response was a look, and an animalistic grunt, of disbelief as Hope's eyes flashed yellow. Although admittedly that wasn't out of anger or indignity, but out of overwhelming lust thanks to Elena's incredibly skilled tongue, and much to Hope's annoyance, Katherine's constant taunting. Because she really didn't want to, but she couldn't help imagine everything Katherine said. Everything! Well, in truth Katherine was only making tribrid's own fantasies that much more vivid, and the more she thought about them the harder it was for Hope to hold back from cumming. And really, all she could do at this stage was make sure she didn't cum without warning, and more importantly, didn't beg for it like a pathetic little bitch, but instead ordered her temporary bitch to do it. To make her cum. Oh God, Hope needed to cum so bad!

So much so that eventually Hope interrupted Katherine's latest words in favour of giving Elena the order she had clearly been waiting for, and desperately trying to make clear that it was in fact an order and not begging, although the results were debatable, "Shut the fuck up Katherine! Elena! Oooooooooooh Elena, mmmmmmmmm, fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue! Tongue fuck me you little bitch! Yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmm, fuck me and make me cum fuck me and make me cum fuck me and make me cum ohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk, do it or else I'll fucking kill you! You'll, oh yes, that's, that's it, oh God, OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! FUCK ME! FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCKKKKKKKKK MEEEEEEEEEE YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Towards the end there Hope unfortunately became very whiny and pleading, then worse her father, and admittedly her in a rage, came out of her in the form of threats. All of which was unacceptable if, and hopefully when, she got a chance to do this with one or both of the Saltzman twins. Which convinced Hope she was doing the right thing by practicing. Something which seemed to be confirmed when after slowly increasing the attention to her clit Elena shoved her tongue as deep inside the tribrid as it could go, sending Hope crashing over the edge of what was easily the most powerful climax of her life. She was then bombarded with another and another and another, rendering her completely incoherent and incapable of thought.

Elena meanwhile was busy swallowing the amazing gift that Hope was giving her. Just like she'd been doing almost throughout the pussy licking, the only difference being of course this wonderful liquid was even more heavenly and addictive, making Elena very much hope that this wouldn't be a one time thing. Pun intended. Oh yes, she hoped that Hope would used her for practice every time she saw now. Just walked up to her and without a word took a firm hold of her head, shoved her down to her knees where she belonged, and shoved her face first into where she craved to be the most, buried in pussy. Then Hope and Katherine could shove her back and forth while casually talking. And ideally they would fuck her. Maybe they could then bring the twins too. Or anyone else they wanted.

Of course to make that wonderful fantasy reality Elena had to concentrate on this precious moment and give it her all. Thankfully her wonderful owners, and before that her best friends, had given her plenty of practice eating pussy, and even as she was knocked loopy by the taste of Hope's girl cum her body went into autopilot. Oh yes, she automatically removed her tongue, only seconds after pushing it inside of the teen's twat, and then wrapped her mouth firmly around the entrance to that yummy honeypot so she could swallow every drop of that precious 'honey'. Which she did the first few times like the well-trained pussy pleasing lesbian slut she was, and even later on when she didn't get it all she still got a significant amount, and was still able to love it, as it meant that heavenly cream was covering her face, marking her as what she was, and what she was always meant to be.

That had never been clearer to Elena. That she was meant to be a well-trained pussy pleasing lesbian slut, pleasing superior women like Hope Mikaelson, who made Elena quiver with delight as she dug her fingernails into the back of her head as she pushed her face as deep into her cunt as it would go. Fingernails which became longer, Elena almost worried that the inexperienced girl would get so excited she would transform on the spot. Luckily that didn't happen. No, instead Elena just kept tongue fucking the younger girl, and swallowing her girl cum, for like an eternity. Not that Elena was complaining. No, she was perfectly okay with Hope using every ounce of her super-supernatural powers to make this last all night long.

For a while there Elena thought that might actually happen, before she was suddenly pushed away, leaving Hope sitting there in the ripped open mess which had been her panties, leaning against Katherine, who stroked her niece's hair and cooing affectionately, while grinning wickedly at Elena. Elena grinned back, proud of herself, and the fact that now all she was wearing was her collar and more importantly Hope's girl cum covering her face. Something she would wear happily for the rest of the night given half the chance, but for better or for worse she wasn't. Although again, it wasn't something she could really complain about. And not just because it wasn't her place. No, Elena very much welcomed what came next, which she could see coming a million miles away from the way that Katherine was grinning.

"Did you enjoy that sweetie?" Katherine eventually asked with a purr into Hope's ear.

"It was all right." Hope groaned sarcastically, a smile crossing her face to show it was good-natured.

"Oh, I think it was more than that." Katherine chuckled wickedly, "I think you loved it. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, you loved cumming in my Elena's hot little mouth and all over her beautiful face. Fucking loved cumming like a lesbian slut. Just like my little bitch. Oh yeah, you did, didn't you? Yeahhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmm, you fucking loved it!"

"Maybe." Hope grinned, an annoying blush crossing her face, despite everything she'd just done.

"Were you thinking of her? Huh? Or maybe someone else?" Katherine continued to tease, "Josie? Lizzie? Me?"

"Lizzie and Josie, definitely." Hope admitted, blushing even more as she adding, "But..."

"Elena and me too? Mmmmmmmm, good girl." Katherine gloated, "That's what I like to hear. Now, have you tasted your own cum?"

"Yes." Hope admitted without hesitation, hoping to impress her Aunt.

"Oh, very good girl." Katherine chuckled, before pushing the issue, "How about on another girl's pretty little face?"

Hope blushed a little again and turned her attention to Elena. The two of them exchanged a gentle smile, and then Hope leaned down and pressed her lips to Elena's in what started out as a gentle kiss, but quickly became heated and passionate. Admittedly Hope was a little hesitant to taste herself, but the second she did she loved the flavour, and even made her moaned into the kiss. Which in turn caused Elena to grin into it, and she could only imagine just how widely Katherine was grinning. Probably even more so when Hope broke the kiss in favour of licking some of her cum and cunt cream off of Elena's face, before kissing her Aunt's bitch again, and then repeating the process.

Which Katherine very much enjoyed watching for a few long seconds, pausing only to retrieve her favourite toy, and then order, "Okay, that's enough. Mmmmmmm yesssssssss, don't take all the cum away from Elena. She likes having some left over, as it reminds her what a slut she is while she's being fucked. Which is exactly what you're going to do now Hope. Oh yes, fuck her with this!"

Reluctantly breaking the kiss Hope turned to see what Katherine was holding out for her, then grinned happily and replied, "Gladly."

Katherine waited until Hope had a hand on the strap-on dildo before adding, "In the ass."

"What?" Hope froze.

"I want you to fuck Elena in the ass with this." Katherine insisted, "It's the perfect way to keep a submissive slut in line, and will be excellent practice for your precious twins."

Scrunching up her nose Hope stammered, "I'm... I'm not sure I can do that to them. I, I just... don't think they would like it."

"You'd be surprised." Katherine grinned, finally letting go of the toy, "But why don't you try it out? See how much Elena enjoys it, then make up your mind. Because trust me, a little slut like her loves it up the butt. Isn't that right Elena?"

"Oh yes Ms Katherine." Elena eagerly agreed, "Oh please, please Ms Hope, fuck me in the ass! I love it! Mmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, I love it in the ass. Please fuck me up the butt like the little anal whore I am!"

Which turned Hope on more than it should have, so she acquiesced, "Well, since she wants it so bad."

"Excellent." Katherine beamed, "Do you want to prepare her ass, or shall I?"

"I'll do it." Hope said boldly after a deep breath, before reluctantly asking, "How do I do that?"

"Why, with a rim job, of course." Katherine chuckled wickedly, "Oh, and a little fingering. Surely you must have thought of doing that to your precious twins?"

Actually Hope had, but she wasn't about to give Katherine the satisfaction of admitting it, so instead she turned to Elena and ordered, "Bend over! Oh yes, bend over and give me your ass!"

"Yes Ms Hope, thank you Ms Hope." Elena replied and obeyed eagerly.

Which meant Hope moving too so Elena could position herself on the bed on all fours. Hope then took a few long seconds to just admire the prize in front of her, glad that she got to practice ass play with someone with such a beautiful behind. And it wasn't like she hadn't thought about sticking her tongue in Lizzie's butt, or fingering Josie's ass while eating her out, so she was grateful for this opportunity. It was just she wasn't sure how the monster dildo which she swiftly wrapped around her waist would fit, even with the lube that Katherine provided. Obviously it was going to have to be one thorough rim job, Hope taking a deep and calming breath before burying her face as deep as it could go in between those cheeks.

Unsurprisingly this caused Elena to cry out joyfully, and then let out a long moan, which admittedly put a smile on Hope's face, especially as she continued getting those kinds of sounds as she licked the older girl's butt hole. It was slow and gentle at first, Hope simply sliding her tongue up and down that forbidden hole, but eventually she started to swirl her tongue around it, and even trying to push it inside it. All of which took her by surprise. Apparently eating ass came naturally to her. Hopefully it would be the same for eating pussy. Or more importantly for this moment, fucking butt. And anal fingering, which Hope moved to after a few long minutes of tonguing Elena's most private hole.

Then she pulled herself back slightly, used one hand to pull apart Elena's butt cheeks, and press the index finger of the other hand against that most private of holes. Hope then slowly pushed that finger into Elena's butt, which again caused the little anal slut to cry out joyfully, followed by a long moan. And again, she continued to get those sounds as she slowly but surely buried that finger all the way into Elena's ass, and then began pumping it in and out, and then eventually adding a second finger. Which came less naturally to her, although Hope had to admit it was hot, which was very encouraging considering what was to come. Especially as Katherine made it very clear she was done waiting.

"Well, that should be more than enough for a whore hole like Elena Gilbert. Mmmmmmmm yessssssssss, fuck her Hope! Fuck my Elena up the ass! Here, I'll even spread her cheeks for you." Katherine graciously offered, getting a better view of the action in the process, "Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, fuck that ass! Make this girl, with my face, your little anal bitch."

"I..." Hope gulped, searching for the right words.

"Awww, what's the matter? Not up to the task?" Katherine mocked, "Perhaps you're not worthy of the name Mikaelson. A shame, you had so much potential, and Auntie Rebekah will be so disappointed."

"Shut your mouth!" Hope growled, shoving her fingers into Katherine's mouth to finally get some peace. Of course the twisted bitch moaned happily at this, Hope punishing her for it by lining her cock up with Elena's butt hole and keeping it there for a few long seconds, before she removed her fingers, "Yeah, keep your mouth shut, and watch me butt fuck your bitch."

Elena cried out joyfully when Hope finally began stretching her ass hole. Proving she really was related to Rebekah, and a Mikaelson through and through, Hope had teased Elena by sliding her strap-on up and down the submissive brunette's butt crack, which was frustrating, but incredibly hot, and just made it that much more satisfying when her back door started stretching open for the dildo. Of course thanks to the butt-plug, and the additional preparation, it wasn't long before Elena's forbidden hole stretched wide enough to allow the head of the girl cock to slide through that anal ring and into Elena's welcoming back passage. Which of course, caused a cry of joy from the shameless anal whore.

"Good girl!" Katherine encouraged with a wicked grin, and then when Hope paused she pushed, "Keep going. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, don't stop now. Give this bitch ass every inch of your cock."

"Just savouring the moment." Hope said dismissively, not taking her gaze away from Elena's butt hole stretching around her strap-on.

Which Hope continued doing for a few long seconds, to the point Elena was surprise that Katherine didn't complain. Then again she knew how much her owners loved the sight of her ass hole stretching for a strap-on, even if it was just the head of it, and apparently Hope felt the same way, as they both seemed satisfied with just enjoying the view for those few long seconds. Meanwhile Elena was also satisfied with waiting, as it allowed her to savour the initial anal penetration, which at first had been so horrible, and shouldn't be enjoyable in the slightest, but after a couple of decades of non-stop butt pounding Elena had learned to even enjoy this. Not that it took that long, because again, she was a shameless anal whore, and proud of it.

Of course Elena very much welcomed the moment that Hope finally started pushing forwards again, causing inch after inch of long, thick strap-on dildo to slide deep into her rectum, stretching it out far wider than it was meant to be stretched, although about the same amount it had been regularly stretched over the past few decades. Oh yes, Elena was very used to this experience by now, and she welcomed every part of it from the very beginning, to the very end. And sure, the end would be far more pleasurable, but there was definitely something to be said for these early stages. The stages where her most private hole was stretched obscenely wide, and kept that way as a cock rearranged her insights for the pleasure of a superior woman. More accurately, a girl cock was rearranging her lesbian ass for their mutual pleasure.

This time it was even more twisted, because this wasn't Katherine or Rebekah doing this to her, who were her regular Mistresses, and practically her wives. Or her dear friend Bonnie. Or even some random girl that one of her owners had picked up for fun. No, this was Rebekah's niece, and therefore practically one of Elena's family members. Which should have been off-putting, but it just made this incredibly perverted act that much more enjoyable for the proudly shameless anal whore. Something which was made very clear from the way that she continued gasping, whimpering, crying out and even occasionally moaning as Hope continued stuffing her ass with dildo, again going nice and slowly so all three of them had plenty of time to enjoy it.

Katherine was definitely enjoying herself, despite not truly being part of the action, which was rare for her. Sure, it was far from an unusual occurrence, as Rebekah often teased her by having her way with their bitch without letting Katherine contribute, but again this was a truly unique experience because of exactly who the other player in this game was. And in this case, just how well she was doing. Which to be fair, was almost disappointing, but at least for this moment Katherine mostly found it intriguing. And delightfully surprising. Clearly she had underestimated Hope, because she was doing a wonderful job at slowly stuffing Elena's slutty little ass full of cock.

Admittedly she was way too gentle with the shameless anal whore, and Katherine very nearly used it as an excuse to scold her for it, and better yet take over and show her how it was done. However, while Elena could definitely take a quicker butt stuffing the truth was that the notoriously cruel vampires Rebekah Mikaelson and Katherine Pierce tended to use the same technique. The main reason was definitely their enjoyment, but it would be a lie to say that they didn't take the fact that it made it easier on their bitch into consideration. Hope then continued to impress once the sodomy got underway properly, much to Katherine's delight. And of course, Elena's too.

Indeed slutty little Elena Gilbert was constantly gasping, whimpering and most of all moaning in pure pleasure throughout the ass stuffing. Of course those sounds of pleasure became even more loud and joyful once Hope started 'officially' butt fucking Elena. After the younger girl's thighs came to rest against the older girl's buttocks, announcing every inch of that strap-on was deep inside the anal slut's bottom. Hope then clearly savoured the moment for a few long seconds, again just like her Aunts, then just as Elena started to get frustrated the tribrid gave the submissive doppelgänger what she really wanted, and officially started to fuck her in the ass. Oh yes, she pulled out about half way, then pushed her way back in, and then repeated the process a few times, before establishing a steady rhythm with her thrusts, again just like her Aunts liked to do.

They hadn't interacted much, and it wasn't like there was a intense bond between them, but Katherine truly did care about Hope, and she was proud of the woman she was becoming. Of course, she'd never been more proud of her than she was right now, following in her Auntie's footsteps and totally owning a bitch's ass. At this rate the Saltzman twins would be Hope's bitches in no time, something which Katherine wanted to tell her niece. However when she opened her mouth to do so she focused on Hope's expression, which was hard for her to read, and she was an expert on such things. Although she could read nervousness, so she reluctantly stayed silent for now and just enjoy the show. Which admittedly wasn't hard, because it was still a very, very enjoyable show.

Elena was of course enjoying being part of that show even more. She knew from occasionally topping Caroline how much fun it could be fucking another girl in the ass, but in her experience it couldn't compare to the ecstasy of actually taking it up the butt. Honestly she'd even take the pleasure of getting her ass stretched out and filled with dick over even the orgasms she'd received while ass fucking Caroline, and she'd definitely take this pleasure over it. Oh yes, the blissful pleasure she was receiving now a big dildo was pumping in and out of her tailpipe. And most of all, the ecstasy she received while cumming from anal sex. Although she was happy to wait for it, as it was more than enough for now. Besides, she was fulfilling her purpose in life, and being a little fuck hole for a superior woman.

For superior women like Katherine, Rebekah and apparently Hope, they preferred giving rather than receiving, and it showed. Admittedly Hope did not have the effortless skill and confidence that Rebekah and Katherine did, but it was probably only a matter of time. And considering this was her first time fucking another girl in the ass, she was doing incredibly well. Which had to be instinctual for Hope, given her legacy. Oh yes, because of who she was related to Hope Mikaelson was destined to be a super top, just like her Aunts. And Elena couldn't wait to see how she turned out. She did however, wait for her orgasms, and did so for what felt like an eternity as Hope seemed more than satisfied with giving her a nice slow butt fucking.

"Having fun, bitch?" Hope suddenly asked, breaking the silence which had fallen between them.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss!" Elena replied without hesitation, and then when there wasn't a follow-up from Hope she added, "Mmmmmmmm, I love it! I love being fucked in the ass! Ooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkk, I love it! I love it when a strong, confident woman fucks me up the butt to solidify what an anal whore I am! Oh please Hope, fuck me! Fuck my slutty little ass and make me your anal bitch!"

"You're my anal bitch!" Katherine reminded with a playful smack on Elena's butt, "I'm just letting Hope borrow that fuck hole you call an ass hole."

"YES! I'm yours Katherine, mmmmmmmm, yours and Rebekah's." Elena quickly added, "Please forgive me, I didn't mean to imply otherwise."

"I believe you my pet." Katherine reassured, stroking the ass she'd just smacked, "Just be careful with your words. Especially as I think it's time for you to start begging for more. Oh yes, don't you agree, Hope?"

When there was no reply for a few long seconds Elena whimpered, "Oh yes, mmmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, please Hope, please I beg you for the privilege of cumming like a little bitch with a dick in my ass."

"Alright." Hope said softly, quickly adding, "Back off Katherine, mmmmmmmmm, give me some room to work. And Elena, ohhhhhhhhhh, give me the best you got."

Katherine simply smirked and instantly obeyed, while Elena started shamelessly begging, "Oh please, please Hope, pound my slutty little ass hole! Give it everything you've got! I can take it. Oooooooooh yesssssssss, I've been your Aunties's anal whore for decades now, mmmmmmmm, and they always fuck my ass soooooooooo gooooooodddddddd, mmmmmmmmm yessssssssss! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, prove that you really are related to them by hammering my little butt hole and leaving it gaping wide open! Like they always do! Oh yes, destroy my fucking shit hole! Wreck it good, mmmmmmmm, slam fuck it, and make me cum! Oh please, make me cum! Make me cum like the anal whore I am! Oh yes, oh yes, ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

It took a surprisingly short time for Elena to get what she wanted, which was both a blessing and a curse. Honestly it was a blessing because it meant she got the increase in pleasure she wanted sooner, but there was definitely something to be said for prolonging the 'agony' of waiting, especially while humiliating herself by begging for more. It certainly wasn't the 'Mikaelson' thing to do, something Katherine must've thought was weird too. However Hope might have just made up for it by increasing the pace of the thrusting slowly, and holding it there for a few long seconds, just like Katherine and Rebekah love to do. Although it seemed that was by accident. Or maybe Hope just couldn't resist keeping things that way? Either way, the result was the same.

While it was not Elena's place to complain about it, honestly if it was, she wouldn't have, as her climaxes were just too powerful for that. Oh yes, while Hope was nowhere near as taunting or torturous, or even skilled for that matter, she more than made up for it with more power, the one of a kind supernatural creature gradually building up her pace until she was pounding Elena's ass with what had to be every ounce of her strength. If Elena had still been human it would no doubt have resulted in an embarrassing trip to the doctors, but instead it just meant knowing ecstasy like never before. Although admittedly, she felt that before the actual rectum wrecking, as long before that she was cumming over and over again to the point she couldn't think coherently.

Hope had been mentally preparing for this for years, if she was honest, but even her wildest fantasies had failed to do so. Of course she had been suspecting that would be the case, and for better or for worse, it was. Because despite what Aunt Rebekah had promised, none of this truly came naturally to her, and she was kind of worried what that meant. Although she was more worried that she wouldn't be able to properly fuck Elena's ass. Well, at least until she started to make her cum. Which was kind of embarrassing, given how loud and constantly Elena had been moaning in pure pleasure, but Hope just couldn't help herself. She just found everything about this so nerve-racking, especially the times that she might hurt the favourite pet of her Aunts.

That was why the initial butt stuffing and fucking had been her favourite parts of the experience. It was weird, but it made her feel empowered about her sexuality for the first time in like, forever, and she found it really fascinating to watch Elena's most private hole stretching for her, and then allowing her cock to pump in and out of it. Although she had to admit, there was something to be said for this. Of pounding Elena's ass hole, hard and deep, making the little anal slut squirt her cum out of her cunt and squeal in joy. And she loved how those well-rounded cheeks were jiggling for her every time her thighs smacked into them, the sound of the impact almost as loud as Elena's squeals of pleasure. Also she kept expecting Elena to beg for mercy among those squeals, but somehow it never happened.

Which honestly was kind of the problem. After all, Elena Gilbert might be the biggest slut in the entire world, but sweet Josie Saltzman wasn't, and Hope couldn't ever imagine her being one. Or turning her into one. And certainly not Lizzie. Well, maybe she could, but she wouldn't want to give them that kind of abuse. Especially when she started giving Elena everything she had, trusting Katherine would stopped her if things got truly out of hand. Which only made her want to do this to the twins even less, as she was terrified of hurting them. And yet, Hope couldn't stop thinking about putting them in this position, which was putting her off of the sex so much that even the constant bashing against her clit and what should have been a moment of triumph just wasn't getting the job done for her.

All of a sudden the positions were switched in her head, and it was Hope in Elena's position, and the twins in hers. Oh God, the Saltzman twins taking it in turns with her ass! First Lizzie stretching her out, and then sweet Josie taking over and using this kind of brutal force on her most private hole. Which should have been a horrifying and disgusting thought, and would have been if it had been anyone else she was thinking about, but instead Hope had maybe the best orgasm of her life. Well, maybe not better than when Elena had tongue fucked her, while she was imagining it was Josie, but in combination with everything else it took her by surprise and she found herself stopping with every inch of that dick buried inside Elena's butt. Then Hope blushed furiously, ashamed of what had actually made her cum.

"Quite the experience, isn't it?" Katherine purred.

"The best." Hope stammered breathlessly, before yanking her cock out of Elena's back door, "Suck my cock Elena."

"Wait, spread your cheeks first." Katherine quickly counter ordered, "Mmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, show my niece her handiwork."

"Yes Ms Katherine." Elena replied submissively.

This caused Hope to blush again, scrunched up her nose in disgust and her eyes grew wide, two other things she'd done regularly tonight. However at no point tonight could she look away, even when someone who looked identical to her Aunt Katherine pushed her ass into the air, reached back and spread her butt cheeks wide apart, revealing that her most private hole was now gaping wide open. And Hope was responsible for doing such an unspeakable thing. Which was so perverted, wrong and gross, and Hope could never imagine doing such a thing to sweet Josie. Or Lizzie for that matter. Well, maybe Lizzie, as the blonde had a tendency to annoy her, and she did used to bully her, but even then, she wasn't sure she could do this to her. Even if Elena somehow enjoyed it.

"Do you like my gape, Hope?" Elena asked, which was really quite bold for her.

"Yeah, do you pup?" Katherine grinned teasingly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Hope quipped sarcastically, before moving things along, "Come on bitch, I know you're proud of your gaping butt hole because it proves what a whore you really are, but you know what I think would be even better? Sucking my cock! Oh yes, go ass to mouth for me! Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, just like that, oh fuck, suck my cock!"

Unsurprisingly it didn't take much encouragement for Elena to do as she was told, crawling in between Hope's legs and quickly wrapping her mouth around the strap-on which had just pummelled her ass. And she fucking moaned! Moaned from tasting the deepest part of her bowels on that big dildo. God, she was such a little slut. Something Hope really should be taunting her about. It would have been the 'dominant' thing to do, after all. But she just couldn't. No, Hope was way too preoccupied with watching this twisted little show, and to her shame imagining it was one of the Saltzman twins in Elena's place. Or better yet, both of them. Of course, for better or for worse Katherine was happy to pick up the slack.

"Yesssssssss, mmmmmmmm, that's it Elena, suck that cock! Oooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, prove once again that you're a shameless little ass to mouth whore!" Katherine gleefully taunted both her bitch, and her niece, "Not that you need to prove it to me. I know you're a shameless little ATM whore. Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, I've known that for decades now. Since I fucking met you! But Hope doesn't! Mmmmmmmm yessssssss, let's educate her in what a little slut you are. And what a slut like you needs. Ohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhh, take it deep! Deep down your throat you whore! Show Hope what I expect from well-trained bitches! Mmmmmmmm, what she should expect from her precious twins. Unless of course, she wants to take their place, and be a bitch. Their bitch. And perhaps, mmmmmmmm, mine and Rebekah's bitch. But I'm sure no Mikaelson would ever want that."

Which was probably Hope's cue to give a witty comeback, or at least tell Katherine to shut the fuck up. And she wanted to, she really did, but Katherine just painted such a vivid picture, and for better or for worse Hope just couldn't help imagine it. Herself on her knees, her ass hole sore and gaping from being fucked, while she lovingly sucked a strap-on deep into her throat, which was being worn by bitchy Lizzie Saltzman, or sweet Josie Saltzman. Or even Katherine or Rebekah. The last of which was totally gross, and nothing she could ever imagine, but just for a second, she couldn't help it. Which made her blush more than ever before, and then glare at her tormentor angrily.

She was Hope Fucking Mikaelson, dammit. There was no way she could ever even think of such things. Besides, they would never happen. Aunt Rebekah would never do that to her, or allow Katherine to even try. And of course, sweet Josie would never do that to her. Lizzie probably would, but Josie wouldn't let her. No, Hope would make sure it was never a possibility. Top Lizzie, and Josie, and maybe even Katherine. Anyone she wanted. Hell, maybe she'd even fucked the mother of the twins, Caroline, right in front of them, and more importantly in front of Katherine, to prove that she was determined to be the Alpha female she clearly needed to be if she was going to get what she truly wanted, and to honour her family's legacy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Dear Diary

Everything is fine. Better than fine, in fact, as I've got everything I ever wanted, and so much more.

Tonight is finally my wedding night, and I couldn't be happier.

Admittedly Katherine and I have had our ups and downs, and my brothers aren't exactly thrilled about having her join our family, but the past is in the past now, and we're finally moving on to the happy life we should have always had together. My brothers respect that, and even Niklaus has promised to be on his best behaviour for this happy occasion. And I actually believe him. God help me.

Then there was Elena Gilbert, the perfect little lesbian sex slave, who helps keep the peace between myself and Katherine by being available and very willing to be topped by either one of us at a moments notice. Including tonight, and it is only right that she should share our wedding night, as she is such an important part of the relationship.

Hell, I'm tempted to marry both of the doppelgängers. Change the law, just so both of them could be my wives. Although ultimately I decided against it, because keeping Elena forever as our little lezzie bitch was more than acceptable. In fact, it might even be preferable.

Oh yes, my life is truly perfection right now.

Better than it had ever been, really.

So why do I have a bad feeling, or like something is missing...

*

Rebekah Mikaelson was admiring herself in her full-length mirror. She'd done this before while wearing her wedding dress, which made her feel like a big kid playing dress-up, which was embarrassing considering her age, and now this was finally happening for real. While she didn't like to admit it to anyone, especially not herself, but the truth was Rebekah had been waiting for Katherine Pierce to marry her, and now it was finally happening she was giddy with excitement. However, as she had just written in her diary, she had a weird sense of dread as well. Which was hardly surprising, given things like this tended to go wrong. But she was trying not to concentrate on that, and instead focus on the positives.

To make herself feel better she had removed the dress, and now Rebekah was admiring how she looked in her newly bought white lingerie that she would be wearing underneath her wedding dress. It was the kind of thing they actually made Elena wear, and Katherine had wanted Rebekah to wear, but previously she had resisted, and it seemed way too submissive. She certainly felt that way now, but it would be totally worth it to see the look on Katherine's face. Besides, Rebekah was confident that no matter what she wore she could solidify her control over any situation, especially one with Katherine. So, she felt ridiculous, and submissive, but most of all... hot.

Suddenly she sensed powerful energy drawing near to her, and then the sound of the front door to her home being slammed open in a familiar voice calling out the name of her lover. If it had been just about anyone else, Rebekah might've made a quick wardrobe change, but this gave her an idea. She had been meaning to put Bonnie Bennett in her place for some time now, and this would be an excellent excuse to do so. After all, Bonnie had barged into her home, and she was being rude. And leaving lingerie on would allow her to get an advantage by stunning Bonnie. Plus it would be good practice when she did the same thing with Katherine, who was a much more crafty and powerful opponent.

"Katherine!" Bonnie yelled angrily for what felt like the millionth time as she stormed into the bedroom, only to be frozen to the spot as she came face to face with a different vampire, with a different look than usual, "Rebekah?"

"Hello Bonnie..." Rebekah grinned, before innocently asking, "What is the matter?"

For a few long seconds there was no response, making it very tough for Rebekah not to laugh. Normally she didn't like to dress this way, but it was fun to get this kind of reaction, and she very much hope that Katherine would give her the same response. Especially as Bonnie stared straight at her for a few long seconds, and then her eyes drifted down to her white high-heeled shoes, which were about the only thing which could have been Dom wear. Maybe the white stockings at a push, but definitely not the matching garter belt, thong panties and push-up bra. All-white of course, as was tradition. Even though Rebekah was far from a virgin, except where it really counted for a dominant woman like her.

After Bonnie had looked her up and down for a few long seconds Rebekah pushed, "What? Did your whore of a girlfriend spread her cheeks for Katherine again? Awww, sweetie. We told you, she couldn't help it. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, your precious little Caroline Forbes can't help being a massive lesbian slut. It's who she is, accept it and move on."

Which finally broke Bonnie from her trance, and she scoffed, "Like you're one to talk, while wearing that."

"Oh, this? This is just something special for my bride. We're getting married, you know." Rebekah bragged.

"And you decided to celebrate by bending over for Katherine and being her little bitch? Yes, I can see her appreciating that a lot." Bonnie quipped.

Which didn't go down well with Rebekah, who snapped back, "And how exactly will you be celebrating your wedding, huh? A nice little gang bang for Caroline? Huh? Because it would have to be pretty extreme for that whore to even notice something was different."

Admittedly that wasn't a bad idea, but Bonnie wasn't about to admit that, "Given the way you're now looking, Caroline wouldn't be the only one who would enjoy being on the receiving end of that."

"True." Rebekah admitted, quickly clarifying, "Your bestie Elena would also love it. You know that, don't you Bonnie? Your childhood friend that I, and my bride, turned into our sex toy? I wonder what's worse for you, that we do unspeakable things with your little friends on a regular basis? Or the fact we're not doing those things to you?"

"From the looks of it, I should be doing those things to you, your bride, and Elena." Bonnie quipped, before adding with a wicked smile, "Because you know what? You were right. I came here looking for revenge against Katherine, for using Caroline again without my permission. But from what I hear you're just as guilty as that, and from the way that you are dressed clearly you want to be put in your place even more than she does. So I'll tell you what, I'll get my revenge on you first, then Katherine, then maybe I'll top you both on your wedding night. Wouldn't that be fun? Huh? Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, maybe I'll even turn you into such submissive sluts that you'll bottom for Elena and Caroline."

Allowing her eyes to become pitch black and her fangs to pop out Rebekah approached the other girl and growled, "I'd like to see you try."

"Okay." Bonnie shrugged, before she quickly muttered an incantation.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Bloody hell!" Rebekah swore as magic forced her to turn around and get onto the bed, something that she tried to resist which only causing her to feel tremendous pain because of it, "Oh fuck! What the... how dare you?"

"What? I'm just giving you what you want?" Bonnie smirked.

"THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANT!" Rebekah yelled as she found herself being magically positioned face down and ass up, "And if you don't release me this instant I'll..."

Bonnie was dully aware of Rebekah making increasingly violent threats, but she was too focused on the beautiful butt in front of her. God, she had always known Rebekah was scorching hot, but she hadn't realized what a great ass she had, as she'd been too busy watching the normally dominant blonde have her way with everyone around her, from Caroline, to Elena, to even Katherine. But now Bonnie finally had this bitch in a vulnerable position, and she couldn't help taking great pride in that fact. Something which made her feel guilty, but then again this was an Original vampire, who had spent over 1000 years murdering people she didn't have too. And had used her property without permission, which was ironically the part that Bonnie was most upset about right now.

Putting thoughts about Rebekah's passed out of her mind Bonnie slowly got onto the bed for a closer look. With the high heels, stockings, garter belt and thong, combined with the long blonde hair the mighty Original could almost be mistaken for Caroline in this position, something Bonnie would have to remember to tell Rebekah. But, later. Right now she was preoccupied with grabbing hold of that ass and giving it a good squeeze. Which actually shut Rebekah up for once, which almost gave Bonnie as much satisfaction as being able to fondle such a firm little ass for a few long seconds. Then the threats continued, which was unacceptable. Luckily there was a simple remedy for that, namely to give that ass a firm little smack.

Which made Rebekah's eyes go wide and her cheeks go pale, before she softly whimpered, "You can't be serious."

"What?" Bonnie grinned, "You've been naughty, so I'm punishing you."

"I'm not your whore of a girlfriend. I don't enjoy this kind of thing." Rebekah protested.

"We'll see." Bonnie hummed, before delivering another smack.

She then repeated the process over and over again, the sound echoing throughout the room as Rebekah got eerily quiet. Honestly it was far more unsettling than the threats, because in the short time Bonnie had known her the original tended to make a lot of threats without following up on them, something that Katherine had assured was a regular thing for the Originals. Although Katherine had also warned that it was like 50-50 they would follow through, so she shouldn't get too comfortable. Which made this an unnecessary risk, Bonnie just couldn't help herself. It was just too fun not too, and the potential reward was outstanding. Most of all, she just felt like this was the right thing to do.

Eventually she was proven right, although the next few minutes were rather tense, even as Bonnie thoroughly enjoyed herself. Oh yes, she thoroughly enjoyed having such power over this alleged apex predator, especially as her cute little pale bottom quickly turned a light pink just from the gentle spanking, and then eventually even kind of red. Especially when she picked up the force of the spanking, although she lingered on the gentle stuff for quite a while. And even when she increased the pace, it was a long while before she phased out the groping, and she just couldn't get enough of it. Couldn't get enough of squeezing Rebekah's butt in between the blows. Which was no doubt resulted in massaging some of the pain away, so maybe that's why Rebekah wasn't complaining.

Rebekah was silent because she was so dumbstruck and horrified that anyone would have the audacity to do this to her. Obviously the little witch had no idea who she was dealing with, something that the Original would have to fix by giving her a very slow, very painful death. Although that would lead to questions. Maybe she could erase the memory of Bonnie from her friends minds? Yes, that definitely seemed like the way to go, at least for the first few minutes of the spanking. Then Rebekah somewhat softened the punishment to simply turning Bonnie into a bigger submissive slut then even Caroline and Elena, if that was possible, as that was far more emotionally pleasurable, and she had to admit, this wasn't as bad as it could've been.

If Bonnie had been a real top she would be taking advantage of this rare opportunity to break Rebekah completely, as if anyone could. Giving her everything she had right from the start, and not letting up until she had used up every ounce of her strength. Instead she was choosing to give her an insulting groping, which was frustrating, but not unbearable. In fact it was doing a good job of massaging the pain away, making this thoroughly bearable. Perhaps even a little enjoyable. But only because she now knew what her subs felt. Or a vastly inferior version of it, anyway. So perhaps Bonnie was unintentionally doing her a favour? Yes, that was a nice way to look at it. Hell, Rebekah even considered letting her off lightly, by simply giving her a taste of her own medicine, and showing her how a spanking should be done.

That offer wasn't considered for very long as Bonnie began increasing the pace. Admittedly the physical pain couldn't even compared to some of the things that Rebekah had experienced her whole life, even during the worse part of the spanking, but that part of her anatomy had never received such abuse, and the mental pain and suffering through the hard spanking was far worse than anything Rebekah had received before. The worst part of it being was that she couldn't even enjoy plotting her revenge, or anything, she was too busy trying not to cry out in pain. Which would've been truly agonizing, but luckily she was a Original vampire, and she would never do something like that. Not ever. Because she couldn't. She just couldn't. And yet... she did...

At first it was only pathetic whimpers, but that was more than enough to increase the humiliation tenfold, and then Rebekah just could no longer hold back. She whimpered, screamed and even literally cried from the mental anguish that she was receiving. Especially when she realized something else. Something ten times worse than anything else. But it had to be some kind of spell from the witch. Yes, that was the only explanation, but even then it was of little comfort considering it was something she still had to experience. Namely the fact that she was soaking through the thong from getting her arse spanked so hard that the sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed throughout the room even as she continued to let out pathetic cries. Then it abruptly ended, and she whimpered pathetically again as a hand slid over her ruined underwear.

"Wow... you really love that, huh?" Bonnie teased as she was both amazed by how wet Rebekah's pussy was, and how red her ass was.

"Fuck you." Rebekah whimpered.

"If you insist." Bonnie teased, slowly bringing her fingers up to her lips and sucking the arousal off of them, before announcing, "But first..."

Which made Rebekah frown, and do her best in her current position to see what was happening, just in time for Bonnie to take a picture on her phone with the Original's face in it, causing Rebekah to protest, "Wait! Stop! Don't you dare-"

"Relax." Bonnie reassured as she took some nice close-ups shots of the other girl's bright red ass, "I'm just getting insurance that you wouldn't do anything rash. And if you behave, maybe I'll think about deleting them. I mean probably not, but you can always hope, right? Right. Besides, I promise you'll enjoy this next part..."

Bonnie then put down her phone and started to slowly take off her clothes. She half expected Rebekah to protest, but to her delight, and relief, she didn't, which was very telling. Hell, if anything she watched only with great interest, looking her up and down only. Admittedly that was a bit of a scary look for a vampire, but Bonnie was fairly certain that it was a look of straight up lust, instead of blood lust. Either way once she was naked Bonnie muttered another incantation, magically flipping Rebekah onto her back, and more importantly her butt, causing the mighty Original to let out a cry of pain, quickly followed by a growl of frustration. She then went back to the previous look, as the witch positioned her crotch above her head, and soon lowered herself down.

"Now, you be a good girl, and proved to me that you're sorry about using Caroline without my permission, and I'll fuck you." Bonnie promised as she lowered herself down the rest of the way.

Honestly this was very dangerous, as in her current mood Rebekah could have easily bit down on her private area, and even though the witch could have healed herself right after it would've sucked. Thankfully Rebekah chose not to resist or retaliate. Like maybe she feared being forced to kiss Bonnie's ass? Which admittedly was very tempting, but not as much as sitting on this incredibly powerful woman's face, and making her lick her cunt. Which as it turned out, was just as satisfying as Bonnie had imagined. Oh yes, the second she was in range Rebekah opened her mouth, stuck out her tongue and slid it over Bonnie's pussy lips, causing the witch to let out a load cry of pleasure, quickly followed by half a dozen more as the lick was repeated over and over again.

There could be no doubt that at the very least Rebekah had received enough head to know that she was doing this to fast, and honestly she had believed Elena when her best friend had told her she had watched Rebekah give the same treatment to Katherine. So she knew better than to attack Bonnie's clit with every single lick. Or not to linger on way too soon. Or taking it into her mouth and sucking on it. All things which Bonnie should be scolding her for, especially if she wanted to top her more than once. But she just couldn't. It felt too good. Besides, it was probably better that she saved her strength for things that actually had a chance of breaking Rebekah. Oh yes, this might be a very dominant thing to do to her, but it was probably nothing Rebekah hadn't done before. Or at least, not enough to make a difference.

So Bonnie allowed herself to be pushed towards orgasm faster than she normally liked. However when she did reach the edge of orgasm she cast a spell to keep on that edge for a while, as she still very much wanted Rebekah to earn the orgasm. Which soon became clear that it was going to be a problem, the usually scary top redoubling her efforts to please her temporary top. And hopefully after this, her full-time top. Oh yes, if Bonnie could only break Rebekah then this arrogant bitch would never use her Caroline without permission. Better yet she could then go after Katherine and do the same to her, and then Bonnie really would be the Alpha female around here. Something which more than anything else eventually led to her cumming nice and hard.

Rebekah was still furious to be forced into this role, but she had to admit, this part wasn't so bad. After all, it was important to maintain her dominance and control over Katherine, and to a lesser extent the other sluts in her orbit, so this was a treat she usually deprived herself of, which was sad, because she really did love it. Of course Bonnie Bennett's pussy cream couldn't come close to Katherine's heavenly juices, but they were still pretty yummy, and Rebekah would be lying if she claimed that she didn't get a kick out of having this powerful which squirm and cry out in pure pleasure for her. Yes, she may be currently on the bottom, but for a true top like her there was power even in this position.

Of course she would've felt a lot more powerful if Bonnie wasn't sitting on her face, but again, for someone like her even in this position there was power, and Rebekah had to admit it wasn't all bad. After all, she couldn't wallow in humiliation when her entire world was Bonnie Bennett's cunt. No, all she could concentrate on was licking and sucking it, which was exactly what she did. Well, that, and push Bonnie towards climax as quickly as she could. That was a very easy way of regaining some of her power, and she didn't even think about it, she just did it, which again showed how much of a top she was. And admittedly, how eager she was to taste Bonnie's cum, but she like to think it was more the former than the latter.

She was able to claim a monochrome of victory by latching her mouth onto Bonnie's clit and licking and sucking on it for all she was worth to trigger an early orgasm. Well, initially she had just lapped away at the other woman's cunt, but to be fair she needed to build her up. And again, this was a rare treat for her, so she might as well enjoy it. More importantly, when she realized she was enjoying it too much Rebekah went all in on Bonnie's clit, and was rewarded for it by triggering the beginning of the end of this domination. Or at least this particular act of it. And of course, she was rewarded with yummy girl cum, which she used her supernatural speed to greedily gulp down, getting almost all of it during those initial orgasms.

It was a moment of control which sadly didn't last as Bonnie started grinding herself down onto her face. Something which Rebekah could have easily put a stop too if she had the use of her hands, but sadly all she could do was move her mouth, tongue and head. That was more than enough to get the majority of the girl cum for a while, but it was just too unpredictable what Bonnie would do next, and it seemed like somehow in her current state she was trying to catch her out. As a result Rebekah's face got well and truly drenched with the girl cum, which was a little humiliating, but even in that moment Rebekah had to admit she mostly found it hot. Especially when she allowed herself to become lost in it.

Bonnie wasn't really aware of what she was doing. Not exactly. She certainly tried to grind down onto Rebekah's face as an act of dominance, but there was no real tactic to it, and honestly it was something she would have probably have done anyway. God knows it was something that she did to Caroline and Elena without meaning too, and even though they'd told her multiple times that they loved it Bonnie still felt guilty sometimes. Not with Rebekah though. No, this was a murderous vampire, who had used Caroline without permission, and therefore deserved everything she'd got. Besides, it was really hot to use the face of one of the Original vampires as nothing but a fuck pad for her pleasure.

Sadly it wasn't something that she could do long-term, especially as she was running the risk of passing out, which would probably break the spell she had put Rebekah under, and who knows what the dangerous Original would do to her then. Hell, she might already be screwed, with nothing being able to stop Rebekah from having her vengeance, but Bonnie could at least give it a try. Which definitely meant that eventually she had to pull herself away from the talented rug muncher, and equip herself with something which may break her. Albeit after a few long minutes of just lying on the bed catching her breath, which was a perfect time to taunt/complement Rebekah.

"You know, for a top, you eat pussy real good." Bonnie moaned happily.

"I'm just good at everything I do." Rebekah boasted, "Which you'll find out, when I'm fucking you up the arse."

"We'll see." Bonnie said dismissively, before grinning, "Which reminds me, are you an anal virgin?"

There was a long pause, then Rebekah said softly, "Yes."

"Well, there's a simple fix for that." Bonnie teased, slowly getting up and retrieving a nice big strap-on.

It wasn't hard to find in Rebekah's home, and to Bonnie's delight she even found one matching her skin tone. She then instinctively reached for the lube, only to hesitate. Even with total anal whores, Bonnie preferred to be safe than sorry, but if this was going to work, she should punish Rebekah a little. Make this hurt. More importantly, there was a different kind of lubricant which would be best for what she was trying to achieve. So instead she mumbled in incantation, bringing the mighty Rebekah Mikaelson down onto her knees in front of her. Who gave her the most adorable enraged look in the process, especially when Bonnie pressed the tip of the dick against the vampire's lips.

"I'm not using the lube." Bonnie informed her darkly.

"You're that eager to make things worse for yourself? You're really going to arse rape me?" Rebekah questioned bitterly.

Realizing that she had pushed things too far in the name of seeming dominant Bonnie explained, "No. I'm not a vampire. Consent is important to me. But if I remember rightly, you were the one incredibly wet from getting your 'arse' spanked, so maybe you like this more than you think you do."

"That was a fluke." Rebekah hissed, blushing furiously.

"And you loved it when I sat on your face." Bonnie pointed out.

"So? I like girls, so that's no big deal." Rebekah argued.

"Maybe." Bonnie hummed, before insisting, "But I think it's more than that-"

"You're wrong!" Rebekah snapped.

"We'll see." Bonnie said dismissively, "May I remind you, I could send my brand-new pictures of your bright red ass to your bright and really ruin your wedding day. Or, we give this a shot. And hey, if you really hate it, after giving this a good try, we'll stop. I promise. I'll delete those photos. But, if you like it, your ass is mine."

"Please, that will never happen." Rebekah scoffed.

"Prove it." Bonnie insisted, pressing the dildo back against Rebekah's lips.

There was a long pause, then Rebekah took the dildo slowly into her mouth and began sucking on it. She didn't do it with even half the enthusiasm as Caroline or Elena, but she slowly got into it, making Bonnie ache to taunt her about it. However she was already pushing the dangerous vampire extremely far, and she was definitely in dangerous territory, so she decided it would be best for now if she stayed silent. Which was also why she hadn't taunted her during the pussy licking. Well that, and the fact that she had just been so overwhelmed at the time. And even though she couldn't feel it, this was pretty overwhelming too. After all, this was one of the Original vampires Rebekah Mikaelson sucking on her cock, and doing a good job of it.

Rebekah told herself she only got into it to make sure that the cock was thoroughly lubricated, to make it easier on her poor arse. Something she tried not to concentrate on too much, as it made her back hole quiver with fear, and much to her horror curiosity. For better or for worse she had a pretty good distraction in the form of the cock in her mouth, Rebekah able to close her eyes and concentrate on sucking it, and slowly pushing her head downwards, slowly pushing it more and more into her gullet and down her windpipe. The latter thing wasn't exactly easy, but as a vampire it wasn't like she needed to breathe, and this was far from her first time giving a blow job.

Most of Rebekah's relationships had been with men, as they were just easier. Men had been pursuing her nearly non-stop for 1000 years, and while most of them simply ended up her food there were some that she had decided to play with first. And then there was some she'd genuinely fallen for. Too many, if she was being honest. So if Bonnie was to try mocking her she would be only too happy to point out that of course she had experience sucking cock, as this was an act people had been enjoying long before even Rebekah was born. Although honestly, it wasn't just with men, as on a few occasions Rebekah had cleaned dildos with her mouth, mostly after she had fucked another woman into unconsciousness.

Of course normally she was rewarded for her actions with yummy liquid, like the juices of a freshly fucked woman, including sometimes her own, or a man's pre-cum. And of course, she got moans, groans and even whimpers from the men, and sometimes the women too. Although in both cases that could be because they were recovering from an orgasm. In this case though Bonnie remained eerily silent, and Rebekah tried to avoid looking up to see the smirking expression on the face of the woman determined to punish her in this obscene way. For better or for worse it wasn't something she'd avoid doing the entire time though, and when she did look up all she really saw was a look of lust, which Rebekah weirdly enjoyed.

Shortly after that Bonnie finally started to taunt, "Nice work Rebekah, mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, you're taking that cock real deep, huh? Ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, mmmmmmmm, deep down your little throat. Just like your precious Katherine and Elena, mmmmmmmmm, and yes, admittedly like my Caroline. But now it's you who's doing it, and you're doing such a good job you must've pick something up from them. Oooooooooooh yesssssssssss, such a good job, I think we're done here. Oh yes, that should be more than enough for your bitch ass, so bend over baby. Oh fuck yeah, bend over and give me your bitch ass. Or should that be, bitch arse?"

Rebekah growled as Bonnie put on a mocking accent, and then once her mouth was free of the cock she threatened her, "You'll pay for this, witch."

"Maybe." Bonnie hummed, "Or maybe you'll beg me for more."

"Never." Rebekah huffed.

"We'll see." Bonnie said dismissively, "Now do as you're told. Oh yes, that's it, bend over and give me that virgin bitch ass."

Again Rebekah didn't have much say in the matter, as Bonnie used the spell she had over her to move the vampire to the centre of the bed. She even forced her into the face down, ass up position, making it even more humiliating. Which Rebekah hated, but at least Bonnie took a moment to savour what she had. As she should, because she would never get it again. And Rebekah hope she could think of it fondly when the Original was taking her revenge. Thankfully though, Bonnie didn't rush into things, and instead choosing to eat her arse first. Something which Rebekah usually loved, especially as it gave her a chance to taunt the other woman that was literally kissing her arse. But on this occasion, she just couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen next.

Bonnie thoroughly enjoyed the blow job, but it certainly wasn't going to break Rebekah. Neither was a rim job, but it was important to give enough time to both so she had thoroughly prepared the ancient vampire for what was to come. And more importantly, put her in the mood. Oh yes, Rebekah had reluctantly agreed to give up her 'arse' cherry, but if Bonnie could only make her enjoy it, make the older girl an anal whore, and more importantly her anal whore, she'd be hers. Revenge would be hers, and so would pretty much control over their entire group of friends. Something she'd maybe have to do from the shadows at first, but it would be totally worth it if it meant she could fuck any of them however she wanted, whenever she wanted.

It was with that thought in mind she kneeled down behind Rebekah, spread her ass cheeks, pushed that ruined thong out of the way and admire her prize. Bonnie could use a lot of words to describe Rebekah Mikaelson, but she hadn't thought one of them would ever be cute. However her little ass hole definitely qualified as cute, and definitely lick-able. Most importantly of all, as far as she could tell it was virgin, as promised, which would make the ass fucking that much more effective. The thought made Bonnie lick her lips, along with the other things she had just been thinking, before she gathered as much saliva as she could and then spat into Rebekah Mikaelson's butt hole, before she pushed that liquid in with her tongue.

She repeated this process a few times, mostly just concentrating on sliding her tongue up and down, and eventually around that forbidden hole. Which of course made Rebekah moan with delight, just as she had done when she'd forced Caroline and Elena into this role. Well, admittedly it was an act her friends had gladly performed, and something even Bonnie had enjoyed doing once before, but this was different. More thorough. After all, this wasn't a sign of respect, or a way to enhance the pleasure of Katherine's tongue in Rebekah's cunt. No, this was breaking this ass in. So Bonnie spent a few long minutes gleefully eating that ass, even eventually trying to push her tongue into that virgin hole.

Of course she didn't get very far, but it just may be far enough to make a difference. Enough to have Rebekah cry out extra loudly in pleasure, and more importantly make it easier for her to get a finger into that backside. Which surprisingly had both girls once again crying out in pleasure, which was a very positive sign. Because sure, it was clear that Rebekah also felt pain, but along the way she clearly experienced a lot more pleasure than she was expecting, and Bonnie could practically taste the blush on her face because of it. Which would be nothing compared to the blush which came next, but still Bonnie was good and pushed that finger all the way in and then started pumping it in and out, which again got a surprisingly positive sound out of the ancient vampire.

"You like that Rebekah, huh?" Bonnie teased as she continued the anal fingering, even increasing the pace already, "Mmmmmmmmm yessssssssss, you do, oh yes you do. I can tell by the way that you're moaning for me already. Moaning for me fingering your arse. Ooooooooooh yessssssssssss, your hot little bitch arse! Oh God, it's so hot, mmmmmmmm, and tight! Ohhhhhhhhh, it's the tightest thing I've ever felt."

"That's because you're use to bumming your loose arse anal whore of a girlfriend." Rebekah interrupted, although the taunt was undermined by another moan.

"Actually, I use magic to make sure she stays nice and tight." Bonnie shrugged off the taunt, before suddenly getting an idea, "But we have considered turning her. You know, give her a chance in case a fight breaks out. And what better way than to turn her with some Original blood? Oh yes, so if you want to keep this just between us, I suggest you agree to turn my girlfriend."

"No problem, I look forward to pounding her whore arse long after you are fucking dust." Rebekah spat.

"I don't know..." Bonnie grinned as she pushed another finger into Rebekah's butt hole, again mostly receiving a positive reaction in the process, "There are other ways of slowing down the aging process, apart from becoming a filthy bloodsucker. At least for a witch. Mmmmmmmm, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to use them all, if only so I can stick around and fuck this truly amazing tight little bitch arse of yours. And maybe after I'm done with you, you'll be begging for it. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, begging me to stick around, just so I can give you the anal pounding your stuck-up ass deserves. Oh yeah! Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, I'm gonna give you exactly what you deserve."

"Then do it!" Rebekah growled in frustration, trying to keep her voice under control as the fingers inside her twisted around, "Fuck me you bitch! Fuck my fucking arse! Oh God, just get it over with."

"Oh come on Rebekah, you can do better than that." Bonnie grinned, before clarifying as she pulled her fingers out, slapped the other girl's ass and ordered, "You can beg me better than that. So do it. Oh yes, beg me! Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, fucking beg! Spread your cheeks and beg me to fuck your tight little virgin arse hole, and make it mine!"

"Oh God!" Rebekah swore, barely resisting the urge to lash out as she felt her body become her own again, at least enough for her to do as she was told, which she did reluctantly, pulling apart her cheeks slowly and grumbling, "Fuck me. Oh God, fuck my arse Bonnie! Bum me! Fucking bum fuck me like a whore! An anal whore! Like your precious Caroline, or my personal anal slut and your best friend Elena! Or Katherine, for that matter. Or you, once I have had my revenge. OH GOD! Just do it. Please? Fuck me in the arse. Fuck me up the bum! Oh Bonnie! Oh God, oh fuck, sodomize me Bonnie! Fucking sodomize my fucking arse! Ah fuck, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Rebekah whimpered as she felt Bonnie's dick knocking on her back door and slowly beginning to open it. Oh God, for over 1000 years that hole had only been slightly entered by tongues and the occasional finger, while the infamous Rebekah Mikaelson had taken countless anal cherries, but now it was her turn. Now it was her turn to experience the humiliation of feeling her arse stretching for an invading object, and it was worse than she could have possibly imagined. Again like the spanking, not for the physical pain, which paled in comparison to other things she had experienced, but the mental pain was truly agonizing, especially when her anal ring stretched wide enough for the head of Bonnie's cock to slide through it and into her bum, officially meaning she'd taken Rebekah's arse cherry.

Something Bonnie just had to point out, "I did it! I got your cherry! Mmmmmmm, Rebekah Mikaelson's anal cherry! It's mine! All mine! Oh God, this is so hot!"

Whether she meant to or not, and Rebekah guest no, given it just sounded like mindless rambling, Bonnie gloated about her victory, and while the Original couldn't blame her it just motivated Rebekah to make her inevitable revenge even worse. Although she had no idea what she could possibly do to balance the scales at this point, as the humiliation was overwhelming. Especially when Bonnie finally shut her up and continued stuffing Rebekah's arse full of cock. Oh God, she was crying again. Rebekah Mikaelson was crying out and even whimpering in pain like a pathetic little bitch, which of course only enhanced the humiliation and the shame she was feeling. More to the point, her desire for revenge, and surely there was no better revenge than to put Bonnie through this same treatment?

It did leave her feeling a little guilty though, as she had inflicted this unspeakable agony on many, many women. More importantly, she had inflicted this upon Elena and especially Katherine, who's anal virginities she had taken. Then again both of her favourite doppelgängers had cum hard and frequently during the act, and they couldn't be faking it as their girl cum had squirted out of them, so clearly some girls actually enjoyed it. Complete and total whores, the lot of them. Anal whores. Oh yes, that was what Katherine and especially Elena were, while Rebekah was a pure top, and above such perversions as enjoying arse sex. Which was actually kind of comforting.

Although even Rebekah had to admit she could almost see the appeal of being forced to bend over and give up one's most private hole. Especially if they were wearing lingerie, like she still was, making her feel like a total sub bitch. And the feeling of being taken in her forbidden hole surely had to be the greatest submission of all, and it was really quite something to experience it herself for the first time ever, Rebekah really getting a taste of her own medicine. Then she realized, to her incredible shame, there was even a slight feeling of pleasure. It was overwhelmed by the pain and humiliation for now, but she had a horrible suspicion it would become greater. Something which, unfortunately for her, rapidly came to pass.

Bonnie felt really guilty for blackmailing Rebekah into this, but surely her only chance to get out of this at this point was to make the scary Original vampire enjoy her submission. Besides, even Caroline had struggled at first, and now her favourite thing in the whole world was getting fucked in the butt. Hell, if she could make Rebekah enjoy this half as much as Caroline did she would be in the clear. And possibly even better. Because to actually have the infamous Rebekah Mikaelson as her secret submissive bitch? That would be like the greatest thing ever, and totally worth the incredible risk that she was taking by doing all of this. Or maybe that was just being able to stuff the mighty Rebekah Mikaelson's 'arse' full of cock.

Just the mental stimulation alone was incredibly powerful, but the sight of inch after inch of long, thick strap-on cock sliding into THE Rebekah Mikaelson's most private hole was beyond anything Bonnie could accurately describe. Especially as the mighty Rebekah Mikaelson continued to spread her cheeks wide apart, giving Bonnie the best possible view of the anal violation of the big bad Original vampire. Something that she became so lost in she almost didn't realize when she was almost all the way there. But thankfully she did, allowing her to slow down and truly savour the moment that her thighs came to rest against Rebekah's ass cheeks, announcing every inch of her dick was buried deep within the older girl's backside.

Which again Bonnie just had to comment on, "Ohhhhhhhh fuck! Every inch. That's every single inch of that big dick inside your virgin butt. And you know what that means, don't you? It means that your ass is mine. All mine! And you're my little anal whore! And you always will be. Oh yeah ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, always, and forever."

Despite the fact that she had maybe used it to follow that last comment Rebekah stayed eerily silent, which was far worse than the loud threats she'd made earlier. But Bonnie just couldn't help herself, and if she was going to fail at making Rebekah actually like this at least she could have fun in the process. Although she soon learned that this actually helped her case, even if it was a bit nerve-racking for the initial sodomy. Luckily she had things to distract her, like the initial butt stuffing, and better yet the first few thrusts of her strap-on sliding in and out of Rebekah's most private hole. Oh God, Bonnie loved sodomizing women, especially beautiful blondes.

Then to her tremendous relief Rebekah turned her face into the bed sheets so that she was trying to muffle herself, something she hadn't even done during the spanking. Of course back then it had been sounds of pain she'd been letting out, which may have been more acceptable than what it sounded like she was letting out now, namely sounds of pleasure. Or at least that's what Bonnie hoped they were. Wanting to prove either way. Initially she thought about using magic, or just her hand, to pull Rebekah's face out of the bed sheets, but figured that would just make the vampire mad, so she decided to do things the old-fashioned way. Namely by increasing the pace of her thrusts slightly, which got extremely rewarding results.

Rebekah couldn't believe she was receiving pleasure from this. Sure, theoretically she knew it was possible, as she had made countless women loved it, but she was a Mikaelson, dammit. Not some common street whore. She couldn't be enjoying this. She just couldn't. And yet, she was. God, Rebekah wished that wasn't the case, but it was kind of hard to deny when she was having to bury her face in the bed sheets to stop herself from crying out in pleasure. Something which had to be obvious to her tormentor, given the way she chuckled with wicked delight, and fucked her harder. But for better or for worse, not hard enough to bring an end to this nightmare. Not enough to make her cum.

It was unbearably humiliating to think that she, Rebekah Mikaelson, one of the Original vampires, might actually cum like a little bitch with a cock up her arse, but in that moment it seemed inevitable, and she might as well get it over with. But did that mean she would have to beg for it? Beg to cum like a sub bitch? Beg to cum while being bummed? God, Rebekah couldn't possibly imagine anything worse. And if she did it, surely she would instantly die with shame. Which was why she kept her mouth shut for maybe longer than she should have, hoping that Bonnie would just run out of patience, or get carried away, and make her cum. She was after all, an inferior Dom. Or at least, she had thought that in the passed, but it was now pretty obvious that she had underestimated her, which had been a terrible mistake.

After all, Bonnie Bennett wasn't the one face down in the bed sheets, getting her previously virgin arse fucked, was she? No, that dishonour belonged to Rebekah, meaning in this moment without a shadow of a doubt Bonnie had won this little battle of wills which had been going on between them. And perhaps she would be victorious always and forever, as nothing would ever change the fact that Rebekah had been robbed of her anal cherry by this bitch. And now, she was Bonnie's bitch. Oh God, Rebekah Mikaelson was Bonnie Bennett's anal bitch. In that moment, and maybe always and forever, the thought beyond disgusting to the Original vampire, and yet, it somehow pushed her closer to climax.

Unbearably so, to the point Rebekah whimpered, "Please..."

"Please what?" Bonnie pushed.

There was a brief pause, then Rebekah growled in frustration, "Make me cum, ohhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddd, pound my arse and make me cum you bitch!"

"Me? A bitch? That's funny, coming from the little whore taking it like a bitch." Bonnie taunted, "Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, so funny. And you know you're going to have to do better than that, right? Oh yeah, stop being a snarky Mikaelson for five seconds, accept that you're the bitch, and start begging like one. Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, beg like a bitch, and maybe I'll let you cum!"

Another brief pause, in which Rebekah glared back at Bonnie with pitch black eyes and her fangs out, trying to intimidate her, but unfortunately that didn't work, reducing the mighty Original vampire to whimpering pathetically, "Please... ohhhhhhhhhhh, fuck me! Fuck me like a bitch! Oh yes, make me cum like a little bitch with a dick in my arse. Oooooooooooh, make me cum like Elena. Oh yeah Bonnie, fuck me hard and make me like that pathetic little anal bitch you call a friend. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, Elena Gilbert is the biggest little butt slut I've ever met, and pussy whore, and I love owning her. Just like I love owning Katherine, mmmmmmmmm, and even your little girlfriend Caroline. Yesssssssssssss, ohhhhhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmm, oh fuck, they all love being my little anal loving bitches, who eats my pussy whenever I want them too! Mmmmmmmmm, and they do it so good, soooooooooooo gooooooooooooddddddddddddd, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" Bonnie grumbled, before adding with a glare, "Well from now on, that's going to be you."

"Not a chance." Rebekah growled.

"If you wanna cum tonight, you're going to have to agree to be my little lezzie bitch, and never ever retaliate. Mmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, you have to agree to be mine Rebekah. Always, and forever." Bonnie mocked, and then when there was no reply, probably out of sheer disbelief, she softened the blow somewhat, "Of course, no one would ever find out. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, I like the idea of having you all to myself. But when we're alone? You do everything I say. And I promise to reward you for it. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, I'm gonna make you cum as hard as Caroline, and even Elena does, when I fuck them. And come on Rebekah, can you honestly tell me you're not curious to find out what that's like?"

There was another long pause, the longest yet, and then Rebekah cautiously asked, "No one finds out? Ever?"

"Never ever." Bonnie promised, before grinning, "Unless you want them too."

Which made Rebekah huff, then after a long pause she grumbled, "Fine, but it's only for a week, and then if I want to stop, we'll stop."

"Fine." Bonnie compromised, "But you have to beg, properly this time."

Yet another brief pause, and then Rebekah started pleading, her desperation becoming increasingly clear as time went on, "Fuck me! Oh God, please fuck me Bonnie, fuck my arse! Arse fuck me, mmmmmmmm, fuck me in the arse harder you bitch! Make me your bitch, if you can. Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, pound my little bum hole! Gape it wide open! Treat me like your anal whore of a girlfriend Caroline, ohhhhhhhhhhh, and my personal little butt bitch Elena Gilbert. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, that's it, mmmmmmmmm, harder! Harder, harder, HARDER! WRECK MY FUCKING SHIT HOLE! YESSSSSSSSSSSS, OHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! FUCK ME AND MAKE ME A BITCH! MAKE ME YOUR ANAL BITCH! JUST MAKE ME CUM! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, MAKE ME CUM MAKE ME CUM MAKE ME CUM OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS, FUCK ME!"

Finally the pace was increased, rendering Rebekah an incoherent mess, and it wasn't long after that before she couldn't even think accurately. To her shame one of the things she was last aware of was starting to hammer herself back against Bonnie's thrusts, so that her poor bum hole was savagely impaled upon the other woman's strap-on dildo. Which was probably the thing which pushed her over the edge of orgasm, but equally it could have been Bonnie truly giving her everything she had, which had to be the result of a spell, because no human could fuck that fast or hard. Not that it really mattered, as the result was the same, namely one of the Original vampires Rebekah Mikaelson being humiliated beyond belief that she came multiple times from having her arse wrecked.

Bonnie was feeling a little conflicted. Not about the way she was treating Rebekah, because this bitch had more than earned an anal punishment, and far worse, and it was very much Bonnie's pleasure to give it to her. But the question on her mind, was whether or not this was better than fucking Caroline up the butt for the very first time? Or just, in general? Because she loved Caroline with all her heart, and couldn't have imagined anything better than fucking her in the ass, and yet, this just might be it. It was certainly her proudest moment, as it truly felt like she had won. That she had made Rebekah Mikaelson her anal bitch. And even as she was more than half expecting to be proven wrong, in that moment it felt real, and therefore perfect.

Of course she could probably live as long as Rebekah had and still be undecided which blonde she liked anally defiling the most, and while she couldn't entirely keep it out of her mind Bonnie focused best she could on truly making this a rectum wrecking, hopefully once and for all breaking Rebekah Mikaelson in the process. Which would certainly be beneficial to her health, as the one thing she couldn't managed to avoid thinking about was what would happen to her and Caroline, and everyone they ever loved, if she didn't succeed. So she used every spell she could think of to increase her speed, stamina and endurance, and perhaps most of all, putting off cumming herself for as long as possible.

For better or for worse even magic had it's limits, the other end of the harness bashing against her pussy and the sheer joy of fucking Rebekah Mikaelson in her 'arse' ultimately giving Bonnie no choice but to cum. To her credit she was able to push herself through that climax, and the ones that followed, but it was extremely difficult, as she wasn't sure she'd ever cum this hard. Or at least, not as satisfying, and exhausting. Although the fact that using all of that magic took a lot out of her was a big part of it. But it was worth it to hear THE Rebekah Mikaelson screaming hysterically as her cum squirted violently from her cunt, those pale cheeks of hers jiggling like jelly as Bonnie's dark thighs crashed into them, the sound echoing throughout the room almost as loud as those aforementioned hysterical screams.

Normally Bonnie stopped just before she ran out of steam entirely so she could maintain her cool, but that just wasn't an option right now. Not considering what was on the line for her. So she had to just use every ounce of her strength, as ultimately she collapsed down onto the body beneath her. To her surprise it took down Rebekah as well, but that was probably just because the Original was feeling as overwhelmed as she was. Of course, the question was, was she as satisfied as Bonnie was? Or was she going to dish out some of that vengeance she had promised her? Honestly Bonnie was afraid to ask, but she had to, and she had to do it in the most commanding way possible, which was going to be a chance to get out of this with what she wanted. And what she probably needed to survive.

"So, what are you?" Bonnie asked cautiously.

"Your bitch." Rebekah moaned dreamily, before coming to her senses, "But only because we had a deal."

"Right." Bonnie said suspiciously, having heard the submission in Rebekah's voice. She then pushed, "Of course, we're not done yet, you know that, right?"

"So release the spell, and see what happens." Rebekah challenged.

Rebekah was actually kind of hoping that Bonnie wouldn't so she could state she still had no choice, but unfortunately the witch mumbled an incantation which gave the vampire complete control back, and then rolled off of her, causing Rebekah to cry out pitifully as the dildo left her arse, leaving her backside feeling horribly empty and unloved. It was unfortunately a feeling she was left to wallow in for a few long seconds as Bonnie obviously waited to see what she would do. As she should, as Rebekah had been imagining all the different ways she could kill Bonnie throughout all the humiliations she had suffered, and really she should do one of them now and worry about the consequences later. It was the Mikaelson thing to do, after all.

For better or for worse Rebekah resisted that urge, slowly got up until she was kneeling on the bed with her arse pointed at Bonnie, and then she slowly reached behind herself to spread her cheeks wide apart, exposing just how obscenely wide her back hole was now open. Something that obviously she couldn't see, but she could feel it, and it felt like the Grand Canyon. God, it was so humiliating to show it off like this. Maybe the most humiliating part of the day, especially considering Bonnie took pictures of her like this, wearing lingerie on her wedding day, with a gaped bum hole. And yet, like with everything else, on some level it somehow felt good. Which again left Rebekah wondering if this was how her fuck toys felt when they suffered the same fate.

"Wow...." Bonnie murmured a few times, unable to believe this was really happening. Then she boldly moaned, "Mmmmmmm, good girl Rebekah. Your gape looks so pretty. Here, mmmmmmm, take a look."

Again trying to intimidate the other girl Rebekah moved in the blink of an eye until she was kneeling in front of where Bonnie was holding out her phone, and then truthfully admitted, "You're right, very pretty. Just like the rest of me."

"Agreed. Especially now." Bonnie smirked, "Especially now I've fucked your ass and made you my bitch."

"For now." Rebekah reminded her.

"Right." Bonnie said somewhat condescendingly, before reminding her, "And speaking of now, don't you have one more job to do?"

While she appreciated that Bonnie didn't explicitly tell her what to do, probably because she was scared of pissing her off at this point, Rebekah still resented being forced to do it. But still, a deal was a deal, and she reminded herself this was trivial compared to some of the other things inflicted upon her. Hell, she had tasted her own arse several times on the lips of her sluts, especially Katherine's lips, so this wasn't a big deal. Although it was the first time that she was tasting it on a cock, and the deepest part of it at that. However thanks to that previous experience Rebekah was relieved to find it was not at all unbearable. Although maybe it should have been, considering she was still supposed to be a pure top.

That fact was unfortunately crystal-clear thanks to the way she moaned happily the second she closed her mouth around the dildo. Which of course made her blush, and Bonnie chuckle with wicked delight, and triumph. In turn that made her want to lash out, but instead Rebekah just kept sucking, not only getting every drop of her anal cream off of those first few inches of strap-on, but then beginning to bob her head up and down. Oh God, the mighty Rebekah Mikaelson was giving Bonnie Bennett a long and thorough blow job, to clean her cock after she had just used it to take her anal cherry. And for better or for worse, it would be the first of many times...

*

20 years later...

"Yesssssssssss, that's it, suck my cock Rebekah, mmmmmmmm, good girl." Bonnie hummed with delight as her bitch cleaned her cock, finding a new way to tease her in the process, "I wonder what Hope would think, if she could see you now. Huh? Do you think she'd be horrified? Disgusted? Turned on? Mmmmmmmm, because I kind of think it would be the last thing. Oh yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if she's just like you, just waiting for someone to put her in her place. Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, and she's filled out so much, hasn't she? Oh yeah, mmmmmmmmm, I bet she'd look amazing with a cock in her mouth Just like her Auntie Rebekah."

When the other woman stopped talking Rebekah cautiously took the dildo out of her mouth and reminded her, "You promised not to tell."

"And I won't." Bonnie reassured, before grinning, "But, I could 'accidentally' let her discover us. Or to seduce her. I don't need your help for that."

"Please don't, Mistress." Rebekah whimpered, "She's my family's hope. She's supposed to be better than us. Better than me. I know she can be a strong, powerful top. Please, I'll do anything if you just leave her alone, and let her become the woman I know she will be."

"You'll do anything I want anyway." Bonnie reminded her sternly, before grinning, "Besides, I have a feeling it isn't me you have to worry about..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Dear Diary

Maybe I was wrong about Hope.

After all, my dear niece has made some progress with Elena, and there are moments when it really does seem like she has a glimmer of potential.

Perhaps she could follow in my footsteps, with a little more guidance from myself and my wife.

However I've never been the nurturing type, and it seems a little more fun to drop her in the deep end and see what happens.

Give her a chance to truly prove me wrong, but I doubt it...

*

Hope Mikaelson had never been more nervous. Which was kind of ironic, given everything else she had to deal with. But that was nothing like this. Because seriously, a thought to be mythic monster, here to steal some ancient artefact, and kill anyone who got in it's way? No problem. Or a horde of purist vampires? Piece of cake. Testosterone fuelled teenaged werewolves, vampires and even witches trying to pick a fight with her because they felt they had something to prove? No sweat. Like literally, she could beat them without breaking a sweat. But tell someone she had feelings for them? Now that was scary. So much so she could barely function all day long, and chickened out more than once.

Her Aunt Katherine had tried to tell her that this was normal for someone her age, and deep down everyone felt this way when confronting their crush, and it was no big deal, but it wasn't like most people revealed they had feelings for two people. Two sisters, at that. When she herself was a girl, to boot. Admittedly Hope wasn't sure if these things made it better or worse, but she found herself pacing her room waiting for the Saltzman twins to arrive. At least they were doing this on her own turf, with Auntie Katherine there to do the talking if she couldn't and of course Elena Gilbert observing too, reminding Hope she was a dominant top, who could totally do this, that she was the tribrid, and she could do anything, including this.

"Will you stop!" Katherine put down her diary and snapped at her niece, "You're embarrassing me."

"I'm sorry Aunt Katherine, I'm just..." Hope quickly apologized.

"Nervous? I know, you keep saying. And your body keeps screaming it." Katherine grumbled, "But I've already told you, you don't have to be. This is going to be easy."

"I wish I could believe you." Hope grumbled.

"Well, it is, so you can at least stop pacing and sit down." Katherine ordered, and then a few seconds later added, "And don't fidget."

"Yes Aunt Katherine." Hope grumbled apologetically a couple of times as she did as she was told.

Although she didn't exactly follow through, as she couldn't help keep obsessed about all the ways this could go wrong, and cost her the two really good friendships which had slowly been growing between herself and the twins. And perhaps most of her friends. Besides, the rest of the school had been surprisingly accepting when they found out she was a Mikaelson, and a tribrid freak at that, but what if they rejected her when they found out she was in love with two girls? She hadn't even recovered from being left at the Salvatore school by her family. They had good reason too, but it still hurt. And this, God, this could be so much worse. Especially if Alaric found out. He was like a second father, so surely he would be furious and disgusted to find out she had feelings for both his daughters, and expel her from the school in a heartbeat. And no doubt Caroline would feel the same way, and support the decision to kick her out.

Just then the door to her room was opened and Lizzie Saltzman walked in like she owned the place. Typical Lizzie, Hope thought with a smile. The confidence had really annoyed her, until she figured out it was hiding deep insecurity and nervousness. She could tell some of that now, but there was also a difficult to read expression on her face. Meanwhile Josie Saltzman, who as always followed closely behind her sister, was easy to read. She was clearly nervous, but gave her a bashful smile which Hope couldn't help but return. They also shared a blush, before Hope realized that Lizzie was looking at her expectantly. Had she said something while Hope was busy staring at them? Oh God, Hope was already messing this up. But she couldn't help it. They were just so beautiful.

"You wanted to see us?" Lizzie asked smugly, even though she already knew the answer. Then when her friend didn't answer right away she gently pushed, "Hope?"

"Ye, yes." Hope stammered, before taking a deep breath and smiling, "Lizzie, Josie, thanks for coming. Please shut the door, and take a seat."

"What is this, a job interview?" Lizzie quipped, amused by the fact that instead of a snarky come back Hope just made a fool out of herself some more.

"What? No, I..." Hope again stammered, before taking a deep breath and explaining, "I, I just want to talk."

"Now you sound like you're breaking up with us, and we're not even dating." Lizzie teased.

"Yet." Katherine said softly enough that only the supernaturally enhanced hearing of Hope, and Elena, heard it.

Which of course made Hope blush, before her heart broke a little when Josie softly asked after closing the door, "Did we do something wrong?"

"What? No, never." Hope reassured, before grumbling, "Well, you did kind of, sort of, burn down my room, and hate me because you actually liked me, but that's because you were scared of your feelings, and believe me, I really get that. I really, really do. Which is why... I... I... I wanted to talk."

"So talk." Lizzie insisted, sitting down next to Hope and placing a reassuring hand on her knee, "You can tell us anything. You know that, right?"

"I..." Hope began.

"Because I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I know I speak for Josie when I say we both want to be here for you." Lizzie reassured, before addressing her sister who was now sitting on the other side of Hope, "Right Jo?"

"Right." Josie nodded, before looking over at Elena and Katherine, "But, shouldn't it be just us?"

"I know, right?" Lizzie agreed, before asking Hope, "What's up with the audience?"

"Oh, right." Hope blushed, "Lizzie, Josie, this is-"

"We know who they are. Everyone does." Lizzie interrupted, "The question is, why are they here?"

"Moral support." Katherine purred with a wicked grin.

"But, but if you want her to leave, she can leave." Hope said firmly.

"Right." Katherine agreed less than half-heartedly.

"That's alright, Katherine Pierce, and her little pet, can stay." Lizzie said softly, while giving their audience a warning look, "As long as they promise not to interfere, no matter what."

"Oh, I promise." Katherine grinned.

"You better." Lizzie warned, before turning her attention back to Hope, who was looking a little confused, "What's the matter Hope? Were you expecting us to be intimidated by Katherine Pierce?"

"Well, we were, when we first met her." Josie admitted softly.

"You've met her before?" Hope frowned in confusion, and then a horrible thought crossed her mind as she turned to her Aunt, "What did you do?"

"What Rebekah asked me too." Katherine smirked, "I helped."

"It's okay Hope." Josie softly insisted, taking one of Hope's hands, and then when she had the other girl's full attention she continued just as softly but firmly, "She just told us you were nervous to tell us something, and before that we could tell something was up with you. And if it makes you feel better, we're probably going to say yes."

"Josie! You're taking all the fun out of this." Lizzie whined, before pointing out once Hope and Josie turned their gaze to her, "Besides, let's not spoil the surprise. Or make promises we can't keep. After all, we don't know exactly what Hope wants yet, and if it lines up with what we want. So go ahead Hope. Yes, your scary Aunt Katherine told us somethings, but no offense, she has a reputation for being a lying, manipulating and maybe even just flat-out evil bitch monster from hell. So excuse us if we don't take her word for it at face value. That's why it has to be you. You have to tell us what you want, and then... we'll tell you what we want."

"But we think we'll like the answer." Josie quickly added, squeezing Hope's hand reassuringly, "And we think you will too."

"Yeah we do." Lizzie grinned, taking Hope's other hand, "So tell us Hope. Tell us what you want. I promise, we won't be mad."

"You can tell us anything." Josie said softly.

"We love you." Lizzie said softly, and then when Hope gave her a shocked look she quickly added, "You know that, don't you? We always have. It's why we use to pretend to hate you. But just to be clear, whatever you have to say, it isn't going to change how we feel about you. Nothing ever has. So please, just say it. Say it!"

For a few long minutes Hope was shocked into silence, then she relaxed as she realized Lizzie meant 'we love you' as a friend, not the way she wanted them too. Which was weirdly comforting in that moment, as she was overwhelmed with the fact that thanks to her meddling Aunt, the twins seem to know what she was going to say. Which was terrifying, but it also took some of the pressure off. Not much though, considering she wasn't replying, and just sat there like an idiot for what felt like an eternity. Something Hope hated herself for. Thankfully she was eventually able to spit the words out, even if she had to close her eyes and take a deep breath first just to block out all of the thoughts echoing through her head.

"I like you! Both of you." Hope said softly, quickly adding with a whimper, "And not as friends. Well, yes as friends, but I want more. I really, really-"

Before she embarrassed herself by blathering too much a soft pair of lips were pressed against hers, which momentarily caused her to just relax, and just enjoy the sign of affection. Then her eyes went wide as she realized Lizzie Saltzman was kissing her. There was pretty much no other explanation, given what direction the lips had come from, and where her head was now tilted, but it was still mind blowing to actually see confirmation that was what was happening. And before poor Hope could recover from the shock Lizzie broke the kiss and pushed her head to the left, pointing her in the direction of Josie. Sweet, innocent Josie Saltzman, who also gave her a kiss which was too short for her to really enjoy, but too long to be simply friendly.

Then Josie broke the kiss and pushed, "And?"

"And what?" Hope croaked, so stunned she could barely talk.

"Do you want to be our girlfriend?" Lizzie blurted out, kind of hating herself for it. Then when everyone turned their attention to her she blathered, "I know, I know, I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help it, okay?"

"What?" Hope mumbled.

"We were supposed to wait for you to ask." Lizzie sighed apologetically, explaining, "That was the plan anyway. Our plan. Not to punish you or anything, even though you totally deserve it for stringing us along. Anyway, I really hope that was where you were going with that... oh God, no pun intended. And you didn't just want one of us, because that would be really awkward-"

That time it was Hope silencing Lizzie with a kiss, something that the tribrid was very proud of herself for. Technically she didn't deserve credit for it, as Lizzie was just being so cute she couldn't help herself but it weirdly gave her a few long seconds of actually feeling in control, which Hope kind of love. More importantly, it gave her a chance to actually enjoy kissing a Saltzman twin, a thought which made her smile into the lip lock. Hope then smiled again when she broke the kiss and pulled back to see that Lizzie was now the one looking stunned. But before she had a chance to celebrate her victory Josie pressed her lips to her ear so she could continue the conversation.

"Can we take that as a yes?" Josie asked softly.

"God yes." Hope beamed, turning to tell Josie directly, "I want to be your girlfriend. Yours and Lizzie's. God Jo, I want to be yours and Lizzie's so bad."

Josie tilted her head, "Interesting choice of words."

"What do you mean?" Hope asked.

"Well, you are a Mikaelson." Lizzie pointed out.

Trying to find a way to put this nicely Josie began, "So, we were just expecting you to be more..." 

"Possessive." Lizzie finished for her, not really caring how she put it.

Hope blushed, "Well... I..."

"Don't get it twisted." Lizzie quickly added.

"We're not complaining." Josie smiled softly.

"We're really, really not." Lizzie grinned.

"We just... we really, really like you, and we just really want to make you happy." Josie smiled softly, squeezing Hope's hand, "And... and not by giving you what you think you want, but what you actually want."

"Meaning?" Hope frowned cautiously.

"Meaning, if you want to be ours, instead of us being yours, we're very, very okay with that. In fact, we'd prefer it that way." Lizzie tried to explain, then when she got a frown from the still kind of scary tribrid she quickly clarified, "I know it seems like it's the same thing, but it isn't. Or at least it doesn't have to be. Not with us. You can be just ours, if that's what you want."

When Hope unsurprisingly still looked confused Josie added bluntly, immediately getting the other girls attention again, "We're saying you can be our bottom."

Again Hope blushed, but she didn't exactly sound offended or disgusted when she simply replied, "Wha, what?"

That reaction made Lizzie feel confident enough to point out, "See, your Auntie Katherine has this theory that you're a total bottom. We weren't sure at first, but she was very, insistent. And now? Now we think it might be true. At least we hope. No pun intended, again. But... God Hope, that would be so amazing."

"What makes you think I'm a bottom?" Hope glared at her Aunt accusingly, finally snapping out of her surprise and concentrating her annoyance where it belonged.

"Oh, just the little things." Katherine smirked, "Like... a lack of confidence in the bed room, despite all the practice I've allowed you to have with my little pet slut Elena. That your mind seems to be somewhere else while doing it. That you lack passion for it. That it doesn't come naturally to you. That it feels like you're trying to fulfil a role, do what's expected of you. But mostly, a lack of eagerness to make these girls yours. God, you even said it yourself. You want to be theirs. But maybe I'm wrong. So go ahead little pup, prove me wrong. Prove what a big, bad Dom you are by making the Saltzman twins your bitches. Either way, I get one hell of a show, and the three of you get what you want. So it's a win-win-win."

"Just because I don't want to make the Saltzmans my bitches, doesn't mean I'm not a top." Hope said for what felt like the millionth time.

"It doesn't mean you are one, either." Katherine pointed out, and not for the first time, "But shouldn't you be asking them what they want? And then asking yourself, if that's okay? Because didn't you tell me you'd do anything if you can have them both? Well then, let’s put that to the test shall we? Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, bottom for them Hope. If you hate it, congratulations, you're a top. But if not..."

Once again Hope blushed, then turned to Josie, "Is, is this what you wanted?"

"God yes." Lizzie quickly answered, and then when her sister blushed, but nodded her head, so she added softly into Hope's ear, "You really don't think we know about our own Moms? That Mama Bonnie tops the hell out of Mommy Caroline? Don't get me wrong, we knew way too young, and it's still kind of weird now, but Mama Bonnie has been our idol pretty much our entire lives. Mommy Caroline is an amazing Mom, but no way do we want to be her. No, mmmmmmmm, we want to be Mama Bonnie, who's the biggest bitch taming Dom in this entire town, if not the world. No one knows that better than us, not even the great Katherine Pierce, who only thinks she knows everything."

Lizzie gave her a look which confused Katherine, but she quickly shrugged it off in favour of quipping, "I know enough, like everyone in this room has topped my little bitch Elena. Oh yes, mmmmmmmm, that's right Hope, your precious twins have been practicing on Elena too. In fact, it was a real family affair, with Mommy Caroline stuffing Elena's cunt so Mama Bonnie and their girls could take turns pounding Elena's slutty little ass and ATM loving whore mouth, just so that your precious Josie and Lizzie could be ready for this moment. So you wouldn't want to disappoint them, would you? Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, so go ahead and give them what they want. You know you want too."

There was a brief pause, then Hope gulped, "You, you guys really did that?"

"Uh-huh." Lizzie grinned, "It was weird at first, but then we really got into it. Especially Josie. Mmmmmmm, you should've heard Elena squeal as she pounded her ass."

"Yes, she did a great job." Katherine beamed proudly, stroking her pet's hair, "Isn't that right, slut?"

"Yes Ms Katherine." Elena quickly and eagerly replied, "Mmmmmmmm, Josie fucked me soooooooo good! Lizzie too! You should see what they can do Hope. I promise, you won't be disappointed."

Another pause, this one the longest yet, and then Hope asked, "This... this is what you really want?"

"Yes." Josie said surprisingly firmly, only blushing slightly as she added, "I want you more than anything Hope. I always have. Do you remember when I told you I had a crush on you? That was a lie, but only because I never stopped having a crush on you. Who wouldn't? You're amazing. And I... I want you to have everything you want. And I want Lizzie to have everything she wants, because I love her. And she wants you, and I want you, and I think you want us. So I'm willing to share you, in whatever way you want that to be, but I'd really, really love to top you. To fuck you hard and make you cum. So please, please, let us try. Because I promise you, all we want to do is make you happy."

Yet another pause, and then Hope softly murmured, "Okay."

With that the two other girls pounced on Hope like a pair of hungry wolves, which was ironic considering she was the one who was part wolf. But in that moment she was very much the prey being torn apart by two predators, albeit in an incredibly nice way. Namely Josie's lips devouring her own, Hope barely able to keep up with the usually shy girl, especially with Lizzie digging her teeth into the poor tribrid's neck and caressing her body. The twins then began switching roles over and over again, barely leaving poor Hope time to breathe, especially because every little touch they were giving her was driving her crazy, and along the way they even began stripping off their own clothes, and hers.

Josie wanted to be good and ease Hope into this but her big sister wasn't exactly setting a good example for her. No, Lizzie pretty much went straight for Hope's big boobs after barely a minute of making out, and while she tried to be good and avoid doing the same ultimately she grabbed onto those huge tits too, and started playing with them. Of course first she had to pause to whimper at just how big and soft they were, and somehow even better than she imagined, and she imagined doing this a lot. Admittedly, in her dream she had them all to herself, but good sisters shared, and Josie had to admit, it did feel wonderfully wicked to be sharing this with Lizzie, even if her sister was proving to be kind of a boob hog. Seriously, more than once she had to push Lizzie's hands away, just so she could get a turn with those massive boobs.

It was kind of ironic, she'd always imagined wanting to be gentle and loving during sex, and don't get her wrong, Josie still very much wanted that, but so far that wasn't how it worked out. No, she and Lizzie had ravaged Elena, and now they were very much doing the same thing to Hope. Not that Elena had complained. Admittedly she was a total slut, but with any luck Hope was the same way. She certainly wasn't protesting this. Hell, she was crying out, moaning and even whimpering in what sounded like pure pleasure as they had their way with her. Although most of those sounds were muffled as Hope's lips were constantly being attacked for the first few minutes, but even when they left those lips alone the mighty tribrid didn't complain. No, she did the opposite, continuing to let out those pleasant sounds, which sounded deafening in the otherwise silent room.

Not wanting to be left out, this time as soon as Lizzie moved her head downwards Josie did the same, meaning they were eye-level with those massive tits about the same time. At this point all three girls were naked, meaning they got the best possible look at those giant tits which had always made their mouths water. This time was no different, although Josie was delighted that Lizzie joined her in staring at the perfection that was those big boobs for several long seconds, before they actually did something about it. Which was of course, lean forward, latch their mouths around Hope's cute little nipples, which got more of those wonderful sounds out of their friend, and some wicked chuckles out of the audience they had forgotten about.

"That's it girls, mmmmmmm, suck those big puppies!" Katherine gleefully encouraged, her hand already sliding into her pants, "Ooooooooooh yesssssssss, show just how much you love those big tits."

While the twins knew it was better to ignore Katherine for the most part that was one command they were more than happy to obey. Admittedly they didn't need encouragement, as either way they would have sucked eagerly on those big boobs, but the encouragement didn't exactly hurt. Which again, wasn't something Josie could have imagined enjoying, but she did. Especially as it wasn't just anyone watching, but Hope's Aunt. Also, a literal legend in their world. Well, two of them to be more accurate. And she wanted to put on a good show for them, she really did, but Hope was her priority. Which was why some even though it was really hard, she did slow down the intensity of the suction she was originally giving, at least when Lizzie moved away and was no longer being a bad example for her.

It was hard for poor Hope to even think about talking she was so overwhelmed, but she just about managed, "Shouldn't, ohhhhhhhhhh, shouldn't I be doing something? If, if I'm bottoming, mmmmmmmm, and all?"

"Oh, that was always the plan." Lizzie grinned, barely moving her mouth away from Hope's nipple at first, but then reluctantly lifting herself up so she could make herself clear, "Your boobs were just too much for us to realistically be able to resist. Mmmmmmm, but don't worry. Thanks to Auntie Katherine, we have a solid plan to maximize our time with your tits, and find a better use for that mouth of yours."

Poor Hope could only reply, "Oh... good..."

Hope would've probably been too overwhelmed just from the feeling of what Josie was doing to reply, especially because she was not only continuing to suck not only one nipple, but went back and forth between them. Which was distracting enough when she had been going straight from nipple to nipple, but shortly after that she began kissing her way down one boob and up the other, and later even lingered on the soft flesh surrounding those nipples. Something which Hope loved, but soon it was just a distraction to her main focus, which was Lizzie and her yummy looking cunt, something Hope couldn't take her eyes off of now, as it came towards her. Oh yes, Lizzie very slowly pushed her down onto her back and straddled her face with her pussy, Hope's entire world becoming nothing but pure Lizzie Saltzman. 

As Lizzie finished lowering herself down Hope closed her eyes, opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, meaning that her friend essentially impaled herself on her tongue. Well, it didn't automatically go inside her, and in her excitement Hope was in the wrong position to give her a proper lick, as she started too soon, but it still made both girls cry out loudly in pleasure from the initial contact. Then after savouring that fact for a few long seconds Hope finally got her act together, and she pulled her tongue back so she could start from the beginning, namely the bottom of Lizzie's pussy and slowly working her way to the top, which unsurprisingly got a positive reaction out of the other girl again. And admittedly herself, although it was drowned out by Lizzie's cry.

That continued to be the case as Hope repeated that action over and over again. Given how Elena, an expert rug muncher, had eaten her pussy Hope knew she was probably going too fast right from the start, but honestly, she didn't care. No, all she really cared about in that moment was getting more of the heavenly liquid which was Lizzie Saltzman's pussy juice. Because seriously, she had wondered what this would taste like, but she really had no idea. God, she was actually worried that she wouldn't like it, but she did. She loved it! Was instantly addicted to it, and just couldn't get enough. Wanted Lizzie to sit on her face forever, ideally while Josie continued worshiping her body. Sadly she knew that wasn't to be, but in that moment she really wanted it, especially with the wonderful sounds Lizzie continued to make.

"Ooooooooooooooh Hope! Hope! Oh Hope, that feels sooooooooooooo goooooooooooddddddddddddd!" Lizzie initially moaned some combination of those words over and over again, but after a few long minutes of rapid licking she gently added, "Too good! Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, that's amazing, but I need you to slow down, okay? We're just getting started, ohhhhhhhhhhhh, and I don't want to cum yet."

Honestly Hope was very, very tempted to ignore that command, or at least claim she was too carried away at tasting her first pussy to hear. Something she got distracted on for a while, as this was in fact her first taste of pussy, something she regretted, given she'd had her chance with Elena. Then again, it was kind of nice that the first pussy she tasted belonged to someone she truly cared about, making this that much more intimate, which was ironic given they had an audience. But the point was Lizzie wanted to slow down, and as much as it pained Hope to do so she did, because she wanted to make the other girl happy. To, to please her top, which was a thought which overwhelmed the poor tribrid.

Josie meanwhile was still overwhelmed by Hope's big tits. So much so that in that moment she didn't care if she ever got a turn with Hope's mouth just so long as she could worship these big beautiful boobs for the rest of the night, or even the rest of her life. Especially because everyone seemed to be preoccupied with Hope licking Lizzie's pussy, meaning that Josie could do whatever she wanted to those big tits, including motorboating them. Oh yes, it was kind of embarrassing, but Josie just couldn't resist burying her face in those huge breasts and rubbing her face into them for a few long seconds, before going right back to the nipple worship, and then for better or for worse, repeating the process.

"Oh girls..." Katherine eventually called out in a singsong voice, "I think it's time for swapsies, don't you?"

Even though both twins heard her perfectly, it wasn't until Katherine faked a cough they actually did anything about it. Mostly because again, they were satisfied with where they were, so much so, in that moment they didn't mind going against the mighty Katherine Pierce. However Lizzie eventually pulled herself off of Hope's tongue, causing them both to whimper in disappointment, before they looked at Josie expectantly. This was probably Lizzie trying to be good, but Josie was so happy with what she was doing she almost turned it down. Almost, until she realized she was being selfish, and she should give Lizzie a turn with these magnificent boobs. Especially considering she would have them all to herself.

Unsurprisingly as soon as Josie moved away from Hope's tits Lizzie attacked them with her mouth, momentarily rooting Josie to the spot with jealousy. It wasn't long however until she took Lizzie's place on top of Hope's pretty face, the difference being that this time the tribrid didn't even wait for the Saltzman twin to lower herself all the way down. No, her head shot upwards, and she delivered a devastating lick which had Josie's eyes go wide and her crying out loudly as she was overwhelmed with pleasure. Which in that moment was mostly physical, but the fact that it was Hope Mikaelson doing this to her, that Hope Mikaelson was now licking her pussy, caused Josie to then whimper loudly.

She continued making those sounds as the process was repeated, Josie so overwhelmed she didn't even lower herself all the way down. No, Hope had to grab onto her butt and pull her the rest of the way down, and which point she actually increased the pace of the licking, making Josie cry out even more. Something Hope obviously thought she could get away with, because Josie was traditionally less bossy, and a pushover, and weak. Which just made it more important for Josie to make it clear that wasn't going to happen. Even if it was kind of hard, because it felt like she could cum already, and she really wanted too. But no, Hope needed a strong top, that's what Katherine, and more importantly Mama Bonnie had said, and Josie was determined to be that for her.

That's why Josie blurted out, "Slow down! Mmmmmmmmm yessssssssssss, that feels good, sooooooooooo gooooooodddddddddd, ooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkk! Mmmmmmmm, but I'm not ready to cum yet either, so be a good girl, and slow down. Yesssssssssssss, slow down, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, that's it, good girl."

"Bad girl, you mean." Katherine chuckled wickedly. "Mmmmmmmm yes, naughty Hope, always pushing her luck. Bad, bad girl. Maybe you should give her a spanking?"

"Maybe later." Lizzie said dismissively, "But right now? We're not done having our fun with her."

Lizzie definitely thought a spanking would be a good idea if they were going to keep such a powerful creature in line, and Mama Bonnie had said as much, but she didn't want to give Katherine credit for it. Besides, it may have been a step too far for the mighty tribrid, and the last thing the twins wanted to do was scare off Hope now they finally had a chance with her. Or in this moment that Lizzie got those big tits all to herself. Although she'd allow herself to indulge in the idea of THE Hope Mikaelson bent over her knee, her big ass turning red and jiggling under the force of a spanking, or just on all fours on a bed with both Saltzman sisters taking it in turns to spank her butt. Both of which were very nice ideas, but in that moment Lizzie was very satisfied with what she was doing.

Because seriously, these tits were truly epic, and now Lizzie finally had the chance to do whatever she wanted to them, without having to share. Well, part of the fun was that she was still sharing Hope, and her own pussy ached for the feeling of that inexperienced but eager tongue back on her cunt, or better yet her clit, but Josie definitely deserved a turn feeling that pleasure, and Lizzie was happy to give her the chance. Especially as she easily found herself getting lost in those big boobs, unknowingly even following in Josie's footsteps by motorboating them once or twice, but mostly she just lovingly sucked on them. At least until she was pushed to switch again, this time by Josie.

After that the two sisters switched places back and forth for quite a while, and thanks to their love of those big tits, and honestly, this entire scenario, and what it could mean for the future, they didn't exactly come down from their highs. If anything Lizzie felt like no matter what she was doing it was pushing her closer and closer to climax. Or at least not be able to live without one. Oh yes, she needed to cum so bad. Like, way more than when Elena had been eating her pussy. But, she wanted this to last as long as possible, and she knew Josie felt the same way. Hell, Josie probably wanted this to last even longer, as she had realized her true feelings for Hope years before Lizzie had. And it seemed she wanted this about the same amount of time as Josie, so for the good of them all, Lizzie held back for as long as she could, but everyone had their limits.

Especially as Lizzie was still new-ish to this whole girl on girl thing, so ultimately she cried out after half a dozen swaps, "Make me cum! Oh God! Oh God yes, mmmmmmmm, please Hope, make me cum! Oh yes, ohhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssss, make me cum with your hot little mouth! Mmmmmmmmmm, make me cum IN your hot little mouth, ooooooooooooh, and all over your beautiful face. Tongue fuck me! Oh fuck! Stick your tongue inside me and make me cum! Please, oh please, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! OH HOPE! HOPE! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

It took longer than Lizzie thought it would, which was especially infuriating as she could literally feel Hope smirking against her cunt. Briefly she feared this was a sign that Hope wasn't the bottom everybody thought she was, but then she reminded herself that Elena had done something similar to Josie, and she was the biggest bottom Lizzie had ever met. Of course she couldn't really dwell on such thoughts, as all of a sudden Hope shoved her tongue as deep as it could go into her pussy, triggering maybe the most powerful orgasm of Lizzie's life. Even better than what Elena had given her, and that was really saying something. Especially as it was followed by another, and another, and another, completely robbing the siphoner of the ability to think coherently.

Hope's taste-buds had been on fire since she got her first taste of Saltzman twin pussy, but now, so much gasoline had been poured onto that fire it was hotter than the fires of hell. Because seriously, nothing she'd ever tasted before could come close to the perfection which was Lizzie Saltzman's girl cum. Unfortunately the flavour was so overwhelming the majority of that amazing liquid ended up all over her face, instead of in her belly were it belonged. Enraged by her own lack of experience shining through Hope then aggressively tongue fucked Lizzie to another climax, even paying close attention so she had at least a good guess when her friend was about to cum, and sure enough she was right on the money.

It happened a lot faster than she thought it would, but thanks to her superspeed Hope was able to pull her tongue out of Lizzie's cunt, wrap her mouth firmly around that entrance, and swallow at least the majority of that heavenly liquid. She was even able to repeat the process a few times, until Lizzie got off of her face, muttering over and over again that it was 'too much'. Which was pretty much the only thing stopping Hope grabbing hold of Lizzie's butt so she could push that tasty treat back down onto her face where it belonged. Then for a few long seconds she worried she'd done something wrong, before Josie replaced her sister, which quickly became Hope's sole focus.

For a few long seconds, pretty much while Josie was lowering herself downwards, Hope questioned whether she should start out slow again, and wait for permission to make the other girl cum. That was probably the right thing to do. The bottom thing to do. But Hope was still kind of afraid that label suited her, when it really shouldn't, and after being treated to Lizzie's cum she just couldn't wait. No, she just couldn't wait to get more Saltzman twin cum, something she was almost instantly rewarded with when she roughly shoved her tongue into the other girl's pussy. Only this time she was better prepared for it, and she truly got every drop of it, despite it being just as wonderful as Lizzie's cum.

Sadly Hope was only able to repeat this process once, and even then unlike Lizzie she was barely able to tongue fuck her. And not because Josie was already backing off because it was too much, but because the sweet and quiet Saltzman twin started grinding down on Hope's face, practically suffocating her with her cunt. Fucking her face with her pussy! That's what sweet little Josie Saltzman was doing to her, and for better or for worse Hope loved every second of it, even if, like with Lizzie's initial climax, the majority of the precious liquid ended up covering her face. Although simply by keeping her mouth open she was able to swallow a decent amount. Then just as she was feeling faint Josie wordlessly got off of her face, and then the three teens just stared at each other breathlessly for a few long seconds, until they were interrupted.

"Bravo girls! Mmmmmmmm fuck, that was quite the little show." Katherine praised as she literally clapped for them, "But it's not over yet. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, now you girls are done marking your territory, how about moving to the main event, huh?"

"She's right." Josie said breathlessly, before summoning a strap-on to appear around her waist, and then she ordered, "Suck my cock Hope! Suck it so I can fuck you."

Josie had said that with more confidence than she had ever felt, which clearly took Hope by surprise, and she wasn't the only one. No, everyone was surprised, and it was enough to make Josie realize exactly what she was doing, and almost apologize and tell Hope she didn't have too, which was true, but it would've truly ruin the moment. Luckily, before she could get a word out Hope crawled forwards and then wrapped her lips around Josie's cock. Oh God, Hope Mikaelson was sucking her cock! Sucking a cock strapped around Josie's waist, which the siphoner was planning to fuck the tribrid with. God, this was so overwhelming the poor witch lost the ability to think coherently for a few long seconds, and it wasn't for the first time tonight. And it probably wouldn't be the last.

Thankfully she quickly snapped herself out of it. So she could enjoy the sight of Hope Mikaelson's lips sliding up and down her strap-on, which was literally the stuff of her kinkiest fantasies. Although one thing she couldn't imagine that was Hope actually looking up at her with nervousness in her eyes, as if there was a possible way that she would be doing a bad job at this. Josie was more than happy to provide encouragement in the form of reaching down to gently stroke Hope's hair and offer a reassuring smile, which had the other girl returning the smile around the dick, and suck it even more enthusiastically. Which most of the women in that room would probably love to watch for longer, but Katherine apparently didn't feel the same way.

"Okay, that should be more than enough. Hope, get on top of Josie and ride her cock. Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, stuff every inch of it into your pretty little cunt. Take it like a good girl." Katherine ordered gleefully.

There was a brief pause where Hope looked unsure, and then Josie gently pushed, "Do as she says Hope."

It was very satisfying that all it took was that for Hope to do as she was told, straddling Josie's waist, lining the entrance to her pussy up with the strap-on, and then after a brief pause, presumably to psych herself up, Hope began pushing herself downwards. Hope then let out a loud moan as she penetrated herself, and then stuffed every inch of that dildo inside herself. What she did slowly, but fairly easily, pretty much confirming the fact that she had officially lost her virginity before this. The thought made Josie irrationally jealous, and she only had to glance at Lizzie to tell that she felt the same way. But that was okay, because there were other firsts they could have with Hope, like the one they were just about to have, and hey, the one they were having now.

Right now Josie felt like she was getting the best of this first. After all, when Hope had finish stuffing herself their bodies were aggressively pressed against each other, Josie especially where the other girl's massive tits pressing into hers. She then became hyper aware of those big boobs bouncing directly in front of her as Hope started to ride her cock, and look so freaking amazing doing it. And oh God, the look of pleasure on Hope's beautiful face. Josie wanted to make sure the expression never left her. And she never wanted to look away from that beautiful face, but she also never wanted to look away from those big tits, or just the sight of Hope Mikaelson riding a cock. Her cock! And somehow, it was about to get better. If Hope was okay with it, that is.

"So Hope, ready to truly get fucked by your precious twins at the same time?" Katherine eventually interrupted, "Mmmmmmm, to get shared in the most pleasurable way for a bottom? To go all the way? To truly commit to being the submissive little slut of the Saltzman twins, which you've been pining over your entire life?"

"Wha, what?" Hope questioned deliriously with acute confused expression on her face which Josie found adorable.

"She means a DP." Josie clarified softly, soothing when Hope gave her a look, "We don't have too. We don't have to do anything you don't want too. But... we really want too. And Katherine is convinced you'll like it... and so are we. So please, please Hope, give it a chance? For us?"

Hope knew she should say no without hesitation, and even be offended that sweet Josie of all people would suggest such a thing. Of course this wasn't her sweet Josie, but Aunt Katherine further betraying her, for some reason. However she was finding the perfect way to do it, because Josie was staring hopefully into her eyes, and she just couldn't say no to that. Although maybe this would be a good thing? Yes, there was no possible way that Hope would like taking it up the ass, and the pain and the humiliation would hopefully inspire her to turn the tables back to what they should be. Or at least make sure the Saltzman twins would never even suggest this again.

So eventually Hope replied softly, "Okay."

"Yea! In that case, you can start by making my cock nice and wet." Lizzie announced, feeling bold enough by Hope's agreement to saying those words, and to press the tip of the dildo she had just turned on against Hope's lips, "Oh yeah, suck my cock Hope! Let's start out with another kind of DP."

"Great idea Lizzie." Katherine purred, "Ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, Hope, baby, suck that cock. Suck it good. Become Lizzie Saltzman's personal cock sucker, mmmmmmmm, just like you were for Josie Saltzman a second ago. Oh yes, that's it girls, double stuff that slut!"

Compared to what was about to happen this was really no big deal, and was actually kind of relaxing for Hope. Maybe she shouldn't be trying to take it easy on herself, as she didn't want to like being ass fucked, but again, she just couldn't deny a Saltzman twin anything. So she immediately wrapped her lips around Lizzie's dick and gave her the same kind of long, drawn-out blow job she had given Josie's cock. Only it was way different, and honestly better, because there was something inside her pussy the entire time. Hell, she even bounced up and down the dildo in her twat at the same pace that she bobbed her head up and down the strap-on in her mouth. Something she could have done for much longer than she did, and probably cum in the process, but apparently Katherine had other ideas.

"Elena, go eat Hope's ass. Mmmmmmmm yessssssssss, go prepare that back door for the twins." Katherine ordered.

"Yes Ms Katherine." Elena eagerly tried to obey, only to be stopped.

"No wait, I want to do it." Lizzie said firmly, and then when Katherine gave her a look she insisted, "You said you two were just here to watch. That we could have Hope all to ourselves. That she was ours. If that's true, then I should do it. It's only right. And, and I want tooo. Mmmmmmmm fuck, I want to eat Hope Mikaelson's perfect ass."

"Uh-huh... you know, some would say that's not a very top thing to do..." Katherine teased, before admitting, "But I do the same with Elena's ass, and Rebekah's, so who am I too judge? Mmmmmmmm, go on then little Lizzie, eat that ass! Get Hope nice and ready to be butt fucked."

"Yes Ma'am." Lizzie said kind of mockingly as she quickly did as she was told.

That meant that Hope lost the dildo which had just been in her mouth, and for better or for worse she immediately missed it. Although that feeling didn't last long, as Lizzie quickly made her way around her and Josie reached behind her, spreading Hope's ass cheeks to give her sister all the access she could possibly need. Lizzie then paused to admire the sight, before leaning down and spitting onto Hope's butt hole and then rubbing it in with her tongue. She then repeated the process a few times, before just concentrating on licking that forbidden hole. Which was another thing when combined with the dildo in her cunt which felt absolutely amazing, Hope unable to stop herself from moaning, gasping and whimpering in pure pleasure as Lizzie Saltzman worked over her ass hole.

It felt so good Hope almost forgot what the twins were planning to do next, only for her to be reminded when Lizzie replaced her tongue with her fingers. To make matters arguably worse Lizzie lubricated those fingers by collecting some of the juices which had escape from Hope's pussy, although that was pretty much an afterthought compared to the feeling of something entering her butt for the very first time. Which had Hope crying out pitifully, but to her shame it didn't feel as bad as she thought it might. Although to be fair it didn't exactly feel good, but it was bearable. Although it probably, and hopefully, wouldn't be the same thing for the actual dildo. Because Hope had no idea what she was going to do if it was.

She also couldn't take much more of this, so eventually Hope whimpered, "Please, just do it."

"Do what?" Lizzie pushed without having to be asked by Katherine.

Hope whimpered with frustration, then practically spat, "Fuck me! Fuck my butt, oh God, please Lizzie, just get it over with. Butt fuck me! Fuck me in the butt. My virgin butt... oh God!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Lizzie grinned, obliging her friend.

Lizzie then pressed the tip of her cock against Hope Mikaelson's butt hole. She left it there for a few long seconds, not to tease the other women around her, but because she was just so nervous. Because sure, she had done this to Elena a lot and practice for this very moment, but this wasn't an infamously submissive slut who was a stranger to her, and about as threatening as a puppy. No, this was the infamously powerful and intimidating tribrid, who had a ridiculously powerful family to boot. Although all these things ultimately made this hotter, and with a reassuring look from her sister Lizzie was able to push forwards and start slowly stretching THE Hope Mikaelson's virgin ass hole.

Admittedly she did stop when Hope understandably let out a loud gasp, but when she received no real complaint for a few long seconds Lizzie started pushing forwards again, causing that forbidden hole to stretch wider, and wider, and wider until finally the head of her cock slid through it and into the other girl's butt. Into Hope's butt! Into her virgin butt hole, making it official, Lizzie had just popped the tribrid's ass cherry. Oh God, she had just anally defiled the most powerful creature on the face of the planet, and again, while Hope understandably let out a loud sound, this time a heart-breaking cry which made Lizzie feel kind of guilty, she didn't offer up any real form of protest, which was as mind blowing as thinking about what exactly had just happened.

There was a long pause, where even Katherine remained quiet, and then Lizzie slowly began pushing forwards again, this time causing more of the strap-on to disappear into Hope's now formally virgin ass hole, Lizzie getting the best possible look thanks to her dear sister continuing to spread those cheeks. God, it was so sick and twisted, but Lizzie loved every moment of it. She couldn't really explain why, and she really didn't care what the explanation was, doing this made her feel so powerful, and it was so freaking hot. Especially as Hope continued not complaining, and took it like a little bitch. Her little bitch! Oh God, THE Hope Mikaelson was her little anal bitch right now, and in a way she always would be.

More accurately Hope was the double stuffed bitch of the Saltzman twins. Oh God yes, no matter what happened later in this moment, and really this entire night, the all powerful tribrid was their new favourite toy. Their fuck toy! That's what Hope was. That's what Lizzie always wanted her to be, even before she figured out her sexuality. And it's what she desperately wanted Hope to always be from now on. Which echoed in Lizzie's head throughout the DP, but maybe especially when she was stuffing the tribrid's ass, and when her thighs came to rest against the other girl's butt cheeks, announcing that she had buried every single inch of her cock into Hope Mikaelson's bowels! While Josie was buried in her cunt, no less.

Which caused Lizzie to snap, because it was just too much, she had to gloat about what she had just done, "I did it! I got your cherry! Your anal cherry! Mmmmmmmm, I took your anal cherry, and stuffed every inch of my big dick up your big beautiful ass! Ohhhhhhhhhh fuck Hope, your ass is mine! And now, it always will be. Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, you're a ass slut now. My little ass slut. Mmmmmmmm yessssssss, mine and Josie's. Our butt slut, our ass whore, our anal bitch! That's what you are now! Oh my God, that's exactly what you are. Oh God, you look so good getting double stuffed! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, this is the best day ever!"

Hope just whimpered pathetically in response to this, because what else could she do? Everything Lizzie said was true, and so much more. God, she felt so ashamed, and there was nothing she could do to make it better. Even if she stopped this right now she would have still done it, allowed herself to be double stuffed... to be sodomized. But she still should stop it. Turn the tables back to what they should be, her dominating both Saltzman twins and making them her bitches. It's what she'd been training to do after all, at least until her Aunt had betrayed her. Then again, she had plenty of time to turn the tables before this, and she hadn't, so this was a test she had dismally failed, and was continuing to fail.

Before she could convince herself to do something about it Lizzie slowly pulled her hips back, causing inch after inch of the dildo to slide out of Hope's back door, making the tribrid cry out in a mixture of relief and embarrassment. Which of course was quickly replaced by a cry of discomfort and embarrassment. Lizzie then thrust forwards, burying every inch of the dick back into Hope's butt. This process was then repeated over and over again, Lizzie Saltzman officially starting to butt fuck her with a slow and steady rhythm. Which should have been pure agony, but every thrust caused her pussy to slide up and down Josie's cock, making the whole experience easier for Hope, and even a little pleasurable. But only because of the pussy fucking, she tried to tell herself.

Unfortunately, that was a lie from the start, as even then there was a weird thrill to such a perverted act, especially as this allowed both twins to be inside her at the same time. Then as the butt fucking continued whatever pain and discomfort gradually dissolved into just pleasure, and overwhelming shame that she was feeling pleasure, but somehow that shame only added to the experience. So much so Hope found herself struggling to keep sounds of pleasure from escaping her mouth. And it was only a few minutes after Lizzie had officially started ass fucking her, making it even more humiliating, but again, it added to the whole thing. And then just when she didn't think it could get any worse, she let out a loud cry of pleasure. Which was quickly followed by another and another and another, along with whimpers, gasps and even moans.

Which of course did not go unnoticed by Katherine, "Having fun, little pup? Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, moan like the little fuck puppy you are Hope. Show us all how much you love it."

"Oh my God! You do! Ohhhhhhhhh, you're loving it!" Lizzie exclaimed excitedly, "Hope Mikaelson loves it up the butt! Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh you do. Don't try to deny it, Mikaelson. I hear you moaning as I fuck this big fat ass of yours! Oh God yes, I can hear it. Mmmmmmmm, and don't get me wrong, I love how big this butt is. Oooooooooh yesssssssss, Hope Mikaelson has a big, beautiful booty, which was just made for fucking. You hear me Hope? Your fat ass was made to be fucked by me and Josie. You were born for us to share like a hot little fuck toy. Like a... now what was it Auntie Katherine called you? Pup? Short for puppy? Oh yes, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeessssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, that's an accurate description of you. And what we should be calling you from now on. Yesssssssssssss, the mighty Hope Mikaelson is to be nothing but a good little fuck puppy from now on. Right Josie?"

"If that's what she wants." Josie said softly, before pushing, "And it is what you want, isn't it Hope? To be our good little Puppy? Our Pup? Ours?"

"I..." Hope blushed, but before she could say anything else she was interrupted.

"Be honest." Lizzie pushed, "Don't tell us what you think you should want, tell us what you actually want."

"I... I want..." Hope began again, only to be interrupted again.

"We'll love you no matter what. I promise." Josie said softly.

"I know what she wants more than anything..." Katherine began, then was impressed when she was interrupted.

"Shut up bitch!" Lizzie snapped, before softening her tone, "Just tell us Hope."

"I... I... I..." Hope stammered and blushed furiously, before finally admitting, "I want to cum... oh God please, make me cum. I need to cum. Please?"

There was a long pause, then just when Hope didn't think she'd be able too be any more ashamed of herself she pretty much instantly came just from Lizzie suddenly yet slowly increasing the pace. Although the climax was so powerful it was hard to feel anything but pure joy. Especially as Josie was staring lovingly at her the entire time. Well, she'd been doing that throughout this experience, along with touching her in all the right places, especially her tits. She even kissed her a few times, but not now. No, now Josie seemed transfixed on her reaction, as Lizzie was making her react. Then just when she didn't think it could get any better Josie started thrusting upwards, completely robbing Hope of the ability to think coherently because her orgasms were just so intense and frequent.

Lizzie had been trained by Mama Bonnie to resist the urge to cum while wielding a strap-on for as long as she possibly could, and even during her very first time with that little anal whore Elena Gilbert she had done herself proud. But not tonight. No, tonight it had just been too much. Everything had just caught up with her, from popping Hope Mikaelson's anal cherry, to butt fucking her, to hearing the ridiculously powerful Hope Mikaelson moan, cry and whimper with pure pleasure, and then even beg her to make her cum. Make her cum by fucking her fat ass, and DP'ing her with Josie. To make her cum. Oh God, Lizzie was making THE Hope Mikaelson cum like a little bitch with a dick in her ass. And one in her cunt.

All of that, and the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit, gave Lizzie maybe the most powerful climax of her life. Well, Hope eating her out had probably been more powerful, but this was definitely the most satisfying, and the one that made her feel most powerful, and therefore she liked it the best. Sadly that feeling was kind of undermined by the fact that she was forced to stop the sodomy because the orgasm was just so overwhelming. She'd managed to bury every inch of that big dick in Hope's big booty, but that was a small comfort, especially because she was trying to make Hope her bottom. And Hope deserve the best top, and Lizzie definitely wasn't being the best right now.

For better or for worse Josie picked up the slack, hammering up into Hope's cunt in order to keep the other girl cumming. Which made Lizzie afraid that Hope would choose to be just Josie's bitch, and her sister would go with it, keeping this perfect bottom all to herself. Not that Lizzie could truly blame her. But she desperately wanted to avoid that, which refuelled her with much-needed adrenaline, allowing her to continue butt fucking Hope. So overall, those things were good things. Especially as it allowed Lizzie to pound Hope's big fat ass like an animal, using its mate for it's pleasure, which gave them all what they wanted. Especially as Josie continued doing the same to Hope's pussy, meaning all three of them came over and over again.

Which was something Lizzie desperately wished could last forever, and she even took some magic from Hope so she could cast every spell Mama Bonnie had taught her about increasing her strength and stamina. But even magic had it's limits, and eventually she was forced to stop. Mama Bonnie had told her to stop before she completely ran out of energy to maintain her dominance, something which again, she had excelled when it came to practicing on Elena, but now Lizzie finally had what she wanted she just couldn't resist using every ounce of her strength to destroy Hope Mikaelson's ass hole, before collapsing with exhaustion down onto the sweaty bodies beneath her. She was then left dumbstruck, and feeling incredibly insecure, as it was proven that a Saltzman twin still had more left in the tank, just not her.

Josie to be fair had been mostly relaxing while Lizzie did all the work, at least until the very end, and even then her thrusts had been occasional and strategic, at least at first. Sure, at the very end it had been a constant pussy pounding, but Lizzie had still been doing the majority of the work. And honestly, Josie had let her, because she really, really wanted a turn with Hope's amazing ass. It was pretty much the thing she most wanted, apart from maybe getting to play with Hope's big tits, and now she'd done that a lot she definitely wanted to go for the back door prize. However, she was more than happy to let Lizzie where herself out at first, as then her sister couldn't complain about not getting a fair chance, and she could have Hope all to herself.

So as soon as Lizzie collapsed Josie used every incantation she knew to increase her stamina, and especially her strength, so she could roll them over, then pull Hope away from the blonde so she could push her face down, and then slam every inch of her strap-on up her new bitch's ass. Because Hope had to be her bitch now. In that moment nothing else was acceptable, Josie tried to solidify that fact by immediately brutalizing the other girl's butt hole as hard as she possibly could with her newly enhanced strength. Which would've probably made a normal girl beg for mercy, but Hope wasn't just any normal girl, and instead she screamed hysterically in pleasure, and kept cumming, this time just for Josie.

Which made Josie regret allowing Lizzie to take Hope's anal cherry. She allowed it because Lizzie was insecure that Hope wanted Josie more, and ultimately Josie always let her sister have whatever she wanted, but in that moment she wanted to be selfish. To make Hope hers, and only hers, and never shared her with anyone. Especially as she was actually managing to hold back the urge to cum, unlike Lizzie. Not that she could truly blame her, as the feeling of the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit, the feeling and especially the sight of those meaty cheeks jiggling against her thighs, the sound of flesh smacking off flesh and Hope's screaming in ecstasy, and most of all the joy of sodomizing THE Hope Mikaelson was so freaking overwhelming.

So much so that Josie just couldn't avoid growling possessive things into Hope's ear, "Lizzie was right, your ass was made for fucking! Oooooooooooh yessssssssssss, your big fat ass was made for fucking! HOPE MIKAELSON'S BIG FAT ASS WAS MADE FOR FUCKING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, HOPE MIKAELSON'S PURPOSE IN LIFE IS TO BE BUTT FUCKED! AND DP'ED! AND TO EAT PUSSY LIKE THE LESBIAN PET SHE IS! OOOOOOOOOOOOH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, HOPE MIKAELSON IS A LESBIAN PET! A ANAL BITCH! A PUP! OHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK, HOPE MIKAELSON IS MY GOOD LITTLE PUPPY! MINE MINE MINE! OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Of course it kind of backfired on her, as ultimately it meant Josie could no longer hold back, and she came over and over again. Although to her credit like her sister before her Josie was able to push herself through those climaxes to continue pounding Hope's fat ass. Except she didn't need to pause because the first climax was so strong, and let somebody else do the work. No, instead that powerful climax just encouraged her to go even harder, at that point, Josie literally trying to ruin Hope's big butt, because she knew she would healed from it, eventually, and it would make her words crystal clear. Although another thing she had in common with Lizzie was the fact that she then collapsed down upon Hope's back in a sweaty heap after using every ounce of enhanced strength she had, leaving her completely exhausted.

She was also hit by incredible guilt about what she'd just done, leaving Josie to softly ask, "Hope, are you okay? Did I really hurt you?"

"No! Yes, I... I mean." Hope stammered, before taking a calming breath and explaining herself, "Yes, I'm okay. And yes, you hurt me, but... I... I, I liked it. All of it."

"Really?" Josie beamed, and then when Hope blushed, and look deeply ashamed she softly added, "Hey, there's no shame in it, you know. Liking what you like."

"Within reason." Lizzie quipped, quickly adding once she realized she wasn't helping, "I just mean, you know. Like, really bad stuff. But this? This is totally okay, especially with us. We... we just want you to be happy being who you really are."

"Awww, isn't that sweet." Katherine said mockingly, "But the fun's not over yet girls. Come on, you know what happens next."

"You don't have too." Lizzie quickly insisted.

"You've been through a lot already." Josie softly pointed out.

"I know, but... I want to do this. I... I want..." Hope blushed furiously, unable to believe she was going to say this, "I want to be a Good Puppy."

"Splendid!" Katherine exclaimed, and then produced the camera she had been secretly using to take photos of the little show she was observing, "Then how about a group photo? You know, to immortalize the occasion?"

Katherine had no doubt that everyone in this room would remember this night no matter what, but especially the main three stars of the show. However to her delight they didn't complain, and obliged her without further instructions. Although the twins admittedly hesitated once Josie had pulled her cock out of Hope's ass, which was understandable as they were greeted by the sight of Hope Mikaelson's gaping butt hole. They even winced adorably when they saw just how thoroughly they had wrecked the rectum of the most powerful creature in their world. Hope was practically a God, and this was a reminder that they had so totally dominated her, and could do again, if they were up to the challenge.

Which actually made for quite a perfect shot itself, which Katherine gleefully took, along with the annoyed expression she got from the Saltzmans afterwards. She then took control, ordering Hope to push her ass into the air, and spread her cheeks, which she did so without hesitation, while Lizzie and Josie sat next to their handiwork. Then Katherine had the twins take over spreading those cheeks and smiling for the camera, then resting their heads on those cheeks. That last one might be her favorite. She'd call it, two smiling faces in between the Grand Canyon. Then it was time for the final stage, but before she pushed for it. Lizzie did, which made her proud.

"Okay Puppy, time to clean up your mess." Lizzie ordered.

"Yes Mistress Lizzie." Hope said playfully.

"Oooooooooh, Mistress Lizzie? I like that." Lizzie beamed, "Yes, it's Mistress Lizzie to you from now on, Pup. And Mistress Josie."

"As long as were not in public." Josie quickly added.

"Obvi." Lizzie murmured dismissively.

"Yes Mistress Lizzie, yes Mistress Josie." Hope said a lot less playfully, before finally doing what she was supposed too.

Namely taking one of those dildos into her mouth and starting to suck it clean. She started with Josie's dick, maybe because she was hoping that there would be lingering pussy cream, and thus make it easier to clean. There probably was, but Katherine very much doubted that was the only reason that Hope moaned with delight, the second she wrapped her lips around that dick. No, she was certain now that Hope was a pure bottom. More importantly, she was Elena Gilbert levels of submission, something she had thoroughly proven tonight, and continued to as she greedily sucked that ass flavoured strap-on, eventually pushed it deeper into her throat, but not before switching over to the other one.

It was really quite impressive how, despite her inexperience Hope managed to spend an equal time in each strap-on. Something which didn't go unappreciated, both Lizzie and Josie staring down at her lovingly, and Hope return the gaze with a equal amount of love. Which was downright sickening, even if admittedly Katherine had experienced the same thing herself. She only needed to look down to her own pet to see the same loving gaze, and she couldn't help it, returning it with one of her own. Really, the only thing that could have made this better was if Rebekah was here with them, enjoying this wonderful and important moment, in their niece's development. Oh well, there was always next time...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Dear Diary

I was right! I was right all along.

It's not really a surprise, but it's still gratifying, maybe especially on this occasion.

After all, my dear sweet niece Hope is now living her best life, and it's all thanks to me. Well, me... and two surprisingly talented twin tops. And, admittedly, their Moms. And Rebekah for interfering in the first place.

The point is, it will all work out okay, and I'm the main reason why.

But am I properly thanked? No. Of course not. I'm not even invited to the party.

Oh well, I'm sure I can make Hope, and/or Caroline, tell me all about it.

*

"I can't believe you're the one that's nervous." Caroline quipped.

"Me neither." Bonnie said in annoyance, not even trying to hide how she felt, "And I can't believe how calm you are."

"Why not?" Caroline questioned, "It couldn't be more obvious how those girls feel about each other, and even if they're not as compatible as we were hoping for, I'm sure they'll figure it out. And we won't love them any less if they turn out to be switches, or whatever. Right?"

"Right." Bonnie said without hesitation, then cautiously added, "It's just that..."

In that moment the door was opened and the twins strolled into the bedroom their Moms shared when they were at the boarding school, and then greeted them, "Hi Moms."

"Hi girls." Bonnie and Caroline replied, then after a few long seconds Caroline blurted out, "Well?"

"Well what?" Lizzie teased, which of course led to their Moms giving them a look. This in turn caused the twins to give a look of their own, before stepping aside so Lizzie could announce, "May I present, the mighty tribrid Hope Mikaelson. Or as she now prefers to be identified as, our new bitch."

As instructed the infamous Hope Mikaelson stepped into the room, using magic to close the door behind her, and then walk forward until she was standing in between the twins, then blushed with embarrassment as she greeted, "Hi."

There was a brief pause, then the two mothers beamed happily, Bonnie being the first to congratulate their daughters, "Oh girls, I'm so proud of you."

"We both are." Caroline quickly added, "You too Hope. You're like family to us. Which admittedly makes this a little weird, but we're glad that's not holding you back from getting what you want. And don't let anyone tell you that being a bottom is easy. Especially for someone like you. It's a choice to give yourself to someone, or in this case someones. And believe me, you couldn't be in better hands."

"I know." Hope smiled shyly, "And thanks."

"And on that note, we wanted to celebrate the occasion, and thank you both for all you've done for us." Lizzie announced happily.

"Meaning?" Bonnie raced an eyebrow.

"Well, you shared your bitch with us, so it's only fair that we return the favour." Lizzie smiled, before blushing and quickly clarifying, "I mean, we shared your precious Elena, so it's only fair we share our precious Hope with you."

"That way we can make her air tight." Josie chimed in, "Mmmmmmmm, and you can, use her mouth however you want. And you really, really have to play with her tits, because God, have you seen them? They're heaven!"

"And is that what you want, Hope?" Bonnie checked softly, hoping she would already know the answer, "Do you want to be shared? Huh? To be dominated by an older woman? To be pimped out by your tops to their own mother? Or more accurately, mothers? Huh? Is that what you want? To eat my pussy, and then get made air tight? Huh? Answer me!"

"Ye, yes." Hope stammered nervously, fiercely blushing as she admitted, "I, I... I wanna be shared. To be given to you to play with. To eat your pussy, and Caroline's pussy, and then get made air tight by all of you. Please, Mistress Bonnie, Mistress Josie, Mistress Lizzie... Mistress Caroline, use me however you want."

"Ooooooooooh, how wickedly delightful." Bonnie practically purred, before ordering, "Let's see what you got first. Mmmmmmmm yessssssssss, strip for us. And make sure to put on a good show. My girls deserve to have only the best, and that includes well-trained sex slaves."

"Yes Mistress Bonnie." Hope replied, both showing her agreement, and showing the proper respect as she obeyed her first real command of the evening.

Hope then did her best remember what her Mistress, and Aunt Katherine had told her about performing a striptease. She lacked the confidence of Katherine Pierce, feeling incredibly awkward at the best of times, and this was more nerve-racking then ever before, as while she had stripped in front of this many people, these were new people. Well, more accurately, they were people she'd known for a long time, including the headmistress of her school, and more importantly the mothers of her Mistresses. So naturally, this was a little weird, but the way they looked at her was rather impowering. Or at least, thrilling. Yes, that was a better choice of words, given exactly what they intended to do tonight.

Emboldened by those looks Hope slowly removed her shirt, and then removed her bra even more slowly. She even unclasped it while holding it in place, before very slowly pulling it out of the way to reveal her big boobs, a technique she had picked up from Aunt Katherine, and they worked wonders here. Hell, Mistress Caroline looked like she was practically drooling, and while they were doing a better job of hiding it her wife and daughters had the same expression. Which was also the case when she turned around, bent over, and then slowly pulled down her pants and then her panties to reveal her big juicy ass. Mistress Josie even licked her lips in anticipation, which made Hope's heart flutter.

"Very nice." Bonnie said hoarsely, as she looked Hope up and down as the other girl slowly turned back to her, "Mmmmmmmm, very nice indeed."

"I'd say she's more than very nice." Caroline quipped softly.

"Indeed." Bonnie said dismissively, before curling her finger, "Come here Hope."

"Yes Mistress Bonnie." Hope replied and obeyed eagerly.

As soon as Hope had closed the distance between them Mistress Bonnie grabbed hold of her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. It didn't even last that long, but it was still breath-taking, because it was another fantasy come true, and one she'd been having a lot recently at that. Especially given she knew it was going to happen. But luckily Hope was the tribrid, and even while she was distracted she was able to keep up with the kiss. Not that she took it over. No, like the well-trained bottom she now was she massaged Mistress Bonnie's tongue with her own, surrendering her mouth to it instantly. Still, when they pulled away it was Mistress Bonnie who was the one struggling to breathe the most, and Hope had to admit she got a little thrill out of that fact.

For her trouble she got a glare from her new Dom, and then two hands swiftly sliding up her body and grabbing onto her tits. Mistress Bonnie squeeze them roughly, but it was nothing Hope wasn't used to by now, or at least as used too as she was going to be, thanks to Mistress Josie and Mistress Lizzie being practically obsessed with her big tits. Also again, she was the tribrid, and therefore tougher than the average sub. Which again, seem to annoy Mistress Bonnie, who twisted her nipples hard enough to make even Hope Mikaelson cry out in pain. Which was enough to make her new Dom smirk with satisfaction, before she went right back to fondling Hope's tits. Not that the tribrid was complaining.

"I see why my daughters are so obsessed with these big tits." Bonnie murmured as she continued playing with those big boobs.

"Oh honey, everyone's obsessed with those big tits." Caroline quipped.

"Are you hoping for a spanking with all this unwanted commentary?" Bonnie briefly turned to her wife and raised an eyebrow.

"Always." Caroline beamed cheekily, before lowering her head submissively, "But I'll be quiet now."

"You better." Bonnie grumbled, before turning her attention back to Hope, "Now, where was I? Ah yes, these big fucking tits. Mmmmmmmm, no wonder my girls spend hours on them. And I bet you like that too, don't you Hope? Huh? Two Doms, the women supposed to be your Mistresses, slobbering all over these big tits like animals that can't control themselves? Is that what you like?"

"Yes." Hope moaned, before crying out loudly as she received a hard double smack to her tits.

"Well, do you know what I think?" Bonnie taunted, giving those big tits another hard strike before pulling away and sitting down on the bed, "I think you're a spoiled little brat, who should have been given a nice hard spanking years ago. And if my own daughters are too busy worshiping your tits to do it, I'll be only too happy too. Because that's what you want, isn't it slut?"

Hope blushed bright red, but like an obedient sub she replied, "Yes Mistress Bonnie."

"Good, then bend over my knee." Bonnie ordered, "Mmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, it's time to give the Mikaelson Heir what she so richly deserves."

"Yes Mistress Bonnie." Hope replied and obeyed slowly and cautiously.

Bonnie almost felt bad about this, but she was convinced that this was something that Hope would love if she just gave it the chance. Perhaps more importantly, she was convinced her daughters would enjoy it, just as much as she did. And maybe, just as much as Caroline, if that was possible. Although hopefully not for the same reasons. Hope meanwhile would probably enjoy it for the same reasons, even if she was understandably hesitant to close the distance between them this time, as it meant putting herself over someone else's knee, which was an incredible submission without hitting anything else. One which Bonnie certainly enjoyed, given how adorable, and then flat-out hot, Hope looked doing it.

She especially liked it, but she was then presented with the work of art which was Hope Mikaelson's big booty. This was another part of Hope's body her daughters were clearly obsessed with, but at least this was acceptable for a pair of tops, as there was plenty of ways to use an ass to their advantage. Which was something she was proving right now, as she was simply dominating Hope with this very simple position. Bonnie then made it even better by adding her hand to the mix, gently sliding it over those well-rounded cheeks, and squeezing it like the juicy piece of meat it was. She then lingered there for quite a while, teasing the little slut, and her audience, before she even delivered the first strike.

When it finally came Bonnie made sure it was hard and fast, getting a cry out of the mighty tribrid in the process. However, that cry was mostly a surprise at the suddenness of the strike, more than of actual pain. Which wasn't surprising, given how powerful this teenager was, and what she had gone through in her life, so if she was going to get a cry of pain then Bonnie was clearly going to have to do a lot better. And so would her girls. But that was okay, because right now she didn't have to worry about making this as painful as possible. No, it was more important to make it insulting and humiliating, something which Bonnie had plenty of experience dishing out.

Proving that point Bonnie delivered a series of playful strikes in between caressing those meaty cheeks. As a result she probably wasn't causing the powerful teenager any real pain whatsoever, at least physically. But from the way that Hope whimpered pathetically it was very clear that she was experiencing some very vivid emotional pain from her butt being treated like a piece of meat, something incredibly shameful to one so powerful. Of course eventually Bonnie started to use her magic to increase her strength, wanting Hope to experience physical pain which would enhanced the humiliation. It took more magic than she thought it would, but eventually she got a cry of pain out of the tribrid, something which caused Bonnie to grin with twisted delight.

"You see girls." Bonnie then called out, "That's how it's done."

"Yes Mom." Josie and Lizzie replied.

Hope blushed furiously that this was being used as a training exercise for her Mistresses. It was humiliating enough to actually allow this to happen to her, something that she could stop in an instant with a variety of spells, or even shifting into her wolf form. Instead the mighty tribrid just stayed where she was, allowing her butt to be smacked like a naughty child, and fondled like a piece of meat. God, it was so embarrassing, especially as it turned Hope on. She'd been afraid that it would, considering how excited the thought of this had got her, and how disappointed she'd been when her Mistresses hadn't followed through on their threats. Something which they were going to be given a chance to make good on now.

"Josie, come here. I want you to give this fat ass a smack." Bonnie encouraged.

"Yes Mom." Josie cautiously replied and did as she was told, taking a calming breath when she was in position, and then giving Hope's butt a reasonably hard smack.

"Well, that's a start. I guess." Bonnie grumbled, before ordering, "Lizzie, get over here. It's your turn. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, it's your turn to smack this bitch's butt. Show us what you can do."

"Yes Mom." Lizzie replied happily, feeling emboldened by all of this to give quite a hard strike to Hope's butt.

It was hard enough to make the cheeks jiggle, and Bonnie praise, "That's more like it. Again. Come on girls, join Mommy in spanking your bitch. Show me you're worthy of her."

"Yes Mom." Josie and Lizzie replied, happily doing as they were told.

To emphasize her final words Bonnie delivered a hard strike to Hope's butt, which just like the strike Lizzie gave was hard enough to make the cheeks jiggle, especially as instead of then grabbing onto those cheeks she just lifted her hand back up and just watched the jiggle. Which of course, was even more embarrassing for poor Hope, especially as again it added to her enjoyment. Also because the process was then repeated, first Bonnie, then Josie, and then finally Lizzie taking their turn delivering a blow, making the spanking a real family affair. Which made Hope wonder if Caroline would be added to the mix, just to complete the set. Something which should have been unbearable, but again it just added to her enjoyment.

For better or for worse that didn't happen, probably because the three dominant members of the family weren't willing to share any more than they already had too. Which in a way, made it feel kind of intimate, at lease to Hope. It was kind of hard to know what the Doms were thinking during the spanking, but it was pretty clear they were enjoying themselves overall, and that was all that mattered. Maybe especially in the beginning, when they were all giggles and smiles, which again added to the twisted enjoyment Hope was feeling. And it was more or less the same story when the spanking actually turned from an ass slapping to a total butt beating.

While that still couldn't compare to the physical pain of her first transformation into a wolf, or with the mental pain of losing a parent, it was still pretty devastating. Mostly to Hope's pride, even though it was surprising she had any left at this point. Because this was certainly the most humiliating pain she'd ever known, especially because she loved every second of it. Oh God, even as tears ran down her cheeks, and she let out truly pathetic sounds, the mighty tribrid Hope Mikaelson actually found herself enjoying this. So much so that her pussy became increasingly wet, which had to be obvious to Mistress Bonnie, as it was rubbing against her thigh. And she could try and claim that it was that rubbing which made her wet, but it shouldn't be possible when she was getting spanked, so Hope wouldn't even bother with that lie.

Josie felt a little guilty for this level of butt beating, and definitely felt that she and her family got carried away with it. Especially considering Hope had been the perfect bottom, so it seemed wrong to punish her. And yet at that moment she just couldn't stop, as she wanted to impress Mama Bonnie, and she was just having so much fun. Also because it was displaying so much power over the tribrid, arguably the most powerful creature in their world, and those big round cheeks look so cute jiggling for her, slowly turning from bright pink, then light red, and then a dark and angry red. But with the latter made her feel guilty again, especially when they stopped the spanking.

Also, especially because Josie was the last one to stop, Mama Bonnie stopping randomly without a word, and then the twins just kept going for a while, with first Lizzie and then Josie realizing what had happened and then stopping. The three family members then just took a few long seconds to admire their handiwork, Josie flinching as she imagined what it would be like to have her own butt brutalized to the point it was that red and bruised. God, she wanted to reach out and caress the pain away, as Hope was now whimpering pathetically, but again her desire to impress Mama Bonnie and be a good top won out, and instead she just stared at that well beaten butt. Which again, she had to admit, was definitely enjoyable.

"And that, is how you spank a submissive little bitch." Bonnie announced, breaking the silence which had fallen between them.

"Yes Mama Bonnie." Lizzie and Josie chorused.

"Awww, don't be like that." Bonnie pouted as she saw her daughters were a bit hesitant, gleefully spreading Hope's ass cheeks so she could prove her next words the gospel truth, "This little slut loved it, just as I knew she would. Isn't that right, Hope? Huh? Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh you're nothing but a submissive little bitch who likes to be spanked, aren't you?"

"Yes Mistress Bonnie." Hope whimpered while blushing furiously.

"Wow." Lizzie murmured, while poor Josie couldn't speak, and then the blonde grinned brightly, "She's so wet."

"Please, this is nothing. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, wait until she's done eating our pussies." Bonnie announced, with a wicked grin, before ordering, "Starting with mine. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, get on your knees Hope. You're about to have a special treat."

"Yes Mistress Bonnie." Hope replied and obeyed eagerly this time.

Once Hope was in the perfect position for her, or at least one of them, namely on her knees and waiting to be used, Mama Bonnie finally began stripping off her clothes, the rest of her family members quickly doing the same. Admittedly it was something that Josie still found a little awkward, and she knew even though she tried to hide it, her twin felt the exact same way. But this was literally something they'd practiced for, and the thought of the three of them, or better yet the four of them, gang banging Hope Mikaelson was just too delicious a thought to pass up. So Josie and her family stripped quickly while keeping their focus the entire time on the sub they were sharing.

"Now kiss my feet." Bonnie ordered firmly when she had to grab Hope's head to prevent her from going straight for her pussy, "Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, kiss my feet to prove you understand your place, and then slowly make your way up to your treat. The first of many tonight."

"Yes Mistress Bonnie." Hope replied and obeyed 

To be fair that was something they had made Hope do for them, something it looked like Lizzie wanted to point out. Hell, maybe she did, and Josie was just too lost in watching THE Hope Mikaelson lower her head down and press her lips to the feet of Mama Bonnie to notice. Especially after the soft, lingering kiss led to another, and another, and another, first with one foot, then all over the other, and then back again. And just when it seemed that Hope was lingering too long down there, she slowly made her way upwards. Something that even Mama Bonnie couldn't hide her excitement about, especially when the mighty tribrid reached her destination and finally took her first of many treats tonight, much to everyone's delight.

Bonnie had been more than ready for Hope to bury her pretty little face in her cunt when she had tried to a few seconds ago, but her daughters had probably spent the last week or so spoiling the tribrid, meaning that it was up to Bonnie to truly put the mighty Hope Mikaelson in her place. Also it had admittedly been quite a thrill to see a Mikaelson grovelling at her feet, in a way thanking her for giving her a spanking which left her poor little ass bruised and sore. It was then quite the struggle not to show how excited she was getting the closer Hope got to her final destination, something Bonnie completely failed to hide when the powerful teen girl lean forward and gave her pussy a long slow lick. Then again, she doubted that anyone in her family could do any better.

For that matter, she doubted that anyone could do any better, as again, this was the super powerful tribrid Hope Mikaelson doing this to her, and that lick was just like everything else about this girl, annoyingly perfect. Or at least, it should be annoying, but somehow Bonnie didn't hate it. Although in this case, there was no mystery to that, as it felt so very good. Nearly as good as her precious Caroline, and easily as good as Hope's favourite Aunties. Oh yes, Auntie Katherine and Auntie Rebekah were just as good at licking pussy, making Bonnie wonder if they had given her some tips. Katherine had probably been eager to give her some tips, but she probably wasn't going to admit to her niece that she was anyone's bitch. She certainly hadn't admitted it to her wife, last time Bonnie checked.

Of course, as much as Bonnie love to think about Auntie Katherine and Auntie Rebekah as she fucked their niece, and would think about them a lot moving forward, she also wanted to make sure that she savour this precious moment. The moment Hope Mikaelson's tongue touched the bottom of her twat, slowly made it's way upwards, and then began repeating the process. Oh yes, that was a moment worth savouring. Especially as it didn't take Hope very long at all to establish a slow and steady rhythm, even making sure to occasionally brush her tongue against Bonnie's clit, while making sure not to overdo it. Meaning that again, the pussy licking continued to be almost annoyingly perfect.

Clearly her daughters had learned their lessons well, and had passed them on to their pet. Or Hope was just naturally gifted with this, as she was with everything else. Or more likely both. Yes, Bonnie like that explanation the best. Admittedly, while it was weird to find satisfaction in imagining her children sexually dominating another girl their age, who was extremely close to the family, it felt so weirdly right. And hell, Bonnie's life had been weird ever since she was Hope's age. Plus, to be fair twins weren't actually her daughters by blood. Hell, they weren't even Caroline's by blood. And yet, in that wonderful moment, and the wonderful ones which followed, they bizarrely never felt more like a family, and they certainly had never been so happy. And they clearly weren't the only ones.

Hope was definitely feeling happy in the wonderful moment that she was getting to taste her third ever pussy. Because as the past week had proven, Hope Mikaelson loved pussy, and it was special to be able to taste a new one. Don't get her wrong, she loved the pussies of her full-time Mistresses, but there was something extra twisted, knowing that she was tasting their mother, and someone she knew her whole life. And if she should close her eyes and just concentrated on the taste, like she was doing right now, this reminded her a lot of Mistress Josie, even though Mistress Josie and Mistress Bonnie weren't related by blood. Although maybe that was because they both initially seemed quiet, but had hidden depths of strength.

Which made her wonder if Mistress Caroline would taste like Mistress Lizzie. God, she hope she would find out. She also hoped that she would have to call the older blonde Mistress Caroline, because that would be incredibly humiliating, given that Caroline was supposed to be the most submissive out of everyone she knew. Which was really saying something, considering what a total sub slut Elena Gilbert was. Of course, unknowingly like Mistress Bonnie, Hope didn't want to get too lost in thinking about other people, or the future, or anything like that. Not when she had a yummy treat in front of her that she was enjoying licking so much. Something she didn't savour nearly enough before it was taken away from her. Although she was then given another one.

"Honey, don't hog that pretty mouth." Caroline scolded, "Our daughters are waiting for their turn."

"Don't worry sweetie, I was just waiting for them to ask." Bonnie grinned, "But as they didn't, you can have her first."

"That's not necessary." Caroline tried to protest.

"I insist." Bonnie said firmly, before ordering, "Hope, crawl over to my wife, and give her the same treatment."

"Yes Mistress Bonnie." Hope quickly replied and obeyed.

Admittedly Hope was a little reluctant to pull her face out of that tasty treat, although then she was greeted by the sight of beautiful naked women. Something she'd seen before, but she'd been so consumed by Mistress Bonnie's pussy she'd kind of forgotten. Besides, before her gaze had been mostly fixed on her girlfriends and their dominant Mom, and not their submissive mother/the headmistress of her school, so it was kind of a treat to turn her attention to Caroline. Mistress Caroline? Yes, Hope loved the thought of that right now, especially as she slowly crawled over to the blonde vampire until she was kneeling in front of her naked body. She then looked up expectantly at the older woman, hoping that she would give her a little push.

Sure enough Caroline softly ordered, "Well, eat my pussy... slut."

Hope beamed happily, "Yes Mistress Caroline."

There were little gasps from everybody else who were clearly amazed that the mighty tribrid Hope Mikaelson would say such a thing to a total bottom like Mistress Caroline. But at least in that moment, the blonde vampire deserved the respect of the title, and Hope loved the chance to humiliate herself by saying it. She also loved the chance to bury her face in Mistress Caroline's pussy, moaning happily as she found the older woman tasted just as she hoped, just like Mistress Lizzie. Well, close enough to be familiar, and definitely tasty enough to get lost in, which Hope did for a few long minutes as she gave Mistress Caroline the same steady rhythm with her tongue that she had given to Mistress Bonnie. Then somehow things got even better for her.

Caroline found it weird to be called Mistress, so much so it was actually kind of off-putting for her, but luckily that didn't last as soon Hope Mikaelson was leaning forward and sliding her tongue over her pussy. Which made her feel a little guilty, as this was one of the students she was sworn to protect, but that also just made it hot. And it was more or less the same story for the way that the more dominant members of her family were looking at her, although that was a little weird for obvious reasons. Of course, Caroline had no doubt it wouldn't be long before one of her girls took Hope from her, and that was exactly what happened, unsurprisingly, starting with Lizzie.

Arguably making things better, at least in the eyes of Mistress Bonnie, Lizzie didn't ask, she just took, walking up to where Hope was on her knees, grabbing a handful of the tribrid's hair, and pulled her away from Caroline's cunt and pretty much directly into hers. More impressively Josie did the same a short time later, creating a brief tug-of-war between the twins, until Mistress Bonnie silently insisted on first giving herself ago, and then Caroline. Something which Caroline was very careful about, as of course she wouldn't have what it takes to force the issue, and she really, really liked getting some attention. She even kind of liked getting it in this way, although she definitely prefer for it to be a one off.

If she was honest, she would even prefer to let the twins take turns with Hope's mouth and tongue, while she had Mistress Bonnie's pussy all to herself. Admittedly, that would've been weird, as essentially would have been her and her wife having sex in front of her daughters, while her daughters made their sex slave worship them, but Caroline's whole life had been weird, so in a way that fantasy was just par for the course. For better or for worse, that thought actually pushed her towards begging to cum. Which was probably for the best, as she loved her girls, but they could be stubborn, especially when it came to trying to outdo each other. Although she knew she would be denied if she did it too soon, so to Caroline's credit she felt she found a nice middle ground between begging right away, and giving everyone a chance to savour this twisted act.

Eventually then the blonde vampire whimpered, "Make me cum, oh please, ooooooooooooh make me cum! Please Hope, oh please, make me cum! Make 'Mistress Caroline' cum. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, I'm not much of a Mistress, but right now you're even more of a bottom than me. Ooooooooooh yessssssssssss, you're even more of a bottom than me, mmmmmmmmm, eating my sub pussy, oooooooooooh, getting ready to get gang banged by my entire family. The female members of it. Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss, you're a total slut Hope! Mmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, a total lesbian slut! And I love it! And you do too, don't you? Oh yes, you're a total lesbo ho, just like Mistress Caroline. Now prove it. Ooooooooooh yessssssssssss, prove it by making me cum."

"Do as she says, bitch." Bonnie ordered loudly, once again taking control of the situation, "Make my wife cum! Oh yeah, make my wife cum right in front of me, mmmmmmmm, right in front of our children. Fuck her with your little tongue, and then make me cum. Yesssssssssss, just like that! Just like fucking that! Mmmmmmmmmm yesssssssssssss, make Caroline cum for me! Good girl. Make that submissive little slut cum, and then move on to the dominant pussies of me and my girls! Yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, make that bitch cum in your hot little mouth and all over that pretty little face of yours! Then give the rest of us the same privilege. All of us! Oh yes, that's it you little dyke slut! Ohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhh, just like that!"

"Oh yes, make Mom cum!" Lizzie blurted out, when she got the chance, unable to believe what she was saying for a few long seconds, before boldly adding, "Make Mommy Caroline cum like the bottom bitch she is, then make me, Josie and Mama Bonnie cum. Prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that you're a slut for this family! That you live for our cunts! Oooooooooooh yessssssssssss, Hope Mikaelson is nothing but a total dyke slut! Oooooooooooh yessssssssssss, make us all cum you bitch! Make my whole family cum, you pussy whore! Oh yes, oooooooooooh yessssssssssss, that's so hot! So hot! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Meanwhile sweet Josie waited until it was her turn with Hope's tongue again to add, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, make me cum Hope! Make me cum like everybody else. Yesssssssssss, just like everybody else, oooooooooooooh fuck! Oh please, fuck me hard and make me cum. I want to cum! I need to cum! I need it! Please? Oh please, oh fuck, mmmmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkk! Fuck me and make me cum fuck me and make me cum fuck me and make me cum, oh please Hope, please, ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooooddddddddddddd yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssss, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Poor Caroline was barely aware of the constant encouragement from her family, especially because as soon as Mistress Bonnie had given her permission Hope drove her tongue as deep into the blonde vampire's cunt as it could possibly go. That combined with the words Mistress Bonnie, and before that even Caroline, were saying, and the fact that Hope had spent a few long minutes focusing her licks to the clit of her head Mistress, insured that Caroline came nice and hard, and then nice and frequently. Then sadly Hope was taken away from her, but most of all as a good sub and mother Caroline couldn't complain, as first her Dom and then her daughters got the same treatment that she just did.

Hope was disappointed that they had to end this treat so soon, because she would have loved to have done this for hours, or even all night long. Then again, she honestly had no idea how long she actually did this for, and in a wonderful way it kind of felt like hours. However at the same time it felt like she barely had a chance to savour the new flavours of Mistress Bonnie and Mistress Caroline before she was ordered to make them cum. At least the begging Mistress Caroline did gave her a chance to tease that older woman's clit a little, and Mistress Bonnie allowed her to do the same thing with her when it was her turn, although she wasn't so lucky with the twins. Although at lease with them, they were more than ready from seeing the satisfaction that their Moms got.

While of course Hope didn't get to cum, it was truly euphoric for a total bottom like her to not only make four other women cum one after another, but be allowed to swallow the precious liquid that she forced out of those cunts. At first she even got the majority of it, although an increasingly large portion ended up covering her face, but that of course was also wonderful, because it marked her as what she was, a pussy addicted lesbian slut. Hell, Hope nearly came just from the thought of it. For better or for worse Hope would have to wait for the next act to cum, and she had a very good idea of what that would be, meaning that it would be worth the wait. For now, she was more than happy with putting all her energy into making the other women cum.

That involved shoving her tongue as deep as it would go into each pussy in turn, and if that wasn't enough, tongue fuck that welcoming hole until she was rewarded with fresh girl cum. She would seal her mouth around that entrance and swallow everything she could, before repeating the process. Something which was easy to do with Mistress Caroline, although less so with Mistress Bonnie and the twins, because even sweet Josie grabbed the back of her head and pushed her face as deep as it would go into her cunt, and then grinded one against the other. Of course, this was another thing which Hope welcomed as it bought her so much joy, and made her feel like a total slut. Like the total lesbian slut that she was.

As much as she loved the humiliation of referring to someone just as submissive as herself as Mistress Caroline, and experiencing a new flavour with Mistress Bonnie, honestly what Hope loved most was getting to worship her full-time Mistresses. She just loved them so much, and although it was very, very close they had the best tasting pussies in her opinion. Also, when it was all over, Mistress Lizzie and Mistress Josie kneeled down beside her, and took turns in kissing her lips and face, allowing them to share these flavours. God, they didn't even care they were tasting their own Moms. Or maybe it just made it more enjoyable for them. Either way, the three girlfriends enjoyed the afterglow for a few long seconds, before Mistress Bonnie, pushed them to the next stage. 

"Not bad." Bonnie announced loudly, and then when she had everyone's attention continued, "There's definitely room for improvement, for all three of you, but I see a lot of potential here. Hope particularly was just as much of a bottom as I knew she would be. Although girls, you need to be more assertive. Especially if you're going to keep a bottom the calibre of Hope Mikaelson happy. Luckily, you have a willing submissive little whore to practice on, something I suspect you'll be doing a lot. And speaking of which, tonight isn't over, not by a long shot. The question is... Hope, are you ready to be triple stuffed? Huh? Having a big, hard girl cock stuff into your pussy, ass, and mouth, all at the same time? Huh? Would you like that, you little slut? Would you? Huh?"

"Oh yes Mistress Bonnie, I'd love to be triple stuffed." Hope gleefully replied, her eyes lighting up, "Please use all of my holes for your pleasure, at the same time."

"Good girl." Bonnie purred, before ordering loudly, "Okay, you heard the slut girls, everyone get a cock so we can officially make the great and powerful Hope Mikaelson one of the biggest sluts in this entire town, which is really saying something. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, let's make her air tight. And that means you lie down Caroline, so Hope can ride you."

"Yes Mistress Bonnie." Caroline happily replied, quickly doing as she was told thanks to her vampire speed.

Yes Mom." Josie and Lizzie parroted before that, although they and Mama Bonnie were still retrieving strap-ons while Mommy Caroline was equipped in the blink of an eye.

Thanks to those words and her tribrid hearing abilities Hope was able to move just as fast, but instead slowly crawled in between Caroline's legs, and then asked, "Should I suck it first Mistress Bonnie?"

"Well, a little slut like you doesn't need it." Bonnie said softly, before grinning, "But it would be hot, so go ahead and suck it."

"Yes Mistress Bonnie." Hope quickly replied and did as she was told.

Caroline suspected that everyone could tell what Mistress Bonnie's answer would be, perhaps especially Hope given the smug smirk which crossed her face as she wrapped her lips around the head of the dildo in front of her and began sucking on it. Although no one was complaining, especially not Hope, who was clearly delighted to suck that dick for a few good long minutes, taking it deep into her mouth, and eventually into her throat. Which as submissive as she was Caroline found herself enjoying almost as much as her more dominant family members, all of which were captivated by that beautiful sight. Of course eventually Hope was pushed to move on, only the surprisingly it wasn't by Mistress Bonnie.

"Okay slut, that should be more than enough for your slutty little pussy." Lizzie announced, "Oh yeah, ride it. Ride it with your slutty little cunt. Oh fuck yeah, I wanna see the tribrid riding my Mom's dick."

"Yes Mistress Lizzie." Hope replied and did as she was told happily.

It was still very weird to hear Lizzie talking like that, and she was still pretty unsure of herself, especially as she obviously didn't want to step out of line with Mistress Bonnie. However that awkward moment was quickly forgotten when the infamous Hope Mikaelson got into the perfect position to be triple stuffed, namely with the entrance to her pussy lined up with Caroline's cock before pushing downwards slowly. The little slut then let out a loud pleasure filled moan as she first penetrated herself on the big dick, and then pushed herself the rest of the way down it. When it was all the way inside her Hope paused for a minute so she could savour the sensations, and so that everyone else could savour the sight, and then she literally started bouncing up and down on the strap-on cock.

Riding the headmistress of her school! That's what Hope Mikaelson was doing, the thought making Caroline blush. Under the circumstances she should probably put a stop to this, especially given how close their families were, but she was just so lost in this beautiful sight. Perhaps even as much as the rest of her family. Hell, this could even rival being in this position with Elena. Because sure, she had a much deeper connection to her childhood friend, and in a way it felt like they had started this whole thing, but Hope had bigger boobs, and watching those big things bounce in time with the thrusting was truly incredible. And again, this was a student, a girl half her age, her face awash with pleasure as she rode her cock. Which was so captivating Caroline didn't notice Mistress Bonnie slipping in behind Hope, until the teen had a very recognizable reaction to something.

"Oooooooooooh, that's so tight." Bonnie moaned as she pushed a finger into Hope's butt hole without warning, "So tight. You're right girls, mmmmmmmmm, Hope's healing ability might be even better than Elena's. Oh fuck, she's certainly tighter than that anal whore ever was. And tighter than your mother."

"Thanks for that image." Lizzie blushed, although even as she pretended to be disgusted at that idea she was rather disconcerted by the fact that she wasn't.

Wanting to get back on track Hope moaned, "Ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, stretch my tight little ass hole Mistress Bonnie! Stretch it! Ooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, stretch it out and get it ready for your cock. And the cocks of my Mistresses. Oh yes, loosen up my slutty little butt so you can all fuck it."

"Oh we will, don't you worry." Bonnie reassured the little slut, "Mmmmmmmmm, just stay nice and still, and let me work."

"Yes Mistress Bonnie." Hope moaned in response, again happily doing as she was told.

To be fair to the tribrid, Hope had stopped bouncing up and down as soon as Mistress Bonnie slowly pushed a finger into her backside. Well, when it started she was on the upstroke, so she did push herself all the way downwards again, but that was just to make it ultimately easier on all of them. Or at least, that would be Caroline's reasoning for doing the exact same thing in that position, something that she had a lot of experience in. Also from that experience she could guess that Mistress Bonnie probably pushed her finger slowly all the way into Hope's butt hole, giving them both a chance to savour it, before beginning to pump it in and out, and eventually adding a second finger. That certainly seemed to be the case given that it was obviously a few long minutes before Mistress Bonnie pulled those fingers out and replace them with her dick.

As she did that Bonnie ordered, "Caroline, spread those cheeks. Mmmmmmmm, give me the best possible view of this little slut's ass taking my dick."

"Yes Mistress Bonnie." Caroline replied and did as she was told happily.

Bonnie licked her lips as she watched her wife spreading the great and powerful Hope Mikaelson's ass cheeks wide apart, exposing the pussy which was already filled with cock, and the ass hole which was waiting for it's turn. For a few long seconds Bonnie kept it waiting by just admiring that twisted sight, resting her cock against Hope's butt hole to tease the other girl as much as possible in the process. Then she slowly pushed forwards, causing that most private of holes to start stretching for her. And it kept stretching, and stretching, and stretching, until the head of her strap-on slid through that tight little anal ring, and officially into the back passage of the most powerful creature in their world.

Which logically should have led to an immediate backlash, but instead that incredibly powerful creature, who just happened to be a girl half her age, actually cried out in pure pleasure from getting her ass hole violated. Just like Caroline and Elena did, although they had been getting anally pounded relentlessly for decades now, while this slut was still new to the game. Which begged the question, was Hope just that slutty or were her girls just literally living in this perfect ass? She certainly wouldn't blame them if it was the former, as this truly was an amazing ass, but she was pretty sure it was a combination of both, which only made this more delightful, Bonnie grinning evilly at the thought.

She continued grinning evilly, and lingering on that thought, as she began slowly pushing forwards, stuffing inch after inch of dick deep into Hope's ass. Unsurprisingly it slid in like a hot knife through butter, and the little anal slut whimpered, cried and even moaned in pleasure the entire time. Which was again, just like her precious Caroline and Elena, so no wonder her daughters loved fucking this ass so much. Of course, Bonnie still preferred Caroline's ass, although admittedly that had a lot to do with the fact that all these years later she still loved her wife. If she didn't, it may have been another story, especially because Hope's ass hole looked so cute taking her dick, something she continued to have the perfect view of thanks to Caroline.

That continued to be the case when Bonnie finally began pumping in and out of that forbidden hole, arguably officially beginning to sodomize the incredibly powerful teenager. Of course, before that her thighs came to rest against those meaty cheeks, announcing every inch of the dildo was buried deep within the bowels of the tribrid. Which was a fact that Bonnie savoured for a few long minutes. Besides, she just couldn't resist taunting this little anal slut, and more importantly complementing her daughters on their fine work. Something which pretty much had the exact results she was hoping for, ironically especially when she was asked to stop so one of her daughters could get a turn.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh girls, mmmmmmmmm, this slut just took every inch!" Bonnie moaned happily, "Mmmmmmmm, this little anal slut just took every, single inch like a hot knife through butter. Oh God, she's such a little whore! Oh yes, Hope Mikaelson is such a little anal whore. You did a great job with her. Mmmmmmmmm, although I suspect you can't take all the credit."

"No, we can't." Josie agreed with a grin, and a blush.

"Damn right we can't." Lizzie just grinned, "I mean, just look at that ass! It's made for fucking. Wouldn't you agree, Mama?"

"Oh yes." Bonnie grinned, "Mmmmmmmmmm, this is going to be sooooooooooo much fun! I love butt fucking little anal whores!"

Josie was worried that she would find it too weird to watch her Mom butt fuck Hope. Because sure, sharing her with Lizzie was one thing, but the twins were so close they were practically the same person. Or at least, there were moments when it felt like it to Josie. But the truth was, she loved every second of watching Mama Bonnie, and really both her mothers, get a much-deserved reward for everything they had done for the twins. Perhaps more to the point, she loved watching Hope, and her fat ass, getting the anal pounding she deserves. Well, they weren't quite at the pounding yet, but she was confident that they would get there soon enough. In the meantime, as much as Josie loved watching, that wasn't all she was here for.

"Can I have a turn?" Josie suddenly asked, breaking the silence which had fallen between them.

"Of course, sweetie." Bonnie beamed, pulling her dick out of Hope's ass, and moving aside, "Mmmmmmmm, it's about time we made Hope air tight. Anyway, isn't that right, slut?"

"Ah fuck! Yes Mistress Bonnie, oh yes! Oooooooooooh yesssssssssssssss. Ah fuck!" Hope moaned, after initially crying out as Mistress Bonnie emphasized her words by smacking her big butt, "Make me air tight! Oh God please, make me air tight! Stuff all of my holes and fuck me like never before. Please? Ohhhhhhhhhhhh please give it to me. Mmmmmmmmm, I need it."

Those words, and honestly, just the sight of her own Mom holding Hope's butt cheeks open for her, was enough to stun Josie to do nothing. Especially as more accurately it was Mommy Caroline spreading those juicy cheeks, exposing the butt hole which Mama Bonnie had stretched out for her, and was now indicating for her to take. But of course, Josie didn't want to miss out on a chance to impress her mother, and more importantly butt fuck the infamous tribrid, so she pulled herself together and got into position. Glancing at Lizzie, it was clear that she made it just in time, and luckily for her she was rewarded by then getting to watch her cock easily slide into that hole which main purpose now was for fucking.

First the head, and then the full length of the strap-on slid into that once forbidden hole, and again Hope just cried out in pure pleasure. Josie had asked her bottom about this, and Hope had confessed that it still hurt to be violated like that. It was just that she was lucky enough that even the pain was pleasurable in a weird way, because it reminded her of what a total slut she was being. Which was something that Josie never wanted to find out about, but the way Hope described it was extremely hot. She also knew that her girl like to be penetrated nice and slowly, so that was exactly what she did, even though it was a little unnecessary at this point.

Likewise, once she was all the way in Josie gave them both a moment to savour the experience, before she officially started to fuck Hope Mikaelson in the butt. Oh yes, that's what she was doing by gently pulling her hips back, and then pushing them forwards, causing her strap-on to slide in and out of that forbidden hole. Which again, was on perfect display thanks to her own mother, making this experience the most perverted yet, which was really saying something. And then things got even more perverted when Hope finally got her wish, and was made air tight, something she continued begging for as Mama Bonnie cruelly kept her cock just out of reach of the overwhelmed tribrid.

"Oh please Mistress Bonnie, please give me your cock!" Hope continued to whimper pathetically, "Please shove it deep into my mouth and let me taste my own ass! Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, I love the taste of my own butt. Please give it to me! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssss, give me that cock, mmmmmmmmm, a third cock. Stuff my third fuck hole and make me air tight. Make me just as big a slut as your wife, and your best friend. Oh yes please pleasssssssseeeeeeeee, triple stuff me! I need to be triple stuffed! Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, fuck me, fuck all my holes, ah fuck! Mmmmmmmmm fuck!"

Hope was literally a wreck by the time Mistress Bonnie finally pressed the head of her cock against her lips, allowing her to wrap her mouth around it and let out a loud moan from finally being made air tight. Of finally being made complete. Oh yes, that's what it felt to like the poor overwhelmed tribrid. It also felt like she could cum on the spot, now she was finally experiencing what it was like to have a cock in each of her fuck holes. And sure, she couldn't feel physical pleasure from the cock in her mouth, but the mental pleasure, was overwhelming. Especially as she was tasting her own ass in the process, and getting the most wonderful encouragement from Mistress Bonnie.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, suck it Hope! Suck your ass off of my cock! Oh fuck yeah!" Bonnie moaned gleefully, "That's soooooooooo hot, mmmmmmmmm, suck it good, while we make you air tight. You hear that Hope, you're air tight? Yeahhhhhhhhhhh, you just lost your triple stuffed cherry, bitch! Oh yeah, you are our triple stuffed whore now. Mine and my girls. Oh yes, take it deep down your throat and get every drop of your own ass cream, mmmmmmmmmm, because you're going to have to get used to this. Ooooooooooooh yessssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm, you're going to have to get use too getting taken each of your little fuck holes, which shouldn't be a problem for a whore like you. Oh yeah, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, no problem at all."

Only too happy to oblige Hope began bobbing her head up and down on the dick, quickly taking it into her throat. Normally she would savour the flavour of her own ass, but she hoped that if she did this quickly the other girls would swap over. Sure enough it was not long before she had Mistress Lizzie in her ass, while Mistress Josie was stuffing her mouth, and Mistress Bonnie was just watching the fun. They then switched places over and over again, meaning that Hope was in a true paradise for a submissive lesbian bottom. Which she never, ever wanted to end, but at the same time it was so overwhelming on her inexperienced body, so much so that she actually came without her Mistresses even trying, and worse without their permission.

"Oh my God! Did you really just cum without permission? Really? REALLY?" Lizzie said in disbelief, smacking Hope's ass.

Which while it almost made the pure bottom cum again, Hope did her best to sound apologetic as she whimpered, "I'm sorry Mistress Lizzie, I just couldn't help myself."

"Well, you're going to have to learn. And you will be punished for this." Josie said firmly, before quickly pointing out when it looked like her sister was about to give their bitch another smack, "But, we clearly can't punish you now, as everything we could do would make you cum, so you better beg for the privilege of cumming."

Realizing that her sister was right Lizzie helpfully pulled her cock out of Hope's ass, explaining, "Here, this will make it easier for you. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, it's Mama Bonnie's turn now, and she's not nearly as nice as us, so I suggest you start begging, and really mean it. Otherwise, maybe we can punish you by not allowing you to cum again tonight? Would you like that, huh? Would you?"

"No." Hope whimpered.

"Because we can do that, you know." Lizzie continued, "Use our magic to keep you on your high all night long, and never allowing you to cum, because you've been a naughty little bottom who deserves to be punished. Hey, maybe we could even make that a regular thing? After all, since you love being spanked so much, we should find a real punishment for you, isn't that right Mama Bonnie?"

Everyone here had to know this was an empty threat, including Hope, but Bonnie was only too happy to play along, "That's right. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, I seriously suggest you start begging Hope. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, beg me to butt fuck you, and maybe we'll let you cum as we destroy your ass."

While it was hard to believe they would follow through on that threat Hope couldn't take any chances, and started desperately begging, "Please fuck me Mistress Bonnie. Butt fuck me hard! Slam fuck my little butt hole hard and deep like the naughty little bitch I am! I'm so, so sorry for forgetting my place, I just couldn't help it. I just love it up the butt so much. Sooooooooo much, mmmmmmmm, too much. Oh please, please fuck me like the anal whore I am! I don't even care if I cum, because that's not what's important here. No, what's important is your pleasure, so please use my slutty little ass hole for your pleasure! Use me! Ruin me! Oh yes, ruin my little shit hole and use it like the fuck hole it is! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, FUCK ME, OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD!"

With that Mistress Bonnie slammed every single inch of her dick as deep as it could go into Hope's ass and then started giving her a brutally hard rectum wrecking pretty much right from the start. Of course, this insured the little anal slut was cumming again in no time, and as unique as the original climax had been this was far more powerful and overwhelming. It was of course followed by another, and another, and another, like every other time her girlfriends had double teamed her, which ironically made Hope very hopeful that this wouldn't be a one time thing. Oh yes, she wanted them to do this to her again, and again, and again, and she would do anything to get it. Admittedly she would do anything anyway, because she prided herself on being a good bitch, but still.

Although what really robbed her of the ability to think was having her real Mistresses take their turns wrecking her rectum. Oh yes, Hope wanted to be every bit the anal whore that Elena Gilbert and Caroline Bennett ever were, as she was literally pimped out to as many women as possible, all of them, using her ass just like this, ideally one after the other. But it would never be quite the same as being sodomized by the women she loved, the ecstasy became truly overwhelming when Mistress Lizzie took over, and the powerful tribrid became truly hysterical. Then she just had a blissfully happy smile on her face, as thanks to her enhanced healing ability and stamina she was able to have countless orgasms, to the point it felt like she was constantly cumming.

Lizzie found similar euphoria while sodomizing the infamous Hope Mikaelson. Because don't get her wrong, she loved watching Mama Bonnie, and especially her seemingly sweet sister Josie absolutely destroying her bitch's most private hole, and she was determined this would become a regular thing. That she would personally make sure that Hope Mikaelson was gang banged on a regular basis, especially by her family members. Maybe even an anal gang bang at some point, given how much she knew this little anal slut loved it up the butt. However, absolutely nothing beat pounding that big fat ass herself with every ounce of her strength, which was exactly what she found herself doing.

Just like poor Hope, she just couldn't hold back her own climaxes at that point, the combination of the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit, and the sheer joy of anally taking another girl, and more importantly Hope Mikaelson, easily enough to make her go crashing over the edge over, and over again. But it was clearly the same way for first Mama Bonnie and then Josie, and then Mommy Caroline throughout. Well, Mommy Caroline obviously wasn't the one dishing out the anal pounding, or even slightly in control right now, but she was clearly getting off on being involved and the sight before her, and again the other end of the dildo hitting her clit. The point was, Lizzie pushed herself through climax after climax as long as possible, so she could truly enjoy this sweet heaven.

Sadly everyone had their limits, even Mama Bonnie. Oh yes, the most dominant member of the family used every spell she knew, but ultimately she had to stop, and it was the exact same way for poor Lizzie and Josie. Although in the case of Josie, it really did feel like she got the lion share of dishing out the rectum wrecking. Admittedly it was hard to be sure, because first Lizzie was delirious with need, and then she was delirious with exhaustion, and maybe Lizzie's insecurities were just acting out, but it really did feel like Josie destroyed that fat ass for longer. And harder, those meaty cheeks jiggling more than ever before with each thrust, and Hope screaming even louder in ecstasy. Not that Lizzie truly minded watching that, especially when Josie started providing commentary.

"CUM FOR ME BITCH! CUM LIKE THE LITTLE ANAL SLUT YOU ARE!" Josie screamed at the top of her lungs, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH, FUCKING CUM! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU CUM WITH A BIG DICK UP YOUR ASS! OHHHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS, MMMMMMMMMMM, YOU WERE RIGHT HOPE, YOUR PLEASURE ISN'T WHAT MATTERS HERE. IT'S MINE! MINE AND THAT OF MY FAMILY! BUT I LOVE IT WHEN YOU CUM FOR ME, ESPECIALLY WITH MY BIG DICK UP YOUR SLUTTY LITTLE ASS! OH YES, I LOVE IT WHEN HOPE MIKAELSON CUMS FOR ME WITH MY BIG DICK UP HER SLUTTY LITTLE ASS! SO CUM, BITCH, OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS, FUCKING CUM, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD!"

It was still so weird to hear sweet Josie say such things, and acting this way. Weird, but extremely hot. Although the downside to it was that unlike Lizzie and more importantly their Mama Bonnie, Josie just didn't know when to stop, and kept going until every ounce of strength was out of her body, and she collapsed on top of Hope. Which Mama Bonnie didn't need to tell them wasn't a very top thing to do, although apparently even she couldn't blame Josie in that moment. Maybe because she was just too tired, but either way she, and admittedly Lizzie, were content with just allowing everyone to take a breather, before moving on to the next activity.

"Not bad." Bonnie purred, "You girls know what to do next?"

"Yes Mama Bonnie." Josie groaned softly.

"Yes Mistress Bonnie." Hope whimpered softly.

"So do it." Bonnie pushed.

"Yes Mama Bonnie." Josie grinned.

"Yes Mistress Bonnie." Hope whimpered again, before crying out loudly as the dildo was removed from her ass.

Bonnie had been impressed with her girls once they got to the serious butt pounding, but maybe especially when Josie pulled out of Hope's ass and moved away, allowing them to admire their handiwork. True, she could have done without Josie collapsing on top of her bitch, but it was understandable under the circumstances, and maybe that extra bit of effort made Hope's butt hole gape extra wide. And like the well-trained bottom she clearly was, the mighty tribrid Hope Mikaelson slowly reached back and spread her cheeks, proudly showing off and emphasizing her gape. Something everybody clearly enjoyed for a few long minutes, before Josie once again push things forwards.

"Good girl, now clean our cocks, starting with Mistress Caroline's." Josie ordered firmly, "Oh yes, I want you to taste your cum on my submissive Mommy's dick."

"Yes Mistress Josie." Hope moaned in response, again happily doing as she was told.

Clearly Josie then blushed that she had used the term 'my submissive Mommy', but Bonnie rather liked it, and for a moment it made her think of some very, very twisted ideas for the future. But then of course Hope Mikaelson pulled herself off of Caroline's cock, lowered her head down to it, and took it into her mouth. She then unsurprisingly moaned happily at getting to taste herself like that, something she savoured for a few long minutes, before beginning to bob her head up and down the shaft. She then repeated the process with first Bonnie, then Josie, and then finally Lizzie, as the three dominant family members gathered around, making it easier for their bottom.

It was very clear that Hope was grateful for this, and turned on by having her Mistresses lined up like that, given the way that she smiled at them when she turned to them. She then couldn't take her eyes off them as she slowly crawled towards them, and then took each one in turn into her mouth. Again she started with Bonnie, and then went to the twins, although that was for the first few inches of dildo, before repeating the process with the deep throating, making sure that none of them went too long without some attention, again proving that she really had been well trained. God, Bonnie was so proud of her girls, especially when they started dishing out some verbal encouragement.

"Suck our cocks, mmmmmmmmm, suck them good." Josie moaned, searching for something to say in her lust filled mind, "Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, you got every drop of your cum and pussy cream off of Mistress Caroline's big dick, and now, you can do the same for us. Oh yes, get every drop of your slutty little whore ass off of my cock, Lizzie's cock, and Mama Bonnie's cock. Show our Mama what a well-trained strap-on sucker you really are. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, deep down your little throat. Oh fuck! That's it Hope, suck those dildos. Suck them like the ATM slut you are! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh, fuck yeah, suck it!"

"Yessssssssss, suck it good, mmmmmmmmm, soooooooooo gooooooooooodddddddddd!" Lizzie chimed in, not wanting to be left out, "Suck those big dicks like the slutty little ass to mouth ho you are! Mmmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, Hope Mikaelson is a total ATM ho! Oh Hope, I always knew you'd make a great slut, and there was so glad I was right. And now, we get to share you. Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmm, we just shared you with our Moms, and now were going to share you with everybody else. Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, get ready Hope, because this is about to become a regular thing."

Oh, a regular thing? Yes, Bonnie loved the sound of that. Of course the night wasn't over, and she planned to make good use of Hope throughout, but even if she did use every spell to keep herself awake and fucking Hope it wouldn't be enough. Also, it was only fair Bonnie return the favour, and shared a little lesbian slut with the twins. Well, someone other than Elena, as everyone had enjoyed that pleasure at this point. Katherine maybe? That would be a rare treat. Although maybe she could push Rebekah into it? Or maybe, just maybe, they could have a real family affair, and share Caroline. After all, they had crossed so many lines already, why not one more?


End file.
